


龙的诅咒

by Lesley299



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 正剧风, 生子, 电影向, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesley299/pseuds/Lesley299
Summary: 索林从来都不知道他曾经有一个女儿，就像瑟兰迪尔从不知道他或许是唯一一个能把索林从龙症中拉出的那一个。北方的火龙曾经诅咒瑟兰迪尔永远被悲伤所包裹，他的后代都毁灭在阴影之中。战争带给瑟兰迪尔的阴影和恐惧超乎所有人的想象，他只能从须臾的温暖中获得慰藉和缓解，开始这个人是埃尔隆德，后来他遇到了埃雷博的矮人王子——索林。矮人用他绝无仅有的技艺治愈着瑟兰迪尔的悲伤，直到不可挽回的误会降临到两个人身上。事情远远超过了瑟兰迪尔能承受的范围。而当后来索林龙症发作的时候他曾想把瑟兰迪尔藏永远藏在他的房间里，让他为自己生下一个又一个的后代。总而言之，两人都走上了一条不太容易的道路……





	

警告：生子警告

以及设定问题：叶子年纪遵照魔戒书中所提及的五百年枫红问题，所以是500到600岁之间。比双子和亚纹兄妹小很多。呃，其实应该猜的到所以不算是剧透，叶子是ET的儿子。

 

楔子：

索林从不知道他和瑟兰迪尔曾经有一个孩子。他只知道在最后一次两个人在一起的时候瑟兰迪尔呢喃出了埃尔隆德的名字，并且在史矛革来袭的时候瑟兰迪尔背叛了他。  
瑟兰迪尔从不知道他是唯一一个能把索林从龙症里救出来的人。他只记得战争带给他的阴影和龙的诅咒，还有那些悲伤的情感或者无疾而终，或者反目成仇。

 

1、

他和那个金发的精灵在铺着深蓝色织物的大床上接吻。精灵的嘴里有美酒的味道——宴会上他就喝了不少。此刻精灵正愉悦的笑着，调皮的舔舐着他的嘴唇。他们紧紧的拥抱在一起，亲密无间。愉悦的汗水在两人的身体上挥发着热度。在他紧紧的抓住精灵的臀部并把自己缓慢而坚定的送进去的时候。他感觉到了精灵向后拱起了背部，扬起了下巴，他凑上去亲吻那美的不可思议的生灵的光洁的下巴和滚动的喉结，然后听到了那声低低的从喉咙中挤出来的呢喃：“……埃尔隆德。”  
索林猛地从梦中惊醒。  
他花了片刻才想起现在在哪，胸口涌起的怒火还伴随着他发热的某处而燃烧。他的脸色变得阴沉，眼中闪耀着一种骇人的火光。  
他看了眼身边熟睡的同伴们，慢慢的起身。守夜的德瓦林听到声响回头看了他一眼，看到索林脸上阴郁的表情和眼中闪动的火光，隐隐的叹了口气。  
索林拍了拍德瓦林的肩膀，示意接替他的工作，但是德瓦林摇了摇头拒绝了。他永远忠于他的工作，忠于同伴们的安全。索林没有强求，他做到了德瓦林身边，细小的火光摇曳在他的身前，他的眼中。  
“索林……”德瓦林想说什么，但是又不知道该怎么说下去。他清楚索林在烦恼什么，至少是他以为他知道。瑟兰迪尔那个高傲的精灵王，他不仅对索林的国家见死不救，也对索林的感情见死不救。  
索林凝视着火光，脑海中突然闪现出还在埃雷博的时候，他和瑟兰迪尔围绕着闪着火光的微暖壁炉接吻的情景。那时候那温暖的火光和笑意融化了精灵王冰蓝色的眼睛，柔软的感觉索林现在似乎都能感觉到。不！索林猛然惊醒，他不能再沉浸在这无谓的烦恼中。瑟兰迪尔对他并没有感情，他只是一个弥补精灵感情空白的替补而已。这个认知深深的打击着索林，对他的自尊和感情都造成了不可磨灭的伤害。诅咒那个无情的精灵和他那个永远无法团聚的情人。索林恶狠狠的想。总有一天瑟兰迪尔会为玩弄他的感情而做出忏悔！  
“索林，别再想了。”德瓦林看着表情阴晴不定的索林，低沉的道。“路还有很长，你需要休息。”  
索林点了点头，靠着一块坚硬的岩石开始试图让自己陷入睡眠……

瑟兰迪尔穿过自己明亮宽大的卧室来到了石台上，他凝望着远方，一座孤独而古老的山峰矗立在那里，孤山，埃雷博。瑟兰迪尔咀嚼着这两个名字带给他的苦涩，另一个更为艰难的名字呼之欲出。“索林。”当埃雷博王子的名字从他嘴里冒出的时候，瑟兰迪尔依旧能感觉到那嘴里的苦涩和心脏的隐隐作痛。长长的睫羽掩盖住冰蓝色的眼眸，瑟兰迪尔的手按在自己的心脏位置，那里在隐隐作痛。战争留给他的阴影和对过往的伤痛在长久的折磨着他，瑟兰迪尔的另一只手抚摸自己的左脸，那伤口的疼痛日益显著，从最开始的阵痛变成了现在时不时便隐隐作痛。他知道这样不是办法，他正在被黑暗吞噬，即便他正奋力抵抗，但依旧不是办法。这时候，另一个名字突然浮现在他心头，如同被尘埃掩盖住的书页，但是一阵清风吹过便又浮现在眼前。  
【或许埃尔隆德会有办法。】一个轻柔诱惑的声音在他的脑海中响起。【你也知道他曾带个你的安宁。】  
【不，他只能治得好伤口，却治不你的心伤。别忘了他的选择。】另一个更为冷静甚至有些冷酷的声音响起。【你们俩都做出了选择，他无法医治你。】  
【或许……还有机会。】轻柔的声音带着柔软的绝望。【想想莱格勒斯，你总要试一试。】  
【没有什么机会了，你是如此的冷酷，没有人愿意为你付出真心，你便永远也不会有治愈的机会。】冷酷的声音在瑟兰迪尔的心头嗡嗡作响，震得他甚至有些站不稳。【你能指望什么？埃尔隆德？你们两个都做出了选择。索林橡木盾？他恨你，诅咒你。别再想了，你没有机会了。】  
瑟兰迪尔跌坐在了一旁的藤椅上，那上面早被铺上了厚厚的毛垫，保证了它的柔软舒适。瑟兰迪尔举起藤椅旁边石桌上的酒杯，轻轻的饮了一口。多温尼安酒带着醇香带给了他安定的感觉，让他忍不住又陷入了以往温柔而舒缓的回忆中，虽然像是饮鸩止渴，但是至少这能缓解他越发严重难以忍受的痛楚。

那是第一次他见到索林。  
埃雷博的财富日益增大，密林和埃雷博的商贸也日益增多。他的族人不如诺多精灵那样善于锻造金属，而瑟兰迪尔在莱格勒斯出生不久之后就基本断绝了和诺多精灵的来往。因此与矮人的交易也变成了为数不多的选择。虽然瑟兰迪尔坚持着像他父亲一样厌恶矮人，但比起另一种，他还是选择了矮人。  
他带着几个近卫来到了埃雷博，并且带来了一些珍贵的白色宝石。虽然不如阿肯宝石那般如太阳一般耀眼，但是那纯粹而淡雅的光芒如同星光一般，那是瑟兰迪尔最爱的颜色。他希望矮人能用它们打造出最完美的首饰。虽然他对于久远的传说有着顾虑，但是他似乎也没有别的选择。  
接过那盒宝石的，就是山下之王索尔的孙子，索恩之子，索林。  
在两双蓝眼睛对视的一刹那，习惯了别人倾慕艳羡目光的瑟兰迪尔还是被那双蓝色犹如大海一般神秘的眸子中闪现出的惊艳和渴望所击中。连那刚毅下巴上的深色胡须似乎都不那么讨厌了。瑟兰迪尔对于对方投掷来的微笑礼貌的弯起了嘴角。  
在索林接过盒子的时候他似乎不小心碰到了密林精灵王纤长的手指，那火热的感觉几乎灼伤了瑟兰迪尔。索林对于瑟兰迪尔几乎掩饰不住的惊慌报以意味深长的微笑，蓝色的眼睛中闪现出的渴望一如他手的温度。瑟兰迪尔快速的松开了自己的手，掩盖住自己的失态。  
那是瑟兰迪尔第一次见到索林。没过几天，他们便分享了彼此最隐私的愉悦，在埃雷博那铺着华美织物的大床上。  
从那以后，密林和埃雷博的互访就成了常态。即使密林王子和孤山之王对此都不屑一顾，但是并没有影响到密林王和埃雷博王子日益升温的感情。直到……

微弱的温暖感觉渐渐弥漫在他的胸口，让他的全身都沉浸在一种温水一般的温暖感觉中，虽然心中某个地方冷静的知道这温水很快会凉下去，变得阴冷潮湿。但是瑟兰迪尔拒绝不了那温暖带个他的偶尔宁静。  
突然，轻轻的“咄！哆！”声拉回了瑟兰迪尔的回忆，他歪过头，一只羽毛乌黑发亮的渡鸦正站在他酒杯旁边，歪着头看着他。  
瑟兰迪尔微笑着把手伸了过去，那只渡鸦轻轻的跳到了瑟兰迪尔苍白的手上。他的羽毛在阳光的照射下反射出了微微蓝色光芒。它歪着头，不安的张了张翅膀，羽毛尾端柔顺的触感划过精灵王白皙袖长的手指，像是安慰，像是诉说。  
瑟兰迪尔微微起身从果盘里捉了几颗葡萄夹在指尖喂给它。渡鸦叼着葡萄跳远了，也没有多远，就在石台的边缘。  
“看来你做了一次漫长的旅行。”瑟兰迪尔看着几下啄食了葡萄并再次飞回到他果盘旁边的渡鸦，再次挑出了一些浆果给它。“就在那吃吧。”  
渡鸦微微张开了翅膀，又低下了头开始啄食浆果。  
“我感觉到你离开了这片森林，飞离了我的国度。”瑟兰迪尔端起了酒杯，眼神迷茫的看向了远方。“虽然我无法了解你的旅途，但是我却知道你的目的地。”  
渡鸦叫了一声，声音粗粝却坚定。  
瑟兰迪尔歪着头看着它，嗤笑了一声：“你跟你的主人一样的顽固。”他伸出手轻轻抚摸着渡鸦的脑袋。  
“你去了孤山。”瑟兰迪尔的语气中没多少责怪，但是却掩饰不住悲伤。“你还是飞去了孤山。”

 

2、

莱格勒斯穿过国王的寝宫到达那个石台时看到的就是这样的景象。熟睡而微微皱着眉头的国王一只手轻轻的搭在自己的小腹上，而他的藤椅扶手上站着的一只羽翼漆黑的渡鸦。  
渡鸦看到莱格勒斯的到来轻轻的叫了一声。  
莱格勒斯对它做了一个噤声的动作，他低头凝神看着他的父亲。他忘了上次看到父亲如此毫无防备的睡着是什么时候了。自从埃雷博失守，阴影蔓延到密林之后他就再也没见过。  
密林之王带着秋天霜色的眉毛正微微的蹙在一起，似乎他睡的并不是那么舒服。莱格勒斯蹲了下来，轻轻的盖住了瑟兰迪尔垂扶手一边的手。那手冰冷的如冬天的泉水。  
瑟兰迪尔缓缓的睁开了眼睛，被漆黑睫羽盖住的冰蓝色眸子渐渐的睁开在莱格勒斯的面前，带着温柔的笑意：“莱格勒斯。”  
“我打扰到您休息了吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头，他看了看外面，已然夕阳西下，他睡了很长时间。但是身体却依旧有些乏力。  
莱格勒斯继续握住那冰冷的手，他有种莫名的恐惧，他不知道是什么，但是他知道有些事情不对劲：“Ada，你的手很凉。”  
“大概是风。”瑟兰迪尔毫不在意的笑了一下，他想去拿酒杯，莱格勒斯却早他一步帮他倒满了一杯。瑟兰迪尔微微挑眉看着递到眼前的酒杯，看着莱格勒斯担忧的神情，叹了口气。“只是风，莱格勒斯。我保证。”  
“有什么不对劲，Ada。我有种说不出的不详预感。”莱格勒斯看着瑟兰迪尔起身，柔软的表情没有消失，但是依然带上了国王高贵疏离的面具。  
“从什么时候开始，你开始有诺多精灵的能力了？”瑟兰迪尔调笑道。突然想到什么神色又是一滞。他转过身，向自己的寝宫走去。“一切都很好，莱格勒斯。说说你今天都做了什么吧。”  
年轻的精灵被父亲转移了话题，跟着他回到了华丽宽敞的寝宫中，在微暖的壁炉前开始兴致勃勃的叙述今天的趣事。  
瑟兰迪尔带着欣慰的目光看着日益英姿勃发的儿子。他的身上带着他父母传承的一切，瑟兰迪尔仿佛在他身上看到了年轻的自己，朝气勃发又简单快乐。而莱格勒斯比他恬静安静的多，这大概是拜他身上另一种血脉所赐。瑟兰迪尔微笑的看着莱格勒斯兴高采烈的神情。  
莱格勒斯的声音越来越低，当讲到密林中蔓延的阴影时他露出了担忧的神情：“边境的守卫告诉我，有巨大的蜘蛛从南方的边境上涌入密林。它们捕食一切可以捕食的猎物，让我们的森林日益黑暗。古老的森林正在生病，Ada。”  
瑟兰迪尔的表情变得僵硬起来。他当然知道，作为林地国度的王，他比任何人都清楚这个森林的变化。有黑暗的力量正源源不断的涌入他的国度，尽管他不希望，但是那黑暗的力量正唤醒他内心深处的恐惧。  
瑟兰迪尔皱着眉，看着表情忧虑的莱格勒斯：“加强守卫，我们决不允许那些怪物进入我们的国度。”  
莱格勒斯点了点头，还想说点什么，却看见父亲正瞪着壁炉中燃烧的火焰发呆，颜色的眼眸中反射出壁炉的火光，有一种更深沉的颜色在他的瞳孔中弥漫，让他的神色愈发严峻。莱格勒斯不由自主的凑近了他的父亲。  
瑟兰迪尔扭过头就看到莱格勒斯凑过来的身子，他失笑的探过头吻了吻莱格勒斯的额头，就像他还是一个小精灵时那样：“别这样，莱格勒斯，你看起来像个小精灵。”  
莱格勒斯的脸一红，他把头搁在父亲的肩膀上，嘟哝着反正也没有别人。然后抬起英俊白皙的脸庞：“Ada，如果你想找人谈谈什么，我就在这里。”  
瑟兰迪尔的内心感到了一阵温暖，驱散了刚才听到莱格勒斯报告的问题所带来的久远恐怖的回忆，他点了点头：“我很好。”

如果可以，索林绝不愿意再与精灵扯上关系。但是甘道夫坚持那柄剑是一把世间罕有的利器。索林的心情有些微妙，仿佛收下这把精灵打造的剑就如同收下精灵的馈赠一般，当他再次面对瑟兰迪尔的话对方会怎么说？你憎恨我却使用我的族人打造的利器？不！但是另一个声音却告诉他没那么糟糕，瑟兰迪尔不也收藏过矮人的“佩剑”吗？想到这索林几乎抑制不住想要翘起的嘴角，却在甘道夫奇怪的注视下咳了一声，收起了那把剑。这样看起来更理智一些，索林告诉自己。  
甘道夫翻了个白眼，嘟哝着固执的矮人，却有些好奇矮人奇怪的态度。  
德瓦林带着微妙的表情看着索林收起了兽咬剑，索林看向他，咳了一声。而德瓦林则回以微妙的挑眉。巴林脸上带着奇怪的笑容看着索林：“其实也没那么糟糕是不是？”  
索林瞪了巴林一眼，但是对方却不为所动。  
比尔博好奇的盯着他们之间奇怪的互动。

丝质的睡衣如流泻的水银一般掩盖住了瑟兰迪尔修长柔韧的身体，他带着玩味的目光看着眼前托着一个精美木盒的矮人王子。  
“这是我送您的礼物。”年轻的矮人王子面容刚毅英俊，只是他那双蓝眼睛……瑟兰迪尔发誓，他几乎从那双蓝眼睛中听到了大海的召唤，那不可抗拒的美好与神秘。  
几乎什么也没说，瑟兰迪尔把索林让进了自己的房间，然后吩咐侍从退下。转过身的时候，索林几乎带着明目张胆的笑容看着他。  
瑟兰迪尔感觉到下腹立刻绷紧了，他为自己的感觉而感到羞愧和汗颜。为了找回尊严，他居高临下的看着矮人王子，带着国王的威严与一点不可察觉的纵容：“是什么样的礼物需要您半夜来到我的房间送出。”  
索林略有深意的看了他一眼，只这一眼，那里面带着的暗示就让瑟兰迪尔几乎颤抖。索林没有回答他，只是捧着那盒子向瑟兰迪尔房间深处走去，仿佛走在自己的房间。  
瑟兰迪尔没有阻止他。事实上他有些不知所措。从未有人这么大胆敢在他的面前如此放肆。更糟糕的是，此刻他对这个人抱有同样的兴趣，也不想因为什么愚蠢的原因而把对方赶出自己的房间。  
“这个房间布置的还不错。”索林自说自话的来到了瑟兰迪尔的床前，用手按了按床垫，回头对瑟兰迪尔露出了一抹微笑。“希望没有怠慢您，伟大的精灵王。”  
瑟兰迪尔慢慢的走到了离索林不远的地方，他看着矮人王子放肆的举动，挑眉笑道：“那要看怠慢的含义是什么了。”  
索林闻言佯装惊讶的瞪大了眼睛：“还有什么您不满意的吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔看着他，突然爆发出一阵愉悦的笑声，那笑容如此悦耳，让索林也忍不住露出了同样愉快的微笑。瑟兰迪尔这次没有犹豫，他上前接过索林手上的东西，而索林没有反对。  
一个银色精美的罐子安安静静的躺在盒子里，上面还镶嵌着蓝色的宝石。瑟兰迪尔修长白皙的手指把那精美的银罐从底下蓝色的丝绒中拿了起来，他疑惑的看了索林一眼，却为对方眼中更深沉的欲望而吓了一跳。他再次把目光放回到那个小罐子上，试探的打开了木塞。带着油脂味道的花香钻入了瑟兰迪尔的脑海中，他的脸一下子涨红。  
索林满意的看着连耳朵尖都涨红了的精灵王，心中盘算着一会儿要怎样好好的照顾它让它一直保存着现在的颜色。用一种低沉带有明显暗示的声音，索林说道：“秘银打造，纯粹的矮人工艺，希望您喜欢，瑟兰迪尔王。”  
瑟兰迪尔再次打量了索林一番，他没有想到矮人王子能大胆至此。他从没遇到过这种情况，但是奇怪的是，他似乎对此毫无反感。他的身体因为索林低沉的嗓音而微微颤抖，从脊柱升起了一种酥麻的感觉，那是一种久违的感觉。瑟兰迪尔突然笑了起来，他坐到了宽大舒适的床上，微微挑起一边的眉毛看着索林：“说真的，秘银？这实在是太过于浪费了。”  
“一点也不。”索林迷恋的用目光描绘着精灵王优雅的动作，然后大胆握住了精灵王光滑修长的手，从他的手中拿出了那个银罐。“那么，请允许我为您效劳。”  
瑟兰迪尔微笑着，允许矮人王子缩短了两个人之间最后的距离。

 

3、

比尔博发现索林有时候总是会陷入一种明显的走神状态，而身边的矮人都装作不知道。而且只有奇力会在这个时候去打扰索林，然后被他的哥哥拽着辫子拉走。比尔博曾偷偷问过甘道夫这到底是怎么回事，但是虽然甘道夫会露出那种神秘的（八卦兮兮）的笑容，但是却不曾向他吐露半句，只是说：“哦，我亲爱的比尔博，即使一个人有着极度悲伤的过往，但是他的生命中依然有曾经点缀的美丽星光。”  
对此比尔博只能翻个白眼，不愿意再同灰袍巫师争辩他并没有解答他的问题，只是指出了一个明眼人都看出来的问题。但是比尔博很奇怪，像索林那样无趣的人——请允许他用这个词形容伟大的山下之王，到底会是怎样的人会喜欢他？他曾忍不住再次问过甘道夫这个问题，而这次是甘道夫翻了个白眼儿，没有回答。

“跟那个香油罐子一样，这个也是矮人工艺吗？”瑟兰迪尔气息不稳的笑道，手上不轻不重的隔着亵裤抚摸着索林双腿之间。  
索林正忙于在瑟兰迪尔的身上惹火，他亲昵的啃咬着瑟兰迪尔的脖子，一只手揉搓着精灵王胸前粉红色的突起，而另一只手则在下面安慰着精灵王早已坚硬的欲望。  
突然，瑟兰迪尔在索林的动作下发出一记略微尖锐的呻吟。索林的眼中流露出惊喜的神色，他低沉沙哑的声音饱含着兴奋，目不转睛的看着精灵王在自己的动作下辗转呻吟：“我会让你见识到它的厉害的。”  
瑟兰迪尔因为索林话中带有的暗示而呜咽，他又闻到了那股花香，接着，一根粗大带着茧子的手指探到了他的后方。那粗大的手指带着火热的温度在他的后穴打转，让他忍不住想夹紧双腿，却被矮人王子另一只手按住。瑟兰迪尔睁开眼睛，对上了索林那饱含着深深欲望的蓝眼睛，他为那眼中毫不掩饰的占有欲和征服欲而颤抖，同时也没错过那里面的倾慕与爱恋。他颤抖着环上了矮人王子的脖子。已经很久没有人能让他有这种感觉了，他几乎记不清上一次这样是什么时候了。他深深的望进了那双蓝眼睛中，放弃般的放松自己的身体。  
索林看着怀中美得让人窒息的生物，他几乎不敢相信自己有这样的好运能如此顺利的占有他。他耐心的等待着瑟兰迪尔放松，然后把自己沾满了香油的手指推送了进去。他听到了瑟兰迪尔忍耐的轻呼，他低下头，毫不犹豫的吻住了那殷红的泛着水润光泽的嘴唇，辗转吮吸，满意的听到精灵王在自己的身下气息不稳。  
瑟兰迪尔的里面太紧了，也太湿了，索林怀疑自己的手指都会融化在里面。当第一个手指能够顺利的在里面通行的时候他又插入了第二根。  
瑟兰迪尔猛地咬住了索林的下唇，呜咽出声。这有点疼，不过索林对此并无抱怨，他能看到精灵王眼中不甘愿的沉沦和温柔的抱怨，他轻轻抽动自己的手指。虽然立刻占有精灵王的念头如此诱人，那念头勾引着他最深沉黑暗的欲望，他想把精灵王凶狠的操进床垫中，让他发出难以承受的哭喊和呻吟，但是又为他的侵略而欲罢不能，他想看着精灵王在他身下哀求哭泣，婉转承欢。但是他不能，他不能就这样怠慢了精灵王，他要给对方展示一下矮人的工艺，各个方面上的。看矮人是如何精细的打磨着他的宝物，从头到脚，从内到外。但是有一点是肯定的，他一定会占有他，从头到脚，从内到外。想到这索林愉悦的笑了起来。  
瑟兰迪尔似乎对索林的分神有些不满，他恶意的用手捏了索林的两腿之间一下，却惊讶的发现手下的东西涨得更大。  
索林的神思被瑟兰迪尔的动作拉了回来，他沉静的看着瑟兰迪尔挑眉露出了一个挑衅的神情，几乎微笑起来。  
瑟兰迪尔为索林眼中的狂卷袭来的欲望而心悸，就在他思索自己是不是做了什么了不得的事的时候，索林突然插入了第三个手指。“呃！”瑟兰迪尔完全没有防备，他的腰向上拱起试图缓解那过于强烈的侵犯，可是索林却用自己的体重压制住了他，他带着得意的微笑把三根手指都送到了瑟兰迪尔的体内，时不时弯曲辗转，让瑟兰迪尔几乎不能控制自己的喘息。  
“够了，快点。”瑟兰迪尔听到了自己断断续续的声音，但是羞耻似乎早已离他而去。这没什么大不了，他告诉自己，他在和自己中意的人做一些愉快的事情。  
索林闻言愉快的笑了，他用带着胡茬的下巴轻轻的吻了瑟兰迪尔紧绷的小腹，声音低沉而分量十足：“遵命，我的陛下。”说着他褪下了身上最后的遮挡。  
当瑟兰迪尔看到矮人王子胯间那巨大的坚硬如铁一般的柱体的时候他惊讶的睁大了眼睛，神情变得复杂起来。  
索林得意的看着瑟兰迪尔所有的神色变换。他把自己的“宝剑”沉甸甸的压在了瑟兰迪尔的身上，看着精灵王隐忍的神色，最终他听到了精灵王难得有些结巴的声音：“这……它……这不行……”  
索林几乎是立刻就吻上那还在抗议的嘴唇，此刻他的胸膛里都充满了骄傲和愉悦，他含着精灵王的嘴唇轻声道：“不试试怎么知道？尊贵的陛下，矮人绝不会怠慢他的客人。”  
瑟兰迪尔好气又好笑的挑起一边的眉毛，他伸手抚弄着索林一边的发辫，深深的看进了矮人王子的眼中。那眼中闪耀的光芒让他失去了抗争的力量，他深吸一口气放松了自己。  
索林的胸膛里升起了无法用语言形容的满足感，那种从来没有过的感觉，他确信如果瑟兰迪尔想让他在这一刻死去他都会照做。他慢慢的把欲望沿着瑟兰迪尔的小腹滑到了他的入口，留下了一路湿润的痕迹。他从银罐中又倒了一些香油出来，把它抹在自己的阴茎上，然后带着灼人的热度缓缓的顶进了瑟兰迪尔的体内。  
瑟兰迪尔颤抖着感受那庞然大物带着火热的力度缓缓的顶进了自己的体内，索林的大手紧紧的抓住瑟兰迪尔的臀部和胯部防止他逃开，同时又轻轻的揉搓着试图让他放松。瑟兰迪尔忍不住用精灵语惊叫着，连脚趾都蜷了起来。索林丝毫不为所动，他坚定的把自己置身于瑟兰迪尔火热湿软的包裹中，感受着那种紧致，那感觉比任何珠宝都让他迷恋。索林深情的看着身下扭动的精灵，他是那么的美，美的像天边遥不可及的星辰，但是如今他披散着金发就被钉在自己的身下。索林深吸了口气。当他的睾丸碰到瑟兰迪尔的臀部的时候他没有立刻动起来，而瑟兰迪尔大汗淋漓的躺在床上，似乎为这片刻的喘息松了口气。索林粗大的手掌举起瑟兰迪尔修长的腿，从雪白的小腿一直吻到大腿，然后把他架在了自己的肩膀上。  
瑟兰迪尔隔着汗水淋漓的睫毛看着索林，被对方眼神中的不容忽视的欲望和爱恋所蛊惑，他伸出手抚摸着索林的脸庞。索林侧过脸，感受那双细腻温柔的双手带给自己火热脸庞的触感，他轻轻的咬住对方的指尖，一根一根的润湿。  
“把握住自己。”索林语意双关的眨了眨眼，然后一个附身，硕大坚硬的阴茎微微抽出，然后带着凶狠的力度再次攻入瑟兰迪尔的后穴。  
“呃！”瑟兰迪尔尖锐而情色的呻吟让索林更加兴奋，他沉浸在无法形容的满足中，看着精灵王在自己的攻势下呜咽摇摆。索林变换着角度激烈的撞击着瑟兰迪尔的身体，宽大的手掌包裹着瑟兰迪尔的手握住瑟兰迪尔自己的欲望，随着他的频率而撸动。他绝不能怠慢他的精灵王。  
瑟兰迪尔觉得自己陷入了一个无法形容的深渊，一方面他的后穴被矮人王子填的满满的一点空隙都没有，那凶狠和精准的动作只能让他试图绞紧对方的凶器却在下一刻被顶的更深；而另一方面，一种从来没有过的满足感从他的后穴腾然升起，慢慢爬遍了他的四肢，腐蚀着他所有的神智。  
索林的撞击越来越强烈，每一次当他完全顶到瑟兰迪尔深处的时候都狠狠的刮过那一点，让瑟兰迪尔的身体猛然弹起又猛然落下，每次索林抽出自己的欲望的时候都会溢出一些汁液，室内回荡着羞耻的水声，还有索林粗喘的声音以及瑟兰迪尔的呜咽呻吟。索林迷恋的看着身下精灵王涣散的双眸和为情欲所左右的神色，渐渐的也迷失了自己，他越来越激烈的侵犯着这个精灵，手上的动作也越来越快，直到瑟兰迪尔的身体突然弹起，一股银色火热的精液从他和瑟兰迪尔的手掌中溢出。索林满意的笑了，他没有放缓自己的力度，在瑟兰迪尔射精的时候也一直操着他，直到瑟兰迪尔失神的跌回床上。终于，那火热潮湿的小穴痉挛的扭绞着索林的欲望，他低吼一声，凶狠的把自己最后插入到了瑟兰迪尔深处。不顾瑟兰迪尔的反对深深的射在了里面。  
精液如火热的鞭子一样抽打着被蹂躏多时的密道，瑟兰迪尔用最后的力气发出了哀鸣，然而索林的身体沉甸甸的压制住他，直到最后一滴也射入了他的体内。  
“如何，我的陛下。”半晌，索林抽出了自己，随着他的动作精液带着余温缓缓的流出瑟兰迪尔的身体。索林翻身躺在了瑟兰迪尔的身侧，轻吻着对方的金色湿漉漉的头发。  
“令人印象深刻。”瑟兰迪尔好久才找回了自己的声音。  
年轻的矮人王子发出了一声愉快的低笑。

 

4、

他们一直都过的很快乐，除了最后那一次。  
索林依然记得当他听到那个名字的时候震惊和愤怒是怎样包裹住他的，他的心脏几乎要裂开一片片的剥落。他在床边坐了整整一夜，看着酣睡的精灵王嘴角带着的那丝温柔微笑，却怎么也想不到那不是因自己而起。  
第二天早上，索林第一次没有对精灵刚刚睡醒时的索吻做出回应。嫉妒和愤怒同时在撕扯着他的自尊。他拒绝了和精灵王所有的亲昵并告诉对方他们俩结束了。那时瑟兰迪尔露出了震惊和受伤的神情，但是他怎么敢？在他对自己做出那样的事后？索林握紧了双拳，关节都因为用力而绷的发白。不过让索林没想到的是在瑟兰迪尔将要离开的时候，索尔拒绝把宝石打造的饰品交还给精灵王，并声称对方给的报酬远远不够。久远的回忆再次在这一刻上演。索林震惊的看着自己的祖父，又不受控制的看向瑟兰迪尔。对方冰蓝色眼眸中弥漫出的轻蔑与愤怒让索林抑制不住的心惊。他想出声却在看到瑟兰迪尔冷漠的眼眸的时候失去了所有的勇气。  
他看着瑟兰迪尔愤怒的转身离开埃雷博，有什么东西在那一瞬间破裂，索林几乎听到了水晶碎裂一般的声音。他看到瑟兰迪尔越走越远，再也没有看他一眼。  
那不是他最后一次见到瑟兰迪尔，但是却是他心中和瑟兰迪尔告别的时候。  
史矛革的来袭让原本关系直转而下的两人关系再次收到了重创。面对着带着林地国王的命令前来帮助安顿矮人的莱格勒斯，那个与他父亲长得如此相似的美丽的精灵王子，索林却不受控制的说出了他这一生最狠毒的诅咒。他希望见死不救的精灵王和他的族人如失去家人的矮人一样，早晚要收到龙焰的折磨。愿他们不朽的生命如失去生命的矮人一样腐朽虚弱。索林还记得那个精灵王子愤怒的脸庞，和能把自己完美隐藏到高傲面具下的瑟兰迪尔不同，他还太年轻，至少对于精灵来说是这样。

索林阴沉的看着眼前的美景，那种祥和宁谧的感觉甚至透露在每一次他们呼吸的空气中，但是这丝毫不能缓解索林几乎要炸裂胸膛的愤怒。如果说他十分恨瑟兰迪尔，但是他还爱过他，真真切切的，虽然他从没承认过。但是埃尔隆德？索林虽然没见过他，但是他这辈子听过这个名字一次就够了，真的。  
“你是故意的。”索林阴沉的看着眼前的巫师，恨不得立刻把他推下山谷。“把我们带向我们的敌人。”  
“别傻了，索林。这里没有你的敌人，除了你自己带来的敌意。”甘道夫咳了一声，他看着索林眼中越燃越盛的怒火，怀疑对方真的会把自己推下山谷。“别忘了，我们还有问题需要解答，而这里的主人可能是中土唯一能为我们解答问题的人。”  
索林神色一滞，脸色铁青。收复家园的渴望和刻骨的嫉妒在撕扯着他的理智：“我不会向一个精灵求助。”  
甘道夫为矮人的固执和骄傲翻了个白眼，然后道：“我会和埃尔隆德领主谈这个问题，并不需要你出面。”  
比尔博惊异的看到在灰袍巫师提到“埃尔隆德领主”这个名字后，索林的脸色更差了几分。虽然他对瑞文戴尔向往不已，但是他还是放慢了脚步跟在了队伍的后面，仔细的打量着每个人对这里的反应。那些矮人们虽然对精灵带有根深蒂固的偏见，但是没有人不赞叹这里的美丽与宁谧，只有索林，依旧阴沉着脸，活像他要见的不是以学问闻名中土的智者而是恶龙史矛革。比尔博希望自己能活着回来，那时他可以把这一切都记下来。

“米斯兰迪尔。”一个黑发清秀的精灵从台阶上缓缓走下来，优雅的举止让矮人们瞩目。  
“林迪尔。”甘道夫微笑着迎上去。  
即使知道他不是埃尔隆德，但是索林的身体还是不受控制的绷紧了。他紧紧的盯着对方的动作，听着他和灰袍巫师用精灵语交谈着，直到他听到对方说埃尔隆德不在这才微微的松了口气，同时在心中恼怒着自己的懦弱。  
远归的号角声响起，索林瞬间绷紧了所有的神经，他命令族人们围成圆形的防守阵型。看着一列骑兵沉着有序的把他们围在了中间，索林让自己保持冷静，他冷冷的围观着这一切，心中思索着这是否是埃尔德隆有意为之。

埃尔隆德早已预见到了矮人的到来，用骑兵把他们围在中间既非他有意为之，也非违逆他的命令。他灰色的如同薄暮一般的眸子早已锁定了矮人中间那个挺拔骄傲的身影。索林橡木盾。埃尔隆德微微皱起了眉头，但是他还是在对方和他对视前挪开了视线，与灰袍巫师相互问候。  
“真是奇怪，这些南方来的半兽人们居然如此靠近我们的边境。”埃尔隆德把佩剑接下交给林迪尔，他温和的眼眸中闪出某种恶作剧的光芒。“一定是有什么把他们引到了这里。”  
“那一定是我们。”灰袍甘道夫微笑着对着瑞文戴尔的主人点头，眼中的诙谐一闪而过。有多久他没见过中土闻名的医者和智者露出如此强烈的个人感情了。但是同时他又不安的用眼角瞥向山下之王。那矮人的骄傲与固执超乎所有人的想象，他还不想他们的行动因为两个王者偶尔的孩子气而发生意外。但是智慧的诺多精灵很快的打消了他的顾虑。  
埃尔隆德直视向山下之王，他薄暮一般的眼眸中闪耀着说不清的光芒，像初春的风，虽然舒适但还夹杂着冰雪：“欢迎您，山下之王索林。索恩之子，索尔之孙。”  
索林不知道对方是怎么认出自己的，奇怪的是他从未怀疑过对方会认出自己。他挺直了脊背，让自己和精灵的差距变得不那么大。带着矜持的自尊和久挥不散的敌意，他让自己的声音低沉而富有实质：“我相信我们从未见过面。”  
埃尔隆德沉默的看着带着明显敌意和挑衅的山下之王，他温和的解释道：“我认识山下之王索尔，也认得出您身上属于都灵一脉的风采。”  
“是吗，但是他从未提起过你。”索林讽笑着微微点头。矮人从不向精灵低头，他让自己的肩膀更加挺直而骄傲。  
这一次连甘道夫都微微变了脸色，而埃尔隆德身后的林迪尔的脸色更差了。当他听说面前的矮人便是山下之王的时候他的脸色就不太好。  
埃尔隆德和索林僵持着那里，灰色温和而威严眸子直直的看进蓝色坚毅的眼睛中，一种无形的压力环绕在在场的每个人心头。  
突然，埃尔隆德再次开口，这次却是用的精灵语。在场的矮人每个人都绷紧了身体等待着一场恶战。  
埃尔隆德盯着索林的眼睛，看着对方坚毅的神色，用一种冷冰冰的语气用精灵语向他的族人吩咐着什么。索林全部的神经都绷紧了，如果这里需要一场恶战，那么他绝不会输给精灵，尤其不会输给他。  
但是甘道夫听到了埃尔隆德的话后显然松了一口气，当他把埃尔隆德吩咐为他们举办宴会的话转述给矮人们的时候，除了索林所有的矮人都松了一口气并再次显现出了矮人们大大咧咧的神经。  
只有索林，他紧紧的盯着那个依然看着自己的精灵领主。一部分的他和自己的族人一样在为精灵故意的调侃而恼怒尴尬，而另一部分的他则抵御着眼前的精灵带给自己的所有美好感觉。他英俊修长，温文尔雅，即便索林能感觉到对方对自己并没有好感但是仍能感受到对方的温和善意。那种让人舒服的感觉包裹着索林疲惫的身心。但是索林讨厌这种感觉，他不喜欢精灵故作优雅的温柔，也不喜欢他看向自己探究的目光。想到对方竟让瑟兰迪尔如此爱恋，索林忍不住又握紧了拳头，他不明白这样的精灵到底哪里值得瑟兰迪尔的深情，尽管他身上有岁月沉淀下的睿智，但是缺少那种英气勃勃的生机。还是说瑟兰迪尔本身就是喜欢这种如时光一般细水流长的温和，或是宁谧的如同岩石深处的冷清？索林搞不懂，他阴沉着脸，为自己再次想起瑟兰迪尔而生气，也为眼前精灵那仿佛无所不知的眼眸而烦心。  
索林带领着自己的伙伴们沿着石阶缓缓而上。即便他讨厌这里，但是想到遥远的家园，他的目的，他还是忍耐了下来。他瞥过甘道夫安慰的眼神冷哼了一声。只是他的注意力都集中在了埃尔隆德身上而忽略了身边经过的精灵们——尤其是埃尔隆德近卫们看到他时皱起的眉毛和露出的颇为冰冷的表情。

 

5、

“你见到他了。”美丽的面容，如瀑布般的金色长发网罗住所有的星光，盖拉德利尔夫人一如既往的美丽与睿智。  
埃尔隆德叹了口气，褐金色的长袍在弯月下点缀着星光：“他们的目的是埃雷博。”  
“你应该早已预见这一点。”盖拉德利尔夫人语气淡漠，她望向仲夏的弯月。“史矛革已经盘踞在那里够久的了，山下之王必然想收回属于他的珍宝。”  
“可是……”埃尔隆德的脸上露出了担忧的神色。“他未来的道路上布满了迷雾，我看不到终点，也看不到希望。”  
盖拉德利尔夫人转过头看着他，淡蓝色的双眸仿佛看透了一切：“你无法看到是因为你的心中也布满了迷雾，埃尔隆德。在前往孤山的路上索林橡木盾必然会再次遇到瑟兰迪尔，而这一次等待他们的却不知道会是什么。”说着盖拉德利尔夫人目光担忧的看向远方：“我看到了阴影笼罩在幽暗密林的上空，幽暗密林的树木不再翠绿茂盛，如果没有什么力量能对抗这股黑暗，那么瑟兰迪尔的国度也不会在这场灾难中幸免。”  
埃尔隆德的眼中充满了疑惑和迷茫，他看着更为年长和睿智的女精灵。他相信对方的智慧，却对对方话中的含义不寒而栗。他微微皱起了眉头：“这是一个机会，但是同样冒险。我能看到漫天火光笼罩着东北的天空与湖泊，即便索林橡木盾能幸免于这场灾难，但是谁又能保证他不会屈服于他们血脉中根深蒂固的顽疾。”  
盖拉德利尔夫人轻柔的叹了口气，她美丽的面孔上第一次露出了担忧：“我们都无法保证，但是我知道有一个人，或许能够把索林拉出他的疯狂。”  
“不行。”埃尔隆德斩钉截铁的站了起来，迎视着盖拉德利尔夫人哀伤的目光。“我无法做到这一点，你知道他曾对瑟兰迪尔做过什么。我绝不会再把瑟兰迪尔推到他的面前。”  
“埃尔隆德。”盖拉德利尔夫人的目光中闪现着温柔和怜悯。“我无法强迫你做任何事，但是同样，你也无法左右索林橡木盾的选择。而且……”盖拉德利尔夫人转过身，不再看他。“所有的选择，并不在你我身上，而在他和瑟兰迪尔的手里。”

莱格勒斯站在树上，呼吸着久违的新鲜空气，他仰着头看向夜空。仲夏的弯月旁边洁白的星辰点缀着整个夜空。  
如此美丽而祥和的夜晚，莱格勒斯忍不住轻轻的哼起了歌，直到一曲结束，他才蓦然发现了身边踏着星光而来的客人。  
“你拥有着令人羡慕的嗓音，密林的王子。”来者一身轻柔的白色长袍，银色的长发在月光下熠熠生辉。莱格勒斯能够肯定对方一定经过一道长途跋涉，但是他旅行的袍子上却纤尘未染。  
“我没有注意到您的到来，远方的客人。”莱格勒斯身手矫捷的滑到了树下，他好奇而谨慎的打量着对方高大威严又不失优雅的身影。“以及我并不想无礼，但是我确实和您从未谋面。”  
“我叫凯勒鹏，来自南方的洛丝萝林。”银发的精灵微微一笑，更加仔细的看了看莱格勒斯的面庞。“我和瑟兰迪尔王是旧识，您的相貌让我不难认出您的身份，虽然他从未向人说起他有一个儿子。”  
莱格勒斯虽然从未去过其他精灵的国度，但是对洛丝萝林还是有所耳闻。他微微诧异的睁大了眼睛，澄澈的目光中带着好奇看着银发的精灵领主，并对他行了一个精灵的见面礼：“原来是洛丝萝林的主人，请原谅我刚才的无礼，您远道而来不知有何贵干？”  
凯勒鹏的眼睛中闪过饶有兴趣的光芒，他微笑着打量着莱格勒斯，仿佛看到了很久以前的瑟兰迪尔，但是这个年轻的精灵王子要比瑟兰迪尔温和有礼的多：“我想见一见许久未曾谋面的北方同胞，密林的国王以及他的王后，想必她一定美丽非凡才能让瑟兰迪尔都动了心。”  
莱格勒斯诧异于对方熟稔轻松的语气，他微微皱着眉头微笑道：“我的父亲可能已经休息了，至于我的母亲……我从未见过她。不如我先带您去休息，明天再请您和国王见面。”  
凯勒鹏微笑着点头，心中想着这个年轻的精灵不仅看起来比瑟兰迪尔温和的多，实际上也好说话的多。他跟上了莱格勒斯向密林的深处走去，突然，很久都未听闻过的精灵号角回荡在整个幽暗密林中。莱格勒斯惊讶的瞪大了双眼，转身看着凯勒鹏。  
“啊！一定是我带来的近卫们，我在中途和他们分开了，他们现在大概已找到了密林的守卫们了。”凯勒鹏毫不在意的微笑着，看着莱格勒斯带着迟疑的表情继续把他引领向密林的王宫。

比尔博哼着才学会的歌儿，那是矮人们在埃尔隆德领主为他们举办的晚宴上唱过的有趣的歌儿。他可还记得那时候精灵们尤其是埃尔隆德领主身边那个精灵管家的表情，他似乎受了很大的刺激。想到这比尔博吃吃笑了起来，很喜欢瑞文戴尔，不仅因为这里的宁谧舒适，带给远游的旅行者家一般的温暖，还因为他看见了真正的精灵。那种美丽优雅的生灵能带给人远远超乎想象的美好感觉。除了一点，他们不吃肉。  
事实上他们不是真的不吃肉。比尔博耸了耸肩，他在半夜在瑞文戴尔游荡的时候看到过那些精灵聚在一起，手边放着装肉的盆子和鲜美的水果，甚至有一次那些发现了他的精灵还邀请过他一起享用。精灵只是从不给矮人肉吃。开始时比尔博把这归咎于精灵和矮人之间的夙愿，但是很快比尔博发现，这些精灵对于其他矮人并没有那么大的敌意，只有对于索林，那种冰冷的语气和愤怒的神态仿佛索林并不是一个矮人王子，而是一只半兽人，或者更糟糕的东西。  
比尔博曾试探的问过关于这个问题，但是没有精灵正面回答过他，他们只是用奇怪的冰冷的语气告诉他，对于那样一个狠心的家伙，或许史矛革也会畏惧在他的铁石心肠之下。  
因为比尔博更坚定了不要向一个精灵寻求答案的决心。

索林睡得并不踏实，虽然精灵安排给他的房间要比旷野的土地舒适的多。事实上相比于埃雷博也不遑多让。但是索林依旧睡不踏实。他依旧被噩梦所惊醒，他梦见他被史矛革摧毁的家园，瑟兰迪尔决绝转身离去的背影周围，是孩子们的啼哭声。  
索林烦躁的起身，他需要新鲜的空气。沿着长廊漫步，索林看到夜空中皎洁的月光和星辰。他们的时间已然不多，休整过后他打算在后天启程。说真的，索林觉得再多待一天他都觉得煎熬。他不是没发现周围精灵对他的敌意，甚至比瑟兰迪尔刚开始和埃雷博通贸经商时那些精灵的敌意还要大。他有些摸不到头脑，但是又认为这理所当然。他大概把这归咎于埃尔隆德对于他和瑟兰迪尔的过去的妒忌。他对精灵的小气嗤之以鼻，和瑟兰迪尔相处过很长时间，他当然知道精灵是吃肉的。但是这些林谷的精灵却完全拒绝向矮人提供肉类，唯一能表现出他们的善意的就是酒而已。所以在索林的默许下，矮人们从没客气。  
索林又看到了他们的飞贼，那个霍比特人，这不是他第一次看到对方溜下了床在瑞文戴尔游荡。但是索林一样选择了沉默，他看到霍比特人从他们同伴的聚会中离开，同样被另两个人的说话声吸引了过去。  
埃尔隆德，瑞文戴尔的主人正同灰袍巫师争论着什么，索林把自己隐藏在阴影之下。事实上他的心也随着他们的争论慢慢的浸入了冷水之中。  
“甘道夫，我们都知道那头龙已经沉睡了六十年，如今你怂恿索林橡木盾去唤醒他，这太危险了。”  
“但是什么也不做同样的危险。”灰袍巫师的脸色从未有过的坚毅。“我感觉到危险正在慢慢笼罩整个中土。一旦那头龙和我们的敌人扯上什么关系就太危险了。”  
“你应该知道龙有多么难对付，就凭那些矮人和一个霍比特人。不得不说，我对你们的前景并不乐观。”埃尔隆德实事求是的说道。“况且，即使索林橡木盾战胜了那条恶龙，但可怕的顽疾根深蒂固的扎在他的血脉中，他的祖父是这样，他的父亲也被那疾病所打败，你能保证索林橡木盾可以战胜它吗？”  
索林和比尔博都没忽略到提到索林的时候，埃尔隆德领主眉间转瞬即逝的皱起。  
比那更让索林有些惊慌的是，甘道夫沉默了，他动了动脚。轻微的摩擦声惊动了身前的霍比特人，比尔博回过神看到了一脸严肃的索林，他惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，原本以为索林会暴怒，但是索林没有。他只是静静的站在阴影中，脸上带着晦暗不明的神色，那双蓝色的眼睛几近黑色，翻搅着不知名的恐惧和挣扎。  
“我不能。”甘道夫终于再次出声，比尔博为他的声音而感到欣慰。“但是请允许我直言，您也无法肯定，埃尔隆德领主。我们都知道有一个人，说不定能治愈他的顽疾。”  
再次令比尔博惊讶的是，即便索林没动，但是他也能感到对方身上传来的隐隐压力以及怒气。

 

6、

埃尔隆德闻言动作一滞，他猛地看向甘道夫，看到对方天蓝色的眼睛此刻沉静如夜。埃尔隆德皱起了眉毛，脸上带着显然的抗拒：“不。谁也不能把他再推入那样的境地。”  
甘道夫微微的叹了口气：“有的时候，我也搞不懂，亲爱的埃尔隆德领主。为什么事情会变成今天这个样子。”  
索林和埃尔隆德一样绷紧了下巴。  
“但是这选择不是你的，我也不是我的，而是属于他们的。”甘道夫缓慢而坚决的说出了自己的想法，直视着埃尔隆德的眼睛。  
“我曾经看着他几乎崩溃，米斯兰迪尔。就在孤山沦陷不久的那个时候。”埃尔德隆的胸膛在上下起伏，他灰色的眸子中盛满了痛苦。“我从没见过那样的他，从没有。战场上没有，欧瑞费尔王死去的那天没有，只有那个时候，米斯兰迪尔，只有那个时候！”  
索林的身体僵硬了，为那话中吐露出的信息而感到心脏一阵猛烈的跳动。难道瑟兰迪尔曾经为了他的离开而伤心？那个精灵对他真的有如此之深的感情吗？但是很快，另一种更为强烈的感情取代了这些希望，既然如此那为什么他会在那个时候喊出埃尔隆德的名字？为什么埃尔隆德会知道？他是什么时候见到瑟兰迪尔了，在林谷和密林相隔如此之远的情况下？  
“那个婴儿，她才出生不久，就那样在瑟兰迪尔的怀里消逝。甘道夫。每当我回想起那一天都悲痛万分，仿佛再也感觉不到阳光的温暖。”埃尔隆德的眼中几乎溢出的痛苦让甘道夫也露出了悲伤的表情。  
索林的拳头再次攥紧，连骨节都开始泛白，他咬紧了牙齿，下颚绷得死紧，试图不为埃尔隆德话中透露出的信息而愤怒，但是他做不到。嫉妒的烈火如龙焰一般舔舐着他的心脏，他的心脏几乎要爆裂。他们曾有个孩子！在他和瑟兰迪尔浓情蜜意的那段期间，或者他跟瑟兰迪尔提出分手之后的那段短暂的时间他们曾相处过？但那有什么区别？唯一能证明的也只是他在瑟兰迪尔的心中没有任何位置而已。他们甚至有个孩子。索林猛地转身离去，他害怕自己再在这里待下去他会控制不住的冲上去杀了那个精灵。  
比尔博担心的跟了上来，但是被不知道什么时候跟上来的德瓦林给拉开了。  
“没关系，巴林会跟他谈。”不苟言笑的矮人试图让比尔博放心，但是比尔博目送着索林离开的背影，心中的疑惑与担忧越来越大。

“现在靠近我并不是明智的选择，巴林。”索林终于在一个寂静的地方站住了脚，吐出一口浊气。  
“现在放任你迷失也不是一个明智的选择。”巴林慢慢的走了过来，仔细的观察着索林的神色。“我也听到了他们的谈话。你还好吗？索林。”  
“好的不得了，在听到我的前任情人彻底的背叛了我之后还否定了我们之间曾经拥有的美好时光——至少我认为是美好时光。”索林低吼着看向巴林，眼中弥漫着全然的愤怒。“这一切都是我咎由自取，我们听从父辈的话而相信了一个精灵！”  
巴林皱着眉看着索林，他试探着把手放在对方的身上。索林的身体正因愤怒而微微颤抖。巴林犹豫了一下，坦然表露了自己的观点：“虽然我很想说精灵就是那样，索林，你知道你和那个精灵王有牵扯的时候我并不赞同，但我依旧想说，瑟兰迪尔王并不像一个欺骗感情的小人。那个精灵跟你在一起的时候我觉得……他很快乐。”  
“不像？”索林粗粝的声音中充满了嫉妒的讽刺。“难道我听到的都是流言吗？难道埃尔隆德会和甘道夫一起说谎吗？他们曾有个孩子！巴林！一个孩子！”  
巴林沉默的看着山下之王，不知道能用什么话安慰他，半晌，他才慢慢的说道：“我从不知道男精灵能够怀孕。但是索林，如果这能让你好过一点的话，你也听到了，那个孩子已经死了，瑟兰迪尔得到他的惩罚了，他为此伤心欲绝。”  
索林的呼吸几乎停滞了，听到巴林的话他并没有因为瑟兰迪尔的悲痛而感到欣喜，也没有为那个孩子的逝去而宽慰。他突然感到心疼，为瑟兰迪尔心疼。他不知道对方经历了怎样的伤痛去悼念那个孩子，如果他真的如此爱恋埃尔隆德。他会为他哭泣吗？一定会的。那自己呢？瑟兰迪尔可曾为了失去自己而哀伤？  
巴林看着表情悲痛的索林，知道他曾熟悉的那个山下之王又回来了，他拍了拍索林的肩膀。  
“我从未因此而感觉到好过，巴林。”索林颓废的松开了一直攥紧的拳头。“我不是那样的小人。虽然我诅咒过瑟兰迪尔愿他的族人子嗣也像我们失去的那些族人一样生命凋零腐朽。，但我不会为瑟兰迪尔失去他的孩子而感到愉悦欣喜。”  
“我知道。索林，我一直都知道。你是我们的首领，我们的王。”巴林按了按索林的胳膊。他曾亲眼见证过矮人和精灵的私情，也曾为他们而担忧过，但他从未真正想过，他们会走到今天。  
索林抬起头，看向夜空。闪烁的繁星中他似乎又看到了瑟兰迪尔的脸，只不过如今布满了泪痕。他深吸一口气，转头看过巴林：“精灵不同意我们的行动，我们必须尽快离开。”  
巴林迟疑了一下，最终还是点了点头：“我现在就去叫大家收拾，天亮之前离开这里。”  
索林点了点头。

凯勒鹏端坐在瑟兰迪尔的身边。宴会中的精灵的目光时不时的瞥向首座，这其中也包括密林的精灵王子。  
莱格勒斯从未见过有人这么轻松的和他的父亲交谈，而他的父亲的态度也十分奇怪。虽然莱格勒斯好几次都从他脸上看到了明显不耐烦的神色，但是瑟兰迪尔从未发火。  
“你的儿子很关心你，瑟兰迪尔。”凯勒鹏品着杯中的美酒，微笑着对瑟兰迪尔说道。  
瑟兰迪尔在听到对方谈到莱格勒斯的时候本能的紧张起来，紧接着他假笑着看向凯勒鹏：“谢谢您细心的观察，凯勒鹏领主。您的洞察力一如既往的锐利。”  
凯勒鹏饶有兴趣的看着瑟兰迪尔防备的姿态，这些天即便瑟兰迪尔没有拒绝和他交谈，但是他从来不提关于莱格勒斯的任何事，即使自己问了对方也会绕开这个话题，这让凯勒鹏更感兴趣了。  
“我从未听闻你与哪位女精灵许下诺言，那天看到莱格勒斯王子的时候真是让我大吃一惊。”凯勒鹏自顾自的说道，仿佛完全没注意到瑟兰迪尔越来越防备的神态。“不知道是哪位女性这么富有魅力能让大密林的瑟兰迪尔王也倾心于他。”  
又来了！瑟兰迪尔忍住想翻白眼的冲动。他很清楚凯勒鹏的目的，他想知道莱格勒斯的身世。瑟兰迪尔不知道对方知道了多少，或是凯勒鹏的妻子，盖拉德利尔夫人看到了什么？他无从知晓。但是同样他也不屑于说谎。他用余光瞥了眼正在好奇盯着这边的莱格勒斯，嘴角扯了扯，露出一个讽刺的笑容：“原来中土大陆上还有盖拉德利尔夫人不知道的事。”  
莱格勒斯听到了他父亲的讽刺，他有些紧张起来。这绝不是一个国王该向另一个精灵领袖该说的话，事实上如果处理不好这应该算是个外交问题了。何况即便他没怎么出过密林，也曾听闻中土大陆上最睿智的女精灵的故事。他紧张的盯着凯勒鹏领主，还有他旁边的那些从洛丝萝林来的护卫——他们与凯勒鹏同日前来，但是在凯勒鹏碰见莱格勒斯的时候直接向卫兵请求晋见国王。  
出乎莱格勒斯的意料，凯勒鹏没有因此而生气，而是笑了起来。那个银发精灵的笑声十分悦耳，引得好些木精灵们都向这边投来好奇的目光。  
“好久没听到你这么说话了，我不得不说我有点想念了。”凯勒鹏迎着瑟兰迪尔无奈的眼神笑着。“你和欧瑞费尔的口气真是如出一辙。”  
“那真是谢谢您的夸奖了。”瑟兰迪尔干巴巴的说到，然后瞪着凯勒鹏。“如果您能直言您来密林到底有何贵干的话我将不胜感激，毕竟这里可没有你们那美丽的梅隆树。”  
凯勒鹏闻言又笑了起来，但是他的眸子在星光下熠熠生辉，他看着瑟兰迪尔说道：“就如同我前几天跟你说的，盖拉德利尔出了趟远门，她去了瑞文戴尔。”  
“是的我记得。”听到瑞文戴尔，瑟兰迪尔眨了眨眼睛，稍稍不自在。他可没忘了埃尔隆德娶了凯勒鹏和盖拉德利尔的女儿。“所以我更好奇你所为何来，毕竟你和盖拉德利尔夫人都不在洛丝萝林，这于你们的国度而言并不是什么安全的举措。”  
莱格勒斯感觉到了父亲的不自在，他靠近了密林的王，帮他斟满他的酒杯。瑟兰迪尔欣慰的看了自己的儿子一眼，端起了酒杯。  
“放心，我的朋友。我的两个外孙埃莱丹，埃洛赫正在洛丝萝林看望他们的妹妹，他们都是善战的勇士。而我们的巡林官哈迪尔也守护在那里。所以洛丝萝林没有任何问题。”凯勒鹏眨了眨眼睛，露出了一丝耐人寻味的表情。“倒是林谷那边，是白袍巫师萨鲁曼请她去的，他们将去商量一件将会影响中土的大事。或许在一些人眼里也算不上大事，不过是几个矮人愚蠢的想再犯犯傻而已。”  
瑟兰迪尔手中的酒杯一抖，杯子中暗红的液体带着芬芳的果香洒落在了他的长袍上，他抬起头看着正盯着自己的凯勒鹏，一时间怔在了原地。

 

7、

莱格勒斯从不喜欢矮人。以前不喜欢，现在不喜欢，他想他以后也不会喜欢。  
自从凯勒鹏领主跟父亲说了几句关于矮人的话，他的父亲就邀请凯勒鹏领主去他自己的书房详谈了，留下他继续在这里与族人和远方来的客人享受星光晚宴。  
莱格勒斯有些郁闷的拿起一块糕点，小小的咬了一口。从听到矮人那几个字开始，莱格勒斯就有些不好的预感。一个名字浮现在他的脑海中——索林。他从未向他的父亲提起他知道他们俩的私情，而瑟兰迪尔也从未在他面前掩饰过曾经对索林的爱恋。直到史矛革攻陷了埃雷博，索林对他父亲恶毒的诅咒。他亲眼见着他的父亲是如何的伤心与难过。为了索林，他的父亲曾整整半年没有参加过他们族人的宴会和任何狩猎。他的父亲甚至打破了自己国家的律法前往瑞文戴尔，还好有忠心的近卫们跟随。那时候莱格勒斯在南方边境追击一队半兽人，等他回来的时候他亲眼见到了脸色苍白的父亲，以及他怀里毫无生气的，死去已久的婴儿。  
他从未问起过那个孩子是谁，关于事情的一切他心中隐隐有个答案。但是他的父亲，密林的精灵王经历过太多痛苦了，他不忍心再追问任何让他伤心的话题。他只是抱住了自己的父亲，而他的父亲在他怀中发出了一声哀恸的低鸣，那声音饱含着悲伤绝望，连莱格勒斯都忍不住一起流下了泪水。从那天开始父子俩间像有了什么默契，他们谁都不曾再提过那天的情景，也不再提和孤山矮人有关的话题。  
就是从那时候开始，密林的阴影更让人喘不过气来。边境上日益增长的邪恶让莱格勒斯和精灵们的双手更忙于弓弦而非琴弦。他的父亲也日益沉默，虽然他依然在精灵面前歌唱并露出笑容，但是莱格勒斯能感觉到他父亲的变化——不是好的那种。  
而如今，似乎一切又将打破。而打破它的是一个让瑟兰迪尔和莱格勒斯都不能轻慢对待的精灵。莱格勒斯轻轻叹了口气，不知道这改变会是好还是坏。  
一旁的陶瑞尔看到了精灵王子的神情，轻轻的碰了碰他的手臂：“不会有事的，殿下。”  
莱格勒斯迟疑的点了点头。

凯勒鹏跟着瑟兰迪尔穿过一段森林，他抬头望了望几棵粗壮的大树上巨大的渡鸦窝巢，不太自在的看了旁边的瑟兰迪尔一眼。瑟兰迪尔对于对方的眼神无动于衷，他依旧在前面带路。接着凯勒鹏跟着瑟兰迪尔通过大门，穿过蜿蜒的雕刻精美的石道。凯勒鹏依旧能在这巨大的洞穴宫殿中寻找到明霓国斯的影子，虽然它不如记忆中那么精致华美。  
瑟兰迪尔仿佛和凯勒鹏想到同样的事情，他放慢了脚步，声音沉着：“没有矮人的帮助，我们只能将它造到这种地步。与你们和瑞文戴尔有珍贵的力量守护不同，我们的族人长久以来要仰仗自然的力量和坚固的堡垒来保卫自己的安全。”  
“它依旧很美，瑟兰迪尔。虽然和洛丝萝林的美不同，但是它还是很美。”凯勒鹏轻叹了一声，用精灵语回答着瞥了自己一眼的瑟兰迪尔。  
“请跟我来。”瑟兰迪尔用精灵语示意，不再说话，他刚才已经有些失言了。他和凯勒鹏都沉默着行进在巨大的宫殿中。  
瑟兰迪尔把凯勒鹏引到了一个小书房中，和他的寝宫相连。比起这几天凯勒鹏和他会面的那个巨大会议室，这里更加舒适也更加私人。凯勒鹏十分欣赏这里天蓝色和翠绿交织的布置，也清楚自己成功迈向了的打开了瑟兰迪尔心防的又一个台阶。他在瑟兰迪尔的示意下挑了一个舒适的位置坐下，亮银色的头发在窗户透出的星光下熠熠生辉。而相比而言，瑟兰迪尔的金发却散发出一种暗淡的颜色，浓稠的像流动的酒。  
“关于愚蠢的矮人，你还听说了什么，凯勒鹏领主。”当两个人都坐下之后，瑟兰迪尔难以掩饰自己的急切与担忧。  
凯勒鹏细细的打量着他，缓缓的说道：“我只听到萨鲁曼带来口信，米斯兰迪尔似乎和索林一起，在向孤山行进。据我所知已经有人看到渡鸦飞回了埃雷博，再结合他们的行动，他们的目的似乎不难知晓。”  
听到了米斯兰迪尔这个名字的时候，瑟兰迪尔就紧紧的皱起了眉毛，他不该忽略这个的，那个巫师除了烟花放的好外，还善于冒险和怂恿。瑟兰迪尔深吸了口气，道：“他们不会成功的。”  
凯勒鹏沉默的看了瑟兰迪尔一会儿，才缓缓的道：“我猜埃尔隆德似乎也抱有同样的想法。不过具体的情况我并不知晓，只有等到我的妻子回来之后我才能知道详细。”  
“盖拉德利尔夫人的看法是什么？她会阻止他吗？”瑟兰迪尔轻声询问，神色中带着不能掩盖的忧虑与急切，在看到对方沉静如水的眼神后他突然明白了什么。“她认为这值得一试吗？”说着瑟兰迪尔开始变得愤怒。“那是一头龙！不是什么洞穴食人妖！凯勒鹏！索林根本不可能打败那头邪恶的野兽！”说着他的冰蓝色的眼眸开始变得阴沉而黑暗，仿佛翻涌着大量可怖的回忆。“我曾同那种怪物战斗过，而我一辈子都不愿意再回想起当时的情景。不用我复述你也应该知道到底有多惨烈。”  
凯勒鹏沉默的看着他，半晌才声音沉着的道：“瑟兰迪尔，如果索林认为他有权利夺回他的家园，那么不论别人支持还是反对他都会那样去做，你知道矮人的固执。差别不过在于他是死于善良种族的反对还是野兽的凶恶。但是我认为，如果中土大陆上还有什么能阻止他的，只有你。”最后几句凯勒鹏虽然说的诚恳，却有些不情不愿。他不喜欢矮人，一点也不。  
瑟兰迪尔听到了凯勒鹏的话，突然如被抽了所有力气一般，哑然跌坐回自己的座椅。他突然惨淡的笑了一下：“如果连中土最睿智的人都无法阻挡他的步伐，他自己求死我又有什么办法呢？这和我又有什么关系呢？”说着他用手捂住了自己的脸。  
“到底发生了什么事，瑟兰迪尔。”凯勒鹏收起了自己的微笑，他担忧的看着瑟兰迪尔。“虽然我们长久未见，但我依旧记得最后一次见到你时的情景，但是现在……有什么东西不对，瑟兰迪尔。我看到了你身上浓重的阴影。是什么让你有如此的改变？如果可以，请让我帮忙。”  
凯勒鹏这几句话说的十分诚恳。瑟兰迪尔短促的笑了一声，他抬起头看着凯勒鹏，脸上的神色变化莫测，他似乎十分痛恨自己的软弱想维持王者的尊严，但是下一刻，他似乎又十分的想要向比他年长的多的精灵倾诉。这两种情绪撕扯着他，在他的脸上来回交织。  
凯勒鹏没有说话，他等待着瑟兰迪尔的选择。从很早以前他就清楚了选择的意义。他必须等待瑟兰迪尔的回应与选择。过了很长一段静默的时间，当瑟兰迪尔再次望向凯勒鹏的时候，凯勒鹏确定自己看到了那个多瑞亚斯沦陷的时候有些无措的年轻精灵，他的同胞，他的亲族。  
“我无法忘怀。凯勒鹏。”瑟兰迪尔十分艰难的从嘴里挤出几个字，仿佛这几个字会划伤他的嘴唇。  
凯勒鹏关心的看着瑟兰迪尔，眼中是长者的威严与关爱并存的目光，他鼓励瑟兰迪尔：“说出来吧，瑟兰迪尔。幽暗密林封闭了太长的时间，黑暗被封锁在这里太长的时间，别让阴影永远笼罩着你。”  
瑟兰迪尔轻轻的歪着头看着凯勒鹏，透过年长精灵关爱与坚定的目光，他仿佛看到了他的父亲欧瑞费尔在鼓励着他。他的眼中透露出迷茫的神色，思绪也陷入了某种绵长纷杂的记忆中去：“我永远记得那场战争的惨烈，我的父亲和同胞倒下的身影，他们的样子还深深的刻画在我的脑海中，那不甘的眼神燃烧着我的神智，每当想起来的时候我的心都仿佛沉浸在最冰冷的死水中。但是有的时候，它又燃烧的仿佛要燃尽我的身体才罢休。那条北方的火龙，它曾哄骗我，诱惑我，又在最后的时候诅咒我，我到现在依旧能听到他低沉而邪恶的声音，他诅咒站在同胞尸体中间的我永远会被悲伤所包裹，他诅咒我的后代将毁灭在阴影之下。”瑟兰迪尔扭过头看着凯勒鹏，精灵领主仿佛能从瑟兰迪尔被阴影遮盖的发黑的眼睛中看到那满天的龙焰。紧接着，令他惊骇的一幕出现了。瑟兰迪尔的左脸慢慢的褪去了原本的颜色与肌肉，可怖的伤口慢慢展现在他的脸上，连一面的眼睛都变成了混沌的颜色。  
瑟兰迪尔静静的看着他，脸上露出了哀戚的笑容，这让他的左脸看起来更吓人：“我要如何用这样的面孔面对我的子民？告诉他们邪恶并不来自于密林之外？”  
“但这不是邪恶。”凯勒鹏轻声说道，他试着靠近了瑟兰迪尔，轻轻的握住了他的手。  
瑟兰迪尔抬起头看向他。  
“这不是邪恶，只只是恐惧。只要有一天你还在和它抗争，那么它便一天没有征服你。”凯勒鹏坚毅的道。“不用沮丧，我的孩子。这不是懦弱，也不值得羞耻，但是我得承认，这会是个麻烦。”  
“没有人和我一样。”瑟兰迪尔坚持道。  
“但是也没有哪个精灵和你一样统治着一片森林，保佑族人一方平安。”凯勒鹏捏了捏他的手臂，语气坚定的说。

 

8、

瑟兰迪尔长舒了一口气，魔法再次施展在他的脸庞，伤口也慢慢消失不见。他似乎为自己刚才的怯弱有些羞赧，他把玩着自己手中的权杖，下定决心不再看凯勒鹏：“谢谢您的这番劝解，这让我舒服很多。”  
凯勒鹏也坐回了原地，他的心中却担忧不减，他看着精灵王有些清减的面容，轻声问道：“埃尔隆德知道吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔听到这个名字身子不安的动了动，没有说话。  
凯勒鹏对这种抗拒的姿态叹了口气：“他是闻名中土的医者，你不该对他隐瞒，他或许会有办法。而且……他关心你。”  
“虽然他不曾知晓，但是他曾对我帮助很多。”瑟兰迪尔轻声说道。“我后来发现，回忆或者经历美好的事情能让我的痛苦减轻很多。温暖的感觉如壁炉的火焰能驱走我周身的寒冷，有的时候有如同清爽的瀑布冲灭烦躁的火苗。只是失落越大，反差越大。”  
书房内再一次陷入了沉默之中。两个精灵都难免再次回忆起了另一段故事。  
“凯勒布里安已经西渡。”斟酌再三，凯勒鹏的声音低沉而缓慢。“她在离去前就曾表示，她不会再等埃尔隆德了。”  
“我很抱歉。”瑟兰迪尔没有看他，只是盯着自己的权杖，轻声说道。  
“她也很抱歉。”凯勒鹏也直直的望着书房墙的上方巨大的窗户，从那里他能看到满天星辰。  
“为什么突然断绝了和瑞文戴尔的来往？”凯勒鹏再次打破沉默。“我猜不止是我，即便整个中土大陆也没人听说过你结婚的消息，你也从没提过，你有了一个儿子。”  
瑟兰迪尔突然紧张起来，他扭过头看向凯勒鹏。他张了张嘴，却什么也没说出来。凯勒鹏耐心的等待着，直到瑟兰迪尔自嘲的笑了一声，轻声说道：“我从未结婚，但是我有了一个儿子，这或许不可思议，但是当我生下莱格勒斯的时候我便知晓，他是我生命中最美丽的绿叶，最纯粹的星光，最珍贵的宝物。他温暖着我的存在，指引着我的未来，让我即便失去了埃尔隆德也能在日益强大的黑暗中与之抗衡。”他看向凯勒鹏，眼中闪现着温柔的光芒与希冀，同时又有着某种决绝。“你明白吗？我不能让任何人夺走他，也不许任何人伤害他！在我已经失去了一个女儿之后，我更不能让他也折损于阴影之下。”  
凯勒鹏完全被瑟兰迪尔的话震惊了。他在努力的消耗面前的这个精灵透露给他的信息。难道瑟兰迪尔的意思是，莱格勒斯是埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔的孩子？凯勒鹏不可思议的看着瑟兰迪尔，他的神情夹杂着疯狂和希冀，他突然明白了对方为什么会断绝了和瑞文戴尔的往来，他有些复杂的看着瑟兰迪尔，尽量尝试不要刺激到对方：“但是你也不应该夺走莱格勒斯另一个父亲对他的爱。”  
瑟兰迪尔似乎有些不能理解的看着凯勒鹏，他的神情有些茫然：“难道你不明白吗？他是我唯一仅有的亲人，我的血脉，我唯一的爱也是唯一爱我的人。我不能让别人夺走他。”接着他的神色变得坚毅起来：“就是这样。”  
凯勒鹏被瑟兰迪尔的态度所震慑，他微微的皱着眉头看着瑟兰迪尔，他感觉到愤怒也带着怜悯：“谁也不会从你身边夺走他的，瑟兰迪尔。他也不是唯一爱你的人，有很多人，他们还关心着你，倾慕着你。想想……埃尔隆德。”  
瑟兰迪尔从喉咙里挤出了一丝自嘲的笑声，他又恢复了平常的神色：“这话从你嘴里说出来真是有些讽刺啊，凯勒鹏领主。”他淡然的看着窗外的星空。“在许久以前，我们就做出了自己的选择。不过是一次又一次的错过，我们已然结束。”  
凯勒鹏的目光闪了闪，干巴巴的问道：“那……索林橡木盾呢？”他依旧无法对矮人抱有好感。  
瑟兰迪尔的身子僵硬了，他回过头看着银发的精灵，表情十分复杂，他的声音空洞而虚浮，像空气中的尘埃：“你想听听我女儿的故事吗？还有她是怎么在我怀中逝去的吗？”  
凯勒鹏比刚才还要震惊，他微微张大了嘴巴看着瑟兰迪尔，为他话中的暗示而心惊：“她是……索林的女儿？”  
瑟兰迪尔低下头轻轻抚了抚额头：“真是抱歉，我太失态了。”接着他抬起头，神色柔和而哀伤，又变回了凯勒鹏所熟知的那个精灵，虽然悲伤但没有疯狂。“她的出生没有伴随着她父亲的祝福，而是诅咒。她死于她父亲的无情和我的伤痛之下。那头龙的诅咒正在应验，凯勒鹏。”  
“龙是善于花言巧语的怪物，瑟兰迪尔。不要听信它们的任何话。”凯勒鹏也露出了悲伤的神色，精灵虽然拥有永恒的生命，但是他们同样敬畏生命：“我很抱歉，我的朋友。我从未想过你经历了如此大的悲痛。我也无法想象那个美丽的女孩儿是怎样消逝的。但是我很伤心。索林知道这一切吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔虚弱的微笑着：“她是很美丽。”谈到女儿，瑟兰迪尔的眼中充满了温柔的光芒，但是转瞬即逝。“索林不知道。虽然我们曾有过一段快乐的时光，他曾带给我巨大的安慰，但是在史矛革来袭之前我们就结束了。他说一切只是因为新鲜有趣，我猜还有一部分是因为那饰品已经锻造完毕，不久我们就会反目成仇，所以和一个精灵耗下去也没什么必要了，既然如此，一个精灵的孩子对他来说，也可有可无了。那头龙说的对，我将永远被悲伤所包裹。”  
凯勒鹏无法反驳瑟兰迪尔，即使他讨厌矮人，讨厌他们的贪婪与无常，但是他依旧为瑟兰迪尔和索林的事情而感到一些惋惜，虽然他无法理解。  
凯勒鹏无法像他计划的那样把埃尔隆德或索林再推到瑟兰迪尔面前。即便幽暗密林弥漫的黑暗让中土的守望者们不安，但是这样做也太过于冒险。他深深的知道，即使今日瑟兰迪尔对他敞开了心扉，但是他所见到的阴影是他之前所无法想象的。战争的伤痛，逝者的追思与生者的痛苦相比说不出来哪个更残酷。而那久远的回忆带给瑟兰迪尔的不仅是恐惧，当爱人们的回忆都以悲伤结尾，他想不出还有哪种情况会比眼下更糟糕。他难以想象瑟兰迪尔是怎样独自承受这些痛苦的。  
“你还关心索林橡木盾吗？”凯勒鹏只能轻声问道。看着瑟兰迪尔不可思议的表情他加重了语气。“你知道他这次长途跋涉的目的，他可能会死，而你或许是唯一能阻止他的人。你还爱他吗？”  
“为何你如此在意？”  
“我关心你，我的朋友。我同样关心中土大地。我害怕你被阴影所吞噬，也害怕恶龙会与敌人联手。我无法强迫你做任何事，但是我想倾听你的心声。”  
瑟兰迪尔沉默了，过了一会儿他露出了一个悲伤的笑容：“我无法原谅他，但是我同样无法原谅自己。”他深切而哀伤的看进了凯勒鹏的眼中。“我爱他，如同我第一次见到他的时候。即便如此讽刺，但我无法忘怀他。我还爱他。”瑟兰迪尔起身，这时他又恢复到了原来那个密林之王的形象，他微微的抬起了下巴。“但是我不会帮助他，我不同意唤醒史矛革。也不会让我唯一的儿子应验龙的诅咒。”

索林回到自己在瑞文戴尔的客房，他简单的收拾了下行礼，却在碰到一个盒子时顿了顿。那是一个精美的木质首饰盒，上面描绘着银色和金色的树叶。索林轻轻的打开它，一套精致美丽的宝石首饰静静的躺在铺满了碎钻的盒子里。那纯粹如星光的白宝石在夜色里发出隐隐的光芒。索林深深的看了看，脸上露出了一种奇怪的表情，交织着愉悦与痛苦。  
半晌他合上了盒子，把它揣入自己的怀中。他再次审视自己的房间，确定没有落下任何东西后他轻手轻脚的走出了房门，与已经准备好了的同伴们交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。那个霍比特人似乎对这里有些不舍，但是他看了索林一眼没有说什么，也背上了自己的包裹。索林对对方的沉默十分感激。他不想再谈任何有关瑟兰迪尔的话题，他怕自己忍不住会发火。  
就在他加入到同伴中间去的时候，一个低沉威严却十分悦耳的女声在他的脑海中回荡【索林橡木盾，你要如此的离去吗？带着伤心偏执与可能永远无法解开的误解离去吗？你真的甘心就此离去吗？】  
索林猛地转身，抽出了宝剑。他的同伴们都注意到了他的动作，也都紧张的戒备起来。但是长廊上空无一人。  
【你是谁？】索林谨慎的打量着周围，试图找出那个女人，但是他的周围空无一物。他突然才发现，那声音并非从他的耳边传来，而是直接出现在他的脑海中。【为什么不现身，让我知道我是在和谁说话。】  
【我叫盖拉德利尔，来自洛丝萝林。】  
【精灵！】索林相信如果对方能听到自己脑海中的声音就能听的出自己的愤怒。【你想要做什么？你想要得到什么？】  
【一个精灵会向一个矮人索求什么？】那女声温和却依旧威严。【我只是不愿看见我的同胞笼罩在失去挚爱的悲伤之下，也不愿意那疯狂的疾病扎根在你充满误解的心中。】  
【如果你不是来阻挠我的，那么我将离开，不会再同你的同胞接触。】索林皱起眉头，压下心头的疑惑和烦躁。他收起了手中的兽咬剑。其他人看到之后也收起了手中的兵器，有些疑惑的交头接耳。  
脑海中的女声开始变得飘渺而惋惜，索林能感觉到对方正在离去。【我无法阻挠一个王者从邪恶中收复他的国度，但是索林橡木盾，如果你能正视你心中的渴求，或许你能收复不止一个珍宝。】

 

9、

从最后联盟之战回来后，瑟兰迪尔就养成了睡眠的习惯。它能帮助他麻痹伤痛，逃离纷扰。尽管有的时候也不尽然。  
或许是和凯勒鹏的谈话，瑟兰迪尔这一夜睡的并不安稳。埃尔隆德和索林还有一些逝去的往事交织着出现在他的梦境中。  
“你为什么会来？”瑟兰迪尔站在初春还凛冽的风中，穿着银色的披风和长袍站在密林的边境，神色复杂的看着眼前翻身下马的黑发精灵。那精灵什么也没有说，带着一身的寒气快步走近了他，把他抱进了怀里。  
瑟兰迪尔抑制住想要回抱对方的双手，让他们僵直的垂在身体两侧。  
黑发的精灵把他箍的很紧，瑟兰迪尔几乎喘不过气。虽然周围寒气依旧，但是瑟兰迪尔却感觉到内心的冰冷在一点点消弭。这种感觉在一点一点的诱惑着他，只要轻轻一推……  
“瑟兰迪尔。”当那轻叹一般的声音再次在他耳边响起，瑟兰迪尔放弃般的抱住了对方。一瞬间，一股暖流涌进他的胸膛，他心脏中冰冷的那部分被浸泡在了舒适的温泉中。半精灵的声音低沉，带着难以忽视的哀伤和爱恋。“我想看看你，我想看看你。”  
“已经两千多年了，埃尔隆德。”瑟兰迪尔闭上了眼睛。  
瑟兰迪尔还记得埃尔隆德拥抱自己时的感觉，还记得当那双温暖的手摩挲自己胸膛时的那心满意足的慵懒。他的恐惧他的伤痛在那些日子里神奇的消失了，他沉溺于对方温暖的嘴唇，悦耳的歌声之中。  
虽然他很快的离去了。他看到了对方手上的维雅。有那么一刹那，瑟兰迪尔的瞳孔放大，他突然产生了想要从埃尔隆德手上夺走它的想法。【或许它能治愈你的伤痛。】脑海中那北方火龙阴沉狡诈的声音再次响起，代表的却是他内心的想法。虽然这想法转瞬即逝，但是瑟兰迪尔依旧被吓坏了。他没有再看埃尔隆德离去的背影。也没问埃尔隆德为何离去，就如同他没问过埃尔隆德为何到来。他们在两千多年前分开的时候就做出了自己的选择。或许这只是漫漫时光中的一时寂寞，瑟兰迪尔苦笑，难得埃尔隆德也有失控的时候。  
接下来，一片绿叶悄然来到。瑟兰迪尔在睡梦中微笑。他双手如当初一般护住自己的腹部，轻轻呢喃着莱格勒斯的名字。他的绿叶。  
他的绿叶在成长，第一次走路，第一次长牙，第一次叫他Ada。瑟兰迪尔感觉到春天的温暖包裹住他，抵住了冬日的严寒。他梦到每一次过往的恐惧在折磨他的时候他抱着莱格勒斯想起遥远的在埃尔隆德怀中温暖的时刻所带来的安慰。他断绝了诺多精灵的来往，他不知道埃尔隆德知道他这个举动时的表情，但是在梦中他仿佛看到了对方哀伤而温柔的笑容，一如两千多年前他们分开的时候。他依旧没问为什么，他什么都知道，却什么都不知道。他们两个都是。  
瑟兰迪尔任凭自己沉溺在莱格勒斯带来的安慰中，直到有一天。埃雷博的王子——索林带着意味深长的微笑对自己眨眼，而自己几乎从那蔚蓝色的眼眸中听到了大海召唤般的诱惑。  
瑟兰迪尔在寝宫的大床上微微呻吟，他把身体蜷了起来，一个十分安全的姿势。  
有什么在悄然改变，瑟兰迪尔敏感的意识到了，索林的任性，索林的沉稳，索林的坏心眼儿。他感到了生命的勃发。他几乎能感受到自己的愈合，如同悄然长出的花朵，如同雨水浸润的土地。他的伤痛离他越来越远，他不需要再耗费巨大的力气在他的魔法上。即使他们相处的时间并不多——对于精灵来说。但是他依旧为那美好的感觉而窒息。他被惊吓到了，他想起了更久远时期的精灵和矮人的夙愿，但是他抵挡不住索林带给他的美好。一个小生命就此在他的腹中悄然来到，这让他更加无措。  
瑟兰迪尔把自己抱的更紧了一些，仿佛这样就能留住什么。  
他的梦回到了最后一次他和索林在一起的时候。那一天伤疤出奇的疼痛，他的伤痛在胸口弥漫，但是他腹中的小生命如同最温暖明亮的火焰一般帮助他抵抗那股黑暗。他喝了很多酒，很多很多。精灵并不是不会醉，只不过他们的酒量都很好。那一夜瑟兰迪尔十分享受那微醺的感觉。他急切的索求着索林的安慰。或许是腹中的小生命刺激了着他的神经，让他想起了第一次发现莱格勒斯的感觉。又或许是伤痛来的如此汹涌，让他变得患得患失。眼前索林的样子和埃尔隆德的身影变得重叠。如果他生命中最美好的人改变了，埃尔隆德会怎么说？他闭上了眼，回应着索林给予的爱抚。歉疚和愉悦在他的身体里纠缠，让他回想到很久以前埃尔隆德也曾带给他这样的愉悦与宽慰。对不起。他在心中悄然道歉。再见，埃尔隆德。他第一次真正在心中和埃尔隆德道别。这一次如果埃尔隆德问起，他可以给出答案。但是他知道埃尔隆德不会问，他从来不会问任何事，包括分离。  
然后……一切都改变了，变化来得始料不及。  
瑟兰迪尔让自己在悲伤的梦境到来之前醒来，但是他依旧在晨曦的寒冷中战栗。一只渡鸦站在他的巨大的窗台边，歪着头看着他，用它学来的如低语一般温和的怪异的粗粝声音叫着一个名字：“索林。”

索林带领着他的同伴们快速离开了瑞文戴尔。他知道甘道夫会很快追上他们的。  
虽然他们的目标是收复家园，但是离开瑞文戴尔的时候大家的情绪都不是很高。毕竟离开一个如此温暖舒适的地方是一件让人难过的事。尤其以比尔博，奇力和欧力为最。  
比尔博默默的回望着美丽的河谷，心中充满着眷恋。这种感觉十分神奇，他从未想思念夏尔一样思念过别的地方，当然他也没怎么去过别的地方。  
“真是个神奇的地方不是吗？”欧力经过他的时候小声嘀咕着。“他们有那么多的书，很久很久以前的都有。”  
“啊。”比尔博赞同的叹了一声。  
“该上路了，巴金斯老爷。”索林站在队伍的前端回头审视着队伍，看到他的外甥对着精灵的家园恋恋不舍便皱了皱眉头。  
比尔博耸了耸肩，跟在了队伍的后面。  
他们沉默而快速的向前行进，计划用最快的速度到达迷雾山脉的最高隘口。然而路上的一些变数还是让他们始料未及。几只分散的半兽人发现了他们的行踪并予以跟踪，当索林发现这点时他的眉头紧紧的皱在了一起。他示意其他矮人和比尔博躲在树木和岩石的后面，想要在这几只半兽人回去报信之前歼灭他们。  
就在半兽人跟着他们来到他们藏身的遮蔽物之前，一只羽箭带着破空的声音穿透了半兽人的胸膛。  
索林惊愕的看着半兽人背后还在颤抖的箭羽，随后他脸色阴沉的抽出了兽咬剑，跳了出去。其他的矮人见状也都跳出了遮蔽物，和到来的精灵一起围歼了这几只半兽人和座狼。  
索林面色不善的看着来到他面前的精灵，手中的兵器并没有放下：“如果你是来阻止我们的，那最好现在就动手。”  
其他矮人也聚集在了索林的身边，面对着精灵们举起了手中的武器。  
“我需要和你谈谈，索林橡木盾。”埃尔隆德示意自己的卫队们放低手中的武器。他看着索林的眼睛，神情有些复杂。  
“我不认为我们有什么好谈的。”索林固执而抵触的看着眼前的精灵领主，带着故意的傲慢神情。  
但是埃尔隆德仿佛恍然未觉，他依旧十分坚定的看着索林，坚持道：“我必须和你谈谈，索林橡木盾，有关你的冒险，和你的选择。”  
索林回头看了自己的同伴们一眼，冷哼道：“那就快点开始吧，精灵。我们还有很远的路要走。”  
埃尔隆德身边的精灵们发出了一阵骚动，他们的脸色都不太好看。埃尔隆德微微皱起了眉头：“请移步这边。”  
索林傲慢的站在了原地，他环视了周围的精灵一圈，慢慢的说：“没有什么事是不能当着我的同伴面说的，埃尔隆德领主。我们可以在这里谈。或者，你可以离开。”  
“够了！矮人！埃尔隆德领主来到这里不是为了来承受你的无礼和傲慢！他本可以不用前来，放任你随波逐流。”这时，一位英俊而高大的精灵带着被冒犯的表情冷冰冰的说道，他的头发是明亮的金色，全身都发出一股明亮而柔和的光晕，刚才许多半兽人见到他都吓得想落荒而逃而失去了战斗力。  
“那他就不应该来！”索林发出愤怒的咆哮。“别说的好像精灵都多么的仁慈高贵。我也曾亲眼见过你们的族人放任他的盟友被烈火吞噬，被死亡征服！”  
“你不是唯一一个失去亲族的人，索林橡木盾。”埃尔隆德轻轻拍了拍那位精灵的肩膀，那个金发精灵冷冷的看了矮人一眼，不再说话。而埃尔隆德的眉头皱的更紧了。 “拜你所赐，那个你所怨恨的精灵也失去了他唯一的孩子，有时候阴影和悲伤并不一定来自于敌人，也可能来自于我们自我本身。”

 

10、

与索林的沉默疑惑相比，德瓦林则冷笑了一声：“你在说什么，尊贵的精灵领主？那个密林的精灵王子在我们承受失去家园痛苦的时候还趾高气扬的要施舍给我们帮助。如果他在日后消损与我们有什么关系？”  
这次沉默的是埃尔隆德，或者是他因为这个消息而惊讶的说不出话来。  
“密林的精灵王子？”半晌他才喃喃的道。“我从不知道瑟兰迪尔王曾经结婚，难道他有一个儿子？”  
从对方嘴里提起瑟兰迪尔，索林的愤怒的火苗又一次被点燃，他压下心中的违和，他冷冷的看着眼前震惊的精灵领主，嘲笑般的开口：“密林的精灵王向来善于玩弄别人的感情，既然他从未通知你，或许他认为你不必被知会。那个精灵王子和他长得如此相像，中土大陆上任何一个长眼睛的人都不会认错他们的血缘关系。”  
这次连巴林都皱起了眉头，他看向索林，对方阴沉的脸色和眼中涌动的恶意让他感觉不祥。只有奇力好奇的想问那逝去的那个孩子是谁，但是他被自己的哥哥按住了。菲力对着他摇了摇头，阻止了他接下来的发问。  
索林很快想起了什么，他的眉毛紧紧的拧在了一起。瑟兰迪尔也从未告诉过他精灵王子的身世，如果他能生下一个女儿，那么他势必可以生出一个儿子。想到了精灵王子出生的可能性让索林的胸膛更填满了怒火，他的胸膛上下起伏，恶狠狠的盯着眼前的精灵。  
埃尔隆德听到了索林的话，他深深的看向了索林橡木盾，脸上布满了冷漠的冰霜，他的周身散发出一种无形的压力，在场的每个人都被这股压力所震慑。只有索林挺直了脊背，冷冷的和他对视。  
“你不该如此轻慢和侮辱他，索林橡木盾，你会为此而后悔的。”埃尔隆德的声音冷淡而愤怒。“他的孩子因你而逝，你不该如此无动于衷。”  
“如果你说的是你们那个可怜的女孩儿，请不必把她的消亡算在我的头上。”索林听到埃尔隆德的话后有那么一瞬间有些后悔，但是在听到他接下来的话中又有些怒不可遏。“我没有对她做过任何事，也不知晓她的存在，更不清楚你和瑟兰迪尔之间的风流韵事。”  
埃尔隆德身后的精灵们发出一阵愤怒的骚动，这次连比尔博都觉得索林有些太过了。虽然他没见过他们口中的精灵，但是如此不尊敬的谈论一个精灵，听他们的口气还是一个精灵王，那就太过了。  
埃尔隆德的脸沉了下来，他灰色的眼眸中闪耀着愤怒的火光，有那么一瞬间他的拳头都握紧了，但是他又缓缓的松开。他冰冷的看着索林，用一种低沉而愤怒的声音说道：“我从未想过你是这样看待他的。或许我们都犯了一个错误。”说着他起身上马，居高临下的看着索林，脸色依旧十分难看。“格洛芬德尔会带领一部分我们的卫兵把你们安全的送离瑞文戴尔，直到东面的迷雾山脉脚下。作为瑞文戴尔的主人，守护中土的精灵，我会祝福你们的成功。但是山下之王，如果你无法战胜自己的傲慢与固执，我亦无法看到你希望的未来。”说完他对着矮人们微微一点头，带着一些精灵们策马离去，完全不顾索林在那里咆哮他不需要他们的护送。  
奇力好奇的盯着马上的精灵们，还有他们身后精美的弓，眼神十分的羡慕。  
“不管你愿意不愿意，山下之王，我都会遵循埃尔隆德领主的命令将你们护送至迷雾山脉脚下。那么，是你们自己走，还是我抱你们上马？”格洛芬德尔骑着一匹健壮的白马，高高在上的看着矮人，他的唇角挑起一丝微笑，为此刻奚落矮人而感到愉快。  
索林冷哼了一声，转身踏上了他的旅途。德瓦林紧紧的跟在他的身后。  
比尔博和奇力都十分惋惜的看了一眼精灵们和他们的马，默默的跟在了索林的身后。  
“我不懂，为什么他们会说那个女孩儿的死和索林相关，你不觉得奇怪吗？”奇力压低了声音问身边的哥哥。  
菲力翻了个白眼，他看了眼走在前面的舅舅，也压低了声音：“索林曾经诅咒瑟兰迪尔王和他的族人将会和我们的族人一样被龙焰所吞噬，生命腐朽。”  
奇力闻言微微皱了皱眉：“其实我不明白他为什么那么恨瑟兰迪尔王。我当然不是说他做的对，但是他那么做也不是不能理解。就像现在，那么多人都对我们袖手旁观。”  
菲力耸了耸肩，他瞥了眼正饶有兴趣盯着他们俩的金发精灵一眼，低声道：“或许他们曾有什么过节。我也听到过一些传闻。”  
奇力好奇的看着自己的哥哥：“有什么过节能让他们把那个女孩儿的死算到索林头上？说真的，那又不是索林的女儿，如果只是他的诅咒那对她有什么影响呢？那些精灵何必对这事这么耿耿于怀？”  
奇力发誓他不是故意越说越好奇的，也不是越说声音越大的。走在他俩前面的巴林明显的脚步一个踉跄。幸好身后的葛洛因扶住了他。巴林回头看了奇力一眼，眼神中带着明显的震惊和不可思议。奇力被巴林盯的打了个寒战，他尴尬的咳了一声，然后不再谈论这件事。  
“你还好吗？巴林？”比尔博跟了上来，走在了脚步有些虚浮的巴林身边。  
巴林显然刚刚回过神，他看了比尔博一眼，露出了一个苦笑：“我还好，巴金斯老爷。不，或许不太好，简直太糟糕了。”  
比尔博奇怪的看着对方，他看到巴林的眼神穿过队伍看向了走在前头的索林身上，眼神有些震惊和惋惜。  
格洛芬德尔静静的跟在他们身边，他把矮人们的举动尽收眼底。当那个白胡子的矮人战士转头和他对视的时候，他知道那个矮人已经知道了埃尔隆德领主没说完的话和想要告诉索林的事情。他对那个矮人微微颔首，那个矮人的目光一时间被悲痛和惊诧所充满。即便格洛芬德尔见过了太多的悲痛和哀恸，但是他依旧在心中为索林橡木盾而叹息。

埃尔隆德几乎是冲回了瑞文戴尔。  
萨鲁曼已经离开，盖拉德利尔夫人则刚刚结束了和甘道夫的私人交谈。即将离去的甘道夫看到埃尔隆德对他点头示意，却被埃尔隆德急切的抓住了手臂：“米斯兰迪尔，有件事我想问你。”  
甘道夫不安的看了看埃尔隆德过于凝重的脸色，又看了看冷静看着他们的盖拉德利尔夫人，叹了口气：“请先坐下来吧，埃尔隆德领主。在此之前我想问您，那些矮人……”  
“我让格洛芬德尔将他们护送至迷雾山脉脚下。”埃尔隆德急切的说道。“但我听到了一些让我吃惊的事情。我想除了您，我无法从别人那里得到确切的答案。”  
甘道夫动了动，他能想到埃尔隆德会问他什么了。他嘟哝了一句“嘴巴漏风”的矮人。然后正视着埃尔隆德：“请说吧。”  
“瑟兰迪尔，他什么时候有了个儿子？”埃尔隆德看着甘道夫。“他什么时候结婚了？”  
“据我说知瑟兰迪尔王从未结婚。”甘道夫叹了口气。“但是他确实有一个儿子，那个孩子叫做莱格勒斯。”  
埃尔隆德灰色的眼眸在晨光下熠熠生辉：“莱格勒斯……绿叶……那个孩子，他多大了？”  
这次连盖拉德利尔夫人的目光都直射向甘道夫。  
甘道夫尴尬的咳了一声，然后道：“他大概已经在密林中陪伴了瑟兰迪尔王近五百年了。但是瑟兰迪尔王从未向外界透露他的存在，我也是在一次偶然中见到了那个王子。他长得和他的父亲一模一样。”  
埃尔隆德坐在那里，仿佛被抽走了全身的力气，脸上的表情似哭似笑：“五百岁了……”  
甘道夫和盖拉德利尔夫人交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

莱格勒斯愉快的看着父亲和凯勒鹏领主站在射箭场上比试着。  
当又一个正中红心的箭稳稳的扎在靶子上的时候，周围围观的精灵们都发出了欢呼声。莱格勒斯看着场中的父亲和凯勒鹏领主，心中也跃跃欲试。  
“陛下看起来很开心了。”陶瑞尔愉快的笑着，轻声对莱格勒斯道。  
“我很久没看到Ada如此发自内心的高兴了。”莱格勒斯看着自己手中的弓，那还是他小的时候瑟兰迪尔手把手教他打造的。“我也从未见过其他地方的精灵同胞，我听说凯勒鹏领主的妻子盖拉德利尔夫人是中土最强大和美丽的女精灵。”莱格勒斯扭头看向陶瑞尔：“我也想见见埃尔隆德领主，传说他建立的瑞文戴尔祥和而美丽，他是中土闻名的智者和医者。”  
在他们身边，瑟兰迪尔的精灵卫队长听到他们的谈话后身子一僵。  
“加里安，你曾陪伴Ada去过瑞文戴尔，你见过埃尔隆德领主吗？”被愉悦的心情所感染，莱格勒斯暂时忘了他与瑟兰迪尔的默契，向他身边同样注视着场上的精灵卫队长询问。  
精灵卫队长尴尬的笑了笑：“殿下，那并不是什么愉快的旅行，我的注意力也并未放在其他精灵的身上。”  
莱格勒斯闻言一愣，随即沉默了下来。而陶瑞尔则看着精灵卫队长不自然的神色，微微皱了皱眉。

11、

瑟兰迪尔懒洋洋的看着自己和凯勒鹏又持平的分数，最后把弓交给了加里安。他对着凯勒鹏挑起了一边的眉毛，做了一个请的手势，就把这里交给了其他跃跃欲试的精灵们，尤其是他的儿子莱格勒斯，他几乎等不及要和洛丝萝林的精灵们一较高下了。  
凯勒鹏和瑟兰迪尔坐在了一边，斟了一杯美酒，也兴致勃勃的看着眼前的情景。当他再转头的时候，看到瑟兰迪尔酒红色的披风上落着一只漆黑的渡鸦。瑟兰迪尔的一只手正轻轻的抚摸着渡鸦的羽毛。凯勒鹏有些尴尬的转过脸，扯开了别的话题：“莱格勒斯的箭法十分出众。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑起眉毛看了他一样，轻哼了一声，带着些许骄傲：“他是我的儿子。”  
凯勒鹏因为他的语气吃吃笑了起来。旁边的洛丝萝林的精灵也惊奇的看着这一幕。  
莱格勒斯很快带着胜利的笑容来到了他们身边，点头对凯勒鹏致意后站到了父亲身边。  
“我看到您刚刚赢了我的卫队长，王子殿下。”凯勒鹏故意表情严肃的对莱格勒斯道。  
瑟兰迪尔对他的翻了个白眼。但是莱格勒斯却有一些紧张，他摩挲着自己的弓，微笑着带着矜持的骄傲：“那大概是我的运气好。”  
“在我们洛丝萝林，还有一些射箭的好手，我的巡林官哈迪尔就是十分出色的弓箭手，如果有机会，欢迎你来洛丝萝林做客。”凯勒鹏笑了起来。“但我认为你出色的箭法配得上一把更好的弓。”  
瑟兰迪尔听到这儿不自然的挪了挪身子，但是莱格勒斯恍然未觉，他微笑着歪着头看向凯勒鹏：“我的弓是我小的时候自己做的，弓弦中有我Ada的头发。虽然它有些简陋，但是会时刻庇佑着我的安全。”  
凯勒鹏闻言看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，轻轻的点头：“长者的庇佑对于小精灵来说是最安心和舒服的。但是我依旧觉得你可以配得上一把更好的弓。我们的族人不善于打造冶炼，但是诺多精灵却心灵手巧，他们曾打造出闻名中土的武器，如果有机会……”  
“如果有机会，我会考虑的。”瑟兰迪尔没有等凯勒鹏说完就接了下去，他脸上挂着假笑，满含深意的看了凯勒鹏一眼。  
凯勒鹏挑了挑眉毛，没有再说什么，转而把话题转到他们即将离开的事情上去了。  
莱格勒斯疑惑的看着他的父亲和银发的年长精灵，总觉得有什么事情自己不曾知晓。但是他十分乖巧的没有再发出疑问，而是静静的听着他们的谈话。心中却悄悄的生出了对幽暗密林之外的世界的向往。

矮人们赶了一天的路，都有些疲惫不堪，虽然精灵向他们保证他们不需要睡眠可以代他们守夜保护他们的安全，但是索林十分坚持他们自己可以守夜。于是奇力和欧力都自告奋勇的表示他们可以守第一班。  
比尔博挨着巴林躺下，看了眼和德瓦林靠在一起研究路线的索林，轻声向年长矮人询问：“巴林，索林他……我是说……我有一种感觉，他好像和密林的精灵王……当然，你可以当我在发傻，事实上我也觉得自己在发傻……”  
白胡子的矮人低叹了一声，他转过头瞥了眼索林，轻声道：“你没有发傻，比尔博老爷，事情如同你想象的一样。”  
“哈！”虽然比尔博早就想过这种可能，但是亲耳听到别人证实还是愣了一下。“这……太不可思议了。索林？一个精灵？我真的想象不出……不不不，你一定在寻我开心。我是说……我以为索林厌恶精灵，但是我还感觉索林还很在乎那个精灵。”  
巴林深深的叹了口气，无奈的道：“相信我，巴金斯老爷，我现在完全没心情寻任何人开心。索林当然在乎那个精灵，但是他觉得那个精灵不太在乎他。要我说，他们俩之间可能出现了一个非常大的误会。”  
“是什么？”比尔博好奇的看着巴林。  
巴林沉默了一会儿，轻声道：“一个孩子，比尔博老爷，那个女孩儿。”  
比尔博刚开始不明白他的话，随后他诧异的睁大了眼睛，脸色涨红几乎要把自己憋死。半晌他才喘过气来，他看着表情凝重的巴林，结结巴巴的道：“你……你一定在说笑……那怎么可能……难道……埃尔隆德领主说的那个婴儿她……”  
巴林难过的看着比尔博，那富有实质的眼神让比尔博沉默了下来，一种窒息的气氛在两个人之间弥漫。过了一会儿比尔博才找回自己的声音：“那真是太糟糕了。怪不得他们把那女孩儿的死归罪于索林。但是索林并不知道……为什么那个精灵没有告诉他？”  
巴林苦笑了一声：“那就是我说的那个问题了，索林在乎那个精灵，但是他认为那个精灵不太在乎他，他们俩个之间曾发生一些私人的事情。两个固执和骄傲的家伙，然后矛盾和悲剧就此产生，我猜。”  
比尔博难过的看了远处的索林一眼：“索林现在还不知道是吗？你打算告诉他吗？”  
巴林犹豫了一下：“说实话，我不知道，巴金斯老爷。我不知道这对索林来说是好是坏。也不知道这对他和瑟兰迪尔王之间有没有帮助。所以不到万不得已，也请你不要泄露这个秘密。”  
在巴金斯还没回答他的时候，一个尴尬的声音飘了过来：“抱歉打扰你们，不过下次你们讲悄悄话的时候，请注意一下身边有没有人。”两个人一起惊讶的回过头，发现诺瑞带着一种吃了怪味食物一样的表情看着两个人，他尴尬的咳了一声。  
“我得说，巴金斯老爷，你真是一个机敏的飞贼。”另一边，菲力则抱着要给奇力送去的斗篷干巴巴的说道，他的脸色也不太好。  
比尔博喷了一口气：“真是谢谢你的夸奖，要跟着十三个无处不在的矮人的感觉实在是太好了。”  
“我会尽量让自己不说出去的，当然也不会告诉奇力。”菲力继续那种干巴巴的语气。“希望索林知道了的时候不会杀了我。”  
几个人交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。  
夜渐渐的深了，索林静静的躺在铺了斗篷的地上，回想起白天的事情。他心中有那么一部分为了在埃尔隆德面前那样讽刺瑟兰迪尔而后悔，而另一部分则在隐隐的感觉有什么东西不对劲。埃尔隆德向他隐瞒了什么。如果只是护送而言，他不必亲自前来。索林知道，如果不与他们的旅途相关，那必定与瑟兰迪尔相关。会是什么呢？索林绝不承认他有一点点后悔把埃尔隆德气走了。但是有一种不好的预感一直笼罩在他的心头。索林烦躁的翻了个身，他看到他的外甥正直勾勾的盯着精灵灵巧的制作精美的弓。而他们另一个守夜的人，欧力，正在小声的与一个精灵交谈着什么，不时的拿出一个本子记点东西。这些年轻人对精灵总是充满了好奇，和自己当年一样。  
索林的脑海中浮现出瑟兰迪尔的笑容，傲慢的，爽朗的，温柔的，还有那丝唇角勾起的坏笑。即便他如此的痛恨那个精灵，但是回忆起那个精灵的笑容他还是抑制不住的感到温暖。他的呼吸渐渐变得沉稳，人也渐渐进入了梦乡。  
格洛芬德尔穿着白色的铠甲静静的站在矮人营地的一边，他的目光锐利而清澈，他久久的注视着索林的方向，直到对方进入了梦乡。  
“那个……你好。”格洛芬德尔闻声扭头向下看去，那个索林的外甥，年轻的矮人正抬着头看着他，脸上带着不确定的神色。格洛芬德尔对他点了点头，然后看着年轻矮人不满的申请失笑了一下，坐了下来：“有什么可以为您效劳的？”他的脸上带着戏谑的神情。  
“那个……奇力，为您效劳。”奇力有些紧张，这还是他第一次真正的和精灵交谈，他也坐了下来，好减少两人之间的差距。他好奇的打量着格洛芬德尔，看着眼前金发的精灵由内而外的散发出白色的光芒。“我听说……您是一位非常年长的精灵。不是对于矮人，你知道，据说对于其他精灵来说你年纪也很大了……”  
格洛芬德尔挑起了一边的眉毛，或许他应该感觉到被冒犯？显然这个矮人用年纪大形容他并不是对他真正的恭维，他挑高眉头等着对方说下去。  
“我只是想知道……你活了这么久，见过一个矮人和一个精灵在一起吗？”  
格洛芬德尔被自己的口水呛到了，尴尬的咳嗽了起来。矮人带着关心的神情帮他拍了拍背，格洛芬德尔谢绝了矮人的好意，他挑着眉看着眼前一脸好奇的奇力：“为什么你会关心？”  
“大概是因为我猜想……我有个朋友曾经和一个精灵有点故事？”奇力神情不自然起来，然后在对方锐利的目光下耸肩。“我也不太清楚，所以想知道……你是不是知道有这么一个特例之类的……”  
格洛芬德尔被他的表情逗笑了，轻笑着说道：“我恰巧只知道一对儿，不过目前为止，还是一个悲伤的故事。”

 

12、

奇力看着金发精灵意有所指的故事，结结巴巴的道：“你说的那一对儿不会碰巧我认识吧。”  
格洛芬德尔笑了起来，他的笑声十分悦耳，刻意压低的声音又显得很轻柔，他看着奇力，眼神中对矮人严厉的神色削减了不少：“我想可能就是你的朋友……”  
“我可是猜的！”奇力大叫了起来，随即被精灵一个安抚的手势压了下来。他们环视了周围，还好没有矮人被他们吵醒。  
奇力的脸憋的通红，他看了看自己的舅舅，又伸头凑向格洛芬德尔：“他们……我是说，索林和瑟兰迪尔王真的……By my beard！我真的只是猜猜而已，居然是真的！”  
格洛芬德尔被这个年轻的矮人逗得又笑了起来，白天被索林打破的心情一下子恢复了过来，他笑着对奇力道：“请不用如此惊讶，奇力。而且，你的胡子似乎还没长多长……”说着他又笑了起来。  
奇力犹豫着应该为被轻视而恼怒还是为了对方悦耳的笑声而感到愉悦，不过没坚持多久，他也笑了起来，低声嘟哝着怪不得索林那么痛恨瑟兰迪尔王。过了一会儿，他又抬起头看着金发的精灵，脸上的表情慎重了很多：“等等，要是他们曾经有一段的话，为什么那时候他没帮助埃雷博？他让索林那么恨他，难道他做了什么对不起索林的事？”想着，奇力的眉头皱了起来：“难道他伤害了索林？！”当他再抬起头的时候，却被精灵严肃的表情吓了一跳。  
格洛芬德尔微微皱着眉头，又回到了白天那个高大严肃的精灵，他盯着奇力。虽然奇力不甘示弱的与他对视，但是很快败下阵来，有些心虚的移开了眼睛。  
奇力摸了摸鼻子，有些尴尬的说道：“你知道，这有点道理，否则我想不出索林为什么那么恨他。我舅舅……虽然有的时候他挺固执，但他绝不是一个无情的人。还有那个女孩儿，为什么你们说我舅舅要为那女孩儿的死负责？”  
格洛芬德尔看了奇力一会儿，似乎在审视着他，过了半晌，他才缓缓的说道：“我不知道是否能够信任你，矮人王子。就如同我并不清楚他们是如何结束的，但是我可以告诉你，瑟兰迪尔王虽然有些傲慢，但他仍是一个伟大的精灵。他见证了几千年的世界变化，拥有几乎无尽的生命，他的想法和矮人可能不尽相同。但如果说他们两人之间的事有谁受到了伤害，那么索林绝不是唯一的那个。至于那个女孩儿，既然埃尔隆德领主选择没有告诉索林，那么我想我也不会再对这件事多言。毕竟这是属于他们的事情。”  
“这么说瑟兰迪尔王也喜欢索林？”奇力好奇的抬起头。  
格洛芬德尔迟疑的点了点头：“虽然我不明白他的想法，不过我想，能和一个矮人生……在一起，他一定是非常喜欢这个矮人。”他上下打量了矮人不修边幅的样子，更确定的点了点头。“即使那个矮人是山下之王。”  
奇力愣了一愣，他嘟哝了一句什么，然后再次抬头：“为什么你们会关心我舅舅和瑟兰迪尔王？”  
格洛芬德尔没有再看年轻的矮人，他的眼睛远眺着远处漆黑一片的旷野，声音轻柔而坚定：“我和他们都没有私交，但是我和他们一样都关心着中土大陆。孤山被邪恶的火龙占据，幽暗密林则正逐渐被阴影所笼罩。我能看见瑟兰迪尔身上正发生着不好的事情，而索林的龙症也不是让人没有顾虑。如果最坏的那一种情况正逐渐来临，那么能够治愈他们俩的，或许只有他们自己而已。”

凯勒鹏带着洛丝萝林的精灵们向瑟兰迪尔及他的子民道别并感谢他们的款待。看到瑟兰迪尔有些欲言又止的神情，凯勒鹏最终还是善解人意的道：“莱格勒斯王子的箭法让我和我的族人们印象深刻，不过就如我所说，我们的国度还有射箭的好手。如果瑟兰迪尔王允许，请允许我的巡林官哈迪尔拜访您的国度，我们也可以继续讨论我们曾经商量过的那件事情。”  
瑟兰迪尔难得的带着感激的神情看着凯勒鹏，他的神情威严又带着一股柔和，他对凯勒鹏微微颔首：“我与哈迪尔也很久未见，幽暗密林将永远欢迎南方同胞的到来。”  
凯勒鹏对瑟兰迪尔一笑，他倾身拥抱了密林的精灵王，同时在他耳边轻声说道：“瑟兰迪尔，即使知道你听不进去，但我还是要说，我坚持莱格勒斯应该拥有他全部双亲的爱。你的心被阴影遮盖的太久了，是时候试着敞开心防了。”  
瑟兰迪尔没有说话，但是他同样没有松开拥抱凯勒鹏的手。直到分开的时候，他才轻声用精灵语道：“我会尝试，但我无法保证。”  
“那就够了。”凯勒鹏欣慰的笑着，对莱格勒斯点了点头，对方回以一个优雅的精灵礼。然后深深的看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，带着自己的族人离开了幽暗密林。  
“我会想念他们的。”莱格勒斯有些不舍的看着凯勒鹏离去的背影。  
瑟兰迪尔闻言看了自己的儿子一眼，他有些恐惧这些外来者会带走他的儿子，但是很快他压下了这领人不安的念头。【莱格勒斯已经长大了，他有权去探索外面的世界。】一个轻柔的声音在他的心底轻轻的控诉。【你不应该阻止他的脚步。】  
【我没有。】瑟兰迪尔闭上了眼睛。【我只是希望他再长大一点，成熟一点。到那时……】但是这声音虚弱的连自己都不相信。瑟兰迪尔看向自己的儿子。他已经不是那个哭着找他抱着的小精灵了。有那么一刻，瑟兰迪尔有一种想和莱格勒斯说点什么的冲动，比如他另一个父亲，比如他的恐惧。但是在莱格勒斯转头看向自己的时候那些想法都消失的一干二净。他的儿子如此的鲜活美丽。  
莱格勒斯敏感的感觉到了父亲的不对劲，他看到父亲的眼睛中涌动着的暗流。他按住了父亲的手，轻声说道：“今天晚上我想和你一起睡，Ada。可以吗？”  
只是简单的几句话，就打消了瑟兰迪尔心中所有的不安和恐惧。精灵并不怎么需要睡眠，但是同样享受睡眠带来的祥和。温暖的感觉涌了上来。他看着自己的儿子，轻轻的点了点头：“只要你不蹬我的被子。”  
莱格勒斯的脸红了一下，而他身边的陶瑞尔和加里安都发出了吃吃的笑声。

格洛芬德尔依照埃尔隆德的吩咐，把矮人们和比尔博送到了迷雾山脉脚下。他在那里和他们分别。  
虽然有些恋恋不舍，但是奇力和欧力还是跟在了自己的亲人身边。不过出乎所有人意料的，格洛芬德尔送给了奇力一把精灵的弓。虽然不是瑞文戴尔精灵用的那种长弓，但是大小正合适。奇力十分高兴的收下了这个礼物，完全不管旁边索林难看的脸色和德瓦林的咳嗽。  
而欧力则被赠予了一本据说是和精灵语有关的书籍，欧力为此欣喜不已。他动作麻利的把这本书贴身收好，然后安心的拍了拍。精灵们则对他的举动报以善意的微笑。  
格洛芬德尔最后来到了索林的面前，他的目光直射进索林蔚蓝色的眼睛里，收敛了笑容，低声道：“索林橡木盾。我的任务已经完成，接下来的路就是你们自己需要完成的。我知道自从黑暗时期开始我们两族便没有什么交集，后来的一系列的事情更让我们彼此失去信任。但是为了中土大陆的和平，为了光明的永存，我依旧希望你能正视自己的内心渴求，战胜你自己的偏执和顽固，战胜你们家族根深蒂固的顽疾。相信我，这个世界上没有什么比失去挚爱更让人痛心，也没有什么比得到真正的珍宝而让人欣喜。我曾见证了中土大陆几千年的成长，也衷心的希望你旅途的胜利。”  
他的话说的诚恳至极，即便是和索林一眼看精灵不顺眼的德瓦林也无法说出什么不敬的言辞。索林沉默了一会儿，他看着眼前的金发精灵。他的金发让索林有那么一瞬间想起了另一个精灵。但是他很快回过神，他微微对着眼前这个精灵颔首示意。即便他不了解精灵的史诗依旧能感觉到这个精灵身上沧桑的故事以及强大的力量。他声音低沉的对对方道：“感谢您的忠告，但我十分清楚我的目的。不管你们相信与否，我会收复自己的家园，不会让邪恶再盘桓在孤山的脚下。”  
有那么一瞬间，格洛芬德尔露出了失望的表情，但是他很快调整了自己，他的笑容有些忧伤和无奈：“阴影不止覆盖了孤山，索林橡木盾。如果你对幽暗密林的阴影视而不见，那么我相信，不久您就会看到自己的偏执带来的恶果。”说着，他不再等着索林的任何回答，他翻身上马，深深的看了索林一眼：“再会了，山下之王。”说完，便带着其他的精灵慢慢消失在了矮人们的眼前。  
“Well，我觉得他不是一个那么讨厌的精灵。”只有奇力在众人的沉默中耸了耸肩，然后被他的哥哥狠狠的戳了一下。

 

13、

莱格勒斯当天还是没来得及陪他父亲好好睡一觉，因为凯勒鹏走后不久，又有巨大的蜘蛛从西南边境潜入到密林中来。莱格勒斯遵照密林精灵王的命令带着陶瑞尔向边境去清洗他们的森林。  
即便知道莱格勒斯已经长成一名出色的战士，但是瑟兰迪尔还是忍不住的为他担心。他久久的望着莱格勒斯离开的方向，看着和他并肩的那个女精灵。陶瑞尔的父母消逝在和半兽人的战斗中，那时候莱格勒斯也很小，瑟兰迪尔便把小女孩带在身边，她和莱格勒斯一起长大，一起接受训练，如今也是一名非常出色的女精灵战士。非常勇敢，也同样鲁莽。瑟兰迪尔的伤在隐隐作痛，他无法不为自己的儿子担忧。  
加里安看着精灵王的神色，露出了担忧的表情，他跟着精灵王回到了自己的寝宫。在其他近卫退下后犹豫的看着自己的国王：“陛下，您还好吗？”  
“或许我有些累了，加里安。”瑟兰迪尔靠在宽大的躺椅上，一手轻轻的托着自己的额头，这一瞬间他展现出的一种柔顺而温柔的美感让加里安有些窒息。但是他很快恢复过来倒了一杯酒在瑟兰迪尔身边。然后安静的退了出去，把精灵王一人留在了寝宫里。他陪伴了瑟兰迪尔太长时间，对瑟兰迪尔的状况也非常了解。他知道他的国王需要一个人独处。  
当所有人都离开之后，瑟兰迪尔卸去了自己的魔法。他需要更多的魔法去维护对森林的感知，尤其是当他的绿叶远赴战场的时候——当然，是某种程度上的战场。可怖的伤疤带着火辣辣的疼痛让他忍不住蜷起了身体，于是再一次，他想起了那些能缓解他伤痛的方法：他让自己陷入了那些弥足可贵的温暖回忆中去。虽然他知道，每次这样做之后会带来更强的失落，但是他却无法停止。

瑟兰迪尔毫不意外的看着尾随自己进入房间的索林。他才和索恩打完一场交易场上的战争，再看着表情微妙的矮人王子便难免有些疲于应付。  
索林看着瑟兰迪尔不在自然的走路姿态紧绷的身体和与他身体不太相符的疲惫神态，他露出了一个了然的坏笑，某种更深沉的东西在他的眼睛里闪动。  
“停下！”瑟兰迪尔努力维持自己的威严，如果他的声音中没有带着微微的颤抖的话会更有说服力。  
索林当然没有听他的，他怎么能放任这个精灵一个人待在这里，在他们好不容易才又见面的第二天。索林抱着胳膊站在门口，他倚在门边，好整以暇的看着瑟兰迪尔，故意压低了声音，低沉温暖的声音带出他胸膛震荡的质感：“你说什么，我的陛下？”  
“停下那样看着我！”瑟兰迪尔瞥了他一眼，自己却忍不住被索林那仿佛有实质一般上下摩挲着自己身体的眼神弄的更加兴奋，他努力收紧了自己的臀部。不，这太丢人了。他怎么会在昨晚见鬼的答应这个坏心眼儿的家伙这个事情的？瑟兰迪尔生气的抿起了嘴。  
如果矮人能够见好就收，那他就不是矮人了。索林的笑容上更带着得意的表情，他慢慢的走近了瑟兰迪尔，直到走到瑟兰迪尔的面前。  
瑟兰迪尔没有坐下，他的大腿都有些微微颤抖，努力的绷紧自己的身体，看着矮人王子。  
“去坐下。”索林用一种严厉的语气命令道。  
瑟兰迪尔想要抗议，身体却在这一声命令下违背了自己的愿望，他的喉咙几乎是立刻发出了呜咽的声音，踉跄着被索林推着坐到了一边的扶手椅上。  
“呃！”瑟兰迪尔发出一声十分尖锐的呻吟。这小子连索林也不能再故作镇静了，他做了把从进门开始就想做的那件事，他用手狠狠的压住了瑟兰迪尔的大腿和臀部，强迫他坐在那，在对方惊叫着向前躲避的时候擒获了对方的嘴唇。  
瑟兰迪尔的大腿就在他的手掌下颤抖痉挛，索林贴着瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇发出满意的吃吃笑声。  
“贪得无厌的矮人。”瑟兰迪尔终于把自己的气喘匀了。他泄气般的咬了索林的嘴唇一口。  
索林似乎十分享受这种亲昵，他的手不紧不慢的解开瑟兰迪尔袍子上的扣子，然后放开了对方的大腿，转而把它们搭在扶手椅两端的扶手上。被欲望搅动翻涌的眼睛带着“不许动”的警告望向那同样渴望的蓝眼睛。瑟兰迪尔为这种严厉的眼神而呻吟了一声，浑身瘫软的动弹不得。  
索林轻轻的吻了吻精灵王的耳朵，把所有火热的声气都喷在对方那敏感的尖耳朵上：“看着你夹着我送给你的东西在那里和我的父亲谈判。”袍子被扯开，亵裤也被退下，索林满意的看着瑟兰迪尔光裸的已经兴奋并湿的一塌糊涂的下身，尤其是后面，那粉红色的褶皱都在可怜兮兮的颤抖着，一条精巧的秘银链子从里面延伸出来。索林看着那诱人的颜色，想起昨晚的愉悦不由得眼睛更暗了一些。他倾身上前，先是轻轻的嗅了嗅，像一只求偶的野兽，然后响亮的亲了那里一下。这个动作引得瑟兰迪尔大声的呻吟了一下，随即瑟兰迪尔把一只手塞进自己的嘴里防止更丢人的声音泄露出来。索林毛茸茸的胡子贴着他最敏感的地方，而他的身体因为索林的碰触而兴奋不已。这让瑟兰迪尔十分羞愧，却欲罢不能。  
索林的嘴离开了瑟兰迪尔的后穴，他带着欲望的眼神锁住了精灵王，一只手捏住了那延伸到外面的细链，另一只手的两根粗大的手指刺进了瑟兰迪尔的身体里，在瑟兰迪尔的身体里按摩扩张，然后撑开了穴扣。然后索林轻轻的向外拉动。伴随着精灵王动人的哭泣般的呻吟和让人怜惜的颤抖，索林声音低沉而兴奋：“我想象你是怎样的夹紧它——就像昨天晚上你夹紧我那样才能让它们乖乖的待在你的身体里……”那细链链接的东西渐渐的滑出了穴口，带着一大波黏液，那是一个柱形的雕刻着精美纹路的假阳具，虽然不像索林本身的那样粗大，但是也不容小觑，更何况柱体的表面还镶刻着突出的打磨的圆滑的蓝色宝石。“我想象你得努力夹紧它，扭绞它，它的纹理甚至都深深的印在了你的身体里。”索林满意的看着被他的话刺激的面红耳赤的精灵王，对方的阴茎甚至翘的更高了，一些透明的液体顺着瑟兰迪尔的阴茎留了下来。“我真想就在那占有你。在埃雷博最隆重的会议桌上，在你和我的族人面前狠狠的占有你。”  
索林缓缓的拉动着那细链，直到柱体的头部也“啵”的一声离开了瑟兰迪尔红肿的小穴。索林把那东西扔到了一边，然后解开了裤子，甚至都没把它完全脱下去就把自己早已硬的发疼的阴茎对准了瑟兰迪尔的后穴，在对方闪烁着光芒的眼神中缓缓的刺入了精灵王的身体。“而你会在我操进你身体的那一刻，为了我而射出来。”说着，他毫不留情的狠狠的一插到底。  
伴随着一声尖叫，瑟兰迪尔在索林撞到他身体最深处的那个敏感点的时候射了出来。他的阴茎甚至没有得到碰触。  
瑟兰迪尔在自己陷入更深的旖旎前醒来，他伸手取过旁边加里安早已准备好的披风盖在了身上。他愣了一会儿神，那火热而温暖的感觉浸润着他的胸口和全身，在它变得阴冷潮湿前，瑟兰迪尔允许自己在这暖意中再停留一会儿。

格洛芬德尔回到了瑞文戴尔，带给了埃尔隆德索林已经安全到达迷雾山脉脚下的消息。埃尔隆德对格洛芬德尔表示感激。  
“你还好吗？”格洛芬德尔看着埃尔隆德有些失魂落魄的样子，叹了口气。  
埃尔隆德苦笑了一下，他看着窗外鸟语花香的伊姆拉崔山谷，揉了揉额角：“我不知道如何形容这种感觉。如果真的要用语言来形容，我想我有点生气，有点难过，但是却无时无刻不在为这个孩子的出生而欣喜。”  
格洛芬德尔和林迪尔叫唤了一个眼神。格洛芬德尔坐在了埃尔隆德身边，帮他重新倒了一杯茶：“你想去找他吗？”  
埃尔隆德看了格洛芬德尔一眼：“我当然想去找他。我想告诉他我很生气他瞒了我这么久，我想告诉他他不能剥夺我爱这个孩子的权利。”  
林迪尔紧张起来，他一个劲的瞪着格洛芬德尔，希望对方能够劝住埃尔隆德不要做出如此不理智的事情。  
“我还想告诉他，我在这里。不仅仅是因为孩子，还因为他。我一直等在这里。”埃尔隆德的表情柔和了下来，但是带着说不清的忧伤。可是他们之间夹杂着几千前的误会和错过，比瑟兰迪尔和索林橡木盾之间的问题要复杂的多。“他叫莱格勒斯，我想他出生在春天。我无法想象瑟兰迪尔是怎样独自生下他的，也无法想象他是怎样看待我的到来和离开。瑟兰迪尔不喜欢别人为他做出安排，所以我从未主动要求他什么。可是现在看来，在他眼里似乎一切又十分不同。在我和凯勒布里安结合的时候他没有断绝和瑞文戴尔的来往，但却在莱格勒斯出生之后实施。或许与幽暗密林日益笼罩的阴影有关，而我早该想到这一切的。”  
“是什么时候……我是说，我的记忆中你很少离开瑞文戴尔。”格洛芬德尔回忆着，疑惑的问。林迪尔也带着同样的疑问看着埃尔隆德。  
“凯勒布里安西渡之后，我去洛丝萝林看望亚纹之后，曾唐突拜访过幽暗密林。”埃尔隆德的双眼望着窗外，陷入了绵长的回忆之中。

 

14、

埃尔隆德自己也觉得不可思议，那一次不知道为什么，他想见瑟兰迪尔的愿望如此强烈。  
或许是他想起了梦中被熊熊烈焰包围着的瑟兰迪尔，或许是凯勒布里安被半兽人折磨的情景又让他回想起了最后联盟之战中瑟兰迪尔面如死灰的神情，再或许，是凯勒布里安在临走前结束了他们俩捆绑了千年的负担。有那么一刻，埃尔隆德觉得自己又像身处最后联盟之战的战场，异常的情绪在刺激着他，一股冲动的感觉在召唤着他，他无法不想到瑟兰迪尔，而洛丝萝林和幽暗密林离得又那样的近。  
他离开了自己的卫队，策马前往幽暗密林，就凭借那一时的勇气。  
瑟兰迪尔站在那里，头发如金色瀑布般披散着，让他想起了最后联盟之战时他坐在受伤了的瑟兰迪尔身边给他编了一种别致的发辫——既会约束着他的长发不让他们遮挡视线，又不影响他美丽的头发飘逸的感觉。那是他唯一一次失控的时候，他要瑟兰迪尔许诺从今以后再也不会有别人为他编辫子。而如今瑟兰迪尔依旧披散着金发站在那里，带着茫然而忧伤的情绪。那是他所没见过的瑟兰迪尔，美丽，忧伤而敏感。他一把抱住瑟兰迪尔，一遍遍的念着对方的名字，倾诉着对他的思念。终于他感觉到对方僵硬的骨骼融化在自己的怀里，带着某种几不可闻的哽咽。那一刻，埃尔隆德觉得自己仿佛重生。  
瑟兰迪尔没问，他也没提。他们仿佛刚刚从战场上走下来，一起并肩坐在瑟兰迪尔钟爱的森林里，中间那两千多年的错过都不存在。他们会在星光下接吻歌唱，在寝宫里抵足而眠，他再次为瑟兰迪尔编起了那种发辫。他被瑟兰迪尔治愈了悲伤，似乎瑟兰迪尔也十分恋慕他的到来。  
跟我去瑞文戴尔吧。有几次这样的话几乎冲口而出，但是理智及时扼住了他。瑟兰迪尔不会离开他的子民，正如他不会离开他的族人。  
勇气和爱恋燃烧的那样炙热，在那一刻埃尔隆德几乎庆幸当初的选择，作为精灵，而不是人类。他有上千年上万年的时间可以改正他们的错误，他们还有无限的生命可以一起虚度。一旦他们战胜了中土大陆上的邪恶，如果瑟兰迪尔愿意，他们还可以一起西渡去往海外仙境。  
带着这样温暖的爱恋，埃尔隆德离开了幽暗密林，他需要回到瑞文戴尔。他需要回到瑞文戴尔守护他的领地，他需要回到瑞文戴尔抵抗悄悄增长的邪恶。离开的那天瑟兰迪尔站在微凉的风中，风吹起了他金色的长发。他没有问他为什么离去，仿佛已心照不宣，只是样子有些奇怪。埃尔隆德轻吻他的额头。祝福他的美丽与爱恋。  
只是他没有想到，战争带给瑟兰迪尔的不止是生者的煊赫，死亡的阴影和邪恶的诅咒一直笼罩在瑟兰迪尔的心口和伤口上。瑟兰迪尔没有问他为什么离去，就像他以为瑟兰迪尔知道他为什么到来。  
然后……不知道什么时候，瑞文戴尔和幽暗密林断绝了所有的来往，埃尔隆德有些震惊，又有些说不出的理所当然。或许瑟兰迪尔又在发什么脾气。埃尔隆德无奈的笑了，他还有许多事情要做，他们还有无限的光阴，他静待着瑟兰迪尔的改变。然后他等来了……瑟兰迪尔脸色苍白而憔悴，带着一个濒死的女婴日夜兼程赶到了瑞文戴尔……  
“救救我的女儿。”他从未见过瑟兰迪尔那样的恐慌和无助，但是他却无能为力。那女婴渐渐的失去了气息，瑟兰迪尔仿佛也被抽走了所有的活力一般。他寂静的抱着那个婴儿，如同一尊大理石的雕刻，惨白，冷硬……  
埃尔隆德悲伤的抱着他，几乎怕他也因这巨大的悲伤而死去。就是从那个时候，他知道了那个名字：索林橡木盾。  
格洛芬德尔拧着眉头看着他，突然一把抓起了他。不止埃尔隆德，连林迪尔都吃了一惊，几乎上前护住自己的领主殿下。格洛芬德尔抓着埃尔隆德的肩膀，深深的看着他，声音坚定：“听我说，埃尔隆德。去找他，去问问他，哪怕就这一次！你不能一直待在原地等着瑟兰迪尔去做什么，你也得告诉他你的意愿。”  
埃尔隆德吃惊的看着格洛芬德尔，他抽出格洛芬德尔按着的肩膀，苦笑着道：“我比任何人都想要冲到瑟兰迪尔面前去！但是格洛芬德尔，瑟兰迪尔断绝和瑞文戴尔的关系是在莱格勒斯出生之后，而不是我和凯勒布里安结婚的时候，我对他的伤害或许并不比索林橡木盾来的要轻。而现在我冲到他面前去，我不确定瑟兰迪尔会不会一箭射死我。”  
这次连林迪尔都默默的点头表示同意。  
格洛芬德尔无奈的叹了口气，看着埃尔隆德：“凯勒鹏领主应该已经从幽暗密林回到洛丝萝林了，我们可以再等等，看看埃莱丹他们会不会给我们带来什么消息。”他没有接着说下去。他不知道密林的阴影和诺多精灵的预感是否是准确，如果那阴影真的和瑟兰迪尔有关，那又和谁相关联？埃尔隆德，还是索林橡木盾。格洛芬德尔轻轻拍了拍埃尔隆德肩膀。  
埃尔隆德只能笑了笑，他坐了下来，几千年的岁月在他心上投下倒影。如果他再年轻一些，血气方刚一些，或者像索林橡木盾那样意气用事，会不会一切都不一样？手中握着精美的茶具望着窗外，只是手握着茶具的边缘都因为用力而泛出一圈水纹。

索林在睡梦中惊醒。梦中瑟兰迪尔抱着一个死去的婴儿悲恸哭泣的形象样子还在脑海中挥之不去。在发觉自己只是躺在躲避石巨人的山洞中的时候，索林长舒了一口气。他宁愿梦到和瑟兰迪尔那些虚幻的故事也不愿意在梦里再看到对方那样悲伤的脸庞。索林放松了身体，打算继续睡去，但是一些细小的声音打断了他的思路。  
比尔博在和守夜的波佛在闲聊。他能听到那个霍比特人在小心的打探着自己和瑟兰迪尔的故事。索林心中冷哼一声，如果那个霍比特人能用三分之一的精神头在当一个飞贼上面，或许刚才自己就不用去救他了。  
当然，陷入一个哥布林的陷阱就是另外一回事了。索林从不相信自己竟会死在去往孤山路上的一个不见天日的地穴里。这绝不是他想要的死法，如果可以，他情愿死在瑟兰迪尔的剑下。所以当灰袍巫师到来的时候，他无比的庆幸。

瑟兰迪尔看向远方，微微的皱起了眉头。那只渡鸦的首领又飞离了幽暗密林的国度。瑟兰迪尔能感觉到它向着西南的方向行进，它的目标并不是孤山。  
瑟兰迪尔拖着长长的披风来到了石台上，孤山依旧矗立在那里。瑟兰迪尔皱起了眉头，心中不祥的预感越来越盛。是什么能让世代居住在埃雷博的渡鸦飞离了他落脚之地，没有在密林等待他主人的到来？答案似乎只有一个。  
“索林。”瑟兰迪尔轻轻的吐出这个名字，眼中的伤痛越来越明显。哈迪尔还没有来到幽暗密林，他还不知道索林的具体状况。他还好吗？他带着他的队伍前往孤山的时候可曾想起悲伤的过往？他知道索林曾经驻足瑞文戴尔，他相信埃尔隆德是一个高尚的人，他会善待索林一行人，但是他会不会告诉索林那些悲伤的往事？不，瑟兰迪尔宁愿埃尔隆德不要多这个嘴。这不会妨碍他阻止索林的计划，一点也不会。  
想想索林说的你们之间没有任何感情的话。瑟兰迪尔攥紧了披风的一角。想想他对你的诅咒。想想你没有伴随着父亲的祝福而是诅咒出生的女儿，难道她的夭折还不能让你下定决心吗？瑟兰迪尔的唇角抿紧了。  
他宁愿索林带着对他所有的恨在来日反目成仇，也不想让他在通往死亡的道路上崎岖前行。

索林没想到会遇到阿佐格，他应该早就被自己杀死在摩瑞亚的大门前！索林攀着巨大的松树，吃惊的看着眼前的一幕。  
仇恨的火光不止燃烧在半兽人的眼中。在半兽人另一次耀武扬威之后，索林毅然的走了下去。他不能看着自己的族人死在屈辱之下，他也不能躲避在火光的背后。  
“索林！”德瓦林想伸手抓住他却几乎让自己掉下去。  
索林迈着视死如归的步伐来到了半兽人首领面前。太近了，只要那头白色的座狼跑几步就能跑到他面前。  
或许他会死在这里。索林的下巴绷的紧紧的。但他绝不是一个懦夫。他会死在战场上，因为他是一个战士。他会死在他宿敌的剑下，但是他会拼搏到最后一刻。他会带着对瑟兰迪尔无人知晓的爱恋与悲痛被敌人的利剑贯穿，这样他也不用担心在未来的某一天，他会屈服于对精灵的怀念。索林跑了起来，他举起手中的兽咬剑，另一只胳膊上端着一截橡木盾。他能听到周围燃烧的松木在噼啪作响，他能听到身后同伴们绝望的呼喊。  
阿佐格在高高的石头上压低了身子，蓄势待发，在索林临近的时候骑着那头白色的座狼冲了出去。  
索林的剑划过座狼的左脸，但自己却被对方巨大的冲撞力扑倒在地。索林撑着自己起身，却被半兽人的铁锤再次掀翻。当野兽的牙齿深陷入他的皮肤的时候，他的眼前一片黑暗，再闪烁起来的，似乎只有瑟兰迪尔悲伤的目光，那里面有索林不容错过的爱恋。  
索林的嘴角抽搐了一下，似乎是想笑。  
“索林！不！”德瓦林惊恐的看着索林。

 

15、

用尽最后的力气，索林用手中的利刃砍向了座狼的头。座狼疼得一颤，扭头一甩把他扔到了一边，牙齿撕扯着伤口，索林疼得几乎背过气去。他再也没有力气动一分一毫了，只能仰躺在地上，双眼模糊的看着头顶被火焰染红的星空。就像当年埃雷博沦陷一般无能为力。他仿佛看到了世代在孤山筑窝的渡鸦。  
“砍下矮人的脑袋！”邪恶的语言在索林身边不远处响起，索林能分辨出来那是属于阿佐格的声音。愤怒与不甘一时间充满了索林的身体，但他却无能为力。  
霍比特人的勇气是他始料未及的，当他几乎放弃的时候，他看到那个曾经被他轻视的霍比特人第一个冲了出来，刺死了那个想要接近他的矮人。  
【如果你无法战胜自己的傲慢与固执，我亦无法看到你希望的未来。】埃尔隆德的声音在索林昏昏沉沉的脑袋里嗡嗡作响。那个该死的精灵说的对，索林在陷入昏迷前想到。他从没想过，那样一个贪图安逸种族的人会在他遇到危险时第一个冲出来。  
甘道夫在看到渡鸦和它身后的巨鹰们后突然松了一口气，当所有的矮人都安稳的被安置在巨鹰的背上时，那只羽翼漆黑的渡鸦轻轻的站到了索林的肩膀上，火光下它的羽毛反射出了蓝紫色的光泽。它高傲的站在索林的身上和在几米开外被惊慌的半兽人和座狼冲散的阿佐格对视。它“嘎！”的叫了一声，扇动了翅膀。下一刻，巨鹰小心的用巨爪抓起了索林的身体，和他的宝剑。  
渡鸦得意的又叫了一声，然后随着巨鹰们飞向了东方。

埃莱丹，埃洛赫很快从洛丝萝林回到了瑞文戴尔，他们在回程的期间猎杀了一些游荡的半兽人，并为埃尔隆德带来了关于幽暗密林的消息。  
瑟兰迪尔一直没有逃离战争的阴影这个消息让所有人都沉默了。凯勒鹏并未对双子说的太过具体，但是从他慎重的态度上来看情形不容乐观。  
“我听说过龙是狡猾的生物，善于花言巧语喜好财富，但我从未想到它的诅咒可以对一个精灵有如此大的作用。”埃洛赫实事求是的叹气道。  
“因为你不曾见过那场战争。”埃尔隆德宽容的看着自己的儿子们。“幸存下来的人们都想用生存来煊赫自己的存在。而那些死去的人却在他们的心上留下可怖的阴影。瑟兰迪尔王在那场战争中失去了父亲和无数的族人，还失去了……”说到这，埃尔隆德顿住了。  
埃莱丹带着复杂的神情看着自己的父亲，他拍了拍弟弟的肩膀。  
“他在亲人的死亡中生存下来了。”埃尔隆德悲伤的笑了笑。“是怎样的愚蠢的人才能忽略这一点呢？”  
“凯勒鹏领主托我们带给您一封信，Ada。”埃莱丹小心翼翼的取出一封信，交给了父亲。  
埃尔隆德接过了这封信，沉默了一会儿，然后转身走向自己的小书房。  
“哦对了。”埃洛赫突然叫道。 “凯勒鹏领主还让我们问问您，您还会做弓吗？”看着众人的目光都聚集到他身上，有些不自然的道：“密林的精灵王子，凯勒鹏领主说他有十分出众的箭法，但是他的弓还是他小时候自己做的，凯勒鹏领主说，如果您还记得怎么制作弓箭的话，可以考虑一下给他做一个。当然如果有您的头发做弓弦就更好了。”  
埃尔隆德怔在了原地，一时间不知道该说什么好。

走出阴影。瑟兰迪尔闭上了眼睛，想起了凯勒鹏的劝说。  
当莱格勒斯再次踏入国王的寝宫的时候，看到的就是他的父亲焦躁的在房间里走来走去。  
“Ada。”莱格勒斯轻轻打断了瑟兰迪尔的踱步。  
“莱格勒斯。”在看到莱格勒斯的一瞬间，有什么东西在瑟兰迪尔的眉宇间软化。他欣慰的看着自己的儿子，带着春天一般的温暖到来，清新的像一片绿叶。  
“我在边境上看到了洛丝萝林的使者哈迪尔，他现在正在大厅中等候。”莱格勒斯拥抱了自己的父亲，并担心的发现国王身上一片冰凉，或者说那不是一种冰凉，而是一种……悲伤。  
瑟兰迪尔几乎急不可耐的想要冲出自己的寝宫，但是他很快又放缓了脚步，看着莱格勒斯微微皱起的眉毛，他轻轻的拍了拍儿子的肩膀：“别担心，莱格勒斯，我们不能怠慢南方的客人。”  
“我并不是因为哈迪尔的到来而担心。”莱格勒斯微微皱起了眉头。“我挺喜欢他的，但是Ada，我有种不好的预感，恐怕他带来的并不是我喜欢的消息。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着莱格勒斯的表情笑了出来，他看了眼莱格勒斯的头发，然后伸手抚摸了一下：“趁还有时间，我想我们可以先处理下你的辫子。”  
莱格勒斯乖顺的坐在了一旁的椅子上，任由父亲摆弄自己的头发：“别想转移话题，Ada，我不再是一个小精灵了。”  
瑟兰迪尔低笑道：“你不是，但你也不是一个成熟的精灵。”  
莱格勒斯显然对他父亲的这番话有些不满，他从镜子中和自己的父亲对视着，却忧心的发现对方眉宇间挥之不去的忧愁。  
“Ada，是不是和索林橡木盾有关？”  
瑟兰迪尔吃了一惊，自从他从瑞文戴尔回来之后，莱格勒斯从没主动提过这个名字，这样直接的发问显然在瑟兰迪尔意料之外。  
看着瑟兰迪尔的表情几乎等于默认，莱格勒斯沉默了，等瑟兰迪尔为他编好了耳后的辫子时他转了过来，认真的看着瑟兰迪尔：“我不喜欢他，更不想让他再伤害您。”  
“我知道，莱格勒斯。”瑟兰迪尔轻轻的抚摸着儿子的头顶。  
“如果他敢踏上密林的土地，我一定会让他尝尝精灵的弓箭的滋味。”莱格勒斯赌气的继续道。  
瑟兰迪尔忧伤的笑了，他为了儿子的孩子气而感到些许欢愉，但是报复索林显然并未让他觉得好过，哪怕是想想。  
莱格勒斯看着父亲的表情，他抓住了父亲的手：“答应我，Ada，别再为了他伤心。看到您伤心我也会觉得难过。”  
“我不会再为他伤心，但是如果他踏上密林的土地，我想我必须见他一面。”看着莱格勒斯急躁的表情，瑟兰迪尔抬起手示意他听完。“他或许要进行一次十分危险的冒险，这不仅关系到他们自己，还会危及我们的领地。我会阻止他。”  
莱格勒斯闻言露出了惊喜的表情：“您并不想和他因为私事见面是吗？”  
“是的。”瑟兰迪尔垂下了眼睛，再抬起时表情毅然。“这是我作为林地国王的职责。”

索林慢慢转醒过来，首先映入眼帘的就是巫师欣喜的面庞。接着他去寻找那个霍比特人的身影，看着他也安然无恙索林放下了心来。  
在和霍比特人冰释前嫌之后，透过层层雾霭，索林惊诧的瞪大了眼睛。  
孤山。  
古老而孤独的矗立在远方。  
所有的矮人眼中都透露出了层层的渴望，连比尔博也受到这种感染。一只渡鸦站在悬崖的边上，就在孤山方向的前面。索林惊讶的看着那只羽翼漆黑要比别的渡鸦大的多的鸟，扭头看了甘道夫一眼，然后迟疑着伸出了胳膊。  
那只渡鸦轻叫了一声，然后拍动翅膀落在了他的胳膊上。  
“它怎么会在这？”索林惊喜的回头问甘道夫。甘道夫耸了耸肩：“我也不知道，我上次看到它的时候它还在幽暗密林。但是我很庆幸他帮我们传了个信给鹰王关赫。”  
听到幽暗密林几个字，索林沉默了。事实上所有的矮人都沉默了。索林用一只手轻轻的抚摸着渡鸦的羽毛，心中又响起了精灵的那些话。【这个世界上没有什么比失去挚爱更让人痛心，也没有什么比得到真正的珍宝而让人欣喜。】他并不是傻瓜，他能听明白这些精灵的言下之意。但是他什么也没说，他需要对他的同伴负责，即使他宣称不能保证他们的安全。但这是他的责任，他不能让更多的事参杂进来了。  
渡鸦在索林的胳膊上轻轻的叫了一声，然后再次返程飞向孤山的方向。  
在简单的休整过后，他们再次踏上了旅途。  
“很高兴你能改正自己的一些看法，索林。”甘道夫欣慰的看着走在身边的山下之王，意有所指的看向身后的霍比特人。  
索林沉默了一会儿，他微微回头看向正和欧力交流着什么的比尔博，回头看了甘道夫一眼，然后压低了声音：“那个叫格洛芬德尔的精灵曾经说过，幽暗密林似乎也被阴影所笼罩，他是什么意思？”  
甘道夫略微惊讶的看着索林，在对方不自然的目光下也压低了声音：“真高兴你终于在意起来了。”  
“我需要对我们的旅途上的意外做出判断。”索林掩饰的挥了挥手，德瓦林摇了摇头，看了他一眼。  
甘道夫责怪的看了索林一眼，沉声道：“如果你这样说的话，我只能说就像拉达加斯特说的那样，有邪恶的力量入侵了幽暗密林。”  
索林沉默了一会儿，然后用几不可闻的声音问道：“他还好吗？”

 

16、

这回连德瓦林也惊诧的看着索林，但是索林把脸深深的底下，让人看不清表情。  
“这也是为了你的旅途而问的吗？索林。”甘道夫轻声问。  
过了很久，在甘道夫以为不会得到回答的时候，索林开口了：“不，这是为了我个人而问的。”  
甘道夫长舒了口气，欣慰的看着阴着脸的山下之王，但是他遗憾的不得不给出让人担忧的答案：“瑟兰迪尔王的状况与幽暗密林的情况息息相关，索林。如果幽暗密林不太好的话，瑟兰迪尔王又怎么会好？”  
索林沉默了，他的脚步显得有些沉重。  
“请原谅一位老者的好奇心，索林，你们之间到底发生了什么让你对瑟兰迪尔王有如此大的仇恨。仅仅是史矛革吗？”甘道夫忍不住问道。索林的表现太过于古怪，他明显非常在意瑟兰迪尔——只有瞎子才看不出来。但是他又拒绝承认对瑟兰迪尔的感情，他甚至否定了和瑟兰迪尔的过去。他实在想不出来到底是什么才能让两个人有了那么大的误解，这误解并非像国王的立场，仿佛更加私人。  
索林冷哼了一声：“难道我们之间不应该彼此憎恨吗？我失去了家园，而他失去了他的女儿。”  
比尔博听到了他们的谈话，悄悄的跟了上来。  
甘道夫恼怒的看着不说实话的矮人，低声咆哮：“难道你就没想过他失去你有多么的伤心吗？”  
索林惊呆在原地，他诧异的看向甘道夫。  
甘道夫仔细的打量着索林的神情，这回轮到他惊诧了：“哦！索林！你真的没想过？”  
索林没再说话，他快步的向前走去，沉闷的声音从前面传了过来：“他不会，他有埃尔隆德。”这几乎是他自尊允许范围内说的最虚弱的话了。

哈迪尔带着些许惊讶的表情看着端坐在王座上的瑟兰迪尔。自从分开之后，他已经太久没见过瑟兰迪尔了，但是他还记得那个时而爽朗大笑的精灵，与面前这个面色严肃而忧愁的精灵王相差很多。哈迪尔对瑟兰迪尔实了一个精灵礼，并带来了凯勒鹏领主的谢意和盖拉德丽尔夫人的问候。  
瑟兰迪尔颔首感谢，在于哈迪尔谈论了一些关于洛丝萝林的情况后，瑟兰迪尔邀请哈迪尔去自己的书房详谈。  
莱格勒斯稍微有些不满，但是他被陶瑞尔夺走了一部分注意力，爽朗的女精灵已经对于南方族人旅途上的故事十分好奇了。莱格勒斯摇了摇头，然后也加入到了他们的行列。  
哈迪尔跟着瑟兰迪尔来到了书房，他环顾了周围，然后看向密林的精灵王。对视了半晌，然后哈迪尔伸出了胳膊：“好久不见，我的朋友。”  
瑟兰迪尔这才露出了第一个微笑，他也伸出手抱住了哈迪尔：“好久不见，哈迪尔。”

索林神情凝重的向前走着，甘道夫的咆哮回响在他的脑子中，他尝试把注意力集中在他的旅途上，却发现很难不把事情牵扯到瑟兰迪尔身上。  
德瓦林跟在索林的身后，却被巴林拍了拍，他迟疑了一下让出了位置，霍比特人敏捷的占据了他常在的地方。  
索林没有发现身边的这些小细节，他只是沉默的向前行进。  
“Well，索林。”比尔博在想怎么开头才能让谈话不那么尴尬，但是他挫败的发现那根本不可能。你怎么才能让一个明显不在状态的人跟你谈话而显得不那么突兀的呢。  
“他是一个什么样的人？我是说，什么样的精灵？”比尔博装作语气轻松。  
“你又为什么在意？”索林看了比尔博一眼。  
“那你又为什么逃避？”比尔博反问道。  
索林吃了一惊，霍比特人很少有这么犀利的时候，但是索林对这个救过自己一命的霍比特人实在发不出火。而且对方也是少数听到过甘道夫和埃尔隆德谈话的人。这个问题或许他早就想问了，只是一直没有机会问自己而已。  
“比你见过的任何精灵都要美丽，高贵，完美。”索林淡淡的说道。如果是往常，他绝对不会如此直白的对人形容他对瑟兰迪尔的感觉，但是刚刚与死神擦肩而过让他变得柔软了一点。  
比尔博完全没想到索林会这样形容精灵王，他以为对方会用一些侮辱性的字眼，就像他面对埃尔隆德领主时那样，但是显然，此刻的索林没有那么顽固。“看看，这就是问题所在。即使你那么愤怒，你还是不愿意用糟糕的话形容他。”  
“他本来就是那样，我只是一个中立的陈述者。”索林不为所动。  
比尔博耸了耸肩，然后回头看了眼身后，矮人们都在费心于别的事上，至少表面上是这样的。然后他回过头，低声问索林：“不管怎么样，既然你还在意他，为什么放弃他？”  
索林恼怒的瞪了比尔博一眼，但是又有些无可奈何，低声道：“我知道你的意思，巴金斯老爷。但是你们对他的认知都来自于精灵或是巫师，而我则来自于他本人。精灵和矮人本身就是一个错误，不论是岌岌可危的古老盟约还是我们的私情。在很久之前我们就结束了。”  
比尔博沉默了一会儿，他在考虑要不要告诉山下之王关于那个女孩儿的事情，但是他还是忍住了，只是说道：“既然你还对他无法忘怀，那你为什么不尝试重新追求他？”  
索林苦笑了一下，他看向前往怪石嶙峋的道路：“或许你忘了，巴金斯老爷，我们在走一条不被大多数人看好的道路。当他在许久之前选择对我和我族人的苦难视而不见的那一刻，我们便无法挽回了。他做出了他的选择，而我是矮人，我有自己的立场。”他看了比尔博一眼，那眼中饱含了无奈和星点的希望。“我要对我的族人负责。”

“所以他们都没有阻止他。”听完哈迪尔带来的关于索林的消息，虽然听闻到索林不喜欢精灵这样的说法让瑟兰迪尔瑟缩了一下，但是听到他们任由索林离去的时候瑟兰迪尔还是愤怒而担忧的道。“埃尔隆德甚至让人把他们护送到迷雾山脉下！他为什么不直接把他们送到史矛革的利爪之下？！”  
哈迪尔无奈的看着愤怒的精灵王，他轻声解释道：“埃尔隆德领主无法阻止他们，即使他不帮助他们他们也自己行动了。他这样做至少能保证他们一段路程的安全。”  
瑟兰迪尔知道自己迁怒于埃尔隆德的做法十分欠妥，索林的固执自己又不是没见识过。但是对于诺多精灵的做法还是忍不住恼火。  
“瑟兰迪尔，凯勒鹏领主说的是真的吗？你真的爱那个矮人吗？”哈迪尔还是没忍住，他仔细打量着瑟兰迪尔的状况，然后问了出来。  
瑟兰迪尔冷笑了一声：“为什么你们一个两个都如此的关心这个问题？难道精灵和矮人就那么让你们难以接受吗？”  
哈迪尔皱起了眉头，这样偏颇的说法让他感觉到不快，但是他还是心平气和的说道：“因为我是你的朋友，我关心你。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着哈迪尔，仿佛在审视着他的话是否出自真心。过了一会儿他苦笑道：“那也不必让我对每个人重复我那卑微的感情吧。是的，我爱他，几乎失去了自尊。”  
哈迪尔难过的看着眼前的精灵王，他握住了对方的手，却被对方手上冰凉的温度吓了一跳：“你并不卑微，你的尊严也在那里，不会有人怀疑。我很抱歉让你感觉到不快，但是我真的为你担心。所有人都为你担心。”看到瑟兰迪尔又开始有些恼怒的表情，哈迪尔强硬的接着道：“并不是因为我们认为你懦弱，而是因为你是我们的朋友，而且，你还是幽暗密林的国王。我的朋友，不要被过去的阴影阻挠你心中的光明，我知道战争的残酷，也知道你经历了什么。我很抱歉，我从未关心过你。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着眼前真挚的精灵，他们曾一起游荡训练过，都是太过遥远的回忆了。有的时候瑟兰迪尔怀疑，他是否真的经历过那些事情。这感觉原本应让他感觉到温暖，但是他觉得自己的心仿佛在冷水里泡的太久，已经有些麻木了。  
“如果你真的还担心索林橡木盾，那么，我还带来了盖拉德丽尔夫人的口信。”哈迪尔松开了握住瑟兰迪尔的手，轻声说道。

半兽人的威胁让索林他们不得不加快行进的步伐，索林知道他们离瑟兰迪尔越来越近了。渡鸦已经离开了他们飞向了东方，如果真如甘道夫所说它应该是回到他驻足的地方，也是索林不愿意提及的地方，幽暗密林。  
没有马让他们的脚程落后很多，依照甘道夫的意思，似乎去往幽暗密林也是唯一的选择。

 

17、

哈迪尔离开后瑟兰迪尔独自坐了很久。  
盖拉德丽尔夫人的预言总是对的。但是瑟兰迪尔希望她这次是错的。  
“瑟兰迪尔，索林的顽疾一直潜伏在他的血脉之中，如果你不愿意走出阴影，即使索林橡木盾战胜了史矛革，我也看不到他的希望的未来。”  
瑟兰迪尔感到了寒冷，他的伤疤又疼痛起来。走出阴影。瑟兰迪尔仿佛看到了父亲倒下时那饱含了痛苦的脸庞。走出阴影。瑟兰迪尔又看到了那头古老而邪恶的野兽，在对着他窃窃私语：精灵，你活在你同胞们的尸体之中，我诅咒你，诅咒你将永远被悲伤所包裹，诅咒你的后代都会毁灭在这阴影之中。  
“他知道你和埃尔隆德往事，瑟兰迪尔，他早就知道。”  
一些零星的希望又涌入瑟兰迪尔的心头，盖拉德丽尔夫人的意思是他想的那样吗？有的时候，瑟兰迪尔也十分厌烦精灵似是而非的表达方式。那并不是什么高尚的想法，但是瑟兰迪尔无法不对这一点产生一些希望。索林知道？他会嫉妒吗？  
瑟兰迪尔有点厌恶的看着镜子里的自己，不知道为这样的想法而感到欣喜的自己是否是因为心中的阴暗的影响。  
突然加里安慌慌张张的冲进了瑟兰迪尔的书房，瑟兰迪尔对他的莽撞感到不悦，但是同时他也感觉到了一些异样。他的身体僵硬几分，不会想他想的那样吧？  
“我的陛下，埃尔隆德领主来了，他想见您。”  
瑟兰迪尔呻吟了一声，闭上了眼睛。

索林不记得他们的族人曾得罪过换皮人什么，但是显然比翁对于他们的不请自来并不怎么热情，或者可以用气恼来形容。但是当他听到索林名字的时候，还是对山下之王表达了一些尊重。  
他们的脚程太过于缓慢，他们需要一些矮马。甘道夫如此对索林解释，而半兽人的追兵也让余下的选择不那么丰裕。但是当索林听到比翁也对幽暗密林的阴影而感到忧心忡忡的时候，他开始真的怀疑瑟兰迪尔是不是出了什么大问题。  
他想见见那个精灵。看看他是否还美丽快乐，是否真如他们所说的正在被阴影吞噬。他是否已经从他的族人口中知道了自己的冒险，他会为自己担忧吗？还是会像埃雷博沦陷时一样，袖手旁观，任凭他的同盟被龙焰吞噬。索林的眼神慢慢的沉了下去，所有人都担忧的看着索林，连奇力都没有打扰矮人王的抉择。  
“密林的精灵王不会祝福我们这次冒险的。”索林的声音低沉，带着隐隐的伤痛。  
巴林叹了口气，他不得不承认索林说的是对的。  
“或许我们可以跟他谈一谈？”奇力天真的看着索林，眼睛里熠熠发光。  
索林瞪了年轻的矮人一眼：“精灵是一种固执的可怕的种族。”  
比尔博忍不住笑了出来，引来了索林的瞪视，他掩饰的又喝了口牛奶，然后擦了擦嘴：“我以为你在说自己，索林。”  
“不，巴金斯老爷，索林说的对。瑟兰迪尔王不会希望我们冒这个险的，不管是从哪个方面来说。”说完巴林意有所指的看了索林一眼。  
“相对于其它的族人，幽暗密林里的精灵更原始，更勇敢，也更鲁莽。”比翁沉默的看着眼前的矮人们，他不喜欢矮人，但是更痛恨半兽人。“他们不如西边的那些精灵们友善智慧，他们更封闭，也危险的多。而且阴影正在逐渐笼罩幽暗密林，即便是他们的精灵王也无能为力。”  
“密林的精灵王陷入悲伤太久了，最后的那场战争和曾经的过往都在他心上留下了难以磨灭的阴影。阴影和伤痛正在慢慢侵蚀他的内心，虽然精灵不会得任何疾病，但是悲伤却是夺走他们健康的另一种凶器。”甘道夫轻叹着看向索林。索林无法忽视那眼中的恳求和惋惜，也无法忽视自己心中升起的担忧和恐惧，虽然他表面上依旧无动于衷。  
如果说那些精灵们是在危言耸听，那连甘道夫和比翁都开始强调的时候索林无法再对瑟兰迪尔视而不见。他依旧对自己不能忘怀精灵王而气恼，但是不知道为什么，瑟兰迪尔悲伤的脸庞总是出现在他眼前梦里，让他难以抑制的为对方担忧。  
“我们会小心的经过幽暗密林，然后尽快赶往孤山。”索林最终下定了决心。他要去看看瑟兰迪尔，哪怕偷偷的看一眼也行。没有人会知道。如果瑟兰迪尔真的出了什么问题，索林握紧了拳头，他希望他的行动真的能给对方带来慰藉。

陶瑞尔带着一队士兵守在边界上，歉意的看着面前高大英俊的黑发精灵：“实在是抱歉，埃尔隆德领主，我们的精灵王曾明确的下达过命令，不许瑞文戴尔的精灵再踏上我们的领土。没有他的允许，我不敢私自放您前行。但是已经有人向国王通报，我想很快国王就会有回复了。”  
埃尔隆德宽容的笑了笑，他看向眼前的森林，异常的色彩在森林中繁衍，这座古老的森林呈现出了一种不同寻常的病态。他的眼睛望向更远的方向，那里有瑟兰迪尔的王宫，他心之所系。  
很快，密林精灵王的近卫队长带着国王的命令回来了，有那么一瞬间，埃尔隆德屏住了呼吸。他不知道瑟兰迪尔是否愿意见他，如果他不愿意，自己又该怎么办。  
“埃尔隆德领主，国王有请。”加里安礼貌而矜持的对埃尔隆德行了一个精灵的礼节。  
“好久不见，加里安队长。”埃尔隆德回以精灵礼，然后跟着对方走进了这片熟悉又陌生的森林。  
瑟兰迪尔不安的坐在王座上，莱格勒斯站在他的下首。他开始怀疑让莱格勒斯出息这次会面是否有必要，但是哈迪尔已经告诉了他埃尔隆德知道了莱格勒斯的身世。埃尔隆德会不会当着莱格勒斯的面质问他？又或者他是想带回莱格勒斯的？瑟兰迪尔难以抑制的往更糟的方面去思考，直到莱格勒斯发现了父亲的异常走过来碰了碰父亲的手臂。  
冰蓝色的眼睛对上了蓝色的那双，瑟兰迪尔发现在灯光的映衬下他儿子的眼睛更偏于灰蓝色，温柔而睿智。瑟兰迪尔勉强对自己的儿子笑了笑。他希望埃尔隆德能够秉持他一贯的作风，从不质问，从不责怪。  
当那个身影慢慢走进的时候，瑟兰迪尔握紧了自己的权杖，而莱格勒斯则被远道而来的精灵领主所吸引。他阅读过关于别的地方精灵的传闻，也知道这位中土闻名的医者和智者，但是当他见到对方的时候，那些文字才又活了过来。那个精灵身上带有一股特殊的宁静温柔的感觉，让他感到十分舒适，更别提那股没由来的亲近感。  
埃尔隆德一直在想瑟兰迪尔现在会是什么样。他们都是精灵他当然知道对方的不朽，但是他无法不期盼他们的见面，他是否一如既往的美丽与骄傲，是否走出了曾经的悲伤。即使知道答案，他还是带着些许希望。当他看到高高在上的精灵王的时候，他突然松了一口气，曾经搅动在心头的多种情绪都沉淀了下来，他静静的与瑟兰迪尔对视，然后看到了他身边的那个年轻的精灵。埃尔隆德几乎停止了呼吸，他忍不住好好打量了莱格勒斯一番，那年轻的精灵长得和瑟兰迪尔如此相像。  
埃尔隆德满足的叹了口气，心中所有的不满似乎都在看到莱格勒斯的一瞬间消弭。他微微对精灵王一礼：“好久不见，瑟兰迪尔王。”  
“好久不见，埃尔隆德领主。”瑟兰迪尔复杂的开口，他没忽视埃尔隆德刚才对莱格勒斯的仔细打量，但是他十分感激对方良好的教养。“您已经几百年没有踏上过我们的领地了，不知道这次前来有何贵干？”  
埃尔隆德难以把目光从莱格勒斯身上移开，但是他很快的微笑着看向瑟兰迪尔：“我为在您边境外的那座废弃要塞而来，我感觉到了那里衍生的邪恶。但是既然来到了东方，我想没有什么理由能阻止我见一见我的老朋友，还有他的儿子。”埃尔隆德又把目光移向了一边温和看着自己的精灵王子。“您从未提起您有一个儿子，密林之王。”  
瑟兰迪尔沉默了一会儿，在哈迪尔略微紧张目光中轻声答道：“您也从未问起过任何事，不是吗？埃尔隆德领主。您的离开就如同您的到来，从不解释，也从不质问。”  
埃尔隆德的呼吸一滞，他带着难以掩饰的难过目光看着瑟兰迪尔，然后苦笑道：“看来中土闻名的智者的名称也只是浪得虚名。”  
瑟兰迪尔闻言瞳孔一缩，带着几不可查的痛苦与明显的悲伤，沉默了一下，他对自己的儿子招了招手：“请允许我向您引荐，我的儿子，密林的精灵王子，莱格勒斯。”  
莱格勒斯不明所以的握住了自己父亲的手，然后疑惑的看向埃尔隆德，看着对方带着难以形容的神情用精灵语重复自己的名字：“绿叶。”

 

18、

当莱格勒斯带着哈迪尔去往射箭场的时候，瑟兰迪尔屏退了所有的卫兵，只有他的卫队长加里安跟在身边。埃尔隆德没带多少随从，他的人全部驻扎在了洛丝萝林。他有一种十分不好的预感，他觉得甘道夫或许会需要帮助。  
瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德静静的对视着，远古的回忆在他们的眼中呼啸而过，几千年的恩怨纠葛也在他们的眼眸中绽放和枯萎。  
加里安小心的守候在远处，静静的注视着这两位王者。  
“他的发辫，是你给他梳的吗？我还记得那种样式。我很高兴你能让我见到他。”埃尔隆德先开了口。“他长得很像你。”  
瑟兰迪尔没想到对方开口竟是说这个，他愣在了原地，他审视着埃尔隆德，似乎在掂量对方话里的诚意，但是他发现时至今日，他仍旧无法责怪这个精灵什么，他扯了扯嘴角：“他也很像你，尤其是不声不响的使坏的时候。当他抬起眼睛乖乖的看着你的时候你无法决绝他的任何要求，而他很善于利用这一点。”  
埃尔隆德闻言短促的笑了一声，然后难过的看着瑟兰迪尔。“对不起，我从未想过他的存在，也从未想过你会带有那么大的伤痛。我很抱歉我从未关心过你。”  
“这已经是第三个人跟我这么说了，你和凯勒鹏和哈迪尔都是约好的吗？”瑟兰迪尔嗤笑了一声，但是他的心却温暖了起来。  
“为什么不告诉我呢？”埃尔隆德轻声质问。“难道我在你的眼中如此的无情无义吗？我们共同经历的一切不足以抵消你心中的疑惑吗？”  
“不，埃尔隆德。”瑟兰迪尔十分抗拒对方这样的说话语气，这种温和的指责尤其让他难受和愤怒。“你看，这就是问题。你从不谈论任何有关于我们的话题，却想让我明白所有的事。你不曾无情无义的对待我，但是你的行为和无情无义又有什么差别呢？我们分开，因为我们有共同的责任；你结婚，因为你看不到未来的希冀；你来，因为你一时情动，你离开，因为你的子民安全。你从未对我许诺过什么，又凭什么要求我等在原地？”瑟兰迪尔越说越愤怒，他双眼中燃烧着怒火看着眼前脸色苍白的黑发精灵。  
“我以为……我们的责任在那里，你知道精灵的不朽，我以为我们可以开始在一切结束之后。”埃尔隆德艰难的解释道，声音越来越轻。“瑟兰迪尔，我以为你从来不喜欢别人替你做决定。所以我把提出要求的权利交给了你。”  
可怕的静默一时间弥漫在两个伟大的精灵之间。  
瑟兰迪尔的神色几经变化，似乎想笑，又像要哭，他看着埃尔隆德，看着那灰色眼眸中的哀伤与内疚，看着那往日的温情在浸润着半精灵的眼睛。他闭上了眼睛，让自己恢复平静：“那么我也已经做出了自己的选择。”再睁开眼睛的时候，埃尔隆德绝望的发现，那冰蓝色的眼睛中带着他熟悉的绝决。这种眼神他在欧瑞费尔王离去的那天见到过，在看到瑟兰迪尔带着仅存的士兵返回大绿林的时候见到过，也在他无数次噩梦中见到过。  
埃尔隆德上前了一步，却被瑟兰迪尔的目光钉在了原地，他的嘴唇动了动，想说些什么，却发现自己一如最后之战的时候一样，只能看着面前金发精灵毅然绝决的身影，而无法提出任何要求。  
瑟兰迪尔露出果然如此的表情，他悲伤的看着黑发精灵，再次开口：“我不反对你告诉他你是谁，但是莱格勒斯是我的儿子，密林的王子，这一点没有什么可以改变。”  
埃尔隆德仿佛被抽走了所有的力气一般，他苦笑了一声：“凯勒鹏领主曾告诉我，他带给你了近五百年的安慰，这是我唯一欣慰的事情。”他抬起眼睛看向瑟兰迪尔。“如果他能弥补我曾带给你的伤痛，那么我很庆幸我对于你并不是一无是处。”  
或许是黑发精灵难得的颓废触动了瑟兰迪尔，或许是他话里透露出来的意思让瑟兰迪尔慰藉，让他愤怒的心也得到了平静，他轻声道：“你并不是一无是处，埃尔隆德。我很感激你曾带给我那样的温暖与快乐。我永远不会忘记在我父亲去世的时候你带给我的慰藉，也永远不会忘记你对于我的温柔爱恋。但是埃尔隆德，我不能守候着虚无的等待过余下的无尽时光。”  
“但我还是错过了你，伤害了你。”埃尔隆德难过的苦笑了一声。  
沉默再一次弥漫在两个人之间，这回是瑟兰迪尔打破了这尴尬的境地：“你可以在这住一段时间，陪一陪莱格勒斯。他没去过别的地方，他一直对其他地方的精灵充满了好奇。”  
想到莱格勒斯，埃尔隆德绝望的心感觉到了些许温暖。他点了点头，然后看向瑟兰迪尔：“我不止为了他而来，瑟兰迪尔。凯勒鹏领主曾和我说过你受过的伤痛，虽然我现在知道了我不是那个能治愈你心伤的人，但是那未曾痊愈的龙焰造成的伤，或许我可以出一点力。”说着埃尔隆德试探着走近了瑟兰迪尔，在对方没有反对的时候用手轻轻的抚摸着金发精灵的左脸。“我带来了一些珍贵的草药，还有梅隆树的花。卸下你的魔法吧，瑟兰迪尔，你可以信任我。”  
瑟兰迪尔思索了一下，然后慢慢的卸下了他脸上的魔法。  
可怖的伤口慢慢展现在瑟兰迪尔的整个左脸上，埃尔隆德倒吸了口气，微微皱起了眉头，然后轻声道：“我很抱歉我没有早一点发现这一切。”  
“这不是你一个人的错。”瑟兰迪尔再次强调，感受对方干燥温暖的手指在自己受伤的脸庞滑动，带来一阵舒服的感触。  
“我会尽力治好这个，但是瑟兰迪尔，你应该知道，如果你想要痊愈你还需要自己走出这个阴影，别让它再影响你了。过往的一切都不是你的错，欧瑞费尔王的逝去不是，你族人的死不是，你女儿的消弭更不是。”埃尔隆德难过的抱着瑟兰迪尔的肩膀。“我们都见识过你是怎样坚强伟大的精灵，别让那些亡灵再纠缠着你，别让死亡的阴影再笼罩着你，也别让那头恶毒的龙再诱惑着你了。”  
瑟兰迪尔僵硬的在埃尔隆德怀中，愤怒，羞愧，无助，悲痛一时间全部翻搅在一起，泪水在他的眼眶中打转，他看着埃尔隆德的眼睛，声音颤抖：“但是我做不到，我想不通。如果不是我不够好，为什么你会离我而去？为什么索林会恨我至此？为什么我的父亲倒在我的面前我却无能为力？为什么我的女儿逝去在我的怀中我却爱莫能助？如果这一切不是因为我，为什么这些会发生在我身上？”  
埃尔隆德听到这些话，他的心几乎都要碎了，他抱紧了瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，声音轻柔却坚定：“这不是你的错，想都别想！这只是命运开的玩笑，恰巧选择到了你身上。如果换做别人，没有人能比你做的更好。你撑过了千年的岁月，守护在中土大陆的东方，为所有渴望和平的种族修了一道篱墙，你还捍卫着你族人的生命与和平。至于我和索林，那大概是因为我们俩都是傻瓜。”说着他直视着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，灰色的眼眸露出了坚定的光芒，稳定着瑟兰迪尔失控的情绪：“我还爱着你，索林也还爱着你。”  
瑟兰迪尔被那眼睛中透露出来的某种权威一样的光芒抚慰了，他深沉的吐纳着气息，慢慢的让自己平静下来，他有些羞愧于自己频繁露出的脆弱。他和埃尔隆德对视了半晌，才哑然失笑：“这是你说过的最直白的话了，埃尔隆德。”  
埃尔隆德看到瑟兰迪尔又回归到了平静才笑了一下，然后放开了他。上千年的距离又横亘在两个精灵之间。  
“但是，索林恨我。”瑟兰迪尔苦笑了一下，他看向远方。“我也恨他。”  
要替索林说话对于埃尔隆德来说十分的困难，但是天性中的公正还是让他战胜了自己的私心，埃尔隆德犹豫了一下，小心翼翼的说道：“索林并不知道自己有个女儿。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑眉看了埃尔隆德一眼。  
“或许你应该告诉他，我不知道你们两个之间有什么误会。但是如果你告诉他你们曾有个女儿，或许他会对之前的事改观很多。”埃尔隆德坦然的在那目光下继续说道。“而且他嫉妒我。”  
瑟兰迪尔惊讶的看了埃尔隆德一眼，之前猜到的可能性被验证还是让他的心有些雀跃，他难过的发现他还是因为这个可能而愉悦很多：“你的脸皮真是随着岁月的流逝而不断增长，埃尔隆德。我从未跟他提起过你。但我也不怀疑你的人品，你不是一个会在暗中挑拨的小人。”  
埃尔隆德苦笑不得的看着瑟兰迪尔：“能够得到您这样的赞赏真是我莫大的荣耀。但是或许你应该仔细考虑我的话。索林橡木盾具有矮人的一切特性，顽固偏执，又好冲动。但是如果说有什么让我对他改观的，则是他身上属于都灵一脉的古老风采，还有他对于责任的看中。他不是那种会玩花样的小人。”  
瑟兰迪尔闻言又好气又好笑的摇了摇头：“你这是在说我吗？会玩花样的小人？”  
看着埃尔隆德想辩解的摇头，瑟兰迪尔摇手止住了他的话语，然后挑了挑眉：“虽然我对你关于索林的意见有所保留，但是看啊，埃尔隆德，这就是我们不能再在一起的另一点，你总是那么无私，而且不懂幽默。”  
埃尔隆德哀叹了一声，刚才的悲戚淡了一些，他凝重的看着瑟兰迪尔，轻声说道：“至少你也不是一个诚实的精灵王。我必须为索林找出解释好让自己相信他配得上你，也配得上山下之王的名号。”  
“谢谢你。”瑟兰迪尔轻声的道。  
“如果这是你的选择。”埃尔隆德低声叹道。

 

19、

哈迪尔惊讶的看到瑟兰迪尔居然允许埃尔隆德教给莱格勒斯各种各样的知识，而莱格勒斯也十分乐于向埃尔隆德请教。  
瑟兰迪尔有时会远远的看着他们，但是从不加入他们，即使莱格勒斯要求。  
“我以为您不会喜欢莱格勒斯王子和埃尔隆德领主接触。”哈迪尔实事求是的对瑟兰迪尔道。  
“我确实不喜欢。”瑟兰迪尔拉下了脸。“或许我应该把埃尔隆德赶出去，然后对全中土世界发出通告如果他再敢踏入幽暗密林一步我就亲自射死他。”  
“我希望您不是在说真的。”哈迪尔干笑着看着闹脾气的精灵王。  
“我挺认真的考虑过。”瑟兰迪尔给了哈迪尔一个威胁的眼神，然后和对方一起笑了起来。  
“您看起来好了很多。”哈迪尔轻声道。  
“这要多亏了瑞文戴尔主人的妙手回春。”瑟兰迪尔冷哼一声，然后不高兴的觉得自己被抢了儿子。“还得感谢盖拉德丽尔夫人的慷慨，赠予我梅隆树的花朵。”  
“如果您能痊愈，我想大家都会高兴的。”哈迪尔欣慰的看着神情开朗了一些的精灵王。“但是我听说这样的伤痛想要愈合不是一朝一夕的事情。关于矮人的事情，您想好了怎么做了吗？说实话，我更喜欢埃尔隆德领主……”  
瑟兰迪尔闻言身子不自觉的一僵，但是他很快恢复了原状，连哈迪尔都没发现他的异常。羽翼漆黑的渡鸦仿佛听懂了两个人的谈话，它警觉的落到了瑟兰迪尔的扶手椅上瞪着哈迪尔。  
“为什么……我觉得它在向我示威。”哈迪尔微微皱起了眉毛，尴尬的对瑟兰迪尔说道。  
“它可能生病了。”瑟兰迪尔答非所问，他瞥了那渡鸦一眼，示意它走开，他可没忘了它擅自飞走的事情，他还在生气。但是那渡鸦坚持它曾获准待在精灵王身边的权利，他牢牢的霸占着自己的地方，然后毅然的和哈迪尔对视着。  
“如果你要劝我听任矮人鲁莽的行动，那么我恐怕要让您失望了，我依旧保持原来的看法，我不会允许这次行动，也不允许他们经过我的领地。”瑟兰迪尔空洞的看着前方，仿佛看到了索林愤怒的脸庞。  
“那别的呢？别的方面呢？”哈迪尔轻声问道。  
“没有什么别的了。即使有，也不会改变我对于他们旅途的决定。”瑟兰迪尔固执的结束了这次交谈。

比翁答应借给他们一些矮马，并和甘道夫私自谈了好一会儿。当甘道夫回到矮人队伍的时候，他的表情十分凝重。  
比尔博担忧的望向巫师，如果一但连甘道夫都对什么露出愁容，那么一定有什么事是真的难办了。他下意识的摸了摸自己的口袋，那里面有一枚他在迷雾山脉的地洞中得到的一枚看似朴素无华的戒指，但是他却知道那戒指是如何的神奇。不知道为什么，当他感觉到紧张的时候，他会下意识的摸向自己的口袋，好像那里面有什么特别贵重的东西。比尔博隐隐感觉到不安，但是要让他说出这枚戒指的存在确是如此的困难，连面对巫师他都无法开口。  
索林看到甘道夫的神情也有些不安，他皱紧了自己的眉头看向灰袍巫师，但是对方什么也没说，只是带着他们直直的向幽暗密林行进。

渡鸦再次讨好的跳上了瑟兰迪尔的扶手椅，却被精灵王瞥了一眼然后无视了。  
瑟兰迪尔慵懒的躺在自己的扶手椅上，一只手伸向果盘，修长白皙的指尖夹了一颗葡萄放进了嘴里。  
渡鸦“嘎！”的叫了一声，惹来了精灵王的一个瞪视，于是又偃旗息鼓的站在了扶手椅上。它歪着脑袋看着身边的果盘，却没那个胆子擅自去啄食里面的水果。  
瑟兰迪尔翻过这一页书。  
渡鸦往瑟兰迪尔手边跳了跳，试探着引起精灵王的注意。在发现精灵王确实还不理它的时候，它忧伤的理了理自己的羽毛，然后试探着叫了声：“索林？”  
瑟兰迪尔手一滞。  
“索林？”渡鸦再接再厉。  
瑟兰迪尔放下了书，他再也无法装作无动于衷了。他的内心十分困扰烦躁，即使埃尔隆德已经进了最大的努力医治他脸上的伤但是却还是那样恐怖。更令瑟兰迪尔暗自害怕的是，他对于阴影和黑暗越来越适应，他变得十分的敏感，从各个层面上来说。他对黑暗的发现不像以前一样是因为它是光明的反面，它能让他不适；现在，他能透析它，感觉它。他终于对渡鸦伸出了手，看着渡鸦欣喜的跳上他的手臂，瑟兰迪尔微皱着眉头，声音威严：“我并没有原谅你，在这里反省一下，傻瓜。”  
渡鸦失望的低下了头脑袋。

索林和同伴们终于来到了幽暗密林的精灵小道前，即使是固执如索林也无法劝服自己说这里很好很正常。  
古老的森林正呈现出一种黑暗的病态。  
“天呐！”巴林发出一声叹息，引得大家的瞩目，他叹了一声，道。“我曾经来过这里，代表埃雷博同密林的精灵王商谈关于贸易的事项，但是那时，这里还没有如此的……病态。”  
“他们确实看起来很病态。”比尔博赞同的说道，但是他十分好奇生活在这里的精灵会是什么样子，因为不论是眼前他们居住的地方还是从比翁那里听来的，这里的精灵似乎和别的地方的不太一样。”  
甘道夫皱起了眉头，没有出声，他快步向前，几下拆除了一些荆棘和藤条，露出了原本精灵大门上的石雕。看到那些邪恶的印记后，他的瞳孔骤缩，他快步返回并大声吩咐正在给马匹卸下鞍子的菲力：“留下我的马！”  
“你要离开？”比尔博和索林同时发问。  
甘道夫看了他们一眼，然后凝重的点了点头：“我恐怕我不得不离开，还有一些更重要的事在等着我查看。”  
比尔博紧张的攥住了自己的衣兜，故作镇定：“你会回来的是吗？”  
甘道夫看了他一眼，眼神中温和慈善：“是的，我会。”  
有那么一刻，比尔博十分像向巫师倾诉他在迷雾山脉地穴里遭遇的一切，但是另一种感觉阻止了他，好像在告诉他一切都好，没什么大不了的。比尔博又沉默了起来。  
索林看着甘道夫，皱起了眉头：“你不和我们一起进入幽暗密林？”  
甘道夫看着索林，他能看到山下之王眼中难得的隐隐恐慌，但是他没有办法。盖拉德丽尔夫人说的很对，恐怕在多尔古都有什么更严重的事发生了，他恳切的看向山下之王：“我必须离开，去确认一件事，否则可能会有更糟糕的情况发生在这里，甚至更远的地方。”  
索林凝重的看着巫师，甘道夫也沉默的和他对视着，直到索林先移开了视线，粗声粗气的道：“我知道了。”  
甘道夫翻身上马，然后嘱咐矮人们：“不要离开精灵的道路，一旦离开你将无法再找到它。这座森林中有古老的魔法，空气中有迷幻作用，也不要喝森林里小溪的水，它被施了黑魔法。我回来之前，不要进入孤山。”然后他看向索林，十分诚恳的道：“索林，瑟兰迪尔王正被战争留下的阴影和对过往的伤痛所折磨。他也曾和你一样在战争中失去了亲人和族人。别对他太苛刻了。”没有等索林回答，甘道夫驾马离开，向那座古要塞的方向离去。  
索林目送着巫师的离开，然后回头望了望眼前古老茂密的森林，深吸了口气。他的脑海中突然又响起了那个女精灵的话：如果你能正视你心中的渴求，或许你能收复不止一个珍宝。  
索林小幅度的甩了甩头，想把这想法抛出脑后。  
奇力和菲力都盯着他们的舅舅，别的矮人也都露出了十分凝重的表情。过了一会儿，德瓦林粗声粗气的道：“该启程了，索林。”  
索林点了点头，然后带着他的同伴们走进了这座住着那个精灵的古老森林。

 

20、

瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德坐在书房里，难得轻松的谈论着莱格勒斯和哈迪尔的箭法比试。  
“莱格勒斯的箭法十分出众。”半晌，埃尔隆德斟酌着说道，心中想着怎样才能提出送给他们的儿子一把弓而不引起瑟兰迪尔的反感。  
瑟兰迪尔瞥了他一眼：“说真的，埃尔隆德，如果你真想送他一把弓的话可以直说。这种话凯勒鹏已经说过一遍了。鉴于黄金森林的精灵的好事程度，我猜你知道这件事应该也不奇怪。”  
埃尔隆德宽容的笑了笑：“这么说你是同意了？”  
“你们的长弓不适合幽暗密林的生活，而且我看到你还没有告诉莱格勒斯你是他另一个父亲。即使他接受了你的礼物，也不会换掉他自己的那把的。”  
“据说那里面有你的头发，长者的守护。”埃尔隆德想了想，然后叹了一声。“或许以后有机会的吧。我还没想好要怎么跟他开口，要怎么向他解释整个事情，毕竟这不太常见。”  
“莱格勒斯能承受的要比你想象的多的多的多。”谈到他的绿叶，瑟兰迪尔的神情总是柔软很多。“这几百年来他都在忍受我乖张的坏脾气。”  
埃尔隆德神情复杂的看了他一眼，瑟兰迪尔假装对他视而不见。  
“我听说你还是会阻挠索林橡木盾？”埃尔隆德转移了话题。  
“我无法像您一样宽容，埃尔隆德领主。”瑟兰迪尔坐直了身体，表现出了明显的防卫姿势，他依旧气恼埃尔隆德对索林一行人的纵容：“我不会让他胡来。”  
“或许他不是胡来。”埃尔隆德轻声道。“我也不愿意如此冒险，但是直觉告诉我，如果他不这么做，会有更可怕的事发生。”  
“诺多精灵伟大的预见能力。”瑟兰迪尔尖锐的嘲讽了一声。  
“而眼下的事情更让我确定了，或许他是能医治你的病痛唯一的希望。”埃尔隆德不为所动，他接着阐述着自己的看法。“我无法对此视而不见，瑟兰迪尔。”  
“那头龙曾经诅咒我，我的后代都会毁灭在阴影中，埃尔隆德。它已经应验到了我的女儿身上，索林诅咒了我们的女儿，她因为索林的诅咒和我的伤痛而消亡。”瑟兰迪尔沉着声音道。“唤醒史矛革没有任何好处，而我不能让莱格勒斯陷入同样的境地。”  
埃尔隆德知道瑟兰迪尔指的是久远之前北方火龙对他的诅咒，他握住了瑟兰迪尔的手，瑟兰迪尔挣扎了一下，埃尔隆德却用了些力气，瑟兰迪尔挣脱不开索性也不挣扎了，他瞪了埃尔隆德一眼。  
“我说过，别再想那头龙，它的话没有一条会真的应验，只要你走出那阴影马上就会发现这一点！而且不出意外，我会在这里和甘道夫回合，我们会去探究多古尔都的情况，到时候一切都会明了。”  
瑟兰迪尔紧紧的抿着唇不说话。  
“瑟兰迪尔，莱格勒斯也是我的儿子，我对他的爱和你是一样的，我也不会让他陷入危险之中。”埃尔隆德握紧了手中精灵王冰冷的手。  
“我有我的选择。”瑟兰迪尔倔强的盯着埃尔隆德。“你还有别的孩子，但是我只有莱格勒斯。”  
埃尔隆德皱着眉没有再说话，他感觉到无奈，愤怒，还有心疼。他看着瑟兰迪尔，看着对方坚毅的脸庞和咬紧的下巴，知道自己绝无劝动他的机会了。索林橡木盾的未来，只能看他自己把握了。  
书房的门外，兴致勃勃想向父亲炫耀他的胜利的年轻的精灵王子呆呆的怔在了原地。他的手在微微的发抖，脸上挂着一副空白的表情。惊愕过后，愤怒，担忧，悲伤，惊讶，欣喜，各种各样的情感一起击中了他，翻搅在一起，让他手足无措。  
加里安端着茶具和果盘跟哈迪尔一起来到了书房门外，看到门口伫立表情空白的精灵王子，两个精灵对视了一眼，立刻就明白了发生了什么事。加里安端着东西走到了莱格勒斯身前，轻声问道：“殿下，您还好吗？”  
莱格勒斯这才惊醒一般的看了眼前两个精灵一眼，他迅速垂下了眼睑：“哦……没什么。”  
“那为什么不让哈迪尔大人先把您送回寝宫，我为陛下布好水果后会去找您的。”加里安温和的说道，然后看向哈迪尔，金发的辛达精灵也表示同意。  
莱格勒斯沉默了一下，然后点了点头，哈迪尔和加里安交换了一个眼神后，陪着莱格勒斯向他的房间走去。

回到房间后，莱格勒斯似乎慢慢的理清了头绪，他迟疑了一下，然后看向哈迪尔：“我父亲……他和埃尔隆德领主……”  
看着哈迪尔清澈的眼神中没有一丝诧异，而更多的是慎重，莱格勒斯猛然惊醒：“你们都知道！”  
哈迪尔看着眼前愤怒的精灵王子，不知道该说些什么好，他只能轻轻的点了点头：“我也是最近才知道。”  
“所以只有我才是被瞒着的那个！”莱格勒斯愤怒的喊道，泪水在他的眼眶里打转。“那关于索林呢？你又知道多少？萝林的哈迪尔，你来到幽暗密林不止是因为答应跟我比试箭法的吧？”莱格勒斯抱着胳膊看着哈迪尔，语气咄咄逼人。“你们都不是单纯的想来拜访幽暗密林。”  
“相信我，莱格勒斯王子，我知道的并不比你多多少，所以我们为什么不等加里安到来再谈论这些问题呢。我想他会好好向您说明这些问题的。”哈迪尔叹了口气，十分为难的看着莱格勒斯。“而且我唯一十分确定的是，瑟兰迪尔王非常爱您，他爱您超过一切。”  
莱格勒斯倔强的站在原地，过了一会儿，他迟疑了一下问道：“为什么埃尔隆德领主会说索林或许是治愈我父亲的伤的唯一希望？我父亲到底出了什么事情？”  
加里安轻轻的走了进来，他同样为莱格勒斯端来了一些茶水和水果。莱格勒斯紧紧的盯着他的动作。加里安安顿好一切，然后静静的与莱格勒斯对视。然后加里安叹了口气，他见证了瑟兰迪尔与埃尔隆德的感情，也见证了莱格勒斯王子的出生与成长，他深深的知道，无论瑟兰迪尔王私下多么认为莱格勒斯王子的性格更像埃尔隆德领主，但是他还是瑟兰迪尔王的儿子，尤其在打破砂锅问到底这一项上，他和他的父亲简直一模一样。所以他只能轻叹着，缓缓的对莱格勒斯讲述了瑟兰迪尔王所遭遇的大概。  
“我的殿下，我只能讲这么多，我想更多更私密的事情，应该由陛下决定是否告诉别人，我今日所作所为已经超出了我的职责。但是为了陛下的安危和您和陛下的感情，我愿意在将来接受国王陛下的惩罚。”加里安轻声而坚定的道。“请您理解，对于国王陛下而言，没有什么比您更重要，他不愿意失去您，哪怕有一丝一毫的风险他都不能忍受。”  
莱格勒斯还惊愕在加里安所讲述的故事之中，半晌，他才颓然坐到了椅子上，用手捂住了脸，轻声哽咽道：“我也是。”

索林头晕目眩，无法想象这就是瑟兰迪尔所居住的森林。他还记得那时候瑟兰迪尔是怎样向他描述他的领地的，那时他们躺在索林蓝色的大床上，精灵王把下巴顶在索林的脸颊边，一边轻轻的用纤长白皙的手指玩弄着索林的胡子，一边轻声向他讲述他的国度：美好，轻松，星光弥漫。但是眼前的景象明显和精灵王形容的毫不沾边。这里的树木歪曲，树枝纠缠，树干的裂缝中溢出恶臭的粘液，有毒的蘑菇在树下成堆的冒出。他们看不到头顶的太阳，望不到森林的尽头。所有人都头晕目眩恍恍惚惚，有几次索林听到奇力在问他的哥哥“菲力你为什么在我前面又在我后面？”在诅咒又骗了他的精灵王同时，索林却在心底忍不住更为他的精灵担忧。但是马上，他被自己想法中认定精灵王是他的吓了一跳。但是或许是这里的空气太过于迷幻，又或者是索林已经累得没有那么多的空闲去思考别的乱七八糟的问题，索林很快对这个释然了。那当然是他的精灵，他占有过，标记过，从没听说矮人能把自己的东西送给别人呢！索林冷哼一声。如果他收回了埃雷博，下一个目标就是收拾一下他的精灵，让他知道一下夺走矮人的东西是个什么下场。  
索林眼神阴暗，就在他们几乎窒息在这迷幻的空气中的时候，突然一头白鹿跳进了他们所有人的视线之中。  
它不像瑟兰迪尔骑得那头那样高大，却给人感觉纯粹而圣洁，带着柔和的光芒，就像是……魔法。比尔博揉了揉眼睛：“是我又出现幻觉了吗？”  
索林看着那头白鹿，那鹿清澈明亮的眼睛静静的与他对视，仿佛在审视他。它带给索林的感觉太像瑟兰迪尔了，高贵而骄傲的，带着愤怒的感觉，索林抽出了弓箭瞄准了它。  
箭带着破空的响声射向了白鹿，却离它差了几寸，那白鹿被惊跑了。  
“你的箭法退步了，舅舅。”奇力惊讶的看着索林。  
“你不应该这么做，这会带给我们坏运气。”比尔博惋惜的看着那美丽生灵逃走的方向。  
“我们创造自己的运气。”索林没有理会奇力，面色阴沉，仿佛在生自己的气。

 

21、

瑟兰迪尔发现了莱格勒斯的神情有些异样，他今天似乎一直在躲避自己和埃尔隆德。瑟兰迪尔疑惑的挑高了眉毛，他看了自己的卫队长一眼，加里安干咳了一声，眼神躲避着自己。瑟兰迪尔了然的叹了口气，然后问道：“什么时候？”  
“莱格勒斯王子在上午的时候听到了您和埃尔隆德领主的对话。”加里安小心翼翼的解释道，然后给瑟兰迪尔加了件金色的披风。“他很担心您。”  
瑟兰迪尔苦笑着摇了摇头，看了看正在检查卫兵装束武器的莱格勒斯，对加里安吩咐道：“把他叫过来。”  
加里安迟疑了一下，轻声道：“陛下……”  
“没事，你把他叫过来。”瑟兰迪尔轻轻抬手示意他不必担心。  
加里安顺从的点了点头，然后向身体明显有些紧绷的莱格勒斯王子走了过去。  
“Ada……”莱格勒斯有些抗拒，但是他还是跟着加里安走了过来，刚要说话，却骤然发现瑟兰迪尔的脸色突然变得无比苍白。莱格勒斯被吓了一跳，他一个箭步抢到自己的父亲身边，握住了他的手：“Ada！”  
一阵强烈的悸动突然袭击了瑟兰迪尔的胸膛，瑟兰迪尔的瞳孔骤缩，脸色突然变得苍白。  
“去请埃尔隆德领主！”莱格勒斯着急的对身边的精灵喊道。却在下一刻手被用力的反握了回来。  
“不用，莱格勒斯。嘘！”瑟兰迪尔回国了神，他反握住儿子的手，看着他眼中掩饰不住的担忧有些欣慰和好笑，但是他的嘴角挂出来的确是悲伤的微笑。“别担心。不过有人闯入了我们的国度。”  
莱格勒斯的眉头一跳，他咬着牙问：“是索林橡木盾？”  
突然，陶瑞尔带着两个卫兵鲁莽的冲了进来，在加里安拦住他们之前停了下来，她看着精灵王，轻声道：“陛下，又有蜘蛛进入了我们的领土。而且据守卫说，有矮人闯入了我们的森林。”  
莱格勒斯冷哼一声：“那就让他们两败俱伤。”然后他感觉他的手被握紧了，他扭头看向他的父亲，见到他父亲眼中难过的恳求的神色，他愤怒的用精灵语低声控诉，泪水在眼眶中打转：“他居然敢那么对您！他不配！”  
“他或许不配，但我不能让他在我的国度上被那些本属于我们应该消灭的邪恶杀死。”瑟兰迪尔扳过了莱格勒斯倔强扭过去的脸庞，深深的看进了他的眼睛里。“记得我们的谈话吗？不管怎么样，它依然有效。”  
莱格勒斯看着他的父亲，然后抱住了他：“请记住您的话，但是如果他让您不舒服，告诉我，我会教训他。”  
瑟兰迪尔欣慰的摸了摸儿子的脑后的头发，帮他顺了顺辫子：“去吧，我的儿子，小心点。”  
莱格勒斯和父亲道别，转身看向陶瑞尔，嘴角掠起一丝笑：“准备好洗涤一下我们的森林了吗，陶瑞尔？”  
“全凭您的吩咐。”陶瑞尔眼中闪烁着兴奋的光芒，他看向精灵王子，手不自觉的摸向自己的匕首。她的身上还带着外面的寒风气息，但是红褐色的长发却燃烧着炙热的温度。  
“陶瑞尔，看好他，别让他做什么傻事。”瑟兰迪尔看着兴奋的女精灵微微皱了皱眉。陶瑞尔对莱格勒斯十分忠心，而且是个出色的战士，只是有一点，太过于鲁莽。他担忧的看着年轻精灵们快速离开的方向，然后哈迪尔的声音出现在了他身边。  
“他们不会有事的，还记得我们年轻的时候吗？”瑟兰迪尔瞥了哈迪尔一眼，对方正回以他温和的微笑。  
“如果我没记错的话，你应该在某个会客室里和埃尔隆德商谈一些事情。”  
“唔，我们已经谈的差不多了。”哈迪尔轻轻耸了耸肩。“我希望没有打扰到您？”  
瑟兰迪尔瞪了他一眼，然后眼睛望向头顶上那些渡鸦的巢穴，最大的那个已经空了，他已经一天没见到那只渡鸦了。  
“看来它去找他的主人了。”  
瑟兰迪尔抿了抿嘴唇，没有答话，他担忧的看向莱格勒斯离去的方向。他对于黑暗事物的感知更加明显，但是他没有对任何人说起他的感觉，或许总有一天，他会完全堕入黑暗之中，但在这之前，他要阻止索林做出更愚蠢的事情，也要确保他的儿子平安。  
“别担心，我的朋友，他们会没事的。”哈迪尔轻声劝慰道。  
“你怎么知道？”瑟兰迪尔轻声问道。“跟埃尔隆德待久了也变傻了吗？”  
“精灵的直觉。”哈迪尔没有理会瑟兰迪尔的嘲讽，事实上如果现在瑟兰迪尔还能说几句俏皮话说明对方还没失去理智，这是哈迪尔唯一庆幸的事了。就在刚才，他似乎感觉到了一股更强大的邪恶浸染了幽暗密林。  
【索林橡木盾的到来，可能会带给瑟兰迪尔慰藉和治愈的希望，同样可能带来的是密林精灵王彻底的毁灭。】离开洛丝萝林前，盖拉德丽尔夫人还告诉了他最后一句话。【但我们终将迎来那一天。】  
【我希望能待在幽暗密林，看着他痊愈。】哈迪尔还记得自己曾这样轻声向盖拉德丽尔夫人请求。然后盖拉德丽尔夫人默许了他。

索林知道他们在幽暗密林里兜了圈子，比尔博在抱怨他们不应该离开精灵小路。可是索林的脑海中一直来回放映着那头白鹿的一举一动，它脸上的伤疤，它的眼神，它逃走时惊慌的神态。这座森林的病态让他难掩自己的担忧，他有些小小的猜想，或许瑟兰迪尔已经发现了他们的到来，毕竟他是一个精灵王，幽暗密林的统治者。但是他没有看到一个精灵守卫，只能顺着自己的猜想和嗡嗡作鸣的耳朵来判断他们可能盘踞的地方。  
他想看一眼瑟兰迪尔，哪怕只是偷偷的。  
但是随后的巨型蜘蛛让已经头晕眼花的矮人们防备不急，就在索林紧紧的捂住胸口那对他来说最重要的东西（虽然很多时候他不会承认）的时候，那个神奇的霍比特人又一次解救了他们。  
索林无法想象瑟兰迪尔到底是怎么了才能让如此邪恶而讨厌的物种在他的森林里肆意妄为，矮人们奋力的与这些怪物搏斗，突然德瓦林厌恶的用矮人语嘀咕了句什么。  
索林惊讶的抬起头，一抹金色带头闯入了矮人们的视线。索林的心脏几乎为这身影跳出了胸膛，会是他吗？但是顺着那身影矫健优雅的顺着蛛丝旋转而下，索林的心又沉了下去，不，那不是他。  
莱格勒斯敏捷而迅速的解决了三头巨型蜘蛛，搭弓射箭从下面划开蜘蛛的肚子再到傲然站立在索林的面前几乎是几秒钟的事。索林看着眼前精灵王子那锋利的箭头，毫不怀疑如果他擅自动一点对方就会射死他。  
“别以为我不会杀了你，矮人，我十分愿意那样做。”莱格勒斯冷笑着看着眼前一身狼狈的山下之王，就这样杀了他的愿望那样强烈，让他几乎不能忽视。但是索林站在他面前，在看到他的那一刻沉下了脸，但是那双眼睛坚毅的望着他，不为所动。莱格勒斯因对方的配合而不能让自己达成所愿而惋惜。  
索林能感觉到精灵王子眼中纯粹的恶意和厌恶，而他也毫不怀疑他眼中也透露出一样的情感。虽然他憎恨这些生灵的背信弃义，但是他知道对方不会杀死他，因为这些精灵令人讽刺的是善良的种族，他们不会毫无理由的杀死任何人。而莱格勒斯惋惜和骄傲的神情也验证了这一点。但是如果瑟兰迪尔真的知道他来了，那么眼前他的儿子是否也代表了他的态度？索林的心一点点的沉了下去。他瞪着眼前的精灵王子。  
突然，森林的不远处传来了奇力惊慌的叫喊声，索林一惊，回头寻找自己的小外甥，他不在这！菲力惊恐向奇力发声的地方张望着，试图找到弟弟平安无恙的身影：“奇力？！奇力！！！”  
奇力被一直巨型蜘蛛拖拽着，他挣扎着去踹那蜘蛛的复眼想挣脱出去，但是他手上没有合适的武器，姿势也使不上力气。就在这时，一抹火红色的头发从天而降，一支尖锐的箭带着破空的声响射入了蜘蛛的脑袋。奇力终于从这恼人的困境中挣脱出来，他回头看向那个修长矫健的女精灵，对方也在好奇的盯着他。  
“给我你的匕首！”奇力再回头，紧张的盯着眼前又出现的一只巨大的蜘蛛。  
“说真的，给一个矮人匕首？”女精灵的笑声在他的耳边响起，他回头的时候她已经一气呵成的又除掉了两头蜘蛛。“想都别想。”  
匕首嗖的一声掷出，奇力面前的巨型蜘蛛应声道下。奇力瞪大了眼睛，下一刻，一把匕首抵在了他的下颚。  
“现在，回到你的队伍中去吧，小矮人。”陶瑞尔带着淘气的笑容看着面前英俊的矮人。“走吧。”

 

22、

尽管奇力对那个“小”字表示十分不满，但是陶瑞尔还是把他送回了他的同伴身边。  
“搜身。”莱格勒斯冷冷的对卫兵们下了命令。“收缴他们的武器。”  
索林也冷冷的和莱格勒斯对视，想看他敢不敢直接搜自己的身。莱格勒斯犹豫了一下，但是还是没有动，他想起了最后一次和山下之王见面的时候，那时候自己满怀着怜悯和些许几不可查的愧疚带着国王的命令提出要帮助矮人们，但是矮人们拒绝了他的提议。他还记得索林那时候的眼神，狂怒的，轻蔑的，冰冷的，几乎恨不得杀死所有精灵的眼神。他还诅咒了自己的父亲，现在，莱格勒斯正把这些诅咒还给他。只是让他有些困扰的，是山下之王现在的眼神，那悲伤而愤怒的眼神让他在某一个瞬间，觉得似曾相识。  
“这是谁？你弟弟？”莱格勒斯扭头去凑查别的矮人，他轻蔑的看着银制的挂坠盒的一端。在得到葛洛因愤怒的回答后又看向了另一面。“那这个丑陋的家伙呢？像哥布林的变种。”  
“那是我儿子，金雳！”  
很多年后，当一切不详都烟消云散后，莱格勒斯还是能回想起这个场景，然后嘴唇边挂起一丝安慰的微笑。  
索林的宝剑被夺了去，交到了莱格勒斯手中。索林冷冷的看着精灵王子惊讶而又自豪的看着那把宝剑，用精灵语喃喃着什么，他曾听到类似的单词从埃尔隆德嘴里出来，知道精灵王子认出了这把宝剑。  
“你从哪里得到它的？”莱格勒斯冰冷的问。  
“它被赠予给我。”索林沉稳的说道。  
莱格勒斯的眼神一瞬间变得更加冰冷了，他手中的兽咬剑一瞬间抵在索林的喉咙上。所有人都吓了一跳，就在陶瑞尔犹豫着要不要上去劝他的时候，莱格勒斯冷笑着：“这就是山下之王的样子？窃取了别人的东西然后声称是自己所有？你不仅仅是个小偷，还是个说谎者。”说着，他愤怒的命令卫兵们。“把他们押走！”  
在推推嚷嚷中，索林发现了唯一令他心存侥幸的一件事，那个神奇的霍比特人，他又消失在大家的视野中了。

瑟兰迪尔焦躁的在大殿上走来走去，加里安无法再安慰他的国王。  
“加里安，你说他们会没事吧？”  
“不会有事的，陛下。”  
“作为精灵王，我有权处置那些得罪我的人，是不是？”  
加里安叹气，这已经是第三次同样的问题了：“是的，陛下。”  
“埃尔隆德和哈迪尔在哪？”  
“埃尔隆德领主和哈迪尔大人都在研究您的药。”  
“很好，确保他们不会过来，我不想让事情更复杂了。”瑟兰迪尔焦躁的又转了一圈，然后传来了莱格勒斯已经把矮人们带回来的消息。瑟兰迪尔似乎松了口气，但是马上更紧张了，紧张到他走上自己王座的时候差点被自己的袍子绊倒。  
加里安忍下了自己想要问国王是否还好的话，他相信他的国王绝对不会愿意听到这种问题。他看着瑟兰迪尔坐到了王座上，然后轻声安慰道：“陛下，我们在您的国度中，那些矮人没有在这里没有任何权力，除了听从您。”  
瑟兰迪尔从王座上看着加里安担忧的眼神，他勉强扯出一丝微笑：“谢谢你，加里安。我会没事的。只是……一次见面而已，很快就会过去。”想到这次见面后他和索林两个人会永远也不会再有和解的一天，瑟兰迪尔的嘴里就忍不住苦涩起来，连心脏都疼得让眼前发黑。令人讽刺的是，即便如此，他也知道他会带着对索林的爱意直至被悲伤杀死的那一天。“我会履行我的职责。”  
“如果您非要那么做。”加里安忍不住说道，他突然十分想劝劝自己的国王或许一切都不会像他想的那样，或者他可以让矮人们去试试，让他为自己考虑一下，辩解一下。但是当他看到他国王那悲伤而洞察一切的眼神时，话到嘴边又憋了回去。他只能尴尬的笑笑，然后说道：“索林王一定不会说出什么好听的话，为了您自己着想，请别往心里去。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着下面眼睛湿润的卫队长，知道他没说出的话是什么。同别的西尔凡精灵不同，加里安更温柔，也更理智，并且十分忠心。从他跟着父亲来到大绿林的那一刻起，加里安就一直跟在他身边，保护着他，尊敬着他，没有一天停歇。即便他知道了他所有的故事，知道了他几乎卑微的爱，但是他还是选择守护在他这一边。  
“谢谢你，加里安。”瑟兰迪尔的心头温暖起来，连那疼痛就减轻了一些，他端坐在王座上，神情慢慢变得坚毅而刚强，就像他一贯对外面表现出来的那样。

索林设想过很多次他和瑟兰迪尔见面的场景，即便他不愿意承认他十分期待这个，但是狼狈成这样绝对不在他的设想之中。他的衣服下摆上沾满了泥巴，有的地方还被撕破，他的头发和胡须上还挂着一些树叶和残留的蜘蛛网。当他被精灵押着前往瑟兰迪尔的宫殿的时候，他的心还能勉强保持平静，但是当他走在那巨大壮丽的精灵殿堂之中的时候，他还是被这里那浑然天成的美丽而惊讶。不得不说，这里和瑟兰迪尔给他的感觉一样，和别的精灵不同，他强大，自然，野性而又美的惊人。  
莱格勒斯偶尔的低头能看出矮人之王对这里的惊叹和眼中掩饰不住的渴望，他在心中冷哼了一声。如果可能，他绝对不愿意这个胆敢伤害他亲人的矮人再出现在他挚爱的父亲面前。他曾经有一个妹妹，如果没有这个矮人的诅咒，她或许现在正在愉快的弹琴，或是在父亲或自己的怀里撒娇。莱格勒斯冷漠的吩咐把别的矮人都囚禁在大牢中，唯独把索林引向了国王的宝座前。  
索林几乎是急不可耐的抬起头，他的心脏几乎要从他胸膛中跳出来，他甚至害怕瑟兰迪尔会听到它，并且知道它为何如此。而瑟兰迪尔也正在静静的望着他，索林几乎被那眼神中的冷淡和悲伤所刺伤。他的喉头动了动，却没发出一点声音，他贪婪的从上到下打量着瑟兰迪尔。他的精灵王比上次见面的时候消瘦了很多，头发的光泽也不似以前像是流动的金子，而更接近于一种浓稠的苹果酒的颜色。索林想起了精灵，巫师警告的话语。  
瑟兰迪尔静静的望着索林，他无法从对方身上把视线移开。索林虽不至于衣衫褴褛但是也好不到哪去，他真的遇到了蜘蛛，他的发边还沾着蜘蛛网。担忧和愤怒一起浸染了瑟兰迪尔的心，但是尊严告诉他，他不能再在这一刻失态。于是他用威严而冷漠的声音命令所有的卫兵：“都退下。”  
莱格勒斯明显有些迟疑，他十分不情愿让自己的父亲和这个矮人独处，或许把所有矮人关起来现在是个错误？  
“去吧，莱格勒斯。”瑟兰迪尔看出了儿子的顾虑，他扯了扯僵硬的嘴角，想给对方一个放心的微笑。  
索林不耐烦的看着精灵王子依旧十分顾虑的看着自己，他也毫不示弱的瞪着对方。  
莱格勒斯生气的看着面前骄傲自若的矮人，他能看出那双眼睛中对自己父亲的渴慕和挣扎，但是他对这个十分厌恶。莱格勒斯眼睛眨了眨，然后轻蔑的看着索林，话却是对自己父亲说的：“我去检查一下牢房，然后再看看埃尔隆德领主在需不需要帮忙。”  
索林呼吸一滞。他不可置信的瞪着瑟兰迪尔，嫉妒的怒火几乎将他焚烧湮灭。  
瑟兰迪尔无奈的看着莱格勒斯带着略微小小得意的神情退了下去，他无法责怪他的儿子，但是他知道这可能把一切推向更糟糕的境地。当他再看向索林的时候，发现对方的眼睛已经变成了一片狂怒的火海，它紧紧的瞪视着自己，轻蔑，愤怒，无数的负面情感向瑟兰迪尔扑面而来，几乎让他窒息。  
“看来你又和你的老情人见面了。”索林尝试让自己的声音平稳而充满讽刺，但是他依旧听起来像个妒妇。他控制不了自己的情绪。  
加里安不安的动了一下，但是却被他的国王一个瞪视止住，然后瑟兰迪尔带着几乎不可能的冷静避开了索林的尖锐，【他只是嫉妒。】瑟兰迪尔难过的想哭，但是他把那个为此难过悲恸的精灵关在了自己的心房中，取而代之的是一个国王的冷静和淡漠，充满了威严。这对他不是什么太过于困难的事，他善于伪装保护自己，自从欧瑞费尔死后就是这样。“听说你要进行一场伟大的冒险，夺回家园，取回宝石，屠杀恶龙。”  
索林憎恨的看着如此冷静的精灵。他怎么敢？难道他真的认为他们两个之间没有一点牵绊了吗？那一刻索林几乎恐惧这种想法，他垂下眼睛，默认了精灵王的话。  
“对你而言，阿肯宝石真的如此重要？重要过你自己的性命，都灵的血脉，你族人的性命，还有……一些关心你的人。”瑟兰迪尔让自己的声音不要变得激动，他假装平淡的问道，声音却顿了顿，“我”这个字几乎要从他舌尖上溜出去，但是他及时咬住了它。  
如果不是对方神情冷漠，索林几乎会认为这是瑟兰迪尔在关心自己，他尝试让自己从愤怒中平复下来，绷紧了下巴，那双深得不见底的蓝眼睛紧紧的看着眼前比以前苍白消瘦的精灵王，然后给予了他的答案：“是。”

 

23、

瑟兰迪尔早就想到了索林的想法，但是在亲耳听到的时候还是心头一跳，他看着索林，那双曾经让他迷失的蓝眼睛中不再有他熟悉的温柔，这让瑟兰迪尔的心脏如针刺一般的疼痛。瑟兰迪尔嘴角扯起一丝讽笑，即便如此，他也不能让索林去送死，他对着索林冷笑了一声：“有人说这是一场伟大的冒险，但我认为，这不过是一次贪婪的狂妄之行，动机远远不如人们想的那么高尚。”  
“是吗？你就是这么想的？”索林忍不住自己翻涌的怒气，精灵王真是完美的激起了他所有的火气。索林冷笑着看着瑟兰迪尔：“或许有一天，我也会把你关在我的国度里，让你变成我的财宝的一部分，没有人能看见你，没有人再知道你，你会消亡在我的藏宝室里。”  
瑟兰迪尔惊慌的瞪大了眼，有那么一瞬间，他几乎从索林的眼睛里看到了那条龙。他退了一步，恐慌的抗拒着索林话语里带给他身体战栗的感觉。他站直了身体，再次居高临下的看着索林，如果这是场战争，那么他不能输，虽然即便他赢了也会一无所有，他会断绝索林和他的一切可能，让他知道自己绝不会放他前往孤山，索林或者会放弃，或者……会在余生都恨着他。  
“我能理解你对于阿肯宝石的渴望。”瑟兰迪尔调整了自己的语气，他淡淡的看着索林。“我可以提供给你帮助。”  
索林惊愕的看着瑟兰迪尔倨傲而淡然的神情，这不是他熟知的那个精灵王，但是他知道这种语气和措辞，他曾在瑟兰迪尔和父亲关于商贸的交锋上见识过。所以，他是想跟自己做交易了。索林感到无比的讽刺，他讽笑了一声，声音低哑：“我听着呢。”  
“我会让你离开，如果你把原本属于我的东西还给我。”瑟兰迪尔说着，真的有些激动起来。“那些我交给孤山打造的白宝石，把它还给它真正的主人。”  
“只有这些？”如果说刚才只是嫉妒和愤怒，那么现在，索林感觉他理智的那根弦已经全部被怒火烧断了。“没有别的了？”索林复杂的看着瑟兰迪尔，再次重复：“在孤山之中，再也没有别的你在乎的了吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔惊慌的看着索林抽搐的眼角，他的眼神中显示出来的狂怒是他前所未见的，他确实激怒了索林，但是眼前这个故作镇定的山下之王让他十分害怕。  
“我以为，还有什么在这里，比那些该死的珠宝更重要。”索林声音粗粝而低哑，饱含着伤痛和狂怒。  
“那么你接受了？”瑟兰迪尔只能轻声问道，他几乎要在索林愤怒的眼神中窒息，伤口和心头又火辣辣的疼了起来。  
“很公平的交易。”索林狰狞的笑了。“为什么不呢。”他从怀中慢慢的掏出了一个精美的木头盒子，轻轻的用手指轻轻的抚摸着它。索林声音低沉的道：“我是个傻瓜。从埃雷博逃出来的时候，我什么都没带出来，只有它。”他看向瑟兰迪尔，眼神中带着的悲痛几乎让瑟兰迪尔心碎。  
“但是我永远不会把它交给你。”索林突然笑了出来，但是那笑意却远远没到达他眼中，他收回了那盒宝石，愤怒的盯着瑟兰迪尔，对着空旷的宫殿大声咆哮：“因为我永远都不会再相信伟大的精灵王瑟兰迪尔！你毫无信用！你背弃了古老的盟约，丢失了你们一族的勇气！你不配有尊严胆敢站在我面前向我提出这样的要求！你弃我的族人于苦难中而不顾！任他们被烈焰所毁灭吞噬！我愿你也死于烈焰之中！”  
瑟兰迪尔的心脏抽痛起来，即使这是他预想到的结果但是此刻他已经觉得自己已经被索林憎恨的话语活活的杀死了，但当最后一句矮人语诅咒着咆哮而出的时候，他的父亲，他逝去的女儿突然出现在他面前，黑暗和怒火一瞬间也烧尽了他的理智，他猛地扑到了索林的面前，恶狠狠的道：“不要在我面前提龙焰！我知道它的恐怖和力量！”他的魔法渐渐的褪去，痛苦中恐怖的伤痕慢慢爬满了他整个左脸，他的左眼也变得灰白浑浊。  
索林惊愕的屏住了呼吸，眼前不可想象的伤痕在他的精灵完美的脸上留下如此恐怖的印记让他无法呼吸。他依旧感觉到愤怒的火焰焚烧着心脏，但是却忍不住为精灵王担忧。  
“我也曾面对过北方的火龙。”几乎是颤抖着，瑟兰迪尔吐出这句话。面对着索林回归理智并带着惊愕和担忧的眼神，瑟兰迪尔退开了，他有些后悔自己的所作所为，让索林看到这些伤疤。  
狂怒过后，瑟兰迪尔感觉有些腿软，他渴望回到他的王座上去，他无法再面对索林的仇恨。他的心脏和伤口都疼得厉害，他只想回到一个安全的地方让他蜷起自己。他闭了闭眼，结束了这场对话：“我曾警告过你祖父，他的贪婪会引来不祥，但是他不听。而你，和他一样。”他摆了摆手，加里安立刻带人擒住了索林。  
“如果你不愿放弃你可笑的愿望，就在这里腐朽枯萎吧，上百年的时间对精灵来说不过是弹指一挥，我可以等。”瑟兰迪尔用尽最后的力气回到了他的王座上，然后看着挣扎着怒吼着的索林消失在视线中，他再也忍不住瘫坐了下来，眼泪无声无息的流了下来。

莱格勒斯很快追上了送矮人去牢房的队伍，如果说有什么能稍微慰藉一下他烦躁心情的，就是最后他离开时索林橡木盾那垮下来的脸。  
“你就不好好搜搜我？我裤子里可能藏着很多东西。”奇力一本正经的对陶瑞尔道。  
“也可能什么也没有，‘小’矮人。”陶瑞尔挑了挑眉，然后关上了牢门。  
莱格勒斯不满的看着陶瑞尔和那个年轻矮人的互动，说实话，他现在可对矮人提不起任何好感，而且充满了警戒心。  
令莱格勒斯不安的是，他隐隐听到了索林和他父亲咆哮的声音，他和陶瑞尔面面相觑。过了一会儿，他看到了加里安扭送着索林来到了牢房，而卫队长的表情是他前所未见的严肃。莱格勒斯看着加里安重重的关上了索林牢房的门。然后眉头紧锁的卫队长经过了他，却没有同他说一句话。  
“怎么了？”莱格勒斯有些担忧的问。  
加里安摇了摇头，然后他看了眼精灵王子，无法不令自己的语气中带着责怪：“您为什么要说那句话？”随后他有马上抿住了嘴唇，对精灵王子低下头：“请原谅我的失礼，殿下，但我要回到陛下身边去。”说着，他没有再看莱格勒斯，而是带着钥匙匆匆的离开了。留下莱格勒斯又是惊讶又是生气又是担忧的站在了原地。  
“你说了什么？”陶瑞尔微微皱着眉头问莱格勒斯，她了解加里安，如果不是事情十分严重他绝不会对莱格勒斯失礼。莱格勒斯什么也没说，他丧气的摇了摇头，想了一想，然后缓缓的向埃尔隆德房间走去。

索林阴沉着脸被瑟兰迪尔的精灵卫队长扭送到了牢房中，对方气愤而隐忍的把他推了进去。  
“你不应该对他那么说，索林橡木盾，你不应该！”加里安压低了嗓音，他原本柔和的嗓音中充满了愤怒和悲伤。“谁都可以，但是你不行。”  
索林无言的和精灵卫队长对视着，神情倔强的像块孤山里的石头：“因为我是一个狂妄的小人？是一个矮人？还是因为我从未背弃我的盟友？加里安队长？”  
加里安咬着牙瞪着他，他轻声道：“你会后悔的，山下之王，你会为你今天的言行而后悔的，如果你真的曾经有那么一点在乎过陛下。”说完他嘭的一声关上了牢门。  
索林抓住了他的衣角，他恨自己此时的软弱，却忍不住问道：“瑟兰迪尔的伤到底是怎么回事？”  
“你还在乎吗？”加里安低声咆哮，然后抽走了矮人手里自己的衣角。“如果我告诉你，总有一天你的诅咒会应验，你会为此而开心吗？山下之王？”冷冷的看了他一眼，加里安离开了牢房。  
过了很久索林才吐出一口气，他坐到了牢房的石凳上，用手捂住了脸。回想起瑟兰迪尔的失态和脸上的伤疤就让他心惊不已。他同时被愤怒和担忧撕扯着，他有些后悔刚才对瑟兰迪尔的状态，他本来想好好和对方谈谈的，可是瑟兰迪尔好像就像算准了一样专门往他的痛处上戳，让他的怒火一波又一波的高涨。他居然从不知道瑟兰迪尔是这样看待他的，虽然他知道他的冒险被大多数人不看好，但是从瑟兰迪尔嘴中听到了他嘲讽和质疑的话语还是让索林不能接受。而他居然还想和他做交易？！一瞬间索林突然觉得自己彻底的可悲，他在精灵王面前根本毫无尊严可言。在埃雷博的时候自己不过是他心血来潮的慰藉，而现在，自己则是他眼中想要夺回宝藏的贪婪小人。  
索林从未如此愤怒而伤心过，他知道如果以前他还为那些精灵的话语而心动，那么现在，则是全然的死心。瑟兰迪尔割断了他们两个人最后的可能。  
“他向你提出条件了吗？”巴林看着索林阴晴不定的神情，小心翼翼的问道。  
“他提了。”索林冷笑道，带着某种可笑的骄傲。“但我当着他的面收回了他渴望的东西，并且告诉他愿他死于烈焰。还有他的族人！”他十分厌恶此刻的自己，同时又忍不住汹涌的愤怒和不甘。  
“天呐，索林。”出乎索林的意料，巴林没有讽刺他的失智，也没有提醒他目前的处境。他只是瞪大了眼睛看着索林，眼神中的悲伤和怜悯让索林坐立难安。  
“你不应该那样说，索林，瑟兰迪尔王失去了他的女儿。”菲力忍不住小声的对他舅舅说。“他也在龙的阴影下失去了亲人。”  
索林固执的抿着嘴，他看着巴林，心跳的离开，有什么东西在他的心中呼之欲出。  
紧接着，巴林沉重的叹了一口，他看着索林，轻声道：“她是你的女儿，索林。”  
索林愣在了原地。

 

24、

当你知道你和你此生挚爱有一个女儿，那是一种怎样的感觉？她漂亮吗？她像他吗？她长大后会是什么样？她会用软软糯糯的声音叫他父亲吗？她应当如此美好，她应当是超越了世界万物的奇迹，比阳光更耀眼，比星光更美丽，比花朵更芬芳，甚至比阿肯宝石更加珍贵。  
但是当你知道她已然逝去，因为你自己的诅咒，那又是一种怎样的感觉？所有理所应当的美好都化作了一把把利剑插在了索林的心上，把他的心脏和胸膛剥离。索林无力的跪倒在牢房的地上，收紧了手指。  
他捂住了脸，无声的咆哮着他的悲恸和愧疚。喉咙里发出了类似于野兽绝望的嘶吼。  
巴林难过的看着绝望的山下之王。连德瓦林也无法说出什么安慰的话语，而不知道这个事情的其他矮人则被这个消息惊呆了。  
“那个女孩儿……埃尔隆德领主提过的……死在瑟兰迪尔王怀里的女孩儿……是索林和瑟兰迪尔王的女儿？”奇力干巴巴的问道，他看向自己沉默不语的哥哥，瞬间醒悟不满：“你居然没有告诉我？！”然后在菲力的瞪视下讪讪的闭上了嘴巴。

瑟兰迪尔不想见任何人，他难过的心口依旧隐隐作痛。他把自己关在了国王的休息室里，那里有一个小型浴池，能让他在冰冷疼痛的时候稍稍好过一点。加里安为他准备了更多的酒和毛毯，但是他无法为他的国王做的更多。  
瑟兰迪尔站在浴池的边上，突然，一点小小的响动让他警觉了。没有任何人在那里，但是瑟兰迪尔却能感觉到，尤其是他的伤痕对这种黑暗分外敏感，有人或东西在那里徘徊。  
“你为什么在阴影里徘徊？”瑟兰迪尔沉静的问。  
比尔博吓了一跳，他靠着他的戒指逃脱了精灵王子对矮人的拘捕，也成功的潜进了精灵王的宫殿，他只是想看看能让索林动心的精灵王到底是什么样子，但是对方却发现了他。他心跳的厉害，不知道该出现还是呆在原地不动，等他打消疑虑。  
“请原谅，我的陛下，我只是想向您禀告，我们领地内的蜘蛛已经清除完毕。”陶瑞尔突然从一根柱子后跳了出来。  
瑟兰迪尔被她稍微吓了一跳，但是他很快平静的说道：“很好。”  
“但是陛下，他们源源不断的从边境外的那座古要塞里过来，如果我们能彻底的清除一下他们……”  
“你也知道那座古要塞在我们的边境之外，那不是我们的职责。”瑟兰迪尔斩钉截铁的拒绝了，他看着女精灵惊讶的面孔，然后缓缓的道。“甘道夫和埃尔隆德会调查清除这件事，我们不需要对那里过多干预。”  
“您还好吗，我的陛下？”陶瑞尔担心的看着瑟兰迪尔。  
“我没事。”瑟兰迪尔对着女精灵笑了笑。然后想起了什么，强调道：“陶瑞尔，这段时间你要跟紧莱格勒斯，你最大的职责就是保护他的安全。”  
“是，陛下，这一直是我的职责。”陶瑞尔轻声答应道，她与精灵王子一起长大。她的父母死于半兽人的屠杀，然后瑟兰迪尔把失去父母的她带在了身边，陪伴着莱格勒斯王子。对她而言，没有什么比国王和精灵王子的安全更重要。精灵王是所有林地精灵的信仰，她全心全意的爱戴着她的王。她也知道精灵王和索林之前的私情，她曾眼见着那个女孩儿的消逝，而现在精灵王的状况让她十分担忧，即便她对彻底驱除那些邪恶有本能的向往，但是她无法违抗精灵王的命令。  
瑟兰迪尔欣慰的看着她，然后吩咐道：“退下吧，不让再让别人进来。”  
比尔博屏气凝神，想轻手轻脚的逃开，但是却被瑟兰迪尔接下来的话震在了原地：“埃尔隆德说索林队伍中有一个霍比特人，但是莱格勒斯捉来的一行人中却没有他。那么，你是打算藏在阴影中不打算现身了吗？”  
比尔博惊讶的退了两步，因为瑟兰迪尔的眼睛准确无误的看向了自己的方向。  
“刚才在大殿上我就感觉到了你的存在，不过并不确定，你既然不想被我发现，又跟踪我到这里来做什么呢？”瑟兰迪尔自己斟了杯酒。“对我显身，我可以考虑不关押你。不过也别想逃跑，我对阴影的了解比你想象的要多的多。”  
比尔博权衡了一下，他把自己藏到了柱子后面，然后拔下了手上那枚神奇的戒指，他小心的探出了半个脑袋，小心翼翼的问：“真的？”  
瑟兰迪尔上下打量着那个小心翼翼的小人儿，略微惊讶的看到对方眼中对自己毫无敌意，他温和的笑了：“我并非言而无信之人。”他招了招手：“到这边来。”  
比尔博迟疑的走了过去，精灵王不如矮人们形容的那样卑鄙或凶神恶煞，但是他足够威严，当然也足够美丽。比尔博有点理解索林为什么会对精灵动心了，这个精灵身上有着一种自内而外的骄傲和……野性，比尔博猜对方肯定不是精灵中那些循规蹈矩的类型。  
“对于一个面见主人的客人，您有些失礼，霍比特人先生。”瑟兰迪尔安静任由他打量，同时也在静静的打量着他。  
“啊，比尔博巴金斯，为您效劳。”比尔博惊醒一般，笨拙的对瑟兰迪尔行了个礼，但是他依旧管不住自己的嘴。“但是不得不说，对于一个一见面就把客人扔进牢房来说的主人，您做的也不怎么出色。”  
有那么一瞬间，精灵王的神色凛然，比尔博巴金斯紧张起来，他恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。比起埃尔隆德领主来说，眼前的精灵王显然更加难以捉摸。无数关于他的传说又钻进了比尔博的脑子中。  
“你说的对，巴金斯大人。”出乎比尔博意料，瑟兰迪尔只是轻笑一声，笑声中带着苦涩。  
有那么一瞬间比尔博从他的戒指中感到了一种同样的悸动，一种对于未知力量的共鸣，或是召唤。瑟兰迪尔显然也感觉到了，他轻轻抚住了自己的脸颊，那里疼的厉害，把它归咎于自己内心的阴影和罪恶。他喝下了手中的酒，努力使自己回归镇定，他低头看了依旧紧张的霍比特人，歪了歪头：“你看起来并不憎恨我，相比于您的同伴来说。”  
“我想不出一个您让我憎恨的理由。”比尔博诚心实意的道，他的目光没法离开精灵王白皙纤细的手腕和苍白的脸颊，他忍不住劝慰道。“而且您也别理索林，我们在路上遭遇了太多危险，我想他的神经一定十分紧张，所以才会对您那样咆哮。”  
瑟兰迪尔意外的挑起了眉，过了一会儿，他才呵呵低笑出来：“谢谢你。”  
“但是我认为，您也不应该那样隐瞒索林所有的事。”在得到瑟兰迪尔不可置信的瞪视后，比尔博咽了咽口水硬着头皮说了下去。“他还爱您，而且我觉得您还关心他，为什么您不好好听听他的心声呢？我是说……虽然这和我无关……但是……或许……”  
瑟兰迪尔静静的看着这个在自己瞪视下依然说出己见的霍比特人，觉得有趣，能够这样在自己的威严下还直言不讳的人真的不多。他开口道：“你很有勇气，巴金斯大人。但是我不会放任索林向埃雷博冒险。那头龙不应该被吵醒，我有我的立场。”  
比尔博沉默的看了瑟兰迪尔一会儿，他尝试着问：“如果我能不吵醒那头龙就拿到阿肯宝石呢？甘道夫说我有很大机会。”  
瑟兰迪尔忧郁的蓝眼睛注视着霍比特人：“你太天真了，小霍比特人。”他慢慢的看向远方。“灰袍甘道夫不是一个甘于平淡的人，如果他做一件大事，往往伴随着无数的冒险。”  
“但是或许我能做到，您不能一下子抹杀索林所有的努力，求您！”比尔博恳求的看着他。“就算为了您自己，想想吧。”  
瑟兰迪尔不敢置信的看着眼前这个霍比特人，心中估量着他到底知道多少关于自己的情况：“我不明白你的意思。”  
“我听甘道夫还有埃尔隆德领主他们说了，您正陷入阴影和危险之中，他们的意思似乎是只有索林能够治愈您。可是眼下的状况……索林会恨您一生的。”比尔博低声嘟哝道。“他是个傻瓜，可是您不该什么事都隐瞒他。”  
瑟兰迪尔吃惊的看着霍比特人，短短的一会儿这个霍比特人已经带给他太多的惊讶了，但是不可否认的是他的心也因此稍微温暖了一些，而有一个被他恐惧而压制的想法在他的脑海中蠢蠢欲动。瑟兰迪尔深吸一口气，他看了看霍比特人，就如此拒绝他即便是精灵王也觉得于心不忍。他冲门口喊了一声：“加里安。”  
比尔博一惊，差点就要再躲起来，但是精灵王对他做了一个安抚的手势。  
卫队长很快的走了进来，在看到比尔博的一瞬间惊诧的瞪大了眼，手已经搭上了自己的匕首。但是瑟兰迪尔很快的制止了他。  
“巴金斯大人，这是我的卫队长加里安，矮人牢房的钥匙就在他的身上。”瑟兰迪尔直视着比尔博。“如果你能无声无息的拿走他身上的钥匙放走索林，那么我想我也没有理由再追捕你们。”  
比尔博紧张的看向高大的精灵卫队长和他腰上系着的钥匙，他知道精灵王是想让他知难而退，但是他也知道这或许是他唯一的机会。他抿了抿嘴唇，迎着精灵王的目光和卫队长复杂的表情，轻声道：“一言为定！”  
瑟兰迪尔闻言轻轻叹了一口气，他的心口疼得更厉害了，让他有些不能忍受。他挥手示意加里安退下，然后带着比尔博走到一边宽大的餐桌上，斟了杯酒灌了下去，让酒浆在他的身体里充分发挥作用，然后他轻声道：“那么，跟我讲讲你们的旅途吧，巴金斯大人。”

 

25、

莱格勒斯来到了埃尔隆德的房间，哈迪尔也在这里，两个人看到莱格勒斯垂头丧气的样子有些意外，对视了一眼后埃尔隆德体贴的先开口：“发生了什么事吗？”  
莱格勒斯犹豫了一下，然后垂头丧气的把事情娓娓道来，然后他看着埃尔隆德：“我真的做错了吗？”在看到埃尔隆德紧紧皱起的眉毛过后，莱格勒斯垮下了肩膀，露出了一个可怜兮兮的表情。  
“你确实不应该再刺激索林橡木盾。”埃尔隆德温和的道。  
“但是我不甘心！Ada被伤害的那么深，凭什么……”莱格勒斯委屈的站在原地。  
埃尔隆德尝试轻轻抚摸他的头发，他十分欣慰莱格勒斯没有拒绝。埃尔隆德低声道：“但是也有很多事情索林橡木盾并不知道。”他犹豫了一下，然后轻声道。“如果不是这一次他的冒险，也会有很多事情我不知道。”  
莱格勒斯猛地抬起头，他知道对方说的是什么事了，但是这样直截了当的说出来还是让他难以接受，他看向埃尔隆德，对方温和的薄暮色眼睛中充满了智慧和宽容的光芒，也有愧疚和一些说不清的东西：“谁都做错过很多事，但是问题是，还来不来得及补救。你父亲的病痛并不是一天两天积累而成，也不是一天两天可以消失而去，目前来说，索林橡木盾是治愈你父亲伤痛的最大希望。”  
莱格勒斯低下了头，低声喃喃道：“您不行吗？”  
埃尔隆德一愣，他露出了一个难过的微笑：“我很抱歉。”

索林已经呆坐在他的牢房中一天了，没有人来打搅他。他的同伴们不敢，而精灵们视他为无物。混乱的思绪和巨大的悲痛在撕扯着他，如果说以前还有星点希冀的话，他确定他现在一点希望都没有了。  
一个女儿。他从未奢望过她，但是如果她还活着，她会是他这辈子最珍贵的礼物。那瑟兰迪尔呢？当他怀着他的孩子的时候，为什么还会叫出埃尔隆德的名字？索林抓住了自己的头发，他的脑袋像要爆炸了一般。他无法形容自己的愧疚和悲痛，他也无法想象瑟兰迪尔离去时的难过和失去女儿时的悲恸。  
“如果你是在愧疚，我还是觉得它来的有点晚。”  
索林抬头，黑发的精灵领主正居高临下的望着他，表情严肃。  
“怎么会……他那时候不是和你……”索林有点语无伦次，他太迫切的想知道所有的答案了。  
埃尔隆德皱了皱眉头：“为什么你会如此误会？我和瑟兰迪尔王……自从几百年前分开后，这一次是第一回重聚。”  
索林被他话里透露出的信息惊呆了：“所以……他是真的……”  
埃尔隆德有些怜悯的看着矮人，尽管十分不情愿，但是还是说了：“尽管我不知道瑟兰迪尔为什么能孕育子嗣，但是有一点是可以肯定的，如果想要一个男性孕育出孩子，那双方之间肯定需要巨大的爱意。”  
索林难过的低下了头，低声嘟哝着什么。  
“我到这里来并不是听你忏悔的，索林。”埃尔隆德听了一会儿，然后轻声开口。“相信我，如果有可能，我也不愿意让他重新再面对你。”  
索林抬头对他怒目而视，即便这个精灵的行为是高尚的，但是索林依旧对他提不起好感。  
“但是他需要你。”埃尔隆德静静的与他对视。“你见过瑟兰迪尔王的伤了，我只能说他心口的伤更厉害。他独自抵抗阴影的侵袭太久了，如果连你也无法再次慰藉温暖他，那么早晚有一天，他会完全被阴影和黑暗笼罩。”  
“他会怎么样？”索林低声问道。  
“他或许会死亡，或许会变成亡灵，再或许……就像追逐你的那些半兽人一样。”埃尔隆德沉重的说道。  
索林打了个寒战，失去瑟兰迪尔的这种想法如此的可怕，可怕到连他只是那么一想心都仿佛被刺穿剥离。他抬起头，斩钉截铁的道：“我绝不会让他变成那样。”希望的火焰再次在他的心底重燃，如果他还有那么一丁点机会，那么他也不会放弃，他绝不会让他的珍宝陷入肮脏的邪恶手里。他看着埃尔隆德，不甘不愿的恳求道：“请帮帮我。”  
埃尔隆德叹息了一声，然后取出了一把钥匙……  
在看到索林的背影消失在视线中的时候，加里安出现在了埃尔隆德身边，埃尔隆德把钥匙还给了加里安：“谢谢您，加里安队长。”  
“不，感谢您，埃尔隆德领主。感谢你为陛下做的这些事。”加里安收好了钥匙，他可没忘了国王陛下和那个霍比特人打的赌。因此他对钥匙倍加小心。  
“我能为他做的也只有这么多了。”埃尔隆德自嘲的笑了一声。如果瑟兰迪尔真的能过了这一关，中土大陆的和平又多了一点希望。他迟疑着看向精灵卫队长：“瑟兰迪尔提出的那个白宝石，不会是我想的那个吧？”  
加里安忧伤的笑了：“我猜您想的没错。”  
埃尔隆德长叹了口气。

瑟兰迪尔把比尔博安置在一个小书房里，那里有宽大的足够霍比特人躺下的床榻，也有令霍比特人十分感兴趣的书籍，他承诺如果比尔博能够偷到加里安的钥匙，就放索林他们离去。  
在做完这些事后，瑟兰迪尔回到了他的寝宫中，那只漆黑的渡鸦不知什么时候飞回来了，正在石台边等着他，它在获得允许后飞到了瑟兰迪尔的手臂上，任由瑟兰迪尔抚摸着它的羽毛。  
“索林。”渡鸦粗噶的声音怪异的叫着。  
“是的，索林。”瑟兰迪尔忧伤的笑了，用一种绝望而温柔的语调重复着。“索林。”  
索林橡木盾进来的时候，看到的就是这样的景象。  
渡鸦“噶！”的大叫了一声，然后扑腾着翅膀飞向索林，索林接受了它落在自己的肩膀上，并伸手轻轻的抚摸着它，但是他的眼睛却没离开精灵王哪怕一秒。如果刚才不是因为他过度紧张出现了幻觉，那么他应该确实听到了瑟兰迪尔用那样眷恋的声音轻吟自己的名字。  
瑟兰迪尔僵硬在原地，看着索林站在那里，目光闪烁的看着自己，他看不清那双蓝眼睛中的情绪，它太过复杂。伤口又隐隐的疼痛了起来，他是来干什么的？他是怎么出来的？这些问题在他的脑海中只闪了一下便又消失了，因为索林正活生生的站在他面前。他分辨不出来对方面无表情的脸上到底是愤怒还是其他，他全身的力气仿佛都被抽走了。  
“它救过我一次。那一次我差点被阿佐格杀死。”索林抚摸着渡鸦漆黑的羽毛，然后小心的打量着面前的精灵王。如果大殿上那个是真正的国王，那么现在在他面前的这个，脸色苍白手足无措的则是他日思夜想的那个精灵。或许埃尔隆德说的是对的，索林告诫自己要耐心，不管对方再说出什么气人的话都要耐心。他来这里不是和瑟兰迪尔吵架的，他是寻求真相的。“原来它一直在你这里。”  
瑟兰迪尔应该快速出去叫守卫进来，但是他的喉咙哽住了，说不出任何话来，他有多久没有听到索林这样心平气和的跟他说话了？即使精灵拥有永生的生命也太久了。  
“我来这里是想来寻求一个答案。”索林看着眼前的精灵，他困难的吐出下面的话。“我听说，我们曾有一个女儿。”  
瑟兰迪尔的表情变得悲痛起来，他抿紧了嘴唇，身体微微颤抖有些站不稳。心口疼得有点喘不过气。  
“为什么没有告诉我？”索林的声音低沉而受伤，像一只绝望的野兽。“如果我知道她的存在，这世上没有什么力量能把我从你身边拖走。”  
“你自己能。”瑟兰迪尔嘴唇颤抖，说出了他们见面来的第一句话。“还记得吗？这一切只是新鲜有趣，一个矮人和一个精灵？还能有什么呢？难道这些话都只是我的错觉？”  
索林垮下了肩膀，表情似哭似笑：“因为我嫉妒。”  
瑟兰迪尔不敢置信的睁大了眼睛。难道刚才不是他的幻觉吗？  
“我该死的嫉妒。”索林抹了把脸。“我们最后在一起的那一次，你在快要高潮的时候，喊出了埃尔隆德的名字。我无法接受这个，自尊和受伤让我做出了蠢事。”  
瑟兰迪尔惊愕的看着索林，一时间不知道该说什么好。  
索林抬起头看着他，瑟兰迪尔几乎承受不住他眼神的重量，他最终跌坐在扶手椅上。索林犹豫了一下向前走了两步：“你打算解释下这个吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔一瞬间想保住索林，但是他克制住了自己，他紧紧的咬住了嘴唇，摇了摇头，拼命的想把和索林重修于好这种诱人的想法抛到脑后。  
索林看着不诚实的精灵王，再次逼近了一步：“那你打算解释一下为什么会抛弃我和我的族人于不顾吗？你真的恨我希望我死？”  
瑟兰迪尔拼命的摇了摇头，他抬头看着索林，对方幽深的蓝眼睛中没有太多的责难和仇恨，反而是一种广阔的包容，那种他熟悉的诱惑。瑟兰迪尔知道，一旦错过今天，或许他就再也没有机会向索林坦白一切了，即便他们两个要带着仇恨分离，但他也不想让对方误会这个。他颤抖着解释：“我有我的立场，那和私人恩怨无关。”  
索林看着浑身颤抖的精灵王，过了一会儿，他接受了这个解释，然后苦笑道：“那你是不是也能理解我的了？”

 

26

瑟兰迪尔惊愕的看着索林，索林是什么意思？他所表达的是他想的那个意思吗？  
然后索林对他张开了手臂，用一种他熟悉的威严命令道：“过来，你这个不诚实的精灵王。”渡鸦识趣的飞走了，落在了一边。  
瑟兰迪尔浑身都在颤抖，而且幅度越来越大，他努力抵抗着向索林的包容投降这一想法，但是全身每一个细胞都在渴望索林的触碰，他还能记得索林温暖火热的感觉。他颤抖着，慢慢的向前，最终跪倒在地上，投入了索林的怀里。在索林微笑着抱住他的时候，他的喉头发出了一声明显的哽咽，泪水止不住的流了出来。  
索林紧紧的抱着精灵王瘫软的身体，把他勒向自己的胸膛，他粗大的手掌一遍又一遍的抚摸着对方金色柔顺的长发，像得到了失而复得的珍宝，他低声在对方的耳边呢喃：“原谅我，瑟兰迪尔。原谅我的狭隘，原谅我的鲁莽，原谅我的愚蠢，也原谅我无法控制对你的思念。”  
瑟兰迪尔紧紧的抱住索林的后背，为他这么久所承受的痛苦和委屈而哭泣，但是仿佛更遥远，索林的怀抱似乎包容了他从远古战场上所遭遇的那些不幸，他紧紧的抓住索林的衣服。这不是遥远的臆想，不是他疼痛时寻求的慰藉，而是活生生的索林。他正抱着他，包容他，告诉他他对他的思念和爱意。有什么火热而舒服的东西瞬间注入到他干涸的内心中去，就像流淌的熔金，让他的心脏都舒服了很多。  
“为什么总是这么不诚实，你这个该死的精灵王。”索林继续在瑟兰迪尔的耳边呢喃，带着惩罚咬了咬对方的尖耳朵，满意的感觉到瑟兰迪尔在自己的怀中猛地绷紧了。他松开了瑟兰迪尔，转而用手轻轻抚摸对方苍白细腻的脸庞，他望进那双冰蓝色的眼睛里：“对我诉说你的爱恋，告诉我你真的渴望我。告诉我你的那些伤痛和忧虑，我在这里，我现在就在这里。你可以在我面前坦诚你的懦弱和羞耻，而我会站在你面前，为你挡住一切不祥。”说道最后，索林几乎是低声咆哮着命令精灵王。“告诉我一切。”  
瑟兰迪尔为索林胸膛里发出的声音而颤抖，他想尝试移开视线，却被矮人固执的用手扳住后颈，逼迫他直视着对方。瑟兰迪尔无法抗拒那双幽深的蓝眼睛，他的心脏也因为对方的严厉的命令而狂跳不已，有什么东西就那么呼之欲出。  
“我害怕。”瑟兰迪尔声音轻的几近耳语。他抵住索林的额头，轻声诉说。“我恨你，我恨你的无情，我恨你离开了我，我恨你诅咒了我们的女儿。我无法忘怀远古的战争，我害怕龙的诅咒会一点点应验，而我对未来无能为力。我不是一个合格的王，我的父亲仓促战死沙场而我还没有完全做好准备；我忘不了那龙的威力和他的谗言，我的伤疤在一点点提醒我它的存在；我曾爱过埃尔隆德，但是我完全无法忍受再继续为他等待；我曾想或许我们可以创造一个新的开始，而你就那么离开……我害怕莱格勒斯会像我们的女儿一样消逝，我害怕你会消亡在龙的火焰之下。”瑟兰迪尔的眼中泪水慢慢的流出，这么直白的说出他的懦弱让他十分的羞愧。“索林，我能越来越感觉到黑暗，我害怕，却无能为力。我只能带着对过去美好的回忆来抵抗它，可是就像温暖的泉水会冷却一样，当我从梦境中苏醒的时候，黑暗和阴影就如同冰冷的死水一般将我淹没。”  
索林直直的看着瑟兰迪尔，他的心同样因为瑟兰迪尔的叙述而抽痛，他为他的精灵承受的这些痛苦而心疼。现在他或许多多少少能理解了一些这些永恒的生灵和自己的看法分歧来自于哪里。索林轻柔的吻去了瑟兰迪尔的泪水，低声道：“但是你做的很好。别害怕，我就在这里，你不用再带着对过去的美好回忆来抵抗它，现在有我，我会保护你，如果你累了，你可以靠着我休息。而我永远不会允许它们伤害你，哪怕一丝一毫。”  
瑟兰迪尔被索林的温柔所包容，他几乎想为此哭泣，上千年或者更久，除了欧瑞费尔，没有人再对他这么说过。没有人允许他的懦弱和无助，他被禁锢在责任和权力中，即便看着亲人逝去却无能为力。他捧起索林的脸，直视对方的眼睛，渴求的看着矮人。  
“告诉我你原谅了我，告诉我你还渴望着我。”索林的嘴唇离瑟兰迪尔只有几寸远。他的气息都扑到了瑟兰迪尔的脸上。“我不想再活在猜忌和不确定中。”  
“我爱你，从来没有停止过爱你。我恨你，也恨自己，但是我没有办法控制自己。”瑟兰迪尔悲伤的看着索林，他从对方的眼里看出来同样的情绪。  
索林缩短了最后的距离，他轻轻的吻住了瑟兰迪尔颤抖的嘴唇。从最开始的温柔描绘到最后被最汹涌的渴望所侵蚀，他紧紧的抱住了瑟兰迪尔，把他箍在自己的怀里，任自己在他的唇齿间攻城略地。他渴望这个太久了。  
过了很久他们才分开。两个人对视了一会儿，瑟兰迪尔伸手帮索林从头发上取下一片树叶，又忍不住轻笑了出来。他轻轻皱了皱鼻子：“你闻起来臭死了。”  
“如果你经历了我所遭遇的一切，被山里的哥布林捉住再被蜘蛛裹成一个茧，我相信即使是伟大的精灵王也香不到哪去。”索林假装严肃的说道。  
瑟兰迪尔难过的笑了，他又凑了上去轻轻吻了吻索林的嘴唇。索林任由他碰触，双眼紧紧的盯着瑟兰迪尔的一举一动。然后他抚过精灵王那柔顺的金发，笑容融化在两个人的唇角，索林贴着瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇笑道：“不过既然你提到了，或许我可以请求伟大的精灵王陛下让我先洗个澡？”  
瑟兰迪尔闻言轻快的笑了起来，他慢慢的站了起来，柔声道：“走吧。”

冲洗过后，索林惬意的泡在瑟兰迪尔的私人浴池中，他挺满意这个。当然如果瑟兰迪尔能够跟他一起洗就更好了。  
瑟兰迪尔在旁边的沉默的看着他，他觉得这一切仿佛都十分不真实。他看着索林一件件的脱下了衣服，他假装没有看到那盒白宝石首饰，索林就大大方方的把它放在那里，仿佛没有一点戒心。如果索林没有把它交给他的打算，那么他还得等。当然，他也看到了索林的伤疤，是一些新的，至少是他们分开之后才有的。瑟兰迪尔无法想象索林这些年都遭遇了什么，其实也不难想象，但是当这些伤疤赤裸裸的出现在他面前的时候，他的心脏还忍不住抽痛并感到一些愧疚。  
加里安的到来吓了瑟兰迪尔和索林一跳，但是显然精灵卫队长对眼前的景象早有防备，他目不斜视的禀告自己的国王埃尔隆德领主将于明天离开，并且带来了今天瑟兰迪尔该喝的药。  
瑟兰迪尔对自己卫队长的表现挑眉，而且他能瞥见索林听到埃尔隆德的名字后连肩膀都僵硬了。最终他决定什么都不追究了，只是点了点头，并且乖乖的喝下了那碗药。  
加里安暗中翻了个白眼儿，然后不得不提醒瑟兰迪尔道：“那我们是不是应该为埃尔隆德领主开个晚宴，如果您不舒服的话就由莱格勒斯王子主持如何？我想哈迪尔大人也会参见。”  
瑟兰迪尔的脸红了一下，他瞥了眼浴池里冷哼了一声的索林，对加里安的看法表示了同意。  
加里安对瑟兰迪尔行了个礼，然后离开了这个私密的空间。  
“你不去为他送行？”索林气哼哼的道，提到埃尔隆德，他依旧浑身不舒服。  
瑟兰迪尔好笑的看着耍脾气的矮人，也坐在了池子边，他挽起里面的裤子，把小腿伸了进去。  
索林抬头，看到精灵王鎏金一般的长发笼罩在自己的上方，然后他的嘴唇上得到了一个轻柔的碰触，瑟兰迪尔贴着他的嘴唇轻声道：“我和他已经结束了，在很久很久以前。”  
“真的？”索林尝试让自己的声音不要像个妒妇，但是他始终做不到。多年前的噩梦可还笼罩在他心头。  
“傻瓜，那是个告别。”瑟兰迪尔轻声呢喃，真诚的看向索林的眼睛，他的双手轻轻的抚弄着矮人的胡须。“没有别的了。”  
“说真的，有谁会在和人上床的时候和前任告别呢？”索林低声抱怨，再次捕获了那双嘴唇。“除非他是个傻瓜。”  
瑟兰迪尔喉咙里发出了同意的低笑。他的小腿被矮人粗擦的手掌握住了，上下抚摸，带着炙热的温度。那感觉唤起了瑟兰迪尔久违的欲望，细小的酥麻感一点点的爬上了瑟兰迪尔的每寸神经。瑟兰迪尔发出了细小的呻吟。  
索林加深了这个吻，并深深的为他手下那光滑细腻的触感所着迷。他的手顺着那双笔直的小腿向上摸索，直到出了水面，钻到了瑟兰迪尔亵裤的里面，来到了他的大腿内侧。  
瑟兰迪尔几乎立刻呻吟了起来，但是他按住了索林的手。  
索林放开了瑟兰迪尔的唇，他看着脸色已经变得潮红的瑟兰迪尔，低声笑道：“我想我们现在需要一张床。”  
而瑟兰迪尔再同意不过了。

 

27、

瑟兰迪尔金色的长发铺满了银色的枕头，他迷茫的看着头顶昏黄的灯光。身上的热度在蒸发着汗水，而与索林连接的地方则炙热的像一团火焰。  
太热了！瑟兰迪尔满足的叹息，他有多久没感受到这温度了。敏感点被猛然一撞，瑟兰迪尔不受控制的颤抖并呻吟出声。他难以想象自己会发出那么羞耻的声音，但他却完全不像控制。他贪婪的摄取着这欢愉，然后他移开眼睛，看向索林。  
索林温柔的蓝眼睛锁定着他，嘴角带着一丝熟悉的坏笑。索林的一只手紧紧的握住他的腰侧，带着几乎将他灼伤的温度，防止他逃开，而另一只手则温柔的抚慰着瑟兰迪尔的欲望。又一记有力的挺动让瑟兰迪尔呻吟着弓起了背部。  
索林太想念这个了，让瑟兰迪尔在自己的身下伸展呻吟，为他发出情动的哭喊声。  
瑟兰迪尔抬起手臂，环住了索林的脖子，然后凑过去，想捕捉矮人的嘴唇。  
索林停下动作，任由精灵饥渴的亲吻自己，他的手抱住了瑟兰迪尔的腰肢，上下抚摸着他光滑的脊背。然后在瑟兰迪尔亲吻自己的时候，突然拉下他并用力向最深处顶去。  
这样毫无防备的瑟兰迪尔来不及反应过来就被对方开拓到了极致。快感爆发的如此猛烈。  
“呃！”瑟兰迪尔发出尖锐的呻吟，他抓挠着索林的后背，然后在索林凶猛的攻势下无力的向后倒去，而索林则抬起了他的臀部并把他的膝盖顶向他自己的肩膀，双手牢牢的抓住了瑟兰迪尔的手腕，把它们固定在他身体的两侧。接着，毫不留情的攻势让瑟兰迪尔把抱怨噎在了喉咙里，除了呻吟并努力用手揪住自己的床单防止被索林干下床去他做不了任何事。  
索林贪婪的夺取着瑟兰迪尔的一切，并把他牢牢的按在了床上防止他真被自己干下去。他的喉咙里一面发出满足的低笑声一面凶狠的对瑟兰迪尔道：“等我夺回了埃雷博，收拾了那条恶龙，下一个就是好好收拾你，精灵王。”  
瑟兰迪尔为索林的话语而颤抖，他努力的想喘匀气抗议，但是索林根本不给他反驳的机会。  
“你知道我渴望这一天有多久了吗？”索林终于放慢了速度，松开了一只牵制着瑟兰迪尔的手，体贴的依照自己的频率撸动着瑟兰迪尔的欲望。他努力的控制住了自己，又开始了温柔的频率，他还不想让自己射的那么早，或者说他还不想就这么放过精灵王。  
瑟兰迪尔终于从狂风暴雨般的攻势下喘匀了气，他被松开的那只手握住了索林撸动自己的欲望的那只手，他恳求的看向索林，声音嘶哑：“别去。”  
索林没有回答他，只是沉默的保持着温柔而缓慢的速度，但是每一次都准确的顶到了瑟兰迪尔的敏感点上。  
“求求你，别去，索林，你会死的。”瑟兰迪尔上气不接下气，但还是眯着眼睛恳求着索林。  
“我不会。”索林停了下来，他向前倾身，欲望却没离开瑟兰迪尔的后穴，他轻咬瑟兰迪尔的喉咙，然后是嘴唇。“我会战胜它，夺回属于自己的东西。”  
“索林，那是一条龙。”瑟兰迪尔的欲望因为恐惧而慢慢的软了下来。索林沉默了，然后他又深又沉的一下又一下顶进了瑟兰迪尔的里面，瑟兰迪尔忍不住仰头发出了叹息。  
“如果我能夺回埃雷博，那么就证明龙并不是不可战胜的，你也会走出它的阴影。”索林低声道，并轻啄着瑟兰迪尔红的快要滴血的尖耳朵。“我不能辜负我父辈和族人的期望，这是我的责任，就如同你需要对你的族人负责一样。而且我不能放任那邪恶的生物夺走我两个珍宝，我是矮人，瑟兰迪尔。相信我。没有人可以夺走一个矮人的珍宝。”  
除非他死亡。瑟兰迪尔颤抖着，却没说出这不祥的话语。不知道因为心理还是生理上的，眼泪源源不断的从瑟兰迪尔眼中流出。索林倾身吻去了这些泪水，低声道：“你愿意为我再勇敢一次吗？瑟兰迪尔，我需要你的支持。”  
瑟兰迪尔哭泣着，他用手紧紧的抱住了矮人的脖子，泪水沾湿了矮人的脖子。他的心疼的厉害，但是却不是完全被阴影笼罩时那种疼法，而是一种更深沉的，更难以形容的东西。他看向索林坚定的眼睛，那是他熟知的矮人，他勇敢的，温柔的，坏心眼儿的矮人，但是同时也是顽固的，忠诚的，从不退却的矮人。他轻颤着尽可能的贴近了索林，矮人微卷的厚实的头发轻蹭着他的脸庞，他尽可能的让自己笑起来，就像那个人们熟悉的高傲的精灵王，但是他的眼神中却全是哀求：“听起来似乎不是个亏本的买卖，那为什么不试一试呢？”  
索林低吼着再次加快了频率，他全心全意的感知着精灵王带给他的满足和感动，耳边还回荡着瑟兰迪尔轻的几乎听不清的耳语，带着哭腔：“活着回来，求求你。”索林似乎要把所有的力气都用完才罢休一样，他把自己和瑟兰迪尔紧紧的连接在一起，一丁点缝隙都挤不进去，在最后的一刹那，他低吼着射入了瑟兰迪尔的体内。而瑟兰迪尔则抓挠着索林的脊背，尖叫着在同一时间达到了高潮，索林打赌，他的后背上的伤痕一定很可观。  
索林沉重的身体压在了瑟兰迪尔的身上，让瑟兰迪尔喘不过气来，却分外安心。当索林把他的阴茎慢慢的从瑟兰迪尔的小穴中抽出来的时候，那精液顺着股沟缓缓流淌的感觉还是让瑟兰迪尔脸红了好一会儿。  
索林满足的低笑着，他轻吻着瑟兰迪尔的额头，不敢相信自己会有这样被眷顾的好运。他的精灵重新回到了他的怀抱，在他们错过了这么多事情之后。或许瑟兰迪尔的伤是个问题，但是索林确定，在将来的日子里，他不会再让该死的阴影或是龙再有机会染指他的精灵，因为他会纳入索林的管辖范围之内。想到这，索林满意的用手摸索着瑟兰迪尔的脸庞，在对方累的有些迷茫的眼神下再次亲吻他的嘴唇。  
“听我说，那盒白宝石首饰。我一直待在身上。”瑟兰迪尔的目光清明了一些，他目不转睛的盯着索林。“我会把它给你，但绝不是现在。”索林想到白天他们的对话，发泄般的咬了咬瑟兰迪尔的尖耳朵。“现在给你好像我在跟你做交易一样，我痛恨咱们俩之间这种冷冰冰的交易，就好像除了交易没有别的你更在乎一样。”  
瑟兰迪尔敏感的叹息了一声，他的手轻轻抚摸着索林的胡子，安慰着他：“我只是……有点恐惧。”  
索林含住了他的手指头，攥住了它们并轻轻的吻了吻：“我会在夺回埃雷博之后亲自把它带到你的脖子上，证明精灵和矮人之间，除了分歧和贸易还有别的东西。”  
“是什么？”瑟兰迪尔宽慰的看着索林，调皮的眨了眨眼。  
“别得寸进尺，你这个精灵王。”索林把精灵王有些冰冷的手指尖拢在了手心里。他看着瑟兰迪尔，最终吐出了心底最真诚的话：“我爱你，瑟兰迪尔。超越了种族和生死，我永远爱你。”索林不会承认，在心底最深处的某个角落，他也在害怕自己这次旅行的终点并非自己所想，那么，他希望瑟兰迪尔知道自己对他的爱恋，并且由衷的希望不论他生或死，瑟兰迪尔能够带着自己对他的爱意战胜邪恶并活下去，在永恒的时光里让他们的爱情长青。

莱格勒斯总觉得有些不对劲。虽然他能理解上午见过索林让他的父亲有些不舒服，但是他已经一天没看到他了。埃尔隆德领主明日就会离开密林，他的父亲除了吩咐为他准备晚宴外也没有任何赠言，这实在有些不同寻常。莱格勒斯担忧的皱眉，整个晚宴都有些坐立难安，但是他不能丢下埃尔隆德领主不管。当繁星都在天空中暗淡，黎明即将到来的时候，莱格勒斯终于忍不住了，他站了起来，对埃尔隆德领主道了个歉就直接冲向自己父亲的寝宫。  
埃尔隆德和哈迪尔对视了一眼，埃尔隆德的脸色并不怎么好看，但是也并不失礼。但是哈迪尔则是完全一脸看好戏的表情。  
比尔博悄悄的溜到了国王的寝宫附近，他在晚上的时候偷偷去过牢房，然后惊讶的发现索林并不在那，然后他从他的矮人同伴们那里获知了索林的去向。Well，虽然不是那么难以猜测，但是比尔博还是为埃尔隆德领主的举动大吃一惊。他佩服对方的高尚，同时也有点理解为什么瑟兰迪尔王选择了索林。说真的，有谁会喜欢一个慷慨到帮助情敌的人？他完全理解不了精灵的行为，即使对方行为高尚。而瑟兰迪尔王看起来还是一个完全不一样的精灵。比尔博为腹诽埃尔隆德领主而感到愧疚，然后他偷偷的溜向了国王的寝宫，他知道外面正有个晚宴，他也为那歌声而着迷，但是他还记得和精灵王的约定，他打算偷偷的溜过去，看看有没有可能看到一个放松了警惕的卫队长。然后他看到了那个精灵王子脚步匆匆的走向了牢房。  
该死！比尔博心中暗叫不好，然后他看到了精灵王子怒气冲冲的关上了属于索林的空牢门，而那个坐在奇力旁边的女精灵被他的举动吓了一跳。然后他就冲上了楼梯，向自己这边走来。比尔博趁着他的这段距离小心的躲在了一个柱子后面，保险起见他又带上了那枚神奇的戒指。  
加里安来不及阻止莱格勒斯的动作，当国王寝宫的大门打开的时候，莱格勒斯气的差点抽出匕首。  
他看到他的父亲穿着宽松的睡衣，正在帮穿戴整齐的矮人编头发。  
“他怎么在这里！”莱格勒斯举起手里的匕首，怒火燃烧在他的双眼中，他责怪的看着自己的父亲。“您答应过我不会因为私事而跟他见面。”  
“是我的错误，殿下，是我将索林橡木盾带来的。我认为他和陛下应该好好谈谈。”加里安走了进来，低下了头。

 

28、

索林从凳子上站了起来，他沉着着和莱格勒斯对视着：“我有事情需要和你父亲单独谈谈。”  
莱格勒斯冷笑道：“真是奇怪，为什么我认为你已经失去了资格和我的父亲谈谈？”他看着索林倔强的双眼，怒火燃烧的更旺了。“当我的妹妹出生的时候你在哪？当我妹妹死亡的时候你在哪？当我的父亲伤心欲绝的时候你又在哪？现在你倒想来谈谈了。可是你还有什么资格趾高气扬的站在这里？”  
“莱格勒斯！”瑟兰迪尔忍不住出声阻止莱格勒斯愈演愈烈的怒火，他有些惧怕这些问题，虽然他一样难以释怀，但是他怕索林的骄傲会让他再次缩回去。他无法接受这个。  
索林脸涨得通红，但是他还是坚定的站在那里：“以前的一切，是我无法改变的。你有权责怪我，但是你无权干预我和你父亲的未来。以前是我们的选择，以后也是。这也是你无法改变的。我知道我曾经伤害过他，但是今后不会。如果你希望任由他被阴影而吞噬那是你的事，但是我不会。我将会守护他，弥补我的过错，直至我死亡。”  
在场的所有人都被索林低沉而有实质的表白而震惊了，尤其是瑟兰迪尔，他的心没有办法不为索林的宣告而雀跃。他努力控制自己的表情，但是还是没办法阻挡一丝微笑爬上自己的唇角。  
比尔博在暗中翻了个白眼儿，对索林来说，真这算得上是最动人的情话了。  
莱格勒斯也被惊的定在了原地，事实上他是不知道该怎样反应才好。半晌他才阴晴不定的看着索林，压低了声音：“你是认真的？”  
“用我所有的荣耀发誓。”索林坚定的道。  
“我不相信你。”莱格勒斯压低了声音，匕首抵上了索林的脖子。索林没有动，他冷静的和莱格勒斯对视着，昂着头毫不示弱：“这是矮人的誓言。”  
莱格勒斯眯着眼打量了他一会儿，然后对加里安命令道：“把他押回牢房！”  
加里安看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，但是显然目前还是不要违背精灵王子的话比较好，瑟兰迪尔微微的点了点头。加里安走到了索林的面前，但是索林根本没有反抗他，他只是回过头深深的看着瑟兰迪尔，声音沉着：“记住我的话，记住我的承诺。”  
瑟兰迪尔微微点头，然后索林跟着加里安离开了瑟兰迪尔的房间。比尔博犹豫了一下，虽然他很好奇接下来精灵王会同精灵王子说什么，但是他还是不声不响的跟着加里安离开了这里。  
莱格勒斯愤怒的在房间里走来走去，他瞪视着自己的父亲，却无法真的冲他发火。诚然，如果索林橡木盾真的愿意为他父亲付出并治愈他的父亲那是他们所有人的希望，但是莱格勒斯依旧没有办法在这么短的时间内原谅他。他眼睁睁的见证过父亲的绝望和伤痛，他没办法再信任那个矮人。  
瑟兰迪尔无奈的看着儿子怒气冲冲的在他的房间里走来走去，却没有再顶撞他，他知道莱格勒斯正在挣扎，这对于他并不容易。瑟兰迪尔十分理解他儿子的想法，但是他也没有办法改变自己的感觉。他突然想起，正是因为自己的封闭才让莱格勒斯失去了许多依靠和与外部接触的机会。埃尔隆德他才认识不久，而自己正是他唯一的依靠，这些年他不知道莱格勒斯乖巧的外表下是带着怎样的恐慌度过的。他歉意的对莱格勒斯伸出手：“我很抱歉，如果我能，我也想改变自己的感觉。这样就不会给你添那么多的烦恼了。”  
莱格勒斯闻言皱了皱眉，他看着父亲有些难过的面孔，一下子泄了气，他走了过去，握住了父亲的手，却惊讶的发现对方的手似乎不再像以前那样冰冷了，虽然还很凉，但是不再是那样惊人的寒意。他不可置信的看着自己的父亲，而瑟兰迪尔只能对他微笑。  
“不是这个问题。”莱格勒斯摇了摇头，他抬头认真的看向瑟兰迪尔。“我无法信任他，我对他没有感情。我害怕他再次伤害您，Ada。”然后莱格勒斯低下头，气恼的道。“我也在生自己的气，为什么我没有办法治愈您。”  
瑟兰迪尔欣慰的看着自己的儿子，莱格勒斯一直是一个善解人意的儿子，相比之下，自己对欧瑞费尔可就差了很多，当坏脾气遇上了坏脾气……瑟兰迪尔轻声说道：“那不是你的错，儿子。”  
“就如同您救不了欧瑞费尔王一样？那也不是您的错。”莱格勒斯认认真真的看向瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔身子一僵，他面无表情的看着莱格勒斯，这让莱格勒斯紧张了起来，他握紧了父亲的手。“我从埃尔隆德领主和哈迪尔那里听到了那些故事，Ada。跟我说说他，他是个什么样的精灵？我们像他吗？我听哈迪尔说他十分勇敢，而且骁勇善战。”  
瑟兰迪尔长叹一声，他抚摸着儿子的脸庞：“是的，他很勇敢，我们很像他。我明白你的意思，莱格勒斯，我会努力像他一样，勇敢的拼搏下去，直到最后一刻。”  
莱格勒斯噎住了，他所有的想法都被他父亲预见到了，他把头抵在了父亲的肩膀上：“别让我失望，Ada。”  
瑟兰迪尔抱住了儿子，他的心在渐渐的苏醒并温暖起来。索林唤醒了他对生存的渴望和藏于心底的勇气，而他的儿子还有他的朋友们，他们一直坚定不渝的陪伴着他，他没有什么理由再去屈服于这阴影和邪恶。他拍了拍儿子的肩膀，然后转移了话题：“听说埃尔隆德领主即将离开，那么，我想是时候为他践行了。”  
莱格勒斯迟疑了一下，然后点了点头。

当索林被加里安队长送回到牢房的时候，精灵卫队长的表情十分微妙。不同于之前对索林的冷漠和无礼的愤怒，加里安上下的打量着索林，索林感觉他像人类城镇里挑剔着买肉的主妇。然后精灵卫队长喷了一口气摇了摇头，锁上了门离开了牢房。  
陶瑞尔带着奇怪的表情看着精灵卫队长，轻声用精灵语询问发生了什么事，而后者只是摇了摇头，那表情活像有人偷了他的钱。女精灵好奇的盯着精灵卫队长，不依不饶的跟了上去。  
而矮人的表情则丰富多了，先是巴林忍不住呵呵笑了起来，然后是德瓦林大声的用矮人语呻吟了一句什么。之后，则是菲力和奇力兄弟越来越傻的笑声。索林恼怒的站在自己的牢房里对能看到他的同伴怒目而视，可是这一次可没人害怕他。  
“离老远都听到你们的傻笑声了。”比尔博悄悄的拿下了戒指，然后出现在牢门外。  
“比尔博！”欧瑞惊喜的尖叫道，然后被比尔博气恼的比了一个“嘘”的动作。矮人们愉快的交头接耳。  
“你来的有点迟，巴金斯老爷。”索林努力恢复着自己的威严，而他嘴角上的笑意泄露了他的情绪。  
“是啊是啊，跟在精灵王私人浴池洗澡并在国王寝宫里留宿的人相比，我的动作真是太慢了！”比尔博翻了个大大的白眼，然后和周围的矮人们一起笑了起来。  
索林瞪了瞪眼睛，脸红了起来，但是也抑制不住自己翘起的嘴角。  
“你终于想通了。”巴林欣慰的看着索林，而他兄弟的表情则有些微妙，似乎和加里安队长在某些方面不谋而合。  
“想好怎么把我们放出去了吗，巴金斯老爷？我猜莱格勒斯王子会加强对我们的看守的。”索林低声询问道。  
比尔博叹了口气，然后讲述了他和瑟兰迪尔打的那个赌。说完之后，他看了索林一眼：“说真的索林，如果你没和瑟兰迪尔王达成一些协议的话，我觉得成功性并不是很大。那个精灵卫队长十分谨慎，而且几少离开瑟兰迪尔王。我没有办法就那么从他的腰上拿下那串钥匙。”  
索林闻言抿紧了嘴唇，犹豫的说道：“瑟兰迪尔确实不像最初一样反对了，并对我们的旅途表示祝福。”然后他稍稍提高了声调盖过了奇力的傻笑声。“但是我们还没谈到具体的事宜，我原本计划早上和他……但是出了点意外。”他尴尬的咳嗽了一声，庆幸牢房里灯光昏暗别人看不见他的脸红。“瑟兰迪尔依旧不放心，而且这幽暗密林中并不是只有他有这个疑虑。我认为，即便他默许了我们的行动，我也需要给他证明我们的计划会成功。”  
沉默一时间弥漫在密林王宫的牢房中。所有人都懂了索林的意思。即便瑟兰迪尔不会再阻拦他们的行动，他们依然需要证明他们是正确的。  
比尔博联想到早上气急败坏的精灵王子，他轻声道：“我懂了。我会尽力的。”  
“谢谢你，我的朋友。”索林真诚的道。  
比尔博笑了笑，如果有什么真的改变了，就是索林橡木盾本身。最开始比尔博认为索林橡木盾是个不苟言笑的领头者，固执骄傲，愤世嫉俗还不近人情。就如同比翁对矮人的评价一样，他们看轻他们认为比他们不如的生物。但是现在，索林依旧是那个固执的矮人王，但是他的全身自内而外的散发出了一种威严而令人信服的气息，让人不由自主的折服。而且他会接受意见，认真聆听。虽然他不能说索林更温柔了，但事实上，他觉得连索林的胡子都在雀跃。他没有办法不为索林感到高兴，能见证这样一个奇迹让比尔博十分开心，或许等他回家之后，他会好好的把这件事记录下来。

 

29、

密林的精灵在加里安队长的示意下为埃尔隆德准备了丰盛的早餐。对此埃尔隆德的只是笑笑并表示感激。但是当他看到神色温柔甚至可以说是神采飞扬的瑟兰迪尔的时候，他的表情十分复杂。  
瑟兰迪尔注意到了埃尔隆德的神情，但是他觉得不管是对埃尔隆德来说还是自己来说，留给彼此一些空间和时间是最恰当的举措。他微微对埃尔隆德点头致意。而当他回头看到哈迪尔对着自己露出一脸十分不体面的仿佛吃到了变质食物的表情，瑟兰迪尔挑了挑眉。  
“你看起来好了很多。”哈迪尔干巴巴的说。“你的荣光明亮了许多。”  
“我确实感觉好很多。”瑟兰迪尔实事求是的道，但是如果不是他嘴角还噙着一丝恶劣的笑容的话会让人感觉更加诚恳。  
“哦，不。”哈迪尔呻吟了一声，低声嘟哝。“不行，我还是接受不了，我要回去告诉凯勒鹏领主，我需要引导，或者我需要倾诉。”  
莱格勒斯疑惑并怜悯的看着哈迪尔，然后看向自己的父亲，而瑟兰迪尔对他做了一个别理他的手势。但是当他把视线从哈迪尔身上移开的时候，另一股柔和的视线包容了他。莱格勒斯看向埃尔隆德，对方正以一种十分期待的表情望着自己，那表情太过复杂，也太过沉重，莱格勒斯有些承受不了。他错开了视线。如果说之前是因为沮丧而寻求帮助，那么现在莱格勒斯有些手足无措了。  
瑟兰迪尔静静的把一切收在眼底，但是他什么也没说。他的眼角瞥向宫殿的一角，他能分辨出那里的小小阴影，瑟兰迪尔嘴唇紧紧的抿了起来，想起了索林今天早上说的话。  
瑟兰迪尔看了加里安一眼，长久跟在他身边的精灵卫队长马上来到了他的身边。瑟兰迪尔犹豫了一下，瞥了那个角落一眼，声音轻柔：“我记得你已经很久没喝酒了，加里安。”  
加里安疑惑的看了不远处正在和埃尔隆德交谈的手足无措的莱格勒斯。埃尔隆德看了他们这边一眼，与瑟兰迪尔交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。加里安挑起了一边的眉毛，斟酌着回答：“是的陛下。”  
“酒量还和以前一样好吗？”瑟兰迪尔露出了一个略微淘气的笑容。  
加里安心里翻了个白眼，然后不吭声的抓起了一瓶酒。  
“好好的守住他们，加里安。”瑟兰迪尔满意的看着加里安认命的离开的表情，然后回过头，对着那个阴影的角落微微的笑了下。  
比尔博小心翼翼的听着精灵王和他的卫队长的对话，然后看到了那个笑容。即使这一路上见过很多的精灵，但是比尔博依旧为这个笑容而感到惊艳。他的心脏为此跳的十分厉害，他不知道对方能不能看见，但是比尔博对着精灵王鞠了一躬，然后跟着精灵卫队长离开了宴会的餐桌。  
加里安拿着酒出现在酒窖中的样子让酒窖中的精灵大吃一惊，他们已经很久没看到国王的近身卫队长喝酒了，大概从几百年前开始，他一直忠心耿耿的跟在国王陛下身边，努力的照顾好国王的一切。而且众所周知，他的酒量并不怎么好。但是加里安出现在这里也说明了宴会上包括他们的国王一切安好，这让精灵们十分放心和开心。他们已经好久没有听到他们国王这么欢快的笑声了。所有精灵都聚在一起，欢庆他们的国王陛下的康复与快乐。  
当比尔博看着一个又一个倒下去的精灵的时候，他抿紧了嘴唇，手心紧张的出汗。他小心翼翼的接近了精灵卫队长，倍加小心的摘下了他腰间的钥匙。突然，他的手被死死的握住了，比尔博吓得几乎尖叫出来。  
他不知道那个喝醉的精灵卫队长是怎么看到他的，但是他确实紧紧的抓住自己的手。他看着趴在桌子上的精灵微微睁着眼，用一种十分锐利清醒的目光盯着自己的所在，但是他的眼神并不聚焦，比尔博知道对方看不到自己的眼睛。  
“请别让他失望。”加里安的声音轻的霍比特人几乎听不见，但是他看着对方渐渐又闭上的眼睛，清楚的知道卫队长的意思。他点了点头，却忘了对方看不见。加里安轻叹一声，然后松开了自己的手，然后陷入了深沉的酒醉酣睡之中去了。  
比尔博轻轻的拽下了钥匙，从来没有一刻像现在这样让他感觉到了肩头上的担子有多么沉重。他吸了吸鼻子，然后深吸口气，悄然快速的向地牢方向走去。  
尽管早有准备，但是索林他们看到比尔博如此之快的得手还是吓了一跳。他们在霍比特人和索林的指示下难得快速有序的离开了地牢，但是却对走向哪里感到茫然。当比尔博最终把他们都带到酒窖的时候连索林都一脸不解。但是比尔博很快说服了所有人，至少他说服了索林，随着索林的一声令下，那些顽固聒噪的矮人们乖乖的爬进了那些巨大的酒桶之中。  
“瑟兰迪尔呢？”在进入之前，索林忍不住问比尔博。  
“他很好，他在为埃尔隆德领主送行。”看着索林的眼中闪过一丝阴霾，比尔博补上了一句：“他知道你马上就要离开，事实上是他默许了精灵卫队长让我拿走钥匙。”  
索林点了点头：“我知道了。”然后他钻进了那个酒桶中。  
比尔博有些担心的看着索林，但是他十分欣慰索林和矮人们能真的相信他。在拉动长杆让酒桶顺着打开的缺口掉入宽阔的地下河的时候，比尔博隐隐得意着，直到那缺口在最后一个酒桶掉入后自然的闭合了。

莱格勒斯委婉的拒绝了埃尔隆德想为他重新打造一把更趁手的弓的提议，能和埃尔隆德平和相处是一回事，但是接受一把带有他头发的弓是另外一回事。老实说，莱格勒斯还没想好要怎么面对埃尔隆德。但是他十分感激埃尔隆德并没有强迫他，与父亲雷厉风行的作风不同，他只是微微露出了失望的神色，但是依然温柔宽容的看着自己。在许多年后，当莱格勒斯从盖拉德丽尔夫人手中接过那把由诺多精灵打造的精美长弓的时候，他瞬间知道了它的来历。他轻轻的抚摸着它，感受着它带给自己安心和宽和的感觉。  
但是眼下，莱格勒斯还是有些惶然。或许再等等，莱格勒斯心里想，这一切对他来说有些太快了。不管是多了一个父亲还是他父亲与索林橡木盾的旧情复燃。  
想到索林橡木盾，莱格勒斯微微的皱了皱眉头。他偷偷瞥向自己的父亲，却发现平时寸步不离的卫队长没有跟在父亲身边，这让莱格勒斯有种不好的预感。但是埃尔隆德就要走了，即便是他还不想与对方相认，但是他依旧不想他这么快离开自己。他看向同样有些心神不宁的女精灵，在他的指示下，陶瑞尔悄悄的退出了送行的队伍。  
然后，女精灵带来了索林橡木盾逃跑的信息。  
莱格勒斯又惊又怒，首当其冲的离开了这里。他绝不能让矮人们觉得能在他们的国度里为所欲为！经过瑟兰迪尔的时候，他给了父亲一个愤怒的眼神。  
而瑟兰迪尔则对他报以歉意哀伤的微笑。随后，渡鸦带来的消息则让瑟兰迪尔皱起了眉头：有半兽人闯进了他们的领地。瑟兰迪尔脸色微变，他的心突然沉了下去。他命令陶瑞尔多带些卫兵跟随莱格勒斯，绝不能让半兽人伤害到他的儿子分毫。末了，又加上了如果半兽人截击了索林一行人，尽量的帮助他们度过这次难关。  
陶瑞尔轻轻点头，然后也迅速的追随莱格勒斯而去。  
哈迪尔看着慢慢走近瑟兰迪尔的埃尔隆德，突然觉得如果要跟密林的精灵王子一起去拦截矮人或是猎杀半兽人都应该是不错的主意。他低声咳嗽了一声，然后对瑟兰迪尔道：“或许我可以去帮帮莱格勒斯王子？”  
瑟兰迪尔看了他一眼，思索了一下，然后点头同意了，但是他同时警告哈迪尔：“别冒什么坏心眼儿，哈迪尔。如果你要是敢做什么出格的事，我一定饶不了你。”  
哈迪尔翻了个白眼：“我能做什么出格的事？我也不可能真向索林橡木盾射一箭！”  
瑟兰迪尔和哈迪尔一起轻笑了起来，然后注视着哈迪尔的离开。当他回过头来的时候，发现埃尔隆德正目不转睛的看着自己。瑟兰迪尔一时间不知道该说什么好。这太尴尬了。  
“莱格勒斯会是一个出色的继承人，你不比太为他担心，瑟兰迪尔。”埃尔隆德半晌才冒出来这么一句。  
瑟兰迪尔点了点头表示同意，心中也宽慰了一些。埃尔隆德确实从未想过要同他争莱格勒斯，凯勒鹏说的很对。但是他无法不为儿子的将来感到焦虑，眼下的情形他心里有数。只不过他的表达方式和诺多精灵从来都不一样。“我一直为他骄傲，他为我承受了很多。但是我无法不为他担心。”  
“他会好的，你也会好的。”埃尔隆德轻声安慰着瑟兰迪尔，他犹豫了一下，但是终究还没有亲吻瑟兰迪尔，转而看着远房。“我会在多古尔都和甘道夫汇合，一旦没事我会派人来通知你的。”  
瑟兰迪尔冷哼了一声，同意索林继续冒险不代表他不生灰袍甘道夫的气了，在瑟兰迪尔看来那个巫师真是个捣蛋王，到哪里都有事情干。但是他还是严肃了神色看着埃尔隆德，霜华染过的眉毛微微皱起：“我们都知道那里的情况不容乐观，小心一点，埃尔隆德。”  
“我的人驻扎在洛丝萝林，他们也会于今天启程，在到达前我会跟他们会合。”埃尔隆德叹了口气，他远眺着他将要行进的方向，然后转过头认真的看着瑟兰迪尔：“有些事，我想我不说你也应该知道。即便索林橡木盾这次真的能够成功，但这不会是结束。我们要担心的东西太多了。”  
“你是指他的龙症还是指我们都猜想过的那个最坏的可能？”瑟兰迪尔的身体僵了一僵，但是他还是把话说了出来。他不指望如果自己不开口埃尔隆德能明确的指出这些问题，虽然自己身上还有些问题，但他也不是易碎的娃娃。  
埃尔隆德沉默了一下：“都有。”  
虽然早有心理准备，但是瑟兰迪尔的心还是忍不住沉了下去。  
“瑟兰迪尔，别忘了你找回的勇气。别让……爱你的人失望。”埃尔隆德低声柔和的道。

 

30、

比尔博看着闭合的缺口，有些发愣，难怪他总觉得有些东西不对劲！他听到了上面精灵们的惊叫声和纷杂的脚步声，他知道他们的离开被发现了。比尔博深吸了口气，他听着渐渐靠近的脚步声，然后有些手足无措的向后挪去。他身体的重力让那板子再一次开启，他也随之掉入了水中。在掉入水中之前，他看到了女精灵吃惊的眼神。  
居然就这么简单！比尔博抹了把脸，心中对自己的愚蠢不以为然，如果他能早发现那么两秒，或许那个女精灵就不会发现他们是从哪里逃走的了！但是另一件事温暖了他，他的同伴们撑着木桶在下面一直等着他，一看他下来了才松开一直撑在岩壁上的手。诺瑞一把拉住了比尔博的后背的布料，比尔博紧紧的扒住了酒桶的边缘。然后他们顺着水流漂向了离开精灵王宫的方向。  
莱格勒斯眼睁睁的看着那些矮人们乘着他们的酒桶漂流在河流中，他瞪大了双眼，冷哼一声，然后对王宫的守卫下了命令：“关上水闸！”即便他猜到索林的离开有他父亲的默许，但是国王的命令依旧是不许矮人们离开。索林或许能欺骗他的父亲，但是莱格勒斯认为对方的人品还有待观察。  
陶瑞尔很快追了上来，带来了半兽人来袭的消息和瑟兰迪尔的嘱托，而哈迪尔也很快的来到了他们的身边。他看着莱格勒斯气愤的表情，微微一笑，这样的莱格勒斯让他回想起了很久以前他和瑟兰迪尔相处时的情景，那时候瑟兰迪尔也跟莱格勒斯一样，还不能很好的抑制自己的脾气，总是显得有点气急败坏。  
“我猜，这会是个比试箭法的好机会。”哈迪尔轻轻摩挲着自己的弓，感受着弓弦在手中轻微的震动。  
莱格勒斯意外的看了他一眼，然后目光依旧没有离开正在远去的那些木桶，他沉声道：“有那么一刻，我倒是希望那些半兽人和索林橡木盾来个两败俱伤。”  
“您不是认真的吧？”陶瑞尔微微皱着眉。哈迪尔则笑而不语。  
莱格勒斯很快丧气的甩了甩头：“但是Ada说的对，我不能让那些矮人们在我们的领地上被那些原本应该属于我们消灭的邪恶杀死！”说着，他带着精灵卫兵们向矮人离去的方向追去，并下了命令：“捉住那些矮人！但是注意不要让他们被半兽人杀死。驱逐那些该死的半兽人！”

索林听到了精灵的号角，他知道和同伴们的逃亡已经被发现，他隐约能看到精灵王子追出宫殿的样子和他愤怒的目光，这一切让他担忧。而更让他不舒服的是离开瑟兰迪尔这个事实。他不想让那个精灵独处了，索林眯着眼睛。如果可以，他真想把那个精灵带走。但是他不能，瑟兰迪尔也不会。  
心底有一个声音在告诫他，他现在的首要目的是收复埃雷博他的家园，然后，他就可以好好的再和他的精灵算算账了。想到这索林好受了一些，但是他肩膀上的担子显得愈发沉重了起来。而接下来的事情才让索林真的回过了神来。他看到了听到号角声的精灵卫兵们快速关闭了水闸，而只差一点他们就可以通过离开这里。那闭合的水闸上有很多空洞，但是显然以他们的大小根本不可能传过去。索林绝望的大吼了一声，不甘心机会就这样在他面前流逝，他更惧怕的是瑟兰迪尔对他该有多么的失望。  
就在索林愤怒而绝望的时候，更糟糕的事情发生到了他们的身上。在看到精灵卫兵在半兽人肮脏的武器下倒下的身影，索林真正感到了憎恨。成群的半兽人从树枝后灌木丛中冒了出来。为首的高大半兽人用邪恶的语言在呼和着什么。虽然索林听不懂，但是他从那半兽人的眼中看到了嗜血的光芒。  
“到桥下面去！”他的同伴们手无寸铁，他无法就这样跳出去与那些半兽人决斗，但是很快他们从那些半兽人手里抢夺了一些武器。  
奇力恐惧而又憎恨的看着一个个精灵卫兵被肮脏的半兽人杀死，他们被困死在了一个可笑的水闸前，然后他看到了那个水闸的杠杆。在德瓦林和菲力的掩护下奇力爬上了通往水闸杠杆的石阶上，就在他离那个杠杆只有一步之遥的时候，他的小腿突然传来一阵剧痛。奇力的眼前一片发黑，他不知道自己发生了什么事，当他再想向前迈一步的时候却不受控制的倒了下来。  
“奇力！”奇力听到了他哥哥焦急的叫喊声。  
遥远的对岸，高大的半兽人冷笑了一声，他又扯下了一根箭，瞄准了倒在水坝上的矮人王子。  
索林真正感到了恐惧，他看着对岸上得意的半兽人又搭上了箭，知道这会半兽人不会再失手。而另一侧，另一只半兽人也快速的接近了奇力，索林知道他们要的是自己绝对的恐惧和痛苦。  
就在一切要向不可逆转的悲剧发展的时候，奇力几乎闭上了眼睛，但是随着耳边嗖的一声，那箭竟然不是射在自己的身上而是他面前的半兽人。奇力吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，他扭过头，再次看到了英姿飒爽的女精灵，带着惊人的彪悍和美丽，奇力突然非常能够理解为什么舅舅会对精灵那么着迷。而菲力这辈子也没这么庆幸精灵的出现。  
同样震惊的还有半兽人博格。他惊怒的看着女精灵从树丛后跳出，灵活的在河岸边的巨石上奔跑，手上的弓箭十分敏捷而准确的射死了好几个半兽人。半兽人博格又惊又怒：“杀了她！杀了那个女精灵！”  
但是很快，更多的精灵卫兵们从树丛和石头后面跳了出来，他们敏捷而迅速的消灭了一些半兽人。精灵的箭法是别的种族无法企及的，而密林的精灵们显然又是个中好手。莱格勒斯一箭解决了正要冲向陶瑞尔的半兽人，然后看着哈迪尔挑了挑眉。哈迪尔不动声色的笑了笑，手腕反转搭箭，一瞬间两个半兽人在他的面前被射成了串。  
奇力趁着精灵和半兽人的注意力都没在他们身上的时候，忍着剧痛拉下了水闸的开关。然后跳了下去，箭身在他跳下去的一瞬间别着酒桶飞开了，带走了一部分血肉，奇力疼的眼前一黑，几乎昏死过去。陶瑞尔听到菲力的叫声惊诧的扭头看着他们，心中突然对这些矮人们的顽固意愿肃然起敬。  
索林松了一口气，对于精灵的到来他不能说不感激，但是眼下的局势更加混乱，两岸的半兽人铁了心的要取他们的命，而那些精灵们与其说是追捕他们倒不如是变成了掩护他们逃走。  
莱格勒斯和哈迪尔比赛一般的在两岸的巨石和树丛上攀爬跳跃，姿势优美灵活同时手里的每一箭都至少干掉了一个半兽人。而矮人们在河里则相互协助，索林一斧头钉死了一个想要偷袭巴林的半兽人，德瓦林则用他无往不胜的铁头赢得了一个半兽人斧头。但是当邦伯像个巨大的木桶弹跳碾压器一样一举干掉十几个半兽人的时候，哈迪尔还是目瞪口呆的差点脚下不稳掉到河水中去，还好莱格勒斯适时的拉住了他的腰带。还没等哈迪尔跟莱格勒斯道声谢，莱格勒斯已经一个箭步冲了上去。  
说实话，给矮人们充当护卫已经够让莱格勒斯憋火的了，可是这些半兽人还没完没了的添乱，如果没有他们的话莱格勒斯早就把这些矮人押送回他们的牢房中去了。所以莱格勒斯也没有客气，对于这些胆敢闯入他们领地的邪恶生物尽情的猎杀，当然，他也不会让那些矮人太得意。  
莱格勒斯一个箭步跳到了河里，哈迪尔的“当心”还卡在喉咙里的时候，只见他稳稳的踩到了两个矮人宽阔硕大的脑袋上，一个漂亮的转身回旋，两个半兽人便被射串在一起。莱格勒斯冲着哭笑不得的哈迪尔挑眉一笑，完全不管脚下的矮人恨不得砍了他的脚的表情。  
但是随后莱格勒斯做了一个更大胆的举动，他跳到岸边完美的猎杀了几个半兽人后，再次踏着几个矮人的脑袋穿越了湍急的河流。而他自然没有放过伟大的矮人王。  
索林只听到了轻盈的弹跳声，还没等他反应过来，密林的精灵王子的靴子已经踩到了他的脑袋顶。这个该死的小混蛋！索林还没来得及怒骂出声，精灵王子已然离开了河面，他抽出了两把精灵匕首，动作流畅优美的把它们捅进了一个半兽人的体内。索林毫不怀疑它的精准和锋利，但是一切似乎并没有那么顺利，那匕首不知道卡到了那里，并没有依照精灵王子的意愿顺利拔出，而另一个半兽人举着巨大丑陋的单刀已经来到精灵王子的身后。  
索林举起了手中从半兽人手中夺来的斧子，双臂用足了力气把它掷了出去，正中那个想要偷袭的半兽人的脑门，那个半兽人带着哀嚎声倒下了，而莱格勒斯终于顺利的拔出了他的匕首。隔着巨大的水浪，索林放心的看着那个精灵小混蛋安然无恙，而他对对方眼中诧异不满的目光也相当的满意。  
“这可真是个讨取瑟兰迪尔王欢心的好方法。”德瓦林瓮声瓮气的道，他的脑门上还有精灵王子的鞋印呢。“救了他无法无天的儿子一命。”  
索林的眼角抽搐了一下，没有说话。说实话，虽然这有助于他和瑟兰迪尔相处，但是他对因为谁而能讨好瑟兰迪尔这一说法十分不满，心中有个角落在叫嚣着瑟兰迪尔就应该是他的。他不需要讨好任何人。但是他很快压下了这种想法，他很清楚莱格勒斯对瑟兰迪尔意味着什么，那是他最宝贝的儿子。而如果对方受伤的话瑟兰迪尔恐怕又会缩回他恐惧的阴影中，那时候他都不知道要怎样去说服对方走出阴影了。而索林告诉自己他绝不希望那样。  
旁边比尔博紧紧的扒在诺瑞的木桶上，他喝了好几口水，他有气无力的道：“索林，如果你早点这样做。或许下次他能让我们换个旅行的方式。”

31、

莱格勒斯不可置信的看了眼跌入水中的半兽人，又看了眼顺着湍急水流急速离去的索林，他不敢相信自己竟让矮人救了一命。虽然不甘心，但是他没忽略对方眼中的执着和坦然，虽然他也知道对方小小的得意。莱格勒斯远远的和索林对视着，然后目送着对方的离开。有什么东西在这一瞬间微微的改变了。  
“还好你没事。”哈迪尔堪堪赶了上来，刚才他被三个半兽人围住，才突破了重围。然后眼见了刚才的那一幕。如果莱格勒斯要是受了什么伤，他可不敢想象现在的瑟兰迪尔会变成什么样。他才刚刚好一点，索林橡木盾似乎劝服了他让他有勇气去抗衡那久远的阴影和恐惧。但是一旦莱格勒斯发生任何事，恐怕他会马上缩回他的心墙里。“看来索林也不是一无是处。”哈迪尔促狭的笑了一下。  
莱格勒斯神色复杂的看着索林远去的身影，完全忽略了身边的危险。当一个半兽人悄悄的潜到他的身边并向他射出了足以致命的一箭的时候，听到动静的哈迪尔猛然转身，挽弓搭箭一气呵成，一下子把那支箭射成了两截。而与此同时，陶瑞尔也从旁边的树上一跃而下，手中的匕首准确的划向那半兽人的咽喉。  
“等等！陶瑞尔，别杀他！”莱格勒斯回过了神，忙用精灵语吩咐道。陶瑞尔不解的看着精灵王子。  
“把它带到国王那里。”莱格勒斯冷笑着，眉头微皱。他有些不明白。他当然知道索林橡木盾此次前来密林绝对不止是因为自己父亲的缘故，否则父亲在原谅他的同时就会宣布放了他们。但是既然他父亲没有这么做，那显然索林还有别的目的，那当然也不难猜，孤山就在幽暗密林的旁边呢。但是这些半兽人，他们到底跟索林他们有什么仇居然敢到幽暗密林来追杀他们。这未免胆子太大了。即便半兽人日益猖狂，可还从来没有过敢这样踏入精灵的领地一步呢。一定有什么东西他们还不知道。  
陶瑞尔显得有些不甘心，她望向河面，那些矮人和半兽人都已经走远。她十分忧心那个帅气的年轻矮人的境遇，她还记得那根箭是怎样从他的腿上飞开的。但是她还是遵从了精灵王子的指示，只是不甘的用匕首紧紧地勒住了那半兽人的咽喉。  
莱格勒斯回头看向哈迪尔微笑的面庞，他的脸红了一下。这是这一天之中他第二次被人救了，真是没有比这更丢人的了。  
“看来，今天还是我赢了。”哈迪尔大笑着拍了拍莱格勒斯的肩膀。而莱格勒斯只是耸了耸肩。

埃尔隆德没有等莱格勒斯回来就离开了幽暗密林，他留下了一部分剩下的药材和梅隆花，本来是要交给加里安的，但是鉴于密林精灵王的卫队长兼管家现在喝的烂醉如泥，所以埃尔隆德只能把注意事项先交给瑟兰迪尔本人保管。瑟兰迪尔看着那长长的单子挑起了一边的眉毛，埃尔隆德义正言辞的嘱咐他一定好好保管并按时吃药。得到了任性的精灵王的无奈保证才离开。  
“你真的不等莱格勒斯回来再走？”即便不太情愿，但是瑟兰迪尔还是认为自己有必要确定一下。  
“不了，现在离开或者对我们两个都比较轻松。”埃尔隆德踟蹰了一下，还是温柔而坚定的道，但是他的眼神出卖了他，他十分恳求的看着瑟兰迪尔。“如果……有那个可能……或许你会允许……”  
“如果他愿意，我不会反对他去瑞文戴尔增长阅历。”瑟兰迪尔知道埃尔隆德指的是什么。瑟兰迪尔告诉自己那并不过分，并且努力的把那想同自己窃窃私语的龙的声音排除脑后。  
埃尔隆德满足的叹了一声，这已经是他能想到的最好的结局了。他感谢瑟兰迪尔仍然肯让莱格勒斯和他见面，他依旧相信在瑟兰迪尔的心中，那被龙的诅咒占据的恐惧之中，依然有属于他们一族的勇气和智慧在里面。他看到过欧瑞费尔的刚毅果断，也见过莱格勒斯的朝气蓬勃，而瑟兰迪尔完全配得上这两样，他是那样一个勇敢而美丽的精灵。  
“那么，再见了，瑟兰迪尔王。”埃尔隆德努力抑制住自己发涩的眼睛，他尽可能的对瑟兰迪尔微笑。  
“再见，埃尔隆德领主。”瑟兰迪尔的心柔软起来，从很久以前开始，只要埃尔隆德露出这种无可奈何的悲伤他就无法露出自己的尖刺。他目送着黑发的诺多精灵离开，知道这一次他们已经彻底的了结了。他无法忽略自己心底泛起的酸涩和难过，但是他更为索林的到来和误会的消逝而欣喜。他无法控制这个。但是不好的预感依然笼罩在那里，不论是他还是埃尔隆德，他们对于未来都没有太过乐观。  
而莱格勒斯带回来的半兽人更验证了他的想法。  
当那丑陋的生物宣称索林的外甥活不多久的时候，瑟兰迪尔的瞳孔猛然缩小。他不可避免的开始为索林担忧，但是他强自镇定的继续询问了下去，毕竟他要找的是更加严峻的答案。于是他得到了。尤其是在听到那肮脏的生物用正在成长的精灵来称呼自己的儿子，用嘲笑恶毒的口吻宣称他的儿子将面临火海的时候，在那个瞬间，瑟兰迪尔的脑袋几乎一片空白，多年来巨大的恐惧和愤怒同时将他淹没。多年以来的噩梦就此实现，瑟兰迪尔的眼前仿佛一片火海，他仿佛依稀看到了战争中那残酷的杀戮和亲族惨死的样子。而那条龙，就站在战场的后面对他微笑，它丑陋的脑袋正对着莱格勒斯渺小的身躯，让他还没有足够长大就消逝在这中土世界上。瑟兰迪尔的胸口猛地一疼，他向后退了一步。随之而来的是另一股愤怒，他憎恨的看着这肮脏的生物，长剑的光芒一闪那半兽人的脑袋就应声落地。  
莱格勒斯还没反应过来，他有些呆滞的看着尚在手中的半兽人脑袋，积压许久的情绪让他语气忍不住带上责怪：“你答应要放他自由的。”  
“我做到了。我把他肮脏的头颅从他恶心的肩膀上解放了。”瑟兰迪尔神色冰冷，连哈迪尔都皱起了眉头。  
“它是什么意思？为什么说我们的世界会燃烧？什么末日？”莱格勒斯追问道。  
“它的意思是他们会用一件强大的武器杀掉所有阻挡他们的人。”瑟兰迪尔的眼角抽动了一下。  
“那是什么武器？！”莱格勒斯皱着眉头问道。在看到瑟兰迪尔不言不语后他没能忍住自己积压已久的怒火。“你不能什么都瞒着我！你不能总是这样！为什么不告诉我我的另一个父亲是谁？为什么要私自放走索林？难道你认为我不可信任吗？”莱格勒斯说着忍不住气攥紧了拳头。“我有权知道这一切。”  
哈迪尔担忧的看着这对父子，他担心莱格勒斯说的有点过，但是他并不好就这样插入他们父子谈话之中。  
瑟兰迪尔只是那样望着自己愤怒的儿子，他有多久没看到莱格勒斯发脾气了？很久了，久到他都不太记得了。但是这样的莱格勒斯总比一个死去的莱格勒斯要强的多。那冰冷的感觉又重新回到了他的心脏。一部分的瑟兰迪尔正在嘲笑自己，似乎不管他怎么努力，该来的一切总是要将他淹没。那头龙说的对。  
莱格勒斯几乎恐惧的看着他父亲脸上的神色几经变化，阴影时不时的笼罩在他父亲的脸上，最终，他的父亲垂下了脸，几乎看不清他的表情。“Ada！”莱格勒斯忍不住上前拽住了瑟兰迪尔，父亲的反常让他暂时忘却了愤怒。  
“我不在乎那个矮人的生死。”瑟兰迪尔说这些的时候表情异常平静，让在场的所有人都打了个寒战，他紧紧的盯着莱格勒斯，伸手轻轻抚摸着儿子的后颈，他的脸上带着一丝诡异的微笑。“但是我在乎你的。我在保护你，莱格勒斯。”  
莱格勒斯哑然无语，而哈迪尔和陶瑞尔则皱着眉对视了一眼。尤其是陶瑞尔，她的心早就飞向了那个受伤的年轻矮人身上，但是他的国王似乎对此无动于衷。  
“陛下，奇力中了魔古尔箭，如果不及时救治……”陶瑞尔忍不住出声，但是随后，她就被瑟兰迪尔冰冷的眼神止住了所有的话，愣在了原地。  
瑟兰迪尔冰蓝色的眼眸中几乎一片冰封，没有任何情绪，他冷冷的看着陶瑞尔，然后吩咐道：“所有的边境都要加强守卫，包括每一道小径和每一条河流。没有我的允许，任何人不得出入我们的领土。”  
“Ada，那些半兽人呢？我们就任由他们掠过我们的领土追杀矮人吗？”莱格勒斯忍不住抗议道。虽然他不喜欢那些矮人，但是他还是认为他父亲的举措太过反常，而且容忍半兽人在他们的领地肆虐这实在让他不能接受。何况，即便不愿意承认，索林橡木盾刚刚才救了他一命。  
提到矮人，瑟兰迪尔的眼神有一刻动摇了。他的眉头微微皱了起来，脑袋中有什么东西在旋转，心里有一些火热的东西在翻涌。他眼前的那些黑暗被搅混。  
“而且埃尔隆德领主呢？我们是不是应该知会他这个消息？”莱格勒斯接着询问，想到另一种可能性，他开始为他另一个父亲担忧。  
“不，如果这些都是真的，他马上就会知道的。”瑟兰迪尔在听到埃尔隆德的名字后猛然醒悟，他看向自己的儿子，他看到了对方眼中掩饰不住的担忧，那种真切而殷实的。瑟兰迪尔的心中又冰冷起来，一种难言的嫉妒在吞噬着他的心脏，然后他听到了自己拒绝的声音。

 

32、

瑟兰迪尔焦躁的在自己的寝宫里走来走去。他想起了埃尔隆德的话：如果史矛革真的和他们最大的敌人联手，那么会对他们的联盟造成很大的威胁。这也是瑟兰迪尔允许索林继续冒险的另一个原因，并且这更是索林自己的意愿，他没有办法改变。但是眼下这个最坏的打算似乎被证实了。瑟兰迪尔忍不住开始为索林担心起来。有那么一瞬间瑟兰迪尔几乎看到了索林在龙焰下燃烧，然后灰飞烟灭。仿佛要验证这一点一样，瑟兰迪尔的伤疤疼了起来。  
【勇敢点。瑟兰迪尔，索林没这么容易死。】瑟兰迪尔用仅有的耐心劝慰自己。【你应当相信光明会战胜邪恶，你应当相信索林。】  
但是另一种哀伤的声音却止不住的钻入他的脑海中。【那是一头龙，你见识过它的威力。索林怎么可能敌得过他？你早就应该把他禁锢在你的王宫中，和莱格勒斯一样，也省得他再去涉险。】  
【不，我不能这样做。】瑟兰迪尔捂住了脑袋。【索林有他选择的权力。】  
【难道莱格勒斯没有吗？】  
瑟兰迪尔呆在了原地，他的肩膀无力的垂了下来，心中声音小的连他自己都说服不了。【莱格勒斯还小，他需要我的保护。】

“你在这干什么？”莱格勒斯看着望着河面发呆的陶瑞尔，对方的心神显然已经不在这里了。  
“你听到国王陛下的话了。”陶瑞尔失神的望着河面。秋天的阳光照在波光粼粼的水面上，掩盖了河中的暗流。陶瑞尔摩挲着自己的弓箭，然后站了起来。“我想去找他们。”  
“你疯了？”莱格勒斯心情虽然不太好，但是他还没到那种疯狂的地步，他皱着眉头看向陶瑞尔。“我的父亲如此的宠爱你。是什么让你即便违背我父王的话也在所不惜？你真的喜欢那个矮人？”想到这个可能，莱格勒斯的心情更差了。似乎他身边最亲近的人都要被那些讨厌的矮人抢走了。但是让他更加担忧的却是他父亲的态度。比起陶瑞尔的勇敢率直，他父亲似乎陷入了更深的忧虑中，本来由于索林的到来而渐渐好转的精神似乎也变得更糟。  
“告诉我，殿下，是什么能让陛下允许那些肮脏邪恶的生物在我们的领地上肆意妄为？难道我们要容忍这种邪恶继续蔓延吗？”陶瑞尔没有回答莱格勒斯的问题，事实上她自己也说不清楚，但是她确实再为那个矮人担忧。  
莱格勒斯沉默了。  
“您难道不希望国王陛下从阴影中走出来吗？如果索林能够杀死那条龙，如果我们能消灭那些邪恶。或许这是我们唯一能为国王陛下做的。”陶瑞尔继续道，她的匕首在阳光下折射出锐利耀眼的光芒，如同她闪闪发光的眼神。“您或许不喜欢矮人，国王陛下也同样不会同意您去帮助索林屠杀恶龙，但是如果我们能清除那些肮脏的生物，或许山下之王他们会容易一些。”陶瑞尔认真的看着莱格勒斯，说出了最有把握的一句话。“毕竟，您还欠他一些东西。”  
莱格勒斯知道陶瑞尔指的是索林曾救过他。他深深的沉默了。他不是不能感觉到他父亲对他的爱，也能感觉到他父亲那种更深的恐惧。但是不论是埃尔隆德领主还是陶瑞尔说的都对，他父亲应该从这里走出来了。况且，他确实欠索林点东西，他可不愿意欠一个矮人什么，于是莱格勒斯对陶瑞尔露出了一个骄傲的微笑：“那么，准备好猎杀一些半兽人了吗？陶瑞尔？”  
陶瑞尔露出了会心的微笑，并掩盖住了她因为私心而露出的窃喜。

秋天的河水即使经过太阳的温暖但是在里面浸泡的久了依旧冰冷。索林和他的同伴们在一个水流比较缓的地方上了岸，他们似乎已经把半兽人甩在了后面。  
奇力的箭伤看起来有些严重，但是他没有露出怯弱的样子，索林心疼的看着他的小外甥却无能为力，他只能严肃的命令所有人休息一下后马上行进。  
“我们不是马上就要到了吗？”比尔博看向孤山的方向。  
“我们至少还要穿过一座湖，而且没有时间了，都灵之日就快到了。”巴林解释道。“而且半兽人还在追杀着我们，我们没法绕过去。”  
比尔博点了点头，他回望着幽暗密林的方向，有些不舍，但是他还是很快同他筋疲力尽的伙伴们抓紧时间休息。想着怎么找船穿过那座湖，而这时，一个阴影悄无声息的笼罩在他们的头顶。  
当索林看到对方已飞快的速度射飞了所有矮人手中的武器并没有伤害他们的时候，他放下了心。而巴林则露出了欣喜的目光，因为他看到了一艘船……

当守卫们带来莱格勒斯和陶瑞尔离开了幽暗密林的边境的时候哈迪尔忍不住呻吟了起来。他应该看好精灵王子的。他无法想象如果瑟兰迪尔听到了这个消息他会怎么样。他犹豫了一下，然后询问守卫是否能由他把这个消息告诉瑟兰迪尔王，在精灵卫队长还在宿醉的情况下，精灵守卫显然巴不得有人能够接替他这个差事。哈迪尔揉了揉额角，然后缓缓的向瑟兰迪尔的王宫走去。  
见到他进来，原本躺在靠近窗户的长榻上的瑟兰迪尔直起了身子，酒红色的披风从他的肩头滑落。哈迪尔快步走了上去重新为他盖好了披风，然后他看到了精灵王苍白而露出隐隐汗意的额头，他吃了一惊，然后再看到桌子上原封未动的药碗开始皱起了眉头。  
“看来没有密林精灵王的卫队长在身边，你确实还那么任性，瑟兰迪尔。”哈迪尔责怪的道，他端起药碗，它还是温热的。“快点喝了它。”  
“闻到就想吐。”瑟兰迪尔皱起了眉头，他忍不住想捂住脸，但是却抢先被哈迪尔握住了手。  
哈迪尔认真的看着瑟兰迪尔：“你真的想让大家为你担心吗？尤其是莱格勒斯，他那么爱你。”  
听到儿子的名字，瑟兰迪尔神色一滞，然后他带着认命的神情接过了哈迪尔手中的药碗，一口气的灌了下去。  
哈迪尔帮他掖好了袍角，把瑟兰迪尔的头小心的摆在自己的腿上，就像他们小时候一样。瑟兰迪尔也懒洋洋的躺在那里，等待着他的药发挥作用，虽然它的味道十分恐怖。但是他享受着这份难得的放松。  
“你还好吗？”哈迪尔忍不住自己的担忧，瑟兰迪尔看起来更糟糕了。本来由索林的到来而改善的情况似乎又回到了瑟兰迪尔的身上。  
瑟兰迪尔轻哼了一声，并不想回答这个问题，他认为这个问题的答案显而易见。然后他微微睁开眼，看着哈迪尔担忧的神情，皱起了眉头，哈迪尔似乎有话要对他说，但是显然看到他的情况后又犹豫着怎么开口。瑟兰迪尔有一种不好的预感，他抓住了哈迪尔的袖口：“发生了什么事？”然后他想到了更让他恐惧的那种可能：“是索林，还是莱格勒斯……”瑟兰迪尔想坐起来，却被哈迪尔按了下去。  
哈迪尔把瑟兰迪尔按在了自己的腿上，他轻轻的嘘了一声，在对方疑虑的目光下用手掌盖住了对方的眼睛。  
眼睛被蒙住显然让瑟兰迪尔十分的不安，但是他的情绪却被安抚了不少。在很久以前，当他焦躁或是愤怒的时候哈迪尔就会做出这样的举动，安抚他的情绪，让他平静下来。当然，有些时候也发生在哈迪尔觉得难以开口的情况下。  
“他们都很好，目前没有任何迹象显示他们受到了伤害。”哈迪尔用一种安抚的语调轻声说道。瑟兰迪尔慢慢的平静了下来。  
“瑟兰迪尔，莱格勒斯和他的精灵近卫陶瑞尔离开了幽暗密林的国度。”在感觉到瑟兰迪尔一阵僵硬后，哈迪尔微微用力的按住了他的肩膀，用一种平和而坦然的语调用精灵语轻诉着：“这是他自己的选择，他有分寸。”  
瑟兰迪尔的肩膀微微颤抖，他没有说话。  
“我见识过莱格勒斯的箭法和他的勇敢，他不会有事，而且陶瑞尔会保护他。莱格勒斯是一个勇敢的精灵，没有辱没他的血统。他会平安无事的回到你的身边，而你将为他骄傲。”哈迪尔用笃定的语气告诉瑟兰迪尔，同时轻轻按了按瑟兰迪尔颤抖的肩膀。  
“真的吗？”瑟兰迪尔轻柔而坚定的握住了哈迪尔的手，把它从他的眼睛上挪开。他睁着冰蓝色的双眸看向哈迪尔，眼中的担忧和哀伤让哈迪尔抿紧了嘴唇。“你不能确定，你无法确定。”瑟兰迪尔再次强调。  
“我坚信这样。”哈迪尔反握住瑟兰迪尔的手，像他们小时候那样紧紧的握住它传递着他的信念。“他是你的儿子，相信他，瑟兰迪尔。也相信你自己。莱格勒斯所有的所作所为都是为了你的康复和快乐。他爱你，也愿意为你扫除阴霾。没有什么比一个康复快乐的你更让他高兴的了，在他回来的时候。”  
看着瑟兰迪尔依旧挥之不去的哀伤，哈迪尔犹豫了一下，又轻声说道：“别忘了你曾答应过索林什么，你不能让他失望。”  
瑟兰迪尔一愣，怅然若失的躺了回去。秋日夕阳火红的光亮照在林地国王的脸上，在一片雪白晶莹上投下了如火的绯红。如果他最在乎的两个人同时奔波在外，那么他似乎也没什么借口可以屈服于内心的恐惧了。不知是药效还是这想法起了作用，他的伤慢慢的平静了下来。瑟兰迪尔望着窗外，最终慢慢闭上了眼睛。

 

33、

在收回孤山的很长一段时间内，索林闻到鱼的味道都要作呕，每当他回忆起在长湖镇的遭遇他都觉得匪夷所思，如果现在谁要是敢把肥大的鱼倒在他的脑袋上，或是让他从厕所中钻出来，他绝对会要那个人好看！这就解释了索林一直对在长湖镇帮助他们的巴德没有好脸色的下场，当然才不是因为他后来居然说服了瑟兰迪尔和他一起来到孤山呢！山下之王是不会那么小气的嫉妒的！即使真的有小小的嫉妒他也不会说出来。  
但是眼下巴德的帮助对索林他们来说似乎是唯一的办法，在巴德的家中他们可以更清楚的看到孤山。他们身无分文而他们的家园就矗立在那里，里面有无尽的宝藏。多么讽刺！然而希望就在他们眼前。索林的眼中有火光闪动。  
不可否认，巴德是一位高尚而勇敢的人，他比起那个脑满肥肠的镇长更值得人尊敬。但是索林不得不和他据理力争并利用他们那个贪婪虚伪的镇长。他想要夺回埃雷博，而对方想要名声和财富。这不是一笔好的交易，但是索林需要它。而奇力需要治疗。  
索林拒绝了奇力的同往。这一路上太过艰辛，而奇力还受了伤，对于奇力，索林总是会忍不住心软，也不如对菲力那样要求严格。有时候索林会开小差，如果埃雷博没有沦陷，一切按部就班的发展，自己是不是也会如奇力一样简单而快乐。但是这种荒唐的想法在他年轻的时候就依然并摒弃，他身上的重担不允许他有一丝叛道离经的机会，当然，他一旦做了就让所有人都惊掉了下巴，比如那个精灵。  
他让奇力等在长湖镇，等待他们的凯旋。奇力不敢置信的瞪大了双眼，他的脸色十分糟糕：“你一定在开玩笑。”但是当他看到他舅舅严肃的面孔的时候知道了他是认真的，泪水几乎在他的眼眶中打转，他不能哭出来，不能让其他矮人以为他是个脆弱的小王子。  
“舅舅！”菲力看着弟弟极度失望的神情抗议了出来。“你不能剥夺奇力这个权利，如果有必要我可以背着他！”  
“菲力。”奇力十分感激他的哥哥在此时为他争辩，但是他知道索林说的对。他或许会是大家的负担。  
“你们的母亲出发前曾恳求我将你们平安的带回，我不能辜负她的期望。”索林按住了菲力的肩膀。“我不能因为一个矮人阻碍我们的行程，即使他是我的外甥。而且这是一个国王的责任，你将来就会知晓。”  
菲力噎住了，而奇力则低下了头，掩盖了自己的泪水。  
“菲力！别犯傻，你应该在那。”当菲力一脸决然的踏上岸的时候索林按住了他。“你属于你的族人。”  
“我属于我的弟弟。”菲力低声坚决的道，他看着他的舅舅。“我要陪在我弟弟身边，看着他痊愈。”当他看到舅舅一脸不赞成的表情的时候，他低声恳求道：“求你，舅舅，我不是国王，我有我的选择。”  
索林沉下了肩膀，菲力知道那代表了他的妥协。欧音也随之踏上岸，表示他需要照顾病人。索林没有反应。他看了眼依旧有些垂头丧气的奇力，低声对菲力和欧音说：“照顾好他。我们会在埃雷博回合。”  
奇力努力的对着他舅舅挤出一丝委屈的笑脸，菲力则为刚刚的顶撞而后悔，他抿紧了嘴唇。  
索林凝重的拍了拍奇力的肩膀，然后踏上了长湖镇长为他们准备的花里胡哨的小船，踏上了他们最后的征程。  
三个矮人目送着他们同伴的离开，尤其是索林孤独高傲的背影，然后被才酒醒的波佛打断：“你们也是起来晚了吗？”  
奇力撅起了嘴，他没有回答波佛的话，而是对着他的哥哥低声抱怨：“他不带我们去绝对会后悔的。”  
“你说的对，奇力。”菲力心里也不好受，比起奇力，他更知道剩下的旅程意味着什么。他深深的为他的舅舅担心，虽然他也还在生他的气。“他绝对会后悔。”  
“等胜利之后，我要告诉妈妈，让她好好的……”话还没说完，奇力的脸色更加难看。菲力只觉得支撑着奇力的胳膊一沉，就看见他的弟弟半昏了过去。脸色苍白带着一种不祥的灰黑，像是裸露突兀的岩石。  
“快！”菲力招呼着欧音和波佛架住奇力，然后向长湖镇镇长寻求帮助。  
但是他们显然没有预料到刚隆重的把矮人王送走的长湖镇镇长会翻脸的这么快，当然了，既没有利益可图又被抛下的矮人有什么必要帮他们的忙呢？被镇长驱逐的矮人们只能无奈的回到了巴德的家。

陶瑞尔从来没有像现在这样庆幸过自己的决定。  
她熟练而敏捷的和莱格勒斯配合，解决了一屋子的半兽人，而她关心的那个年轻矮人正脸色青黑的躺在屋子中间。莱格勒斯还在轻扫屋子的外围，而且对于逃跑的半兽人不依不饶——毕竟他们出来就是为了清理这些邪恶肮脏的生物。但是此时陶瑞尔却走不动了。她担忧的看着躺在床上痛苦呻吟的矮人王子。  
“陶瑞尔！”莱格勒斯用双匕完美的把一个半兽人的头颅从他的身体上割离，动作优雅流畅。他匆匆看了屋子里的矮人们一眼，见到他们平安无恙然后招呼女精灵离开。  
但是陶瑞尔挪不开一点脚步。那种陌生的情绪来的如此迅猛强烈，她无法从其中挣脱出来，对年轻矮人的担忧战胜了一切。她听到了莱格勒斯离去的脚步，她知道她应该跟上去，忠诚的跟在密林的精灵王子身边保护他的安全，这是她答应过她的国王的任务。但是奇力痛苦的叫喊声就在她眼前，她无法对此坐视不理。  
莱格勒斯看到女精灵没有跟上来，他疑惑的回到了屋子里，在看到陶瑞尔担忧祈求的目光后他把目光投向躺在床上的那个矮人。莱格勒斯走到了他的身边。菲力急忙给精灵王子让了个地方。莱格勒斯轻轻掀开了奇力破损的裤脚，看到了他腿上的伤皱起了眉毛。  
伤口附近的皮肉被豁开翻露在外并且伤口已经开始化脓腐烂，毒素已经进入了血管。  
“他伤的很严重。”陶瑞尔急切的看着莱格勒斯，对方曾经跟中土闻名的医者交流过很多知识，她希望莱格勒斯能对这伤口有大把握。  
“用阿夕拉斯捣碎敷到伤口上，剩下的只能看他的愈合能力了。”莱格勒斯犯愁的皱起了眉头，怜悯的看着饱受痛苦的矮人。“或许梅隆树的花朵对他会有用，但是它们都长在洛丝萝林。”说完他转头对着矮人们道。“去找点阿夕拉斯给他敷上，它能减轻毒素和他的痛苦。”做完这一切他走到了门口，歪着头看向陶瑞尔，意思十分明确。“陶瑞尔！”  
陶瑞尔看了看莱格勒斯，又犹豫的看着屋子里还在呻吟的矮人。  
莱格勒斯看着陆续离开的半兽人，然后发现了那个闯入他们领地的半兽人首领。他的眉头紧紧的皱到了一起，没有再等女精灵，莱格勒斯追逐着他们离开。他出色的箭法和灵敏的身手保护了他的行动，而那些半兽人似乎也无心恋战。但是莱格勒斯不会原谅他们。  
陶瑞尔看着精灵王子远去的步伐和他那在夜色中熠熠生辉的头发，看到他平安无恙的解决了几个半兽人之后她稍稍放下心来。他们的精灵王子英勇善战就如同他们的国王，他不会有事的。陶瑞尔安慰着自己，然后接过了波佛手中的草药。眼下矮人王子的伤看起来更严重一些。她无法在此时离开他，虽然她知道她对他的伤不会有任何的帮助。只是在为他敷上草药的时候，她真心的祈求维拉能把她的荣光分给这个矮人一些，让他不要再受到这样的折磨快快痊愈。

恶梦又开始光顾瑟兰迪尔的睡眠。  
瑟兰迪尔光着脚踝站在冰凉的水中，全身动弹不能的看着他的儿子在和一个半兽人决斗。这太不正常了，十分怪异。水在慢慢的向上涌来，但是瑟兰迪尔对此倒没有多少注意，虽然他感到越来越寒冷。  
他的儿子已经和半兽人缠斗了太久，当他看到他的儿子被半兽人甩开撞到一边粗壮简陋的柱子上的时候恐惧爬上了他的心头。  
【看到了吗？他会死在这些邪恶的手下。他的世界会慢慢燃烧。】龙的声音在他的心底萦绕。  
瑟兰迪尔浑身发抖，他目不转睛的盯着他的儿子。淡金色的长发在风中飘散，莱格勒斯很快的再次站了起来。  
“你在找死，精灵！”他听到了那半兽人邪恶的语言在咆哮。  
“为了我父亲。”瑟兰迪尔听到了莱格勒斯坚定的声音。  
【滚开！】瑟兰迪尔嘴唇颤抖，听到了自己的声音。暖意渐渐从他的胸膛弥漫开来，爬遍了他的四肢。他突然感觉自己能动了，他握紧了拳头。【离我远点，恶心的怪物。】他对那龙发出咆哮。  
冰水慢慢的退却，莱格勒斯消失在一条狭窄的木板路上。然后一切景象都消失了。  
“你做的很好。”他闭上了眼睛，再睁开时看到了索林温柔的眼神。他没有问他为什么在这里，他只是渴望的去亲吻对方的嘴唇。  
索林没有动，他只是轻轻的托起一丝他的金发，声音突然变得低沉而喑哑，带着某种病态的怪异：“我想把你关在我的屋子里，没有人能看见你，也没有人能伤害你，你觉得呢？”  
瑟兰迪尔浑身一颤，然后他从梦中醒来。

 

34、

加里安从宿醉中醒来。他已经从别的精灵那里听说了发生的一切，他对于别人的意见并不看重，这么长的岁月中他所坚持的一切已经让他在精灵中取得了声望，没有人会怀疑他的忠诚。  
当他清醒过后首先就是梳洗一下，然后回到了他的国王身边。他担心精灵王的情况会在精灵王子出走后变得更糟糕，但是事实却出乎他的意料。  
瑟兰迪尔确实无时无刻不再为他的儿子和索林担忧。但是加里安发现他的国王要比想象中坚强的多。他不再抗拒吃药，不再推拒。每次拿起药碗都会极快的喝下去，连眉毛也没动一下。这不太正常，加里安有些担心。但是随即他的疑虑被洛丝萝林的巡林官所打消。  
“他总是这样。”哈迪尔欣慰的看着瑟兰迪尔渐渐的好转。“总是能给人出其不意的惊喜。每当大家觉得他不行了要坚持不下去的时候，他总是能意外的站起来。”  
加里安望着他们的国王，他沐浴在阳光下，倾泻而下的长发像是金色的瀑布，比黄金更耀眼，比星光更璀璨，他的全身都散发出一种柔和却耀眼的光芒。他的双眼没有离开过孤山，但是加里安还是能看到里面的担忧。  
加里安没有对别人提过每次瑟兰迪尔醒来后湿透了的床单和衣服，他默默的收拾好一切。他知道他的国王在打一场看不见的战争。所以他尽心的为精灵王准备好了一切。他只能做这些。  
终于在瑟兰迪尔又一次大汗淋漓的从梦中醒来的时候，加里安为他端来了美酒，同时忍不住轻声说：“殿下会没事的，陛下。陶瑞尔在跟着他。”  
瑟兰迪尔苦笑了一下，他仰头咽下了杯中暗红色的液体，感受它滑过自己喉咙到达胃袋后带来的安心。他轻轻摇了摇头，然后看向孤山。  
突然，渡鸦从他的手边跳起，惊惶不安的拍动着翅膀，就如同他慌乱的心跳。  
然后一阵隐隐的轰隆声传来，像是岩石在颤抖，大地在发出咆哮。加里安惊惶不安的看向孤山的方向，再扭头看他的国王。  
精灵王脸上的表情混合了担忧和害怕，更多的是一种超乎万物的决然，他深吸了口气，声音轻颤：“史矛革。”  
加里安的心瞬间沉到了谷底。  
“去找他。”加里安听到了他的国王这样说，他疑惑的看着他的国王却发现这话并不是对他说的。  
瑟兰迪尔的小臂上架着那只漆黑的渡鸦，用一种罕见的冷静而坚定的声音告诉那只渡鸦：“找到他，让我知道他还平安。”  
渡鸦叫了一声，拍动着翅膀远远飞去了。  
加里安知道有什么事即将发生。  
“让军队准备，留下一部分守卫。如果两天内没有任何消息，我们将前往孤山。”瑟兰迪尔说着向屋内走去，他拉开了一个巨大雕花的衣柜的门，银色的铠甲闪耀着寒光。  
瑟兰迪尔放下了权杖，抽出了剑鞘里的宝剑。剑锋的寒光照亮了瑟兰迪尔愤怒坚决的眼睛，剑身轻吟着仿佛诉说着对战争中的一切。  
“陛下。”加里安想劝阻他的国王，他的身体还没有完全恢复，但是当他看到他毅然的眼神的时候，如以往一样，他知道一切已成定局。  
加里安对着他的国王行了一个礼，然后摸着腰间的匕首，离开了国王的寝宫。他衷心的期望那渡鸦能平安归来，为他们带来山下之王已经胜利的消息。

房屋突然震动，几缕灰尘从头顶上撒了下来。隆隆的大地震动的声音从孤山的方向传来，仿佛是什么远古的怪兽从地底挣脱一样。  
菲力又惊又疑的看着巴德：“那是什么？”  
巴德的神情格外的凝重，他的嘴角抽动了一下，然后吐出了一个字：“龙。”

史矛革似乎彻底被激怒，他张开巨大丑陋的翅膀飞向了长湖镇，为这里生活本就艰辛的人带来了火焰和死亡。  
菲力极力劝说巴德的孩子们跟他一起离开，但是那三个孩子似乎比他想象中的还要坚强和勇敢，巴德的儿子贝恩坚持要去救出自己的父亲，无奈之下矮人们和陶瑞尔只能划着小船离开。  
他们眼见了火海照亮了湖面，所有的一切都在恶龙的火焰下燃烧。人们奔跑的呼救声，女人和孩子们的哭号声，还有面对巨大而邪恶的生物那种渺小无力的感觉。矮人们在这一刻突然理解了瑟兰迪尔当年的选择，还有他不支持他们前往孤山的理由。  
但是眼下还有一个更深的恐惧横亘在他们的心中。  
“索林，他还活着吗？”奇力紧紧攥住哥哥的衣服，轻声询问。他的伤还没有好，脸上还带着青色。女精灵担忧的看着他的腿伤，努力的把船划得更平稳一些。  
菲力紧紧的抿起了嘴唇，严肃的表情一如索林，他扯了扯弟弟的衣服让它们更好的盖在他的身上。“我不知道，奇力，我不知道。”  
即便面对着龙焰，矮人们的心里依旧冰冷一片。

一切就像是一场噩梦。  
即便恶龙倒在了脚下，即便他重拾了旧日河谷镇之王的荣耀，但是喜悦依旧离巴德很远。  
长湖镇被彻底摧毁了。本来这个被穷苦简陋的镇子和当年的河谷镇就没有一点可比性，在龙的威力下它已经成了一片焦土。幸存下来的人在庆幸着生存也在哀悼逝者的离去。巴德看着他的族人们眼中的迷茫，正如他自己的那样。然后他做出了一个重要的决定，他们要离开长湖镇，重往河谷镇。  
除了龙，没有任何消息从孤山传来。他不知道山下之王是死是活。但是不论他是死是活，他都有权力从孤山中拿出一些宝藏，安顿他茫然失措的族人。  
然后他见到了精灵。

两天很快就过去了。令人沮丧的是，那渡鸦没有回来。  
没有任何消息从孤山传来。  
哈迪尔和加里安都沉默的陪在瑟兰迪尔身边，向他投去了担忧的目光。而瑟兰迪尔只是面无表情的擦着他的剑。  
只有瑟兰迪尔自己知道他正面临着什么，失去着什么。他无意于找人分享这份痛苦，正如同人们无法对他的爱情感同身受。在无法闭眼的夜里，瑟兰迪尔迷茫的想到，矮人真是个奇怪的种族，他们贪婪顽固，但是却有一手绝好的手艺。比如现在，索林让他的心脏仿佛时而烤在炙热的炉火上，时而又被淬在冷水中，它被反复的雕琢打磨，变得既坚硬又脆弱。不合时宜的，他想起了那盒索林带在身上的白宝石首饰。索林声称他会在夺回埃雷博后把它亲自送给自己。多么可笑而无知的矮人啊。瑟兰迪尔的嘴角荡起一丝讥笑。他还不知道那白宝石的意义。那些美丽无双的白宝石和碎钻是由他的父亲交给他的。他还记得父亲把它们交给他时的凝重。  
然后它又被交给索林打磨，然后被索林一直贴身收藏。  
无论怎样，瑟兰迪尔认为他拥有对它的所有权。  
“我得把它拿回来。”瑟兰迪尔像是对自己说，又像是对哈迪尔和加里安阐述，声音平静。  
两个精灵对视了一眼，没有问这句没头没尾的话是什么意思，而是静静的退了出去，给了精灵王独处的机会。  
许久。一声啜泣违背了主人的意愿从他的喉咙间逸出。宝剑“哐当”一声跌落在地上。瑟兰迪尔重重的锤了桌子一下，然后把自己的脸埋在了双手之间。  
傍晚，当太阳渐渐的沉到了地平线之下，暖色的余晖一点点散去，而阴影一寸寸的覆盖了整个森林。  
那一晚乌云遮盖了天空，看不见星辰，只有火把在熊熊燃烧，在精灵战士们的甲胄上反射出赤红的光芒。  
瑟兰迪尔一身戎装的骑在他的坐骑上，那头高大的大角鹿高高的昂起了头颅。  
“恶龙已经离开了孤山。”索林还好吗？  
“它对孤山的统治已然结束。”山下之王的统治会如期到来吗？  
“没有任何消息从孤山传出。”求你别死，索林。  
“如果山下之王已然离开，我们将要在别人涉足前到达那里，防止那些财宝被更邪恶的生物所拢聚。”我真心的希望那不是真的。  
“我们即将出发。”瑟兰迪尔听到了与自己心情完全不符的声音，有一部分的自己在冷眼旁观，似乎在等着自己再什么时候爆发崩溃。但是他知道，他早就为这一天做好了准备——在第一次得知索林即将开展这次旅程的时候。  
他要履行他作为林地国王的职责。

 

35、

巴德从来没见过精灵王，事实上他只见过几次精灵。  
虽然他经常从河中收到瑟兰迪尔的空酒桶，而他所做的只是回收这些酒桶，并在装满美酒后把它们再送回到幽暗密林的边界上，会有精灵在稍后带走它们。  
那些精灵并不喜欢到人类的地界上逗留，每次都是来去匆匆。当然如果他们留的久了就会发现长湖镇镇长那垂涎的目光是如何长久的停留在这些尖耳朵的美丽生灵上的。但是眼下，幽暗密林的精灵王本人正带着他的军队停留在河谷镇，并提出向他们提出帮助。  
巴德没办法把目光从瑟兰迪尔王的身上移开，他知道这样很不礼貌，但是他没有办法做到。生活的艰辛早就磨去了他对美的耐性，长久以来他所需要的就是喂饱肚子和保护家人。但是现在他却无法不赞叹精灵王的美丽与高贵。  
瑟兰迪尔带着简单精致的额饰，他的金色长发融在银色的铠甲上，整个人都沐浴在耀眼的光芒中。他当然发觉了那个人类首领过于炙热的眼神，但是他对此早已安之若素。他带着属于国王的高贵疏离的面具站在这群迷茫狼狈的人群面前，只有冰蓝色的眼眸中能看到悲悯的光芒。  
加里安向巴德转述了林地国王愿意帮助他们重建家园的意愿。  
巴德对精灵的到来表示感谢，但是也十分的疑惑，他看向站在面前美丽高大的精灵王：“为什么您会帮助我们？”  
加里安对于对方越过自己直接走到精灵王面前的举动十分不满，他拧身后退了一步，拦住了巴德。  
瑟兰迪尔站在石阶上，居高临下的看着眼前行为大胆的人类，他的声音轻柔而又充满威严，所有听到这声音的人都知道这声音中的分量和它所经历的时光的洗礼：“因为你们需要帮助。”说完，他转身离去。  
看着精灵王离去的背影，巴德突然喊出了声，他不知道他为什么要告诉精灵王这些，或许他只是想和他多一些交流：“山下之王索林在世的时候曾答应过我们会分给我们一些财宝，我们希望可以进山去取，您会跟我们同行吗？”  
巴德在喊出来的时候就已经后悔了，这么做太傻了，或许瑟兰迪尔根本就不会搭理他。但是显然他错了，瑟兰迪尔停住了脚步顿住了身形。他没有回头，但是巴德听到对方的声音传来，不知道是他的错觉还是什么，他觉得精灵王平静的声音下暗流汹涌：“索林并不一定已经逝去，但我会同你们一起去往孤山。”  
“你会去孤山？”巴德突然明白了这些精灵士兵的出现到底为了什么，他们绝不是为了帮助他们而来，至少最开始的时候不是。但是巴德沉默了下来，他看着瑟兰迪尔的背影，轻声问：“你也是为了孤山的宝藏而去的，是吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔扭头看了他一眼，那蓝色的眼睛仿若最深沉的星空，又仿佛晨光中的薄晓，无数的光阴和景色仿佛在那片蓝天下呼啸而过，最后沉淀在一泓春水之中。巴德感觉到那眼神如碎冰一样扎进了他的心里。瑟兰迪尔只是扭头看了他一眼，然后离开了这里，回到了他的营帐中。

比尔博呆呆的坐在用巨石搭起的围墙前，他望着远方的湖水中的小镇，他能看见冒起的黑烟和星点的火光。愧疚和难过时常敲击着他的内心，他开始质疑他们这次的行动是否正确，尤其是当他们的首领现在情况……实在令人担忧。  
渡鸦从幽暗密林中飞来的路上目睹了恶龙被巴德杀死的状况，它也受了一些伤。当它把这个消息带给埃雷博后，所有的矮人包括索林都长舒了口气并为此欢呼雀跃，但是随后它带来的伤亡惨重的长湖镇人民的消息还有瑟兰迪尔担忧的情况又让所有人都沉默了。尤其是索林，他眉头紧皱，似乎内心在经历很大的心理斗争。  
“你不能回去，你要先去铁丘陵那里为我向戴恩传信。”索林斩钉截铁的看着那只渡鸦。“史矛革死去的消息会让更多人觊觎我们的财宝。我们的处境不比之前安全。”  
“索林……”比尔博目瞪口呆的看着山下之王。“我认为我们应该先让它给瑟兰迪尔王送信告诉你一切安好。”  
“不。”索林拒绝了他，他的神色在金子反射的光芒下更加坚定和阴沉，带着某种诡异。“在瑟兰迪尔是我的宝物前，他现在还是幽暗密林的精灵王。”  
比尔博被他话里的暗示惊呆了。他不可置信的看着索林，索林话里的意思一定不是在怀疑瑟兰迪尔王。当他扭头去看其他人的时候，其他人也都面面相觑的皱起了眉头。  
“去吧。”索林不容置疑的对渡鸦说道。渡鸦迟疑了一下，它已经在飞来的途中不幸被史矛革的火焰燎到，但是它最终还是听从了索林的吩咐。  
然后索林整天的埋头在他的宝藏中，他时常嘴中念念有词的埋头于周围的财宝中，殷切的寻找着阿肯宝石，金子的光泽映在他的脸上和眼睛里呈现出一种病态的青金色。巴林对此常常摇头，所有人都对此感到严重的不安。巴林和比尔博都想劝索林想一想长湖镇被恶龙荼毒的灾民，可是索林却固执的拒绝了所有建议，在他眼中摇曳的青金色的火焰战胜了一切理智。他让自己埋首在金子中寻找着那颗神奇的宝石。  
“菲力和奇力回来了！”最先发现他们的是比尔博和诺瑞。  
葛洛因和比佛都飞快的跑了出去，迎接他们的兄弟。但是很快他们就发现了另一个小麻烦：在四个矮人身边，还跟着一个精灵。  
德瓦林和巴林对视了一眼，他们不确定这个状态下的索林会不会做出什么不理智的行为。但是不容他们做出什么反应，女精灵焦急的对他们道：“快把他抬进去，他的伤势恶化了。”  
德瓦林二话没说的从菲力手中接过了受伤的矮人王子，他带着众人快速穿过了埃雷博已经毁坏的大门。  
陶瑞尔从来没有来过这样的地方，和幽暗密林优美华丽的宫殿不同，埃雷博显然更加壮丽和刚毅。这里看不见与树木自然融于一体的雕饰，取而代之的都是笔直而刚毅的线条。  
索林站在通道的中间，他阴沉着脸，带着强烈的不信任看着眼前红头发的女精灵：“她为什么会在这里？”  
“我们的船在路上漏水了，还遇上了半兽人的偷袭，奇力的伤势恶化了。”菲力焦急的解释道，没有发现他舅舅的反常。  
索林没有动，他静静的打量着陶瑞尔，仿佛在评估她是否值得信任。  
“他的伤更严重了，他需要救治，或许梅隆树的花可以治好他。”陶瑞尔焦急的道。  
沉默一时间弥漫在这空旷的厅堂中。  
“我们没有这种花。”欧力怯生生的声音打破了沉静。“这种树只有精灵才有，它生长在洛丝萝林。”  
突然，一阵号角声打断了所有人的思绪。  
“那些长湖镇的人类来了，陛下。他们要求分享财宝，陛下。”巴林带着一脸凝重走进了大厅，他的脸色有些阴晴不定。  
“但那不是人类的号角。”德瓦林疑惑的看着兄长。  
“跟着他们前来的还有精灵。”巴林在心中祈祷了一下，然后鼓起勇气说出了全部。“瑟兰迪尔王带着他的战士们和人类的首领巴德在一起，他要求进入孤山。”  
所有人的目光都汇集到了索林身上。  
索林阴沉的眼神闪动了一下，有什么光芒在期间一闪即逝。他的眼角抽动了一下，咧开了嘴角露出了一丝阴郁的笑容：“很好。”

瑟兰迪尔想过好几种他们重逢的方式，但是从未想过会是这种。  
被史矛革撞碎的山门前已经修起了高高的城墙，碎石和烟尘铺满了半个山谷。  
瑟兰迪尔骑着他高大的坐骑，仰望着高高垒砌的新城墙上面色阴沉的矮人王。他的心跳的快要跳出他的胸膛，如果不是巴德在他身边扶了他一下他几乎要跌了下去。这一下的晃神让他也没有看见在巴德的手碰到他，目不转睛的看着他的时候，山下之王眼中闪耀的嫉妒的火焰。  
“是谁胆敢带着全副武装来到我的宫殿前？你们想要开战吗？”索林冷峻而高傲的声音回荡在整个山谷中。他站在高高的城墙上俾睨着山谷碎石前全副武装的士兵们，他当然看到了瑟兰迪尔，一抹精光一瞬间闪过索林的眼中，瑟兰迪尔闪耀着惊人的美丽，他金色的头发连黄金都无法比拟，而他的脸颊和身姿即使最善于雕琢的工匠也无法刻画出他的美丽。澎湃的占有欲一时间充斥了索林的整个心脏，想要把瑟兰迪尔紧紧抱在怀里的感觉如此的鲜明，他可以为他打造一座金床，做成鹿角或是树的样子，然后把他锁在上面，只有自己才能够碰到。  
看啊！他的两个宝物都在这里了。索林的嘴角勾起一丝转瞬即逝的微笑。但是当他看到瑟兰迪尔身边那毫不掩饰着艳羡目光的人类首领的时候，他阴冷的笑了起来。胆敢这样觊觎他的宝物，他是不会给他一分钱的。  
“告诉我你们想要干什么？然后我会给予你答案。”

 

36、

巴德仰望着高高在上的山下之王，对方高傲的神情和阴沉的脸庞让他感觉分外不舒服，尤其是对方投掷在瑟兰迪尔身上的眼神。即使巴德不知道他们的过往也能看出山下之王对瑟兰迪尔的垂涎。保护欲在巴德的心中破土滋生，他不吭不卑的喊道：“我来是请您履行你的诺言的，山下之王索林。您曾许诺在您收回孤山后分给我的族人一部分财宝。现在您已经驱逐了史矛革，而我则将他射死，您的家园已经被彻底解放，而我们的家园则在恶龙的荼毒下毁于一旦化为一片焦土。现在，我们要求您履行您的诺言。”  
“所以这就是你们请求我实现诺言的方式？”索林冷笑了一声。“带着精灵和重兵来到我的家门口，威胁我交出我的宝藏？这是要挟，巴德，没有人有资格分享我的宝藏，也没有人可以从我的手中夺走它。”说着，他更阴沉的目光扫过瑟兰迪尔。  
城墙上所有的矮人都不安的对视了一眼。尤其是比尔博，他原本以为看到了瑟兰迪尔索林会好一些，但是他没想到索林不为所动。矮人们也觉得巴德的要求并不过分，但是索林一口拒绝了他。  
巴德涨红了脸：“你的宝藏中有一部分是恶龙史矛革从河谷镇中抢来的，属于我祖先的遗物。在你们流离失所的时候是我们对你们伸出了援手，在你们回到孤山之前我们也曾有过协议。索林！难道这些你都选择无视吗？”  
索林冷笑着看着气急败坏的人类首领，他朗声道：“如果你没有觊觎我的珍宝，如果你没有带着重兵，或许我会考虑给你一些合适的补偿，但是现在……”他转眼看了看山谷中和对面河谷镇的废墟上的兵营和火把。“我的答案是，不！你们这样前来我只能把你们看做是强盗。我绝不受人要挟。尤其他们还想夺走原本属于我的东西。”说着，他炯炯的目光看向了瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔迎着那仿佛要把自己的吞噬的目光，他的眼中难掩自己的悲伤和难过，他看向索林，声音温和而轻柔，却传到了每个人的耳朵里：“索林，我们以为你死了。”  
索林的眼神中一瞬间闪过了感动和温柔，但是很快就被另一种情绪所代替：“所以你就带着士兵，找到了这个人类来到了我的家门前？瑟兰迪尔！”索林抑制不住声音中的狂怒。“说真的，瑟兰迪尔，一个人类？”  
瑟兰迪尔哀伤的蓝眼睛映入了索林的眼中，有那么一瞬间索林的心像是要融化了，复杂的神色挣扎在索林的脸上。瑟兰迪尔安静的和索林对视着。完全不顾身边巴德吃惊的眼神。  
巴德皱着眉头听着精灵王和矮人王的对话，有什么东西似乎是他不懂得，但是精灵王和矮人王似乎不如传说中的那样憎恶对方。  
“到我的身边来，瑟兰迪尔。”索林的声音沉静的像是岩石，却仿佛有岩浆在下面涌动。  
没等瑟兰迪尔有所回答，哈迪尔制止了他的行动。黄金森林的巡林官轻声的对瑟兰迪尔道：“陛下，索林不对劲。”  
“我知道。”瑟兰迪尔安静的回答道。他仰头看向索林，他读到了索林眼中那毫不掩饰的渴望。“不，山下之王，您应该履行诺言，分给巴德他们应得的财宝。索林，别被你们家族的顽疾所击倒！”  
哈迪尔的动作和瑟兰迪尔的话语显然激怒了山下之王，他态度强硬，声音饱含着一种狂怒：“我没有任何问题！而且没有什么是他应得的！他也和别人一样在觊觎我的宝藏，更不可饶恕的是，他说不定还在觊觎我的珍宝。”说着，他的目光在瑟兰迪尔和巴德之间扫来扫去。  
“你不应该如此无礼和傲慢，山下之王。”哈迪尔皱着眉头看着索林，忍不住说道。  
“你又是谁？”索林带着傲慢的神情看着银发的精灵，他以前从未在瑟兰迪尔身边见过这个精灵，他的衣着和武器都昭示着他并非来自幽暗密林。或许又是瑟兰迪尔之前的情人？索林的心渐渐的被全然的嫉妒所覆盖。看他们刚才亲密的举措，他就知道他不能放任那个精灵一个人待着。他的身边有那么多觊觎他的人。他应该被锁在他的床上，然后每天躺在那里准备好自己随时等待着自己的到来。索林的眼神更加幽暗了，赤红和青金色的火焰摇曳在他的眼神中。  
“我是哈迪尔，来自于洛丝萝林。我并非为了财宝而来，我只为了朋友能够走出悲伤和阴影。”哈迪尔朗声说道，他毫不畏惧的看着高高在上的山下之王。“你不应该忘记自己的诺言，山下之王。你不应该如此的傲慢对待那些曾经帮助你或祝福你的人。”  
索林冷笑了一声：“多么高尚的借口！既然你并非为了财宝而来又为什么阻止瑟兰迪尔回到我的身边？”  
哈迪尔皱起了眉头：“我并不想阻碍朋友的幸福，但是山下之王，你现在并不正常。你不再是那个勇敢的矮人王了，我在你的身上也没有看到高尚。我认为您应该走出宿疾的阴影，重新审视一下周围的情况。”  
索林的嘴角微微上挑，带着讥笑：“很好。”他转眼看向巴德，声音洪亮而坚决：“在同你进行商量前，我有两个条件。”  
“请说。”巴德皱着眉头看着索林。  
“第一，带领你的人撤出山谷，解散重兵。”  
“我们本来就无意同你争夺宝藏，我们只是以为这里已经没有主人了。”巴德犹豫了一下，但是还是同意了这个说法。“我同时希望你没有在敷衍我。”，  
“第二，我要他。”说着，他指着瑟兰迪尔。“一个人回到我的身边。”  
这次不但是巴德和哈迪尔，瑟兰迪尔和加里安的眉毛都紧紧的皱了起来。  
“你疯了，索林！”瑟兰迪尔轻声道。  
“我没疯，我在履行我的诺言。”索林咧开了嘴角，笑容中充满了渴望。  
“那不可能！”巴德想都没想的反驳了回来。“这太过了，矮人！我们最后给你一次选择，是商谈还是……战争。你有三天的时间考虑！”  
“你们？”索林哈哈笑了出来，但是他的笑意一丝都没有到达眼底，他脸颊微微抽搐，然后咆哮道：“我现在就可以给你我的答案——战争！”  
瑟兰迪尔闭上了双眼，他听到了心底绝望的声音，心口微微疼痛。但是他很快压下了这种懦弱，他看了索林一眼，调转了鹿头。加里安很快传达了国王的命令，他们在河谷镇的废墟中安营扎寨。  
“瑟兰迪尔王……”巴德想说什么，却被瑟兰迪尔打断了。  
“在为金子开战前，我希望能等一等。”瑟兰迪尔温和却不容置疑的打断了巴德的疑问。“我希望索林王能够改变他的想法。”  
“他会吗？矮人一向以固执和骄傲出名！”巴德皱紧了眉毛，但还是调转了马头跟着瑟兰迪尔离开。  
瑟兰迪尔没有回答，他只是骑着他的大角鹿慢慢的回到了他的营帐中，仿佛没有感觉到背后炙热的目光。哈迪尔和加里安都沉默的跟在他身后。  
“你真的要和他们打仗吗？”精灵和人类走后，比尔博忍不住问出了所有人的疑问。“你难道想和瑟兰迪尔王兵戎相见吗？”  
提到瑟兰迪尔的名字，索林的眼神中有一瞬间的动摇，像是炉火中的火星，但是很快又归于沉寂。他沉默的望着瑟兰迪尔离去的背影，眼中浓重的渴望怎么也掩盖不住，他毫不怀疑他的心脏在为此跳动。但是他以前怎么会如此愚蠢呢？索林蓝色的双眼中纠缠着黑暗的欲望。本来有一种更简单也有效的方法让他的精灵完全属于自己。如果有那么一点可能，他不会再让别人有机会碰触到他的精灵。他们只能瞻仰，却无法碰触。  
“我得说，我的王，您这样做并不明智。”巴林也表达了他的赞同，德瓦林跟在兄长的后面，无声的赞同他兄长的话。“我们刚刚才结束一场战争，现在实在不是时候开启另一场。”  
比尔博的声音急促而担忧：“看看你周围，索林，看看那些精灵和人类的军队！”  
“不会太久了。”索林低沉喑哑的嗓音没有消散在寒风里，反而更加的沉重和笃定。他的嘴角勾起一丝笑容，犬齿尖端在阳光下一闪而过。“别忘了，渡鸦已经给戴恩传去了讯息，他会带着铁丘陵矮人的精锐来支援我们，这一切都不会太久的。”  
他宽大的手掌抚摸着新磊起来的粗糙厚重的城墙，黑色的头发和发辫在风中飘荡，他的嘴角微微翘起：“如今他们在威胁我们，而到那时，将会是他们重新祈求我们的时候。他们不应该低估矮人。”  
突然，陶瑞尔从大门内惊慌的跑了出来，她焦急的对索林道：“奇力……奇力的病情恶化了。我们需要梅隆树的花朵。”她把目光投向远方，突然惊喜的发现她的国王的身影，然后露出一个得救了的微笑：“或许奇力有救了。”然后她发现了不同寻常的气氛，她皱起了眉头看着敌意未消的索林，又狐疑的看了眼城墙外正在山谷对面河谷镇上驻扎的精灵和人类。她迟疑的问：“为什么你没有允许他们进来？”

 

37、

索林的表情更加严峻，他危险的盯着这个女精灵。某一部分理智告诉他他的外甥需要治疗，所以他暂时允许了这个女精灵的存在，但是他并没有给她这个权力在埃雷博对他质问和指手画脚，他危险的眯起了眼：“我为什么要允许他们进来？这里是我的国度，我的城池。我有权拒绝任何人的进入，包括你。”  
陶瑞尔看着山下之王越来越深的眸色和他眼中闪耀的暗金色的光芒，她突然明白了现在的处境，她惊愕的看着索林，半晌才嗫嚅道：“但是奇力需要治疗。莱格勒斯殿下曾经说过或许梅隆树的花可以治好他。”  
“我们没有精灵的草药。”索林的眉头深深的皱了起来。  
陶瑞尔迟疑了一下，然后轻声道：“或许我们可以找到。”她的目光越过堆满碎石的石堆和山谷，看向河古镇的废墟上那座最大最华丽的王帐。“埃尔隆德领主和洛丝萝林的哈迪尔大人曾为我们的国王带来过一些梅隆树的花朵，用以治疗陛下的顽疾。或许我可以说服陛下赠送给奇力一些……”  
索林的瞳孔在听到埃尔隆德的名字的时候猛然一缩，他摩挲着自己的胡子，似乎是在考虑这个女精灵的话是否值得信赖。所有人都盯着索林阴晴不定的脸色。只有巴林突然升起了一丝不好的预感，他担忧的看着索林，衷心的祈求他所想的不会成真。  
他望向山谷的对岸，他闷声道：“我不会因为一个矮人放弃我们所有的尊严，我不会允许小偷和强盗进入我的国度。”  
“索林，奇力需要治疗。”比尔博忍不住道。“你是怎么了？难道你要眼睁睁的看着他死去吗？”  
或许是死亡这个词刺激到了索林，他打了个寒战，人似乎也清醒了一些。他看向比尔博，他的朋友，那个忠诚的霍比特人正忧心忡忡的看着他。他皱紧了眉头没有说话，英俊坚毅的脸上一半是阳光一半是阴影，仿佛陷入了深深的纠结之中。  
陶瑞尔焦急的等待着山下之王的判断，奇力痛苦的呻吟声时不时的从埃雷博的大门内传来，她咬了咬牙，看着索林：“如果您允许，我可以回到瑟兰迪尔王的身边，向他祈求一些梅隆树的花朵，再把它带回给您。但是我的医术并不高明，如果您不结束这场对峙的话恐怕我对于矮人王子的伤并没有多少办法。”  
索林的目光一闪：“在你们精灵之中谁可以治愈我的外甥，我可以允许他只身前来。”  
陶瑞尔愣了一下，而巴林发出了深深的叹息。

莱格勒斯追逐着那个高大强壮的半兽人，满心的恼怒。他还从来没有被任何人打出过鼻血呢！自尊和骄傲催化了精灵王子的愤怒，他骑着自己那匹矫健的白马跟着那群半兽人，尤其是那个半兽人首领。一段时间之后，他慢慢的冷静了下来，他在跟随的路上发现了越来越多的半兽人集结在去往孤山的路上。而它们似乎都来自于那座废弃的古要塞。  
紧接着，他听到了仿佛大地震动的声响，他惊愕的爬上一棵树，遥望着声音的来源方向。孤山矗立在那里，巨大的沙石尘土中似乎有什么东西冲天而起，紧接着，遥远的湖波上闪现出了火光。  
莱格勒斯抑制不住心头的惊慌。史矛革已经醒了。  
又追了几天半兽人，没有任何的消息传来。虽然不想承认，但是莱格勒斯开始为山下之王担忧，史矛革的出现是否意味着什么不好的事情。从出走到现在，不知道他的父亲的情况怎么样了。莱格勒斯皱紧了眉头。如果索林橡木盾真的出了什么大事，那么他至少应该在他父亲身边。  
犹豫着是否应该回去的时候，莱格勒斯突然听到了一阵躁动的声音，他皱了皱眉，爬上了一棵大树，从树上向下望去，平坦宽阔的山谷中竟然满是半兽人军队。这太不同寻常了，莱格勒斯咬紧了嘴唇，他应该回去告诉父亲。他跳下了树，向来时的方向跑了一会儿，却意外的发现几个半兽人挡住了去路，而为首那个正是那个和他打斗过的半兽人首领。  
“怎么，精灵，不再跟踪我了想要逃跑了吗？”半兽人博格牙齿上闪出寒光。  
莱格勒斯冷笑了一声，他打了个呼哨示意自己的马先行离开。  
“已经跟到这里来了，我不会让你再回去了。”博格的长刀架在脖子上。“我为你选了一个好视野，可以让你看着孤山是如何毁灭，山下之王是如何惨死的。”  
“索林还没有死？”莱格勒斯意外的撇了撇嘴，但是心中却忍不住惊喜。  
“那不重要，他死和没死并不重要。”博格冷笑着，把手中的长刀立在了地上。“我们的军队已经在慢慢的集结，很快，矮人的统治即将成为传说。而你，精灵宝宝，你的世界将会燃烧。”  
说完，至少三个十分高大强壮的半兽人还有一个食人妖一起向莱格勒斯围了过来。

瑟兰迪尔端坐在大帐中，他静静的听着手下精灵贵族和哈迪尔以及巴德的交谈。他的心思飞到了更远的地方去，他的左脸在隐隐作痛，自从他决心要战胜龙的诅咒后，已经有一阵子它没疼的这么厉害了。  
加里安无声无息的为他端来了药碗。瑟兰迪尔看了他的卫队长一眼，加里安又端来了一盘水果和杏仁。  
面对着巴德有些好奇的目光，瑟兰迪尔眉色不动的把那碗药仰头灌下。  
“我听说精灵不会生病。”巴德好奇的开口，事实上他已经很尽力的去把注意力放到军务上，但是他就是无法把视线从瑟兰迪尔的身上移开。  
瑟兰迪尔手指尖没有丝毫停顿的伸向了那盘水果，他捏起了一枚樱桃。鲜红的果肉夹在他几乎透明的手指之间说不出的艳丽，带着一种莫名的蛊惑。瑟兰迪尔把水果放入了口中，巴德无法移开视线，他的视线不由自主的落到了瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇上，看到那饱满的嘴唇是如何开合吮吸那果肉的。  
哈迪尔发出一声咳嗽，巴德才尴尬的发现自己的失态。他端起一边的水杯想把自己的失态掩饰过去，显然已经忘了刚才的问题。  
哈迪尔对瑟兰迪尔投去了一个不满的带着促狭的眼神，而瑟兰迪尔则挑眉回应了他。  
突然，一名精灵卫兵打断了他们的谈话。  
“陛下，陶瑞尔回来了。”精灵卫兵低下了头。  
瑟兰迪尔眼睛一亮，他的嘴角不自觉的挑起微笑：“很好，让他们进来。”  
“只有陶瑞尔。”精灵卫兵迟疑了一下。“我们发现她从孤山而来。”  
瑟兰迪尔的笑容凝固在了脸上，但是他很快深吸了口气，找回了国王的仪态，他点了点头：“让她进来。”  
哈迪尔担忧的看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，却发现对方的注意力全部集中在大帐的门口。  
很快，女精灵踏着焦急的步伐来到了王帐中，她看到了坐在首座的瑟兰迪尔眼前一亮，然后低下了头对她的国王施了一个精灵礼：“陛下。”  
瑟兰迪尔端坐着，神色不明的看着她，过了一会儿，当女精灵渐渐的从惊喜转到不安的时候，瑟兰迪尔才开口：“我记得你同莱格勒斯一起离开了密林，违背了我的命令。那么，为什么现在是你一个人回到这里？你是来领取责罚的吗？”  
想到莱格勒斯，陶瑞尔突然升起了一丝愧疚，她垂下了头：“我们在长湖镇的时候分开了。莱格勒斯殿下执意去追杀半兽人。”  
瑟兰迪尔的手瞬间握紧了自己的椅子扶手，他想起了自己的那个梦，梦中莱格勒斯和一个强壮的半兽人在决斗，而他的儿子受到了伤害。他强自镇定的看向风尘仆仆的女精灵：“那么是什么让你们分开了？守卫说你从孤山而来。”  
“我的王。”想到了自己的使命，陶瑞尔上前一步。“我确实从孤山而来，我带来了索林王的讯息。”接着，陶瑞尔快速的讲述了他们的遭遇以及奇力的伤，然后她小心翼翼的看向瑟兰迪尔：“索林王说，鉴于现在的状况，他只能允许您一个人进入埃雷博。”  
“这不行。”还没等瑟兰迪尔做声，巴德首先阻止道，他皱着眉。“如果索林关心他的外甥，那他应该打开大门旅行他的诺言。而不是像一头龙一样把自己锁在埃雷博的城墙之内。”  
提到了龙，所有人都皱起了眉头，尤其是瑟兰迪尔，从刚才开始他就一直没说话。他面无表情，只是脸色有些苍白，他隔着幽黑深邃的山谷望向对面的城池，目光中闪耀着说不清的光芒。  
“我恐怕巴德大人说的是对的，我的王。”加里安不安的看着瑟兰迪尔，他十分清楚瑟兰迪尔的状况，他只想保证他国王的安全。“索林王的状况似乎有些失常，龙症正在他的血管中喷跑咆哮，您不能一个人前去。那样太不安全了。如果他只是要梅隆树的花朵，我可以代您前往孤山。”  
“索林王不会允许别人踏上他的国土，而且除却陛下谁也没有那么高深的医术和魔法能让矮人王子起死回生。”陶瑞尔忧伤的说道，她目光灼灼的看向精灵王。“他似乎被病症吞噬了一部分理智，但是他对奇力的关心也不正好说明了深刻的感情是把他从深渊中拽回的良药吗？”  
加里安吃惊的看向女精灵，仿佛不可置信她能说出这样的话，他第一次十分严厉的喝止了陶瑞尔：“陶瑞尔！”  
女精灵听到了卫队长严厉的喝止声，她缩了一下头。从她还是一个小精灵的时候开始就没见过卫队长这么严厉的表情，但是她不管不顾的单膝跪了下来：“我相信索林王会恢复他的理智，正如同您也这样相信一样。”她抬起的眼睛中闪耀出泪光：“您不止是把索林王拉出龙症深渊的唯一者，也是唯一能够把奇力从死亡的边缘挽救回来的人。求求您，救救奇力！”  
突然，瑟兰迪尔的脑中似乎划过了一道闪电，照亮了那些他还没来得及探索的区域，那些他不得而解的原因一下子昭然若揭。  
“你喜欢那个矮人是吗？”瑟兰迪尔的声音平板低沉回荡在了营帐中。  
陶瑞尔抬起了脑袋。

 

38、

今夜依然乌云密布，只有月亮偶尔从云层后面露出了脸来，转而又被层云遮盖。  
瑟兰迪尔的王帐中燃着明亮的提灯，所有人都默不作声的看着营帐中央默不作声的瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔起身，所有人都跟着不安的动了动。加里安紧紧的跟在了他的国王身后，他从来没见过瑟兰迪尔这么难看的脸色。  
瑟兰迪尔的手紧紧的按着他的剑柄。他的身形在众人看不见的地方微微颤抖。加里安不安的看着他。  
“你喜欢那个矮人是吗？”瑟兰迪尔再次询问，他的声音低沉带着轰鸣，像冬日的惊雷。  
陶瑞尔抬头看着她的王，瑟兰迪尔的眼眸因为愤怒竟然闪现出某种暗红色的光芒。她瑟瑟发抖，说不出话来，这几乎是默认了。半晌她才喃喃出声。“是的。求求您，陛下。”  
“你为了你的私心把我的儿子引诱出幽暗密林，然后又因为你的私心让他独自一个人去追杀那些半兽人？！只是为了你喜欢那个矮人？！”瑟兰迪尔双拳紧握，声音几近咆哮。他的心脏跳得厉害，眼前一片发黑。或许是和索林的私情让他忽略了密林中这些小小的变故，但是莱格勒斯……一旦史矛革和索伦——他们最不安的那个变故如果勾结在一起的话，如果那些半兽人真的有所准备的话。瑟兰迪尔不敢想象他的儿子会深陷于怎样的险境中。他的心几乎疼的喘不过气，他紧紧的咬着牙想让自己不要失态，可是过于强烈的悲伤和愤怒让他无法控制自己的情绪。“所以你把那个矮人的生存希望建立在了莱格勒斯的危险与死亡之上？”  
陶瑞尔难堪的低下头，双手紧紧的攥住自己的袍角：“那绝非我的意愿，陛下。我从来没有想把殿下置于那样的险境，我只是……”  
话还没说，愤怒瑟兰迪尔手中长剑一挥，快的让在场所有人都防备不急。  
陶瑞尔眼前一片冰冷的白光袭来，她本能的掏出了短刀，但是下一刻两把短刀都发出“叮！”的一声，她的虎口发麻不能控制，两把短刀都飞了出去，而下一刻，她背后的弓被瑟兰迪尔的刀劈成两截。一缕火红的头发自她的侧脸缓缓飘落。  
瑟兰迪尔的脸上还带着强掩的狂怒，他冷冷的注视着红头发的女精灵。断成两截的弓和短刀都静静的躺在地上。  
“我会去救那个矮人。”  
“陛下！”  
“瑟兰迪尔王！”  
加里安和哈迪尔都不安的叫了出来，巴德皱着眉头坐在那里。虽然他对瑟兰迪尔足够艳羡，但是多年艰辛生活的经验告诉他有些事情他并不应该过分参与，尤其涉及到别的种族。所有人都惊愕的看着瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔高高的站在那，仿佛一座冰冷的大理石雕像，如同暴风雨前的平静，他居高临下的看着女精灵，声音愤怒低沉而充满权威：“但是从这一刻开始，你不再是莱格勒斯的近卫。”  
陶瑞尔的双眼猛然增大，不可置信的看向瑟兰迪尔。  
“你也不再是幽暗密林的精灵。你辜负了你作为林地王国精灵的责任。”  
陶瑞尔难以置信的瞪大了眼睛，她想过后果，无非是被禁足或是关禁闭，就像她从前犯了点错误一样，但她从来没想过会这么严重。在场的其他人也惊愕的张大了嘴。  
“瑟兰迪尔王……”哈迪尔不忍的看着陶瑞尔，想为她说些什么，却又马上停住了嘴巴。  
“陛下……”陶瑞尔几乎被这判决惊的喘不过气，泪水忍不住从眼眶中流了出来，她看到了瑟兰迪尔决绝的神情，知道她的王是认真的。她既羞愧又委屈，哀求的看着瑟兰迪尔：“这并不是我的本意，如果我有错，我愿意做任何事弥补我的过错。您不能驱逐我。”  
“我能，因为我是幽暗密林的国王。”  
“在你离开幽暗密林的时候你被你的私心所蛊惑，你和莱格勒斯违背了我的命令偷跑出了我们的领地。不论结局如何，你所做的一切都是出于私心，你没有考虑过责任，当然也没有考虑过后果。”  
“我曾嘱咐过你，作为莱格勒斯的卫队长，你最大的责任就是保护莱格勒斯的安全，你也辜负了你的国王交给你的最重要的任务，你用他的安全换取了你的私心。”  
“作为林地国王，我有权对此作出决定。”瑟兰迪尔冷漠而怜悯的看着她，他的心还在狂怒和恐惧中徘徊，他无法想象他的儿子此刻正遭遇着什么。如果莱格勒斯真的出了什么事……瑟兰迪尔闭上了眼，如果那头龙的诅咒真的应验。“如果莱格勒斯出了任何事，你将永远无法再回到幽暗密林。”

莱格勒斯擦了擦额角的汗，他的虎口现在还有些发麻。  
他居高临下的站在突兀的怪石上，看着悬崖边挂着的几个半兽人和食人妖尸体。当然，他的脚下还有那个博格的尸体，一把精灵的短刀还深深的插在他的背心上。  
月亮时不时的从云层后面露出脸来，连他喜欢的星星都看不到。莱格勒斯远远的注视着孤山的方向，即便没有星光的夜里，他的金发依然闪闪发光。  
突然，他警觉的回身，座狼的声音在不远处咆哮，莱格勒斯抽出半兽人身上短刀入鞘，静静的挽起了弓瞄准了声音传来的方向。  
树丛突然不平静了起来，一阵剧烈的晃动后，一个高大的灰色身影从里面奔跑而出。  
“甘道夫。”莱格勒斯诧异的睁大了双眼。

“你不应该答应去那里。”当所有人都散去后，哈迪尔皱着眉头对瑟兰迪尔说道，而加里安在一旁点头。“你明明知道索林的意图是什么。”  
瑟兰迪尔只是起身翻找着什么，他没有理哈迪尔而是对加里安说道：“我走之后等我的消息，不到万不得已，绝对不要和埃雷博开战。”  
加里安犹豫了一下，答应了。  
“如果巴德等不及也要尽力的拖延时间。我会尽力让索林走出龙症的。”  
加里安低着头，半晌才道：“你不应该去那里，那很危险。”  
瑟兰迪尔仿佛充耳不闻，他从箱子中取出他们收缴的索林的那把兽咬剑，看了看，然后静静的脱去了银色的铠甲，而是换上了一件宽松的绣着银色丝线的白斗篷。  
“你是怎么训斥陶瑞尔的？你现在和他又有什么区别？！作为国王你应该待在你的军营里！”被几次无视后，哈迪尔终于忍不住加重了语气。  
“我的行为和她没有一点相同。”瑟兰迪尔皱着眉生硬的反驳道。“我以为在多年以前史矛革来袭的时候我就用行动证明了这一点，作为幽暗密林的精灵王，我永远会为我的子民优先考虑。”  
哈迪尔一滞，看着瑟兰迪尔苍白的脸色他垂下了肩膀：“我很抱歉，瑟兰迪尔王。我不是有意这样说，我并没有质疑您的意思。”  
瑟兰迪尔没有出声，脸色依旧十分难看。  
“但是我担心你，我的朋友。”哈迪尔跪坐在瑟兰迪尔身边，轻轻拉住了他的手。“想想别人会怎么想？”  
“什么时候我要担心别人的想法了？”瑟兰迪尔尖锐的嗤笑道，他看向哈迪尔：“我的士兵不会质疑我的决定，我对他们有绝对的信心就像他们对我一样。”看着哈迪尔柔和担忧的眼神，瑟兰迪尔忍不住苦笑道：“我去埃雷博并非只为了私心。陶瑞尔有一点说的很对，如果有什么是能把索林从那个可怕病症中拉出来的，那就只有我。”  
“我的朋友。即便索林深陷恶疾，但他依然是孤山的王，都灵的后裔，所有的矮人都发誓效忠于他。如果我不去，难道你想看到他一点点被龙症吞噬而发疯吗？难道你真的想看到我们结下不能化解的怨仇然后为了金子打一仗吗？为了这个可笑的理由血流成河难道是所有人想见到的结果吗？更强的邪恶势力正在一步步凝结，我们不能在这个节骨眼上再出什么差错。”  
“但是……”  
“与其如此，不如相信索林一回，也相信我。”瑟兰迪尔轻轻捧住了哈迪尔的脸，望进了他的眼睛。“你们不是都告诉我要走出阴影吗？现在我即是跟它搏斗。对，我不能交出索林。作为国王不行，作为爱他的人也不行。我不能眼睁睁的看着他走向毁灭。如果这样，我将永远不会原谅我自己。”瑟兰迪尔带着难掩的哀伤看着哈迪尔，尽量的对他的朋友微笑，但是他喉头的肿块依旧堵在那里，让他有些哽咽。  
“我明白了。”哈迪尔轻声叹息。  
“帮帮我，哈迪尔。”瑟兰迪尔轻轻握住了哈迪尔的手。“我请求你……”  
“你不用请求我什么，我会照你的吩咐去做。”哈迪尔回握住他的手。  
“带几个人，帮我找到莱格勒斯，把他平安的带到这里来，就像你相信的那样。”带着一种奇怪的笃定，像是自欺欺人一般，瑟兰迪尔语调怪异的坚强。“告诉他我的意愿。”  
“我会的。”哈迪尔用一种令人安心的声音道。“我会找到他并把他安全的带回来的，当你回来的时候他说不定就坐在大帐中等待你的归来。”  
瑟兰迪尔苦笑了一下，点了点头。

 

39、

德瓦林听到了身后的声响，他转过头去，看到自己的兄长心事重重的走了出来。  
“你应该陪在他身边。”德瓦林瓮声瓮气的道。  
巴林叹了口气，他的目光望向埃雷博的大门，那里被史矛革撞碎，现在露出一个黑黢黢的大洞，看着就像一个真的龙穴。  
“你在担心什么？”德瓦林明知故问的说道。  
“我在担心什么，兄弟？”巴林担忧的说道。“难道你看不出来吗？索林现在的状况……”  
德瓦林没有说话，沉默一时弥漫在两个人之间，只有寒风刮过粗糙的石墙和山脉时发出的呜咽声响，过了一会儿德瓦林才问：“你说他会来吗？”  
巴林摇了摇头。  
“或许他来了，索林会好一些。”德瓦林想了想，有些不情愿的承认道。  
“我只是觉得可笑，伙计。我们的族人一直对精灵王的行为不屑一顾，如今却凭借精灵王的高尚来挽救奇力的性命，还有索林。”巴林苦笑了一下，突然，他的眼睛瞪大了。  
德瓦林顺着他的目光看去，在城墙之下的山谷中，有一些白色的光点在慢慢接近，那是精灵的提灯。这些精灵的身边仿佛都有昏暗柔和的光芒流动，而在他们之间，有一个略微明亮的白色人影正缓步而行。  
“快去告诉索林。”巴林吩咐愣了神的德瓦林，表情复杂。不用他说，德瓦林飞快的跑回了埃雷博之中。

瑟兰迪尔带着简单的额饰盖上了他雪白的斗篷，斗篷的边缘绣着银色树腾花纹，在胸口的部分还有鹿角的暗纹。金色的长发被笼在了斗篷里，他只在腰上系上了那把兽咬剑。  
哈迪尔神色复杂的看着他，看着他像个祭品一样被几个忠心的精灵近卫拥簇着离开了军营。他们选在夜深的时候离开，这样阻挠的人最少，带来的恐慌也最少。军营的守卫看到了他们的国王深深的弯下了身子，然后目送着王的近卫提着提灯离开了这里。  
“哈迪尔大人，莱格勒斯殿下的白马……它独自跑回来了。”一个精灵士兵焦急的向这边跑来。  
哈迪尔神色一凛，他和加里安对视一眼，然后他复杂的看了眼只剩下远远背影的瑟兰迪尔，最终只咬了咬牙：“它在哪？它受伤了吗？”  
“没有。但是它好像很不安。”  
“请带我去它那里。”哈迪尔佩戴着自己的长弓。  
“哈迪尔大人？”加里安看着哈迪尔，看到他回望着自己，只轻声说：“请把莱格勒斯殿下安全的带回来。您要小心。”  
哈迪尔微笑着点了点头，然后跟着精灵士兵去看看那匹白马。如果它能回来，那么它一定能带他找到莱格勒斯。

索林站在高高的城墙上，他注视着渐渐接近的光点。火把的光芒映在他的瞳孔中，他的嘴角带着一丝得意的微笑。  
比尔博说不出任何话来，他看着渐渐接近的精灵王，又扭头看向索林，索林的脸一般映在火光下，带着无比鲜明的渴慕，而另一半隐藏在阴影中，在诡异的光线下显得有些恐怖。  
瑟兰迪尔驻足在了登上埃雷博城墙的隘口前，他抬起头，迎着火光望进了索林的眼中。他的声音轻柔坚定却足够传进在场的每个人的耳朵里：“山下之王，我依约前来，为了救治你的外甥。”  
“让他们停在那里，你一个人上来。”索林的声音低沉。  
即便早有预料，但是精灵中还是引起了一阵沉默的骚动，他们的目光不由自主的望向了自己的王。  
精灵王不为所动，他只是微微低下头，看不清眼神：“你们回去，如果莱格勒斯回来，向他传达我的意愿。”  
精灵们无声的点头，然后前面的一个精灵把一盏白色的提灯递到了瑟兰迪尔的手中。然后他们对着精灵王一礼，慢慢的向后退去。  
瑟兰迪尔接过了那盏提灯，那提灯中的光晕仿若星辰，为他照亮了面前的道路。他脚步轻盈没有发出一点声响，全身都笼罩在白色的光晕中。但他最终来到索林面前的时候，他微微的抬起眼皮，索林正带着令他脊柱颤抖的渴望注视着他。  
索林深深的注视着眼前这个精灵。白色的精灵斗篷更衬得瑟兰迪尔白皙高挑，但是他知道这斗篷下藏着一个怎样精练美丽的身体。想到这儿索林的全身都沸腾了，渴望钻进了他每一寸皮肤和血管之中。他无声的望着瑟兰迪尔，看着对方用形状优美的手掀去了自己的帽兜，一头华顺的金发披散下来，就像坠落的银河，又像流动的金河。  
“我的病人在哪里？”瑟兰迪尔像没有察觉索林的视线一样，他维持着一种尊严，即便在当下来说是弱者的尊严。  
“这边来。”最终，索林还是把立刻把瑟兰迪尔关到房间里的想法抛在了脑后，他深深的看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，然后向那黑黢黢的宫殿门口走去。  
瑟兰迪尔跟着他，旁边见到他的矮人都沉默的向他点头示意，而经过比尔博的时候，瑟兰迪尔给了他一个安抚的笑意。比尔博看着精灵王，暗自做出了一个决定。

哈迪尔骑着马跟随着那匹白马向南边的森林中跑去，半路上却和甘道夫和精灵王子碰了个正着。哈迪尔惊讶又欣喜的看着莱格勒斯安然无恙，只是身上稍微沾了点灰尘。  
“哈迪尔！”莱格勒斯看到他高兴的叫了出来。“你怎么会在这？”  
哈迪尔松了一口气，跳下了马，先是对巫师点头示意，然后看向了莱格勒斯：“我受瑟兰迪尔王所托来寻找您。他很担心您，莱格勒斯殿下。”  
提到父亲，莱格勒斯似乎有些羞赧，他握住哈迪尔的手：“我很抱歉违背了他的命令让他担心。我也很担心他，Ada还好吗？我听到了史矛革冲出了孤山的消息。甘道夫还碰到了一些事，我们需要立刻告诉Ada。”  
哈迪尔迟疑了一下，他斟酌了一下才对莱格勒斯道：“密林的军队已经到了河谷镇上，瑟兰迪尔王去和山下之王交涉了，为什么您不先给我回军营呢？到时候我们可以详谈一切。”  
莱格勒斯显得有些吃惊，但是他很快的点了点头，似乎感觉到了什么不对劲，但是他也没有继续问下去，只是担忧的道：“好吧，那我父亲的病怎么样了？”  
“还好。”哈迪尔含糊的说了一句。灰袍巫师敏感的看了哈迪尔一眼，然后他们一同去往了精灵营地的方向。

瑟兰迪尔走在空旷巨大的矮人宫殿中，这里的空气有些寒冷，即便四周架着巨大的火把也温暖不过他现在心底的寒意。通道的底端还能看到那堆宝藏在火焰的光芒下折射出金光。他害怕索林的心终将被这些巨大的财宝吞噬变得一样的冰冷和坚硬。  
他曾在这里和索林相遇，也曾在这里和索林分离。然后这里被史矛革占领，他们俩迎来了长久的分离。  
索林显然也想到了同样的事情，他的面色阴沉不定，在引路的时候不时回过头看向精灵王。精灵王穿着那身白色的斗篷，默默的跟在他的身后，在他回过头的时候他们眼神交错。索林被那目光中的殷切希望激的心头一颤，好像有什么东西在颤抖。他赶紧回过头去。瑟兰迪尔就像一个祭品一样跟在他身后，一部分的他为此而热血沸腾，而另一部分的他在为此感到哀伤。  
【他爱你。索林，别辜负他的期望，做出让他伤心的事来。】一个声音在他心底小小的呼唤着。【别忘了你曾向他许诺什么？】  
【胡说八道！】另一个声音严厉的反驳道。【难道你现在不是在履行诺言吗？你会永远跟他在一起，保护他，占有他。难道你现在没在做这些吗？】  
【但是你不能把他当个物品一样收藏起来。他有他的意愿。】  
【你爱他，难道这还不够吗？】另一个诱惑的声音道。【所以你要把他留在身边。看呐，他那么美。外面有那么多人觊觎他，想要得到他。他既然爱你，他就需要被支配，被保护，否则他永远都不会只属于你。想想吧，精灵都是些爱骗人的家伙。】  
于是那个小小的声音消失了。  
来到奇力的房间外，索林顿了顿，他推开了房间的门。  
矮人王子正发着高烧，他的面色铁青，嘴里胡乱嘟哝着什么，而他的哥哥则在一旁抓着他的手，帮着欧音不时的换下他额上的布巾。在看到瑟兰迪尔后，菲力和欧音显然都吃了一惊，他们一边看向神色阴沉的索林，一边站了起来。  
“瑟兰迪尔王……”还没等菲力说出什么感谢的话，瑟兰迪尔已经走到了他们的身边并毫不客气的轻轻推开了矮人。  
他仔细的观察着奇力的伤口，轻轻的用指尖触碰了下伤口的周围，然后他轻轻叹了口气：“毒素已经进入了他的血液，不过还好你们懂得用阿夕拉斯草为他缓解毒素蔓延。”他环视了周围，然后一双冰蓝色的眼睛落在了欧音的身上，语气轻柔却丝毫不客气：“给我拿把剪子，还有小刀。准备点水和布巾，最好再来点冰块。你们还有阿夕拉斯草吧？”  
欧音飞快的点头，旁边早就有矮人去张罗这些东西。瑟兰迪尔的目光落在了索林的身上，面对着索林纠结的目光，他轻叹了口气。

 

40、

瑟兰迪尔取出包着梅隆树花的药包，他小心翼翼的打开研碎混合了一些新鲜的阿夕拉斯草放在一边：“按住他。”  
“你要干什么？”菲力紧张的看着瑟兰迪尔拿起了闪着寒光的小刀。  
“他需要把毒血放一放。”瑟兰迪尔瞥了矮人王子一眼，再看向索林，索林正面无表情的盯着他，但是他没有反对。瑟兰迪尔放下了心，面对着依旧怀疑的矮人王子毫不客气：“要么帮我压住他，要么就走开！”  
菲力迟疑了一下，看了下他的舅舅，索林对他微微点头。于是菲力和德瓦林几个矮人都依照瑟兰迪尔的吩咐去做了。波佛看上去也想帮忙，结果被欧音推了出去：“不，你不行！去再拿点冰块来。”他可没忘了在长湖镇上见血就晕的波佛给他们添了不少乱子。  
瑟兰迪尔手脚麻利，他本来骨骼优美的手掌和手腕灵活的在奇力的伤口上活动，不管是用冰块冰了伤口一会儿还是用小刀切开了伤口挤出了一部分毒血。然后他把草药敷到了奇力的伤口上，并用精灵语喃喃着治疗的咒语。  
索林眯着眼看着用柔和精灵语吟唱治疗咒语的瑟兰迪尔，他全身都散发出了明亮的白光，所有人的目光都汇集到了他的身上，索林咬紧了下巴，扼制住自己想要把他抓出来藏起来的冲动。他把目光投掷到了他的小外甥身上。在瑟兰迪尔的治疗下，奇力发青痛苦的表情似乎柔和了很多，他慢慢的平静下来，不再呻吟。  
当治疗结束的时候，东方的天际已经微微泛出鱼肚白。瑟兰迪尔的额头已经有了汗意，有一缕头发被汗水黏在了他的脸侧。他微微后退了一步，却感到有些头晕目眩，正当他想扶住什么稳住身形的时候，一双手无声的托住了他的腰，带着无声的占有欲。双眼慢慢的从黑暗中恢复，瑟兰迪尔扭头，索林正扶住他并紧紧的盯着他。在目光对视的一刹那，瑟兰迪尔突然感到了恐惧。他看到了那目光中疯狂的爱意和贪婪，却没看到往日的温柔和尊重。  
但是他来就是来战胜这一切的，他需要索林帮他驱走他心底的龙，这一次他也要帮索林。  
“你累了，我带你去休息。”索林的声音低沉的就像岩石下涌动的岩浆。  
所有矮人的目光再次汇聚到了瑟兰迪尔身上，这让索林有些气恼。他们都紧张的看着瑟兰迪尔，不知道精灵王是否会拒绝，也不知道索林会做出怎样的反应，更加不知道一旦索林要求扣住精灵王的时候他们是否应该照做。  
但是瑟兰迪尔再次做出了让他们暂时安心的选择，虽然更加深沉的忧虑马上特随之而来。  
“好的，我正要有些事情想和您谈。”瑟兰迪尔动了动，不着痕迹的甩开了索林放在他腰上的手。而索林对此看起来有些不满。  
没有人说话，没有人吱声，直到索林引领着精灵王消失在走廊的一头。所有的矮人都面面相觑。  
“我不知道说什么好，但是我感觉到很难过和愧疚。”最年轻的欧力首先忍不住开口，他一直对精灵有着不输于奇力的好奇。他抿着嘴开始精灵王消失的背影。“我希望索林陛下不会难为他。”说着他求救似的看向德瓦林，谁都知道德瓦林就像索林的影子一样一直跟在他的身边。  
德瓦林尴尬的咳了一声，但是却没有说话。

“莱格勒斯殿下！”当加里安看到密林的精灵王子平安回到大帐的时候几乎要哭泣了。他感激的看向哈迪尔和灰袍巫师。  
“加里安？怎么你没跟我父亲在一起？”莱格勒斯这才真正察觉出不对劲。他瞪着精灵卫队长。从他记事的时候开始就没见过加里安离开过他的父亲，这次他父亲去孤山谈判居然没有带着他最信任的精灵卫队长简直太不可思议了。莱格勒斯严肃的看着加里安，又转头看向哈迪尔，两个精灵对视了一眼，不知道怎么向莱格勒斯叙述这件事。  
“我听说瑟兰迪尔王在深夜离开了军营独自前往了孤山？”与此同时，巴德焦急的冲了过来，在没有看到瑟兰迪尔的身影后坠下了肩膀。“看来这是真的了？”  
“这到底是怎么回事？”莱格勒斯的表情变得前所未有的严肃，他的内心充满了恐慌，似乎有什么不好的事发生了。  
甘道夫也疑惑的看着互相交流着眼神的精灵们，然后，一个带着虚弱的声音突兀的插了进来：“我可以告诉您到底是怎么回事。莱格勒斯殿下。”  
莱格勒斯惊讶的转身，看着双目红肿的女精灵站在离他们稍远的地方，浑身都散发出凄凉的气息，这可不是他认识的陶瑞尔，他皱着眉示意守卫放她进来，然后目光锐利的看向周围的精灵和人类：“那就进来，我要知道事情的始末。”

当瑟兰迪尔再次站到这个他们曾渡过了很多欢快时光的房间中的时候，他忍不住颤抖了一下。  
巨大精美的门在他的身后缓缓关闭。瑟兰迪尔闭上了眼，他告诉自己，不论等待他的是什么，他都不能放弃。于是他转过身，索林正站在离他稍远的地方，目光晦暗不明，却没有下一步动作。瑟兰迪尔深吸了口气，然后轻声念出了对方的名字：“索林。”  
听到自己的名字从精灵的口中带有感情的飘出，索林的神情有一瞬间挣扎，他走进了房间，点燃了壁炉，熊熊的火焰映照着他神色不定的面庞。  
瑟兰迪尔迟疑了一下，然后也来到了壁炉前，跪坐到了他的身边，他伸出手，温柔的抚摸着索林抽搐的腮旁和下巴的胡须。索林看了他一眼，深蓝色的眼睛像是有漩涡在挣扎。然后他的眼珠跟着瑟兰迪尔的动作而转动。瑟兰迪尔纤长的手指轻柔的解开了系着斗篷的银色带子，那件斗篷像是白雪一样飘落，露出了他下面同样颜色的袍子。柔软，美丽。索林在心中如此评价。瑟兰迪尔从腰间解开了那把兽咬剑，双手轻托到索林的面前。  
“我想把它带给你。索林，希望你能想起你踏上征程的勇气，想起你曾经许诺的誓言。”  
“你就因为这个来的吗？”索林的声音依旧低沉，他目不转睛的盯着瑟兰迪尔。。  
“你曾把我拽出龙的诅咒的深渊，我也想把你拉出那邪恶的顽疾。”瑟兰迪尔仰起脸，他的双眸中闪动着希望的火光。“别让我失望，索林。别让无谓的战火燃烧你的家园，别让本应和平的地方生灵涂炭。”  
索林的眉头一跳：“你们这是在威胁我，逼迫我！那是属于我的宝藏！”  
“不。”瑟兰迪尔把脸凑过去，急切的碰触着索林的嘴唇。但是索林不为所动，他只是眯着眼睛看着眼前的精灵。“难道我一人前来还不能说明什么吗？我的儿子独自流浪在外，我为他而忧心忡忡。但是我还是来了。想想那些流离失所的人类。那些宝藏除了带给你致命的贪婪外还会有什么？兑现你的诺言吧索林，别让龙症蚕食了你的心智。”  
“那你的伤痛现在好了吗？”索林不再和瑟兰迪尔对视，他心不在焉的问道，宽大的手掌慢慢的抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的脸庞，为那手掌下温柔细腻的感触而着迷。他看着瑟兰迪尔在火光下闪闪发光的金发，凑过去吻了上去。  
瑟兰迪尔的头顶被亲吻着，他看不清索林的表情，他只能低声说道：“我正在努力康复。”  
索林满意的笑了。一手接过了兽咬剑，另一只手一把摘掉了瑟兰迪尔的额饰扔到了一边。在瑟兰迪尔惊愕的目光下索林低下了头，捏住了瑟兰迪尔的下巴，印上了一个粗鲁而急切的吻。  
“很好，那么现在，你是我的了。”  
瑟兰迪尔感觉自己的心沉到了深渊里。

莱格勒斯呆坐在原地，久久没有出声。他的目光透过军营远远的望向孤山。  
“这么说索林的龙症犯了，而Ada一个人去了孤山。”  
“瑟兰迪尔王认为，山下之王不会伤害他，他会把山下之王从龙症中挽救出来。”哈迪尔实事求是的说。“而且矮人王子需要治疗。”  
巴德轻叹了一声，他开始对精灵王和矮人王的关系有些好奇，但是这阻挡不了他的忧虑：“我实在不认为这是个明智之举。”  
莱格勒斯把目光投向了一边担忧的看着孤山的女精灵：“你在担心那个矮人吗？陶瑞尔？”  
陶瑞尔一愣，收回了目光，低下了头。  
莱格勒斯嘴唇动了动却没有再说什么，他只是远眺着孤山，过了一会儿才用奇怪的语气说道：“我也在担心我的父亲。”  
“殿下。”加里安有些担心的看着年轻的精灵王子，他的态度实在有些反常。  
“不用担心，加里安。我很抱歉我之前的行为。”莱格勒斯心平气和的说道，只是他的语气中有一丝不自然的生硬，仿佛在努力压抑着什么。“但是我会遵照我父亲的指示，不到万不得已，我不会和孤山开战。如果这是我父亲的希望。”

 

41、

加里安和哈迪尔看起来似乎安心了不少，他们做过最坏的打算就是年轻冲动的精灵王子会气的跳脚直接冲上孤山。到时候山下之王会做出什么举动谁都想不到，最坏的当然就是造成了不可挽回的错误，然后……他们也不敢再想下去了。  
“但是这也不代表我们要对我父亲的安危无动于衷。”莱格勒斯转过了头，他的目光中透露出了一种坚毅和睿智。在这一刻他似乎真真正正的成长起来了。哈迪尔似乎从他身上看到了属于他双亲的影子，英勇果敢而又睿智。  
“没错，我恐怕我们还有更糟糕的消息。”一直没有说话的灰袍巫师开口了。他敲了敲自己的烟锅，然后沉重的开口向所有人叙述了他在多古尔都的见闻，然后带来了更加严峻的信息：“半兽人在山的一边集结，很快他们就会攻向埃雷博，我们必须要有所准备。”

索林满意的看着扣在瑟兰迪尔白皙纤细的手腕上的银手铐，秘银打造，上面雕刻着繁复的花纹，还有他的名字，在内层还镶嵌了一层毛皮，他还不想他的精灵被划伤，它们可以移动，但是确保了瑟兰迪尔的双手永远不能碰到一起，但是眼下，索林把它们调节到了一个让瑟兰迪尔不得不举着手的高度。而兽咬剑在他的手中闪着寒光。  
“索林，你会后悔的。”瑟兰迪尔咬紧自己的牙关，他想挣脱这一切但是兽咬剑稳稳的握在索林的手中。  
“如果你再挣扎，我不介意砍了你的脚踝。我说真的，瑟兰迪尔。”索林恼火的看着瑟兰迪尔乱踢的脚，然后他把剑从他的胸口移到了他的脚上。  
“你的收藏品都是一些残次品吗？索林？”瑟兰迪尔忍不住嘲讽道。  
“不，他们都是完美的。”索林认真的看着瑟兰迪尔。“但是你要知道，为了得到你我什么都愿意做。包括忍受你的残疾。”  
瑟兰迪尔在这一刻真正的感到了恐惧，他看着索林，索林正深深的看着他。  
“你要强暴我吗，索林？”瑟兰迪尔轻声问道。  
但是他的话似乎激怒了索林，索林一把揪住他的头发，瑟兰迪尔发出一声痛呼。  
“强暴？难道你不愿意归属于我吗？”索林阴沉的看着瑟兰迪尔，突然另一种可能性钻入了他的脑子让他更加暴怒。“难道你真的看上了那个人类？我看过他看你的眼神。”说着索林把剑移到了瑟兰迪尔的欲望之上。“为什么你会帮他讨伐我？瑟兰迪尔，你真的看上他了。”  
当身体最重要最脆弱的部分暴露在刀锋之下的时候让瑟兰迪尔有一瞬间的恐惧，但是比这更甚的是他对索林的担心：“没有你我不会再爱任何人。”  
索林狐疑的和他对视，在深深的注视进他的眼睛后索林似乎安下了心来，他上前亲吻着瑟兰迪尔，低声喃喃道：“我也是，瑟兰迪尔。”他扔下了兽咬剑，爬上了床，双手摩挲着瑟兰迪尔光洁细腻的脸庞。“所以待在这，别离开我。”  
“索林，想想你的同伴，想想你的族人，他们对你有多么大的期望。你的祖父死于你们一脉的诅咒，你的父亲死于同样的顽疾，我不想看到你也步入一样的深渊。”瑟兰迪尔恳求的看着山下之王，希望能换回他的理智。“想想那些失去了家园的人类，他们的要求并不过分，难道你希望为了那些该死的宝藏再次血流成河吗？”  
索林粗重的喘着气，他似乎再被理智和贪欲同时撕扯着，最终他凝视着身下哀戚的精灵，得意的笑了：“不用担心，瑟兰迪尔。渡鸦给戴恩送去了信息，就在这两天他就会带着精锐来支援我们。至于那些人类，他们都是强盗，小偷，他们觊觎我的宝藏，活该得到教训。”说着他挽起一丝精灵的金发放在嘴边，轻吻着道。“但是我原谅你，因为你是我的，不过你会得到些教训。”说着他的火热粗糙的双手抚摸着精灵滑腻的身子，伴随着一个充满欲望的深吻，他撕开了精灵的裤子。

莱格勒斯头上戴上了简单的额饰巡查军营。有的精灵显然因为精灵王的离去而感到恐慌，但是当他们看到他们的王子有条不紊的分配着任务的时候所有人都安下了心来。  
当莱格勒斯把半兽人即将来袭的消息通知了人类的时候人类看起来很不安。有的人主张撤退，但是巴德制止了他们。  
“如果它们得到了孤山，那我们更没有得到补偿的希望了。”巴德坚决的对周围的人说道。“孤山就在我们的家门口，一旦半兽人占领了这里，我们将彻底的失去了家园。所以不论愿意与否，我们都需要帮助矮人抵抗住这次入侵。”  
“可是那矮人连一个金币都不愿意给我们，我们却要帮他抵抗可怕的半兽人。”人群中有人在不满的嘀咕。  
“我的父亲正在和山下之王的协商，我相信他会改变的。”莱格勒斯坚定的说道。“他只是被疾病蒙蔽了神智，他会恢复理智变成原来的那个人的。”  
“你见过山下之王吗？他原来是个高尚的人吗？”巴德的儿子，贝恩拽了拽莱格勒斯的袖子，轻声问道。  
莱格勒斯一滞，然后心不甘情不愿的说道：“是的，他是一个勇敢高尚的人，他救过我的命。”  
哈迪尔对莱格勒斯投去了逗趣的目光。

瑟兰迪尔紧紧的攥住了锁住他的银链，手指骨节都因为用力而泛白。  
索林用舌头描绘了所有他能碰触到的地方，从瑟兰迪尔的喉结到他的胸前，再到他平坦的小腹，半勃的欲望，最后他来到了那个让他心驰神往的小穴。索林轻轻的嗅着那已经开始湿润的小穴，他吊着眼睛看着瑟兰迪尔，缓缓的伸出舌尖舔弄着褶皱，得意的听到了瑟兰迪尔为此发出的低泣声。然后他掰开了白皙诱人的臀瓣，用舌头刺开了穴口。  
瑟兰迪尔感受到索林的胡茬在他的大腿内侧刮蹭，几乎要为此发疯，而他火热的呼吸就喷在自己最敏感的地方，随着他那温热灵活的舌头刺入自己的身体，瑟兰迪尔身体猛地一弹，长长的金发胡乱的摇晃飘散着。  
索林的双眼从没离开过瑟兰迪尔的脸庞，他满意的看到瑟兰迪尔的身体红的要滴出血来，他用绝无仅有的技艺逗弄着折磨着这个精灵。这个精灵是他的，并且只能是他的。想到他曾暴露在那么多的视线下，曾经让那么多人觊觎索林就忍不住胸口腾腾升起的火焰。他用力的把舌头挤进了瑟兰迪尔的体内，品尝着瑟兰迪尔像冬天覆雪的青松一般的凛冽却醉人的滋味，感受到瑟兰迪尔火热的内里是如何颤抖着夹紧了自己的舌头，颤抖着痉挛。他的双手不住的摩挲着瑟兰迪尔的身体，享受着他被动的躲闪，感受他肌肉下情动的颤抖，而他知道这一切都是为他而来。  
接着他退了出来，在瑟兰迪尔颤抖的神情下缓缓的解开了自己的衣服，当他的完全勃起的巨大欲望对准了瑟兰迪尔被唾液和黏液润湿的后穴的时候，他命令瑟兰迪尔：“看着我。”  
瑟兰迪尔睫毛上都是汗水，他勉强睁开了眼，看着索林折过自己的腰，把双腿推向他的肩膀，然后把他巨大坚硬的阴茎对准了他的后穴。瑟兰迪尔呜咽的抗议了一声，却让索林发出了满意的低笑。  
索林目光狂热的盯着瑟兰迪尔，看着他注视着自己缓缓推进，然后刺入了他的体内。  
唾液的润滑不足以掩盖索林巨大阴茎进入时带来的摩擦，瑟兰迪尔疼的浑身乱颤，但是索林不为所动，他需要瑟兰迪尔记住这疼痛。他坚定的把自己深深的刺入了对方的体内，直到他的囊袋碰到了瑟兰迪尔的鼠蹊部。  
瑟兰迪尔的双脚在这肿胀和疼痛中乱颤，他大口大口的呼吸着。  
索林发出满足的叹息，用矮人语嘟哝着一些下流话，然后他攥住了瑟兰迪尔的脚踝，轻轻的舔了舔他的小腿：“开始了，别移开视线。”说着他警告一般的攥紧了瑟兰迪尔的脚踝，力道大的似乎再用点力就可以将它捏碎。  
瑟兰迪尔羞愤的看着索林，但是他同样无法把视线从索林的动作中移开。  
伴随着火热粗糙的摩擦，索林的动作越来越大也越来越猛烈，他目不转睛的盯着瑟兰迪尔的表情，一次又一次用力的把自己埋进对方的身体，感受那夺人心魄的小穴越来越潮湿火热，渐渐地不由自主吞吐自己的欲望。  
瑟兰迪尔的脸红的要滴出血来，嘴唇的疼痛和摩擦感过后，是他熟悉的快感纷至沓来。他的目光对上索林狂热的眼神，被那目光刺得猛地的收缩起穴口。  
“别这么紧。”索林不满的拍了拍瑟兰迪尔雪白的臀部并在上面留下了红色的指印。  
瑟兰迪尔不敢置信的瞪大了眼睛，随之而来的是索林另一下狠狠的打在他的臀瓣上。  
索林发现每次当他拍打过瑟兰迪尔的臀肉的时候，对方湿漉漉的小穴都会猛地收缩而又放松，他得意的再次撞了进去，带着凶狠的力道狠狠的摩擦过瑟兰迪尔体内突起的那一点。  
快感来的那样迅猛，瑟兰迪尔再也忍不住他的呻吟，每当索林巨大的欲望狠狠的顶住他体内的一点碾转摩擦的时候他都下意识的夹紧了对方，不知道是想把他留住还是排出体外。索林似乎十分欣赏他的反应，他缓慢而深沉的操弄着瑟兰迪尔，把他的每个反应都收入眼中，然后不时的调整角度，让瑟兰迪尔渐渐的沦陷和哭泣。他没有费心的腾出手来照顾瑟兰迪尔的高高翘起的分身。当瑟兰迪尔再次仰头呻吟的时候他更加用力的拍打了瑟兰迪尔的臀部，低声吼道：“看着！不许移开视线！”  
于是瑟兰迪尔只能看着索林是如何操弄他的，看着他是如何用巨大的阴茎撑开他穴口的褶皱然后整根进入，在拔出的时候还带着亮晶晶的汁液。他把他的一切快感掌控在他的手下。顶入他身体的时候仿佛也在顶入他的内心。  
在太难堪了，也太不够了。瑟兰迪尔难过的哭泣着，哀求索林能够给他个痛快，但是索林只是享受着折磨着他：“想要什么，自己说出来。你说出来我就会给你。”  
瑟兰迪尔咬紧了嘴唇。

 

42、

索林笑了一下，毫不在意的继续着他的动作，这次他避开了瑟兰迪尔的敏感点，嘶吼着反而又快又狠的蹂躏着瑟兰迪尔的肠壁，他的手紧紧的按住了惊慌的想要逃离的身体，带着惩罚的力度一次比一次愈发深入，每次拔出的时候都带出一串亮晶晶的汁液，让瑟兰迪尔羞愤的发出尖叫声。  
随着索林的动作，强烈摩擦的快感一波又一波的袭来，但是索林避开了所有按压让他舒服的那一点的动作，快感慢慢积累着，却得不到更深的满足，他的前面高高的翘起，但是索林却执意不肯碰触。瑟兰迪尔难过的哭泣着，用精灵语哭诉着他的难过。  
索林着迷的看着浑身潮红的瑟兰迪尔，看着他哭的有些发红的鼻尖和喑哑的嗓音，他仿佛温柔的轻轻抚摸着他的小腹：“你不说出来，我怎么知道你想要什么？”  
瑟兰迪尔瞪视着索林。索林浑身的热血又被这眼神激发了出来，他恶意的顶弄着下身，然后用滚烫的阴茎又快又准的顶到了瑟兰迪尔的敏感点上。“是这样吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔尖锐的呻吟了一声，他想抓住揉搓索林的后背，却被手铐和链子限制住了行动，他只能紧紧的攥住他所能抓到的一切。索林一下又一下的顶进了他最深的地方，几乎要把他撕开撕裂，然后每次伴随着他的出入他都准确的顶到了那一点上，当瑟兰迪尔尖叫着索林的名字释放的时候，他的阴茎都没有得到索林的任何触碰。  
索林得意的看着瑟兰迪尔因为自己的动作而尖叫，他为了瑟兰迪尔此刻的失神而着迷。他低吼了一声，把自己也深深的埋了进去，柔软的肠壁紧紧的扭绞着他，他力道大的似乎要把自己的囊袋也捅进去。他紧紧的抓住瑟兰迪尔的臀肉，然后也射了出来。  
当度过了射精后的小小脱力感后，索林满足的抽出了自己，他看着瑟兰迪尔红肿不堪的小穴，自己的精液正顺着股沟缓缓的流出。他皱了皱眉，然后从床头取出一个早已准备好的盒子，从里面取出了一个银质的塞子，塞子的一端还镶着巨大的宝石。  
索林毫不犹豫的把塞子推向了瑟兰迪尔的后穴，借着精液的顺滑塞子很容易的进入了瑟兰迪尔的身体，并把巨大的宝石卡在他的褶皱处。  
“这就好多了。”索林满意的低喃，然后躺到了瑟兰迪尔身边，轻轻摩挲着他的胸口和小腹。  
瑟兰迪尔无力的看着他动作，感到精液被堵回去的怪异感觉让他忍不住颤抖了一下，他只是微微动了动腿表示抗议，但是被索林毫不留情的打断了：“夹紧它，否则我介意把你的脚也绑起来。”  
“索林，你不能这样。”瑟兰迪尔虚弱的道。虽然他与他的爱人结合了，但是他却感受不到一点满足。心里空落落的厉害。久违的冰冷的感觉又造访了他，让他觉得十分的虚弱。  
索林爱恋的亲吻着瑟兰迪尔的额头：“等你再次怀上了我们的孩子，我就帮你松开它们。”他深深的注视着瑟兰迪尔，用一种让瑟兰迪尔脊椎发麻的声音低声道：“我会一次又一次的操你，直到你再次怀上我的孩子。”  
他们的亲昵很快被人所打断，德瓦林明智的没有冲进索林的房间，只是隔着门重重的敲了敲。“索林！”  
索林看了被乖乖绑在床头的瑟兰迪尔一眼，然后穿好了衣服离开了房间，走之前他还贴心的从一边的柜子里取出温软宽大的毛皮毯子给瑟兰迪尔盖在了身上。  
“什么事？”当索林推门而出的时候，他的语气并不怎么好。他还没有和瑟兰迪尔温存够就被打断这让他有些不悦，他还有许多有趣的小游戏呢。  
德瓦林不着痕迹的上下打量了索林一番，然后叹了口气：“渡鸦飞回来了，戴恩的部队在两天内就会赶到。”  
索林闻言满意的笑了。  
德瓦林神情复杂的看着索林：“索林，你真的想和他们开战吗？”  
索林的笑容消失了，他抱起胳膊，戒备的看着德瓦林：“连你也要指责我吗？”  
“我从没怀疑过你的决定。”德瓦林皱着眉看着索林。“但是我现在感觉很不好。我并不惧怕那些精灵和人类，只是认为这有些不值。”  
“没有什么不值的。”索林强硬的说道。“为了我们的宝藏，一切都值得。”  
突然，从走廊上传来一阵奔跑的声音，欧力上气不接下气的出现在拐角，然后跑了过来：“陛下，莱格勒斯王子还有巴德大人，他们已经带人来到了城下，他们要求谈判。”  
索林的嘴角扬起了一丝冷笑。

莱格勒斯骑着他的那匹白马，穿着精灵铠甲。他并不喜欢穿铠甲，那会限制他的灵活性和行动，但是加里安坚持精灵王子应该做好全面的防护措施。想到父亲莱格勒斯对着精灵卫队长妥协了。  
他的身边巴德也暗自赞叹着他们父子的相似，但是比起瑟兰迪尔身上沉淀的岁月沧桑的感觉，他的儿子显然要轻快的多。他拥有和父亲一样的头发和相似的容貌，但是他的眼睛，要比他父亲温和的多。  
精灵士兵们整齐有序的跟在莱格勒斯身后，就像跟着他们的国王。  
当索林橡木盾的身影出现在城墙上的时候，莱格勒斯微微屏住了呼吸，闭了闭眼，然后展开了他们的谈话。  
“又是谁来到了我的城下？”索林冷笑着看着金发的精灵王子骑在马上皱着眉头看着他。“我想我已经说的很明白了。”  
“山下之王，我们约定的时间未到，你还有两天的时间可以改变主意。我来是为了另一件事。”莱格勒斯朗声说道，他微微皱着眉头看着索林，这跟他记忆中的山下之王如此不同。那时候虽然索林十分落魄，但是他眼中燃烧着希望和正直的火焰，连莱格勒斯都担心被他灼伤。而如今，索林的眼神阴沉晦暗，闪耀着不祥的光芒。  
“我来是为了我的父亲。”莱格勒斯沉声说道。

当比尔博终于溜进了索林的寝宫的时候，他松了口气。他四周打量了一下，对这寝宫里壮丽坚硬的风格而咋舌，不过这确实是索林的风格。  
然后他在索林那宽阔的大床上发现了精灵王。  
比尔博尴尬的凑了过去，小声的呼唤着瑟兰迪尔王，但是令他担忧的是床上的精灵没有任何的反应。当他靠的足够近的时候才发现对方只有一个脑袋露在外面，紧闭的双眼昭示着他十分不舒服。  
“瑟兰迪尔王。”比尔博小声急切的呼唤着精灵王。  
谢天谢地，精灵王终于睁开的了眼，他的脸色有些发白，但是额头上却全是汗意。当瑟兰迪尔冰蓝色的眼眸聚焦到比尔博身上的时候先是一惊，随后他微笑道：“原来是你，霍比特人先生。”  
“您还好吗？”比尔博担忧的看着精灵王，表情有些愧疚。  
“我很好，不用担心。”瑟兰迪尔给了对方一个安抚的微笑，他确实十分的不舒服，心像是沉浸在冷水中一样让他瑟瑟发抖，他知道这是怎么回事。但是他试图不要吓到这个小小的霍比特人，虽然他知道对方的勇气远比他看出来的要多的多。“奇力怎么样了？”  
“他好了很多，正在康复中。情况比所有人想象的都要好。”比尔博快速的说道。“他们很感激您为他治疗。”  
“是吗？”瑟兰迪尔哼了一声，但是随即笑了出来。“我倒是愿意花大价钱看德瓦林那张不甘不愿的脸色。”  
比尔博和他一起笑了出来，但是随即他收敛了笑容：“索林正在和莱格勒斯王子他们谈判，趁这个工夫我来带您出去。”  
“莱格勒斯？！”瑟兰迪尔的神情一震，他紧紧的盯着比尔博。“您说的是我的儿子吗？他回到了精灵的军队中了？他看起来怎么样？”  
比尔博被对方殷切的目光盯得有些不知所措，他迟疑的点了点头：“他看起来很不一样……”在瑟兰迪尔担忧的目光中慌忙解释。“不是坏的那种，他看起来很像您，虽然对索林看起来很不满，但是他没有直接开战。他看起来很担忧您。”  
“谢谢你告诉我这些，巴金斯大人。”瑟兰迪尔看起来舒了一口气，表情也放松了不少。  
“时间不多了，我们得在他们谈判前离开这里藏起来，然后您就可以离开这里回到您儿子身边去了。”比尔博说着凑近了瑟兰迪尔，说着他想扶起精灵王，但是从滑落的毛皮毯子下光裸的肩膀不难推测到这毯子下面的内容。他顿时红了脸，一切他刚才没有注意到的小细节也钻了进来，精灵王撕裂的衣服正静静的躺在地上。  
“谢谢您，巴金斯大人，但是如您所见，我走不了。”瑟兰迪尔带着难过的微笑摇了摇手腕，秘银的手铐带着细细的链子出现在了比尔博面前，让比尔博看起来既吃惊又难过。“而且我也不能走。”瑟兰迪尔迎着比尔博的目光。“我不能让索林一个人在龙症下独自挣扎。”

 

43、

索林站在城墙上，静静的等待着精灵王子的下文。  
“我是为了我至爱的父亲而来。”  
“山下之王，我的父亲因为他的高尚和仁慈答应了救治你的外甥，现在我希望你报以同样的高尚和仁慈能够将他送回到我的身边。”莱格勒斯昂起头，他的金发在冬日的阳光下耀眼明亮，他的脸上充满了坚定和力量。  
“哦，是吗？”索林饶有兴趣的看着莱格勒斯。“但是你的父亲可不是这样说的。”  
莱格勒斯神色一僵。  
“他告诉我他为你操碎了心，而你在他被阴影侵袭的时候出走，让他忧心忡忡，精灵王子。”索林的嘴角带着恶毒的微笑。“你在他最恐惧的时候弃他于不顾。而如今你却在宣扬你有多么爱他。”  
莱格勒斯攥紧了拳头，愧疚弥漫在他的心头，但是他不相信他的父亲会这样说。可是索林说的有鼻子有眼，如果不是他父亲告诉他的他又怎么会知道自己出走的事情？  
“莱格勒斯殿下，国王陛下是不会如此说您的。他一直以您为傲。”加里安悄声对莱格勒斯说，他担忧的看着年轻的精灵王子。“索林王在挑拨您。”  
索林看着莱格勒斯的神色变化，他得意的笑了：“你不相信？那么你知道为什么这么多年他都不曾让你走出幽暗密林吗？因为他知道，你不值得信任。你终将会离开他！因为你对他的爱远没有外界对你的诱惑来的多。”  
“你知道那头龙曾诅咒他的后代都会折损于阴影和黑暗之下吗？他费尽心思的想保护你，但是你却辜负了他的期望。你让他的加深了忧虑和病重，伤了他的心。如今你却站在这里宣称他是你的至爱。多么可笑啊！精灵王子。”  
莱格勒斯的脸色变得十分难看，愧疚，惊讶，愤怒，感动夹杂着悲伤一起侵袭了他的内心，他的喉头似乎有个肿块在那里让他难以下咽，他的眼睛又酸又涩。他一直知道他的父亲爱他，总是过度的保护他，但是他从不知道为了什么，他也曾因此心生不满，否则他不会那么容易就追随陶瑞尔而去，但是他从来不知道是因为这些。他无法想象他父亲是忍着多大的失落和痛苦才会平静的让他和埃尔隆德领主相认，也无法想象当他离开的时候他的父亲忍受着多么大的折磨。毕竟他曾见过他父亲痛苦时的样子。那样令人心碎的悲伤，那样的无助。  
“他为了你而心碎，他不想再见到你。”索林满意的看着莱格勒斯的脸庞，继续说道。“他希望留在孤山和我在一起。他会在这里过的很快乐，这里不会再有谁能伤害的了他。”索林的眼神变得晦暗不定。“我会保护他。”  
“瑟兰迪尔王不会放弃他最爱的儿子。你不应该撒这样的谎，索林王，这太有损于你山下之王的称号了！”哈迪尔忍不住出声，他气愤的看着索林。  
“是吗？我是在撒谎吗？”索林放声大笑，目光灼灼的盯着哈迪尔。“来自黄金森林的精灵，你难道敢说我说的不是真的吗？难道瑟兰迪尔不曾为了他的儿子担忧吗？难道瑟兰迪尔不曾害怕他独子的逝去吗？当他的儿子离开的时候他是怎样的忧愁呢？你难道没有亲眼所见吗？”说着，索林的声音低沉下来，像是滚滚惊雷。“又或者，难道我不是唯一一个能把他拉出龙的诅咒的人吗？”  
“即便如此，瑟兰迪尔王也不会希望自己像个物品一样被幽禁在不见天日的矮人城池中。”哈迪尔沉下了声音，他看起来既生气又难过。  
索林咧开嘴，得意的笑了：“他会的，因为他是我的。”

比尔博吃惊的注视着精灵王坚定的面容。  
“可是您不舒服！索林已经丧失理智了，他已经为阿肯宝石发了狂，您在这里说不定会受到伤害。”  
瑟兰迪尔难过的笑了，他的脸色依旧苍白，可是眼中闪耀着希冀的光芒，就像夜空中的星辰：“我没有问题，我并不怕受到伤害。如果我离开了，我反而害怕自己会后悔。”  
比尔博咬着嘴唇，他的眼眶微微的泛红，他用力的眨了眨眼睛：“恕我直言，国王陛下。如果您没有做到呢？如果索林他已经陷得太深了呢。”  
“那我愿意同他一起死去。”瑟兰迪尔安静的说道，他伸出手想帮霍比特人擦擦静静流出的眼泪，但是很快他发现自己做不到这点，他无奈的笑了一下。“我不能无所作为的只是同他开战，可是……你应该对他有信心啊，巴金斯大人。”  
比尔博看着瑟兰迪尔没有说话。  
“你们一起度过了一次非凡的旅程，你应该见识到了索林对于他的同伴有多么的忠心。”瑟兰迪尔温柔的看着比尔博。  
被那双温柔的蓝眼睛注视着，比尔博感觉自己的一切似乎都被洞悉并理解。  
“你曾劝我要相信索林，现在我也以同样的心情请求你。”瑟兰迪尔认真的看着比尔博，他的额头上还闪着汗水的光芒，脸色有些苍白，但是比尔博从来没像现在一样觉得精灵王是如此的坚强和美丽。  
“相信他，帮助他。”  
比尔博垂下了肩膀。他望着精灵王虚弱的样子，轻声道：“如果这是您的意愿的话。”  
随后比尔博偷偷的溜出房间。

“我不相信你，除非我的父亲亲口对我说他愿意留在孤山，否则我不会相信你。”莱格勒斯攥紧了拳头，他努力把刚才听到索林的话所产生的难过感觉抛在脑后。  
索林冷哼了一声：“他不愿意见你。”  
莱格勒斯愤怒的上前了一步。  
索林快速挽起了弓，箭嗖的一声飞了出去，射在了莱格勒斯的马前。  
莱格勒斯的马扬起前蹄，长长的嘶鸣着。莱格勒斯在马上不可置信的看着矮人王。  
“再往前一步，下次射的就是你的脑袋！”索林阴沉的看着莱格勒斯。“谁再往前一步，即是对孤山宣战！”  
莱格勒斯愤怒的摸向了自己的弓箭，却在把它们抽出来的前一刻停住了手。他不能违背他父亲的意愿。如果他已经让他的父亲伤心，那么他不能再让他失望。他要相信他的父亲。  
莱格勒斯冷冷的看了索林一眼：“山下之王，如果两天之后你还未改变，那么我们之间将产生永远无法弥补的遗憾。如果你真的如你声称的那样在乎我的父亲，我希望你能考虑这一点。”说完他不再看索林，调转马头。  
“殿下，您还好吗？”哈迪尔担心的看着莱格勒斯绷得紧紧的下巴。  
“除了想一箭射死那个混蛋外，我觉得我一切还好。”莱格勒斯干巴巴的道，他的眼中冒出愤怒的火光。  
哈迪尔微微松了口气，他欣慰的和加里安对视了一眼。  
巴德跟在他们身边，担忧的道：“不知道瑟兰迪尔王的情况如何。我担心索林是否会伤害他。”  
精灵们的神色又都紧张了起来，莱格勒斯深深的吸了一口气：“他不会有事。”  
“你怎么知道？”巴德疑惑的看着年轻的精灵王子。  
“我不知道，但是我相信如此。”莱格勒斯快走了几步。  
当他们回到营地的时候，莱格勒斯注视着远远站在王帐外的红头发女精灵，迎着对方担心的目光，莱格勒斯错开了目光。下马后，他犹豫了一下，来到了女精灵的身边。  
陶瑞尔无声的恳求着看着莱格勒斯。  
“我想我父亲应该治好了奇力王子的伤。索林虽然没有说，但是他的神态很放松，似乎从不为此烦忧。”  
陶瑞尔咬紧了嘴唇，泪水在她的眼眶中打转。半晌她才呐呐的问道：“那国王陛下……”  
“你早该知道的不是吗？”莱格勒斯的语气平板，似乎不带指责。但是在陶瑞尔耳朵里十分刺耳。“当你答应索林把我的父亲带给他的时候你就应该知道的。否则他怎么会知道只有我父亲能够治疗奇力的伤。”  
“我很抱歉，我的殿下。”陶瑞尔的泪水成串的流了下来。“但是我无法眼睁睁的看着他死亡。而且我相信，国王陛下也不希望看到索林王的至亲就此消逝，让索林王活在永远的愧疚和痛苦中。”  
“是啊，你不能。”莱格勒斯心不在焉的说道。他扣着自己弓的一角。“当然，我父亲不想。所以他去了。”莱格勒斯扯了一下嘴角，像笑又像哭。 “你没有继续完我们的探险，我在山的一边看到了集结的半兽人，它们来自多古尔都。我父亲是对的，他们在计划更大的邪恶。Ada早就预见了一切。”莱格勒斯苦笑了一声，然后望向孤山：“他是抱着必死的决心去的，为了索林，也为了我。”  
陶瑞尔愣愣的看向莱格勒斯诉说着她从未想过的事情。  
“他安排好了一切，但是从未告诉我。”莱格勒斯轻轻抹了把脸。“当一切结束之后，我会帮你向父亲求情，让你回到幽暗密林。”  
陶瑞尔诧异而感激的看向莱格勒斯。  
“因为我不想再失去一个亲人，一个朋友。与你离开是我自己的选择，索林说的对，错误在我。如果我父亲回来，如果他一切安好，那么对我来说没有什么是不可原谅的。”  
“否则我将永远无法原谅我自己。”

 

44、

当莱格勒斯回到大帐的时候，大家都正目不转睛的盯着他。  
“怎么？”莱格勒斯解开了铠甲，把它们挂到了一边。  
“你刚刚做了件很高尚的事。”甘道夫实事求是的陈述道。“我想瑟兰迪尔王也会为你骄傲的。”  
“不，他不会。”莱格勒斯歪头想了想。“他会生我的气，气我又擅作主张。”  
大家都笑了起来。  
“他只是为您担心，莱格勒斯殿下。”加里安杞人忧天的解释道。“请不要听信索林王的话，国王陛下最害怕的就是您有什么意外，而且……他在生病。”  
“我知道。”莱格勒斯快速的点头，然后转身掩饰自己的泪意。“我现在知道了。我不能想象当他猜到邪恶正在毗连的时候他是抱着怎样的痛苦放任索林的生死来试图保全我们的族人，我也不能想象当他知道我离开的时候他又是抱着怎样的恐惧来战胜那龙的诅咒，下定决心来到此地。但是他从未告诉过我。”  
“如果我知道，我会留在他身边，关心他，安慰他。即便我不同意他的决定也会耐心的同他交流。就像我小时候，他无数次对我那样。”莱格勒斯温柔的笑了，他清澈的蓝眼睛中沉淀出一种安静的灰色。“不用为我担心，我的朋友们。当我的双亲都奔波在对抗邪恶的战场上，我永远不会被击倒。”

目送着精灵和人类气愤的离开，索林得意的笑了起来。但是当他转头回到埃雷博的大厅的时候，他的目光触及那些金光闪闪的宝藏的时候，他的目光又阴沉了起来。  
阿肯宝石。索林想到。他无法克制对这宝石的渴望，他穿过了长长的阶梯想要回到那些金子中去。  
“舅舅，奇力醒了！”菲力快步跑了过来，他的脸上洋溢出真正的快乐，绷紧了几日的肩膀终于松弛了下来。  
索林迟疑了一下，然后不声不响的继续向前走去。余下的矮人都面面相觑。  
“舅舅，奇力醒了。”菲力疑惑的看着索林毫不动容的神色，又重复了一遍。  
“很好。”索林对他挤出一个微笑。“我很高兴。”  
菲力的笑容僵在了脸上，他跟在索林的身后，看着他忙碌在金子中。他既愤怒又恐惧，声音中抑制不住的颤抖：“您不去看看他吗？”  
“我相信他的恢复能力。”索林头也没抬。“而且我现在有比他更重要的事情要做。”  
菲力似乎真的被激怒了，他握紧了双手，试图让自己的声音平静：“这里有什么事情比奇力的健康更重要的事吗？”  
索林终于直起了腰，抬起了头，当菲力和他对视的时候，他的心沉到了深渊里。  
“我要找到阿肯宝石。”

矮人们越来越为索林而感到担忧，他整天不是埋头于寻找阿肯宝石就是留在寝宫里。自从为奇力治疗完毕后他们再也没有看到过瑟兰迪尔王的影子，但是他们很明显知道他会在哪里。每次索林的离开都带走两个人分量的食物。  
当比尔博听到索林有一天听到索林一个人喃喃自语谁要是隐瞒了阿肯宝石的去向就是和他作对他永远不会原谅的时候，比尔博微微打了个寒战，他摸了摸自己的口袋，并深深的开始为瑟兰迪尔王感到担忧。  
于是他咬了咬牙，下定了决心。

瑟兰迪尔开始感到寒冷，虽然索林总会陪在他的身边，但是他却发现他丝毫不能带给他慰藉。每当和索林对视的时候，曾经那个温柔的矮人似乎已经消失不见，取而代之的是狂猛的欲望和贪婪。  
索林喜欢把蜂蜜酒倒在瑟兰迪尔的身上，然后把他从头到尾细细的舔净，不管是臀缝还是大腿内侧他都不会放过。他会在在任何他想要的时候把瑟兰迪尔摆成任何他喜欢的姿势。他也喜欢挑逗和折磨瑟兰迪尔直到他崩溃哭泣，然后在他的目光中占有他。他的目的从头到尾都很明确，他要彻底的占有瑟兰迪尔，从内到外，从头到尾。  
有时他会用矮人语在他耳边呢喃着他的爱欲，然后在瑟兰迪尔羞耻的蜷起脚趾的时候更放肆的掠夺他想要的一切。但他从不碰触瑟兰迪尔的欲望。  
“你要学会用后面高潮。”索林一边用力的干着精灵王一边兴奋的在他耳边轻声嘀咕着下流话。“到了最后，当我一碰你的时候，你就会摇着屁股想要。”  
而在他离开的时候他会用银塞子塞住瑟兰迪尔，有时候也会塞着其他他觉得配得上精灵王的玩意儿，比如一个细颈瓶的蜂蜜酒。然后再由他打开的时候舔干净。他说这样的酒浆更香醇美味。当然也有的时候，还没等它们流出去他就按耐不住的攻了进来。  
只是有点时候索林仿佛还是那个矮人王子，他眼中偶尔闪过愧疚无奈的神情，他会暴躁但是坚持的守在偶尔沉睡的精灵王身边，皱着眉看着对方苍白的脸庞，在精灵王陷入更深的噩梦而啜泣的时候在他耳边轻声安慰，用手轻拍他的后背或者把他叫起来。每当这个时候，瑟兰迪尔都比受到侮辱的时候更忍不住委屈的想要哭泣。

比尔博带着他的神奇戒指，轻轻的逃过了守夜的矮人的视线。这并不困难，因为今天守夜的是邦伯，即使比尔博没有带他的戒指那个身形硕大的矮人也会在吃累了的时候昏昏欲睡。比尔博抱歉的看了他的同伴一眼，然后敏捷轻巧的离开了孤山的隘口，踏着夜色来到了精灵的营地。

“莱格勒斯殿下，甘道夫先生，巴德大人，有一个自称是索林王的伙伴，霍比特人的巴金斯先生请求见你们。”精灵卫兵犹豫了一下，还是替比尔博通报了。  
莱格勒斯和巴德都疑惑的看向一旁神色一喜的甘道夫，灰袍巫师大声的吩咐着请他进来。然后他看向面色不解的精灵王子，笑呵呵的解释道：“他就是我为索林橡木盾寻找的飞贼。一个霍比特人。”  
“我好像并没有见过他。”莱格勒斯回忆了一下，然后疑惑的问道。  
“我见过，他确实和索林是一起的。”巴德道。“但我没怎么注意。”  
“哦，您当然没有见过他，莱格勒斯殿下。”甘道夫略带骄傲的说道。“因为他是我选的飞贼。”  
“所以他就是偷走了加里安腰上钥匙的那个家伙？”莱格勒斯挑起了一边的眉毛，加里安尴尬的动了动。“我父亲也知道他，我猜是他授意你这么做的吧，是不是？”  
加里安沉默的点了点头。  
“那么我倒想看看他是一个怎样的大人物了。”莱格勒斯抱起了双臂。  
“事实上，我不是什么大人物。”在大家都没注意到的时候，比尔博小小的身影灵巧的钻进了大帐中，吓了所有人一跳。“但是我有一个消息要告诉你们。”  
莱格勒斯惊讶的上下打量着眼前比矮人还矮小的霍比特人：“是吗？索林有什么话要让你带给我们吗？”  
“呃……事实上，索林并不知道这件事。”比尔博犹豫了一下。“但是我确实是为了和平而来。我相信这也是你们大多数人的意见。”接着他把他的计划和意见款款道来。包括如何把索林对他许诺的十四分之一财宝分给长湖镇的灾民。  
当他说完这些话的时候，他发现所有人都震惊的看着他。比尔博有些局促不安的动了一下，他结结巴巴的道。“你们为什么都这么看着我。”  
而甘道夫，睿智的蓝眼睛中仿佛蓄满了泪水，同时他的表情充满了骄傲：“天呐！我亲爱的比尔博，你总是会带给我们希望。我总觉得，当你跟一个霍比特人带上三天就能摸透他们的一切，但是即使你跟他待上三年他还总能带给你惊喜。”  
“我无法用语言形容你行为的高尚，巴金斯大人。”莱格勒斯对着比尔博实了一个精灵礼。“但是如果你愿意，我们的国度将永远对您敞开。”  
“我同样为您的慷慨所感动。”巴德真心实意的说道。“但是我同样担忧，索林橡木盾已经被龙症所笼罩，就像他不会兑现对我们的诺言，他是否会兑现对您的诺言呢？”  
“关于这一点。”比尔博局促不安的搓了搓手。他看向了莱格勒斯：“我只想到了一个办法能让他兑现诺言，同时还能救出瑟兰迪尔王。”  
“Ada！”听到瑟兰迪尔的名字，莱格勒斯焦急的看向比尔博。“你见到他了吗？他还好吗？”  
犹豫了一下，比尔博看向甘道夫。灰袍巫师的眼里全是宽容和激励，所以他鼓足了勇气实事求是的道：“说实话，不怎么好。瑟兰迪尔王似乎又陷入了他的旧疾之中。”在莱格勒斯紧张的神色中，比尔博接着道：“我曾请求他跟我逃出来，但是索林锁住了他。”  
哈迪尔眼疾手快的按住了愤怒的莱格勒斯。  
“而且他也不愿意。他说他不会离开孤山，除非索林战胜了他的龙症。”比尔博抱歉的看向了莱格勒斯。然后他从口袋里掏出了一个东西，让在场的所有人都屏住了呼吸。“不过我想，这个或许会让索林妥协。”  
在场的所有人都惊讶的盯着霍比特人手中那闪闪发光的无与伦比的宝石——阿肯宝石。

 

45、

瑟兰迪尔再次见到了那头龙，上一次见到它仿佛已是很久远的事情了。  
【你看起来真凄凉。】龙对他展开了丑陋的笑容。  
【走开！】瑟兰迪尔慌张的看着那巨大的生物张开了翅膀，隔绝了他的视线。  
【不过没关系，我会保护你。】领瑟兰迪尔真正惊慌的是，索林的声音从那龙的嘴里传出。【我会保护你。】  
【不！】瑟兰迪尔努力的想要逃开，但是龙的翅膀无处不在。  
突然，一声婴儿的啼哭自瑟兰迪尔的脚下传来。那龙的动作一滞。瑟兰迪尔弯下腰，小心的把那个女婴抱了起来。那个女婴咿呀哭诉着。  
“我的孩子。”瑟兰迪尔用精灵语充满爱意的呢喃道，他的神情十分悲伤，但是在他抱紧了女婴的时候又似乎变得无比坚强。  
那女婴对着他笑了，她伸出苍白的小手轻轻抚摸着他的嘴唇。然后她开始慢慢的变化，最后又变成了莱格勒斯的形象，他完好无损的站在那里，张开胳膊抱住了瑟兰迪尔，轻声叫着他：“Ada！”  
瑟兰迪尔从梦中醒来。  
“你又做梦了？”索林低沉的声音从他的耳边传来，瑟兰迪尔睁开眼睛，看到索林正烦躁不安的躺在他身边，担忧的看着他。  
“你在出汗，脸色苍白。白天的时候也不专心。”索林宽大的手掌带着温和的热度慢慢的抚摸着他的手掌。挣扎的神色在他的脸上闪现。他凑过去亲吻瑟兰迪尔的额头。  
瑟兰迪尔静静的躺在那里，任由索林亲吻，但是他敏感的发现这一次有什么不一样。他睁开眼睛看向索林，索林的大手依旧在他光滑的皮肤上流连，但是他没有下一步动作。  
瑟兰迪尔嘴唇嗫嚅了一下，他感觉有些脱力，但是他的手指动了动。索林犹豫了一下，握住了精灵王纤长的手指。“什么都别想，你在我身边，没有人能伤害的了你。”  
“索林，我梦见了我们的女儿。”  
索林的瞳孔瞬间放大了，黑色的漩涡在他的眼睛中挣扎，他的双手猛地握紧，几乎要捏碎瑟兰迪尔的手指。  
但是瑟兰迪尔忍受着同样的痛苦，自从他们误会解开以后，他们拥有的那一晚他们谈了很多，但是从不敢牵扯太多关于她的事情。但是现在，瑟兰迪尔看着索林，尽管他心如刀割，但是依旧一字一句的道：“我看到她被邪恶的野兽的翅膀所笼罩，永远看不见明亮的阳光。她死于他你的诅咒，也死于我的懦弱。”  
索林咬紧了嘴唇，鲜血很快顺着他的嘴角流了下来。  
瑟兰迪尔用尽全身的力气凑了过去，轻轻亲吻着他的唇角，舔去了唇角边的血迹，那血又腥又咸，就像他苦涩的内心。  
“但是索林，她在对着我笑。”瑟兰迪尔的眼睛湿润了。“她对我笑，她伸手抚摸了我的嘴唇，就像我刚才吻你的那样。”  
“她相信我，也相信她的父亲，能够逃离这邪恶的诅咒。”  
索林的浑身剧烈的颤抖起来，他死死的握住瑟兰迪尔的手，他的喉咙间发出了如野兽一般的咆哮声。  
“别让我们的女儿白死，索林。别让她失望。”瑟兰迪尔哀求着深深的看向索林。看着黑暗的漩涡如何在同他眼中的蔚蓝斗争，看着那如大海一般深沉坚强的意志是如何举着宝剑在同那邪恶拼搏。瑟兰迪尔轻轻的用精灵语在索林耳边呢喃着对他永世不变的爱意，还有对他们孩子的爱。“如果你注定沉陷在这邪恶的深渊里，我不会一个人独自离开，我永远不会放弃你，索林。”  
索林抬起了脑袋。  
瑟兰迪尔的心一下子酸胀了起来，他的喉头有一个肿块，他的双眼控制不住的流出泪水。他低声的哭泣着，哭的鼻子尖都红了起来。  
因为他又看到了那个他熟悉的矮人，那个他深爱着也深爱着他的矮人。  
一部分的理智似乎重新回到了索林的脑袋中，他抬起蔚蓝的眼，虽然阴霾还在深处浮涌，但是索林紧紧的搂住了瑟兰迪尔，一下又一下的吻着他的头顶，轻声的对他道歉同时自己的眼睛也湿润了起来。  
瑟兰迪尔在他怀中哭的更厉害了，他甚至哭的开始打嗝儿，让索林有些哭笑不得。他还从来不知道自己的精灵这么爱哭。  
“对不起。”索林再次道歉，他难过的看向瑟兰迪尔满身的痕迹和狼狈的处境。他想去拿钥匙解开瑟兰迪尔的手铐但是瑟兰迪尔紧紧的把头埋在他的胸前不愿意抬起来，他只能搂紧了瑟兰迪尔并把他轻轻的托起来，能让他好受点。  
“我以为再也见不到你了。”瑟兰迪尔呜咽着道，然后他狠狠的瞪着矮人王。“你这个混蛋！”  
索林难过的微笑着，他轻轻吻去瑟兰迪尔的泪水。小小的漩涡还在他的眼中挣扎，但是很快就被大海的广阔所消融：“我去帮你把这个打开。”说着他走下了床，在一边的秘银盒子中拨弄着密码，然后取出了钥匙。  
瑟兰迪尔眼睛一眨不眨的看着索林，仿佛生怕他要从眼前消失。然后他看着索林小心翼翼的打开了自己的手铐并亲吻他摩擦的红肿的手腕。  
索林也看着瑟兰迪尔，仿佛他是什么最珍贵的宝物同时又是易碎的花瓶，他似乎十分想要亲吻瑟兰迪尔，但是又仿佛惧怕着什么。  
瑟兰迪尔了然的苦笑了一下，然后搭住了索林的肩膀，他凑了上去，轻轻的吻住了索林的嘴唇。  
索林抱住了他的精灵，轻柔的张开了嘴，同他交换了一个温柔的不带任何欲望的吻。他的大手轻轻的抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的脸庞，在尝到他嘴角泪水的咸涩后停了一下，但是瑟兰迪尔很快的又拉近了他们的距离。他恢复了自有的手指紧紧的攥住索林领口的毛皮，仿佛一不留神索林就会在下一刻消失一般。  
“感谢维拉，索林。”当他们分开后一缕暧昧的银丝还留在他们的唇角，瑟兰迪尔由衷的感叹道。“你回来了。”  
索林没有说话。  
“索林？”瑟兰迪尔迟疑的看向索林，他动了动，但是随即体内的不适感让他一下子红了脸。索林显然也立刻明白了是什么，他尴尬的咳嗽了一声，犹豫的看向瑟兰迪尔：“或许我可以？”  
瑟兰迪尔给了半真半假的一个瞪视，看着索林小心翼翼的表情和动作他说道：“就这么一回我原谅你，索林。以后想都别想。你要是再敢把这些乱七八糟的玩意儿……啊！”  
索林在看到瑟兰迪尔下半身的情况时呼吸粗重了一些，但是他努力克制住了自己，坚决的抽出了那个银塞子，还有几个圆宝石。他看着瑟兰迪尔涨红的脸努力控制住嘴角的笑意，但是到了最后还是没忍住和瑟兰迪尔一起哼笑了起来。  
“听我说。”索林收敛了笑意，他额头顶着瑟兰迪尔的额头，抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的后颈。“你要离开这里。”  
“索林？”瑟兰迪尔惊讶的看着索林，喜悦的表情还没从他的脸上褪去，但是很快换上了不安。  
“离开这里，瑟兰迪尔，回到你的族人中间去。”索林轻声坚定的说道。“我无法确定我是否还会屈服于那可怕的顽疾，但是我不想让你再受到伤害。”  
“我不会在这时候离开你。我会在这里，一直陪着你痊愈。”瑟兰迪尔焦急的抚弄着索林的脸庞，他追逐着索林的眼睛。“而且你知道你应该怎么做，你应该打开城门。像个真正的国王那样。”  
索林沉默了，他躲避着瑟兰迪尔的目光。  
“索林？”瑟兰迪尔真正惊慌了起来。   
最终他抬起了眼睛，深深的看向瑟兰迪尔：“离开这吧，瑟兰迪尔。别再回来了。我看的出来，你的旧疾又加深了，你需要治疗。”  
“但是你知道只有你能治好它。”瑟兰迪尔焦急的抚摸着索林的面庞，他想亲吻他，但是索林避开了他的动作，他拉开了和精灵王之间的距离。瑟兰迪尔悲恸的看着索林眼中强烈的挣扎和绝然。  
“你已经足够的坚强，瑟兰迪尔。你知道我的爱意会永远跟随着你，即使死亡也不会消弭。但是有些事不是我放你离开就能改变的。我有我的立场。”索林强硬的看着瑟兰迪尔。“我们不是任人掠夺的无能之辈。我们是王。”  
“但是我们并不知道你收复了埃雷博，我们以为你死了。所以我才带着士兵前来，比起你，我们要防御的是更邪恶的生物。”瑟兰迪尔难过的看着索林。“而且你从未告诉我还活着，那只渡鸦也没再飞回幽暗密林。”  
索林歉意的看着瑟兰迪尔，只是身为情人的那部分：“对不起，我让它去给戴恩送信了。”看着瑟兰迪尔伤心的目光索林苦笑了一下。“但是再来一次我还是会这么选择。就像你们要防御更邪恶的生物一样，我也要防御那些觊觎我们庞大宝藏的人。我绝不能让任何人染指我们的家园。”  
他抚摸着瑟兰迪尔金色的头发：“就像你当初不会出兵帮助我们对付史矛革一样。这是国王的使命。也关系到矮人的尊严。”

 

46、

索林的寝宫里弥漫着一种可怕的静寂。埃雷博的房间中没有窗户，但是索林的房间侧顶上却有一扇水晶窗，经过几个巧妙的折射可以看到冬日清冷的月光。  
“你会引发一场战争的，索林。一场生灵涂炭血流成河的不必要的战争。”瑟兰迪尔虚弱的说道。“难道夺回孤山对你来说还不够吗？”  
“我夺回了它，我现在要守护它。。”索林固执的说道。他的手轻轻的抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的脸庞，然后是嘴唇，声音轻的像是叹息。“走吧。”  
瑟兰迪尔难过的闭上了眼睛，半晌才又睁开。他的眼神中带着认命的绝望，但是又燃烧着星星点点的希望火苗：“答应我考虑一下。”他把索林的脸掰转过来对着自己。“答应我，认真的考虑一下。”  
索林看着那目光，几乎不忍拒绝，他轻轻的点了点头。然后他想了想，在瑟兰迪尔惊讶的目光下，从怀里取出了那盒白宝石首饰，手指颤抖，但是十分坚定的把它带到了瑟兰迪尔的脖子上。  
瑟兰迪尔惊讶的目光转而又变得忧伤，他知道这意味着什么，他猛地按住了索林的手：“不要。”  
索林固执的任他把手按在他的肩膀上，但是却不肯收回：“我说过会在夺回埃雷博之后亲手把它带到你的脖子上。我在兑现我的诺言。”索林强忍着心中巨大的痛苦，他下颚上的胡子都因为肌肉的抽动而抖动。他无法预见他是否还会有机会和瑟兰迪尔相见，而且或许下次相见会是在战场上——这种可能并不遥远，它就等在明天。或者更糟糕……  
“而我认为它应该会在一个更美好的时刻回到我的身边来。”瑟兰迪尔坚定的把它推了回去。“或许应该有温暖的阳光或是璀璨的星光，有和煦的微风或者是芬芳的花香，有甜蜜的笑容或是暖心的祝福……反正不会是现在。”  
索林沉默了，他被瑟兰迪尔推拒着，把那些白宝石首饰收进了盒子里。

 

当比尔博趁着夜色回到埃雷博的时候，邦伯正倚着城墙打着鼾。比尔博好笑的看着手上还捏着一截香肠的矮人，然后偷偷的溜回了大厅中。他可真是累坏了。而且明天……想到明天比尔博的心又沉了下去。他不知道明天等待自己的会是什么。

索林沉默的为瑟兰迪尔披上他的那件白斗篷，这是瑟兰迪尔自己硕果仅存的衣服。但是显然一件斗篷还不足以抵御冬日的严寒，即使那是精灵的斗篷。而且瑟兰迪尔对着斗篷里面空荡荡的感觉皱眉，感觉十分没有尊严。  
索林犹豫了一下，为他找出了一些自己的衣服，然后滑稽的看到瑟兰迪尔竟真的把它们穿在斗篷下面。  
“袖子有点短，裤腿也不够长，我的陛下。”瑟兰迪尔脸色还是有些苍白，但是难得用逗趣的口吻挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“矮人的品味一向出众，我觉得它可以弥补不够长这一点。”索林低笑着为瑟兰迪尔重新系上白斗篷，把自己的衣物掩盖在那件精灵织物之下。不过只要想到瑟兰迪尔穿着他的衣服就让索林心中某个地方分外满意。他当然忽略了有些地方过于宽大的尺寸。  
“走吧。”索林轻轻的推了瑟兰迪尔一把。“今天是邦伯守夜，他现在应该已经睡着了。”说着他拿好那盏白色的精灵提灯递给瑟兰迪尔。  
“你不送我？”瑟兰迪尔强颜欢笑的问。  
索林摇了摇头：“我不确定我是否能做到，所以就趁现在。在我还没改变主意之前。”  
瑟兰迪尔难过的笑了起来，他同索林交换了一个温柔蜻蜓点水一般的吻。  
“我永远爱你。”  
瑟兰迪尔悄悄的留下了眼泪，他读懂了索林颤抖着的双唇所发出的爱语。然后他直起身子，最后看了他挚爱的矮人一眼，轻轻推开了索林寝宫的门。  
索林静静的站在那里，双手握拳几乎将指甲穿透手掌。他闭上了眼，残存的影像上海留着精灵消失在他的门口的美丽哀伤的背影。

当索林走出自己的寝宫的时候，德瓦林正皱着眉抱着胳膊站在那里，每当索林看到对方这个表情的时候他就知道，德瓦林是真的有话想跟他说了。  
他摆了摆手，不是现在。但是德瓦林坚持的挡在他身前。索林皱起了眉头。  
“我有话想跟你说，索林。”德瓦林皱着眉头看着索林。  
“不要在这。”索林挥了挥手，然后向走廊的另一端走去。他现在有些心烦意乱，虽然决定放走瑟兰迪尔，但是这对索林来说并不容易。几乎是在瑟兰迪尔离开他房门的下一刻他就后悔了，但是他狠狠的攥住拳头才能抵抗住那心头升起的悲鸣和不甘。而他能想到的唯一能缓解这一切的就是把自己投入到工作之中去——寻找阿肯宝石。  
德瓦林顺从的跟着索林离开，他以为索林只是不想打扰屋内那个精灵休息，或者他对那个精灵存着戒心。但是当他发现他们几经廊道石阶后竟然下到了那个铺满了黄金的巨大厅堂的时候德瓦林紧紧地皱起了眉头。  
他看着索林点亮了火把，然后把自己置身于这成堆的财宝中。他深吸了一口气，然后才道：“你应该去看看奇力，索林，他很想你。”  
“菲力跟我说过他的伤好了很多。”索林心不在焉的说道，一心一意的都用在了他的宝石上。瑟兰迪尔的话还在他的耳边飘荡，不时激起心中的浪花。他的脑袋中一片混乱，许多声音在各说各话。  
德瓦林挡在了他的身前：“但是你还一次都没看过他呢。”  
索林看了德瓦林一眼，然后转身向另一个方向寻找：“什么时候你也这么优柔寡断了，德瓦林，这可不像你。”  
“这不是优柔寡断，这是友情，是亲情！”德瓦林愤怒的提高了声音，他再次挡在了索林面前。“奇力差一点就死了！”  
“比尔博跟我说的时候我还不相信，我觉得你总会有好的那一天，可是你看看现在你成什么样子了？整天不是和那个精灵待在房间就是来这里寻找阿肯宝石！再过不了多久，你就会变得和你祖父一样了！索林！”德瓦林冲索林大声喊道。  
索林的脸沉了下来，他怒视着德瓦林，眼中忽明忽暗，像是有什么东西在盘旋闪烁。  
德瓦林看着他从小到大的朋友：“我不畏惧打仗，索林。你知道从小到大能让我畏惧的东西很少。我从不害怕战场，但是你让我害怕，我的朋友。你让我看不到那个曾经睿智英勇的矮人王子。看看我们的周围，看看那些人类和精灵……”  
“我们要守护我们的家园。”索林强硬的说道。  
“但是你只是想守护你的宝藏！”德瓦林怒吼道。“看看你现在的样子和史矛革有什么不同！一样的贪婪！”  
“这是我的王国！这是我生而俱来的权力！”索林愤怒的推了德瓦林一把，他额头上的青筋在拼命的鼓动。“你怎么敢那么说？他们带着军队来到了我们的城墙下，难道我们要任他们趁火打劫吗？！”  
德瓦林一个踉跄，摔坐在了那堆财宝上，他难过而愤怒的看着索林。他的声音饱含了巨大的悲痛：“如果只是这样，我也可以和你一样毫无犹豫的为了埃雷博而死。但是索林，你知道你心中是怎么想的。如果他们没有带来军队，你会把宝藏分给他们吗？”  
索林愣在了原地。

当守夜的卫兵看到了步态有些沉重的精灵王的时候，先是惊愕的瞪大了双眼，然后急忙的一边派人去通知精灵王子，一边扶住了面容疲惫的精灵王。  
“别声张，把我扶到我的营帐里去。”瑟兰迪尔轻声吩咐道，他确实没有多少力气了。他觉得有些冷，虽然索林的衣物足够保暖，但是他知道，他或许有些发烧了。“让加里安过来。”  
精灵卫兵点了点头，随即派人去通知精灵卫队长。  
当加里安和莱格勒斯看到瑟兰迪尔独自归来的时候都露出又惊又喜的表情，但是瑟兰迪尔的状态很快让他们从惊喜变成了忧虑。  
“陛下。”加里安接过了精灵王，他的目光越过了随风一拂而过的斗篷，看到了他里面的衣物先是惊愕的瞪大了眼，然后得到了精灵王一个警告的眼神。加里安低下了头，更用了点力气在精灵王的肩上。  
“Ada！”莱格勒斯的眼中又蓄满了泪水。  
“你回来了。”瑟兰迪尔冲他温柔的笑了一下，然后吩咐道。“去帮我准备碗药，莱格勒斯，我有些累了。”  
“好的！”莱格勒斯丝毫没有迟疑，飞快的跑去准备。  
瑟兰迪尔重新把重量大部分交给了他的精灵卫队长，然后低声笑道：“趁这个时候我们赶紧回去，这套衣服真是糟透了。”  
加里安在心里翻了个白眼儿。

索林被一个人留在了宝藏中间，德瓦林愤怒伤心的面庞好像还在面前。他跪在了那座金山上。在一盏巨大的金酒杯反射出的映像上他看到了自己疲惫僵硬的脸庞。他记得这张脸，他在祖父的脸上曾经看到过同样的神情。索林一惊，杯子应声落地。

 

47、

当天蒙蒙亮的时候，奇力又从充满了火光的梦里醒来。当他睁开眼睛的时候发现了他的舅舅正抱着胳膊在他的默默的看着他。奇力动了动喉咙，但是索林对他做了一个噤声的动作。于是奇力咬住了嘴唇。  
“别吵醒他们。”索林用眼睛瞥了一边累的睡着了的菲力和欧力。他悄悄的坐到了奇力的身边，摸了摸他的额头试探了下温度。“你看起来好多了。”  
奇力努力的让自己的眼泪不要流出眼眶，他点了点头，然后抓住了索林的手。  
“瑟兰迪尔王怎么样了？”  
索林的动作僵硬了一下，但是在奇力担忧倔强的目光下他舒了口气，苦笑道：“我把他放回去了，放心吧。”  
奇力看起来真的舒了一口气：“谢天谢地。”  
“什么意思？”索林不高兴的看着自己的外甥。“你那么高兴他离开孤山？”  
奇力吐了吐舌头，然后嘴角带着一丝奇怪的笑容：“我很高兴你终于恢复了理智，当菲力跟我说起来的时候我简直担心死了。”接着他放开了索林的手轻轻拍了拍自己的棉被。“现在我能睡一个好觉了。”  
索林莞尔一笑，他的目光还带着挡不住的忧愁，他看着自己的小外甥，想起他小的时候。那么活泼好动，又对精灵抱有极大的兴趣，索林几乎看到了年幼的自己。即便他和菲力是都灵一脉仅存的两个继承人，但是索林依旧对他狠不下心，出于某种私心，索林没有对他要求的像菲力那么严格。让他相对自由快乐的长大。所以现在这个时候，他分外想问奇力一些问题，问些他已经有答案却依旧想知道另一个自己会做出怎样选择的问题。虽然他也心中有数。  
“奇力，如果我们同精灵和人类开战，你会原谅我吗？”  
奇力惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。

瑟兰迪尔不顾莱格勒斯的反对依旧披上了铠甲。  
“不行，你的身体不允许你这么做，你在任性！”莱格勒斯抱住了胳膊紧紧的盯着正在擦拭宝剑的瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔好笑的看了他一眼，既有君王的严厉又有父亲的纵容：“偷跑一趟胆子倒是越来越大了，敢这么跟我说话了。”说完他又瞪了正在低头嗤笑的灰袍巫师一眼。  
莱格勒斯气急败坏的说道：“别想岔开话题。”  
瑟兰迪尔无奈的叹了口气，然后收起了宝剑：“那你想让我怎么样？坐在这里等着你们的消息然后看着你们一言不合的大打出手？”  
“那也是因为索林橡木盾自己有问题！”莱格勒斯赌气的道。  
“你看，这就是我非去不可的原因。”瑟兰迪尔耸了耸肩，他的脸色还是有些苍白，但是喝了药已经好了一些。  
“我不想让你伤心。”莱格勒斯皱着眉头抱住了他的父亲，脸闷闷的埋在他的背后。“如果一旦……我想你不在场会好受些。”  
瑟兰迪尔一滞，然后转过身，摸着莱格勒斯的后颈看向了他的眼睛：“他答应我会考虑的，我相信他。索林在好转。”  
莱格勒斯一点也不相信的看着他。  
“他放我回来了，这就是最好的证明。”瑟兰迪尔强调道。  
莱格勒斯看起来依旧不信：“我总觉得您这是在维护他的名誉。”接着他撅起嘴：“不过山下之王在我这里已经劣迹满满毫无信誉可言了。您大可以不用去，没人会责怪您什么。”  
“好吧，如果你不信的话我也没有办法。”瑟兰迪尔苦笑道：“而且如果这场战争不可避免，那么我希望是由我开始，也是由我结束。”  
灰袍巫师咳嗽了一声，然后说道：“我认为我们大可不必如此悲观。你们忘了我们亲爱的霍比特人朋友给我们带来了什么吗？索林重视它超过生命，他会履行他的诺言的。”  
瑟兰迪尔疑惑的他：“什么？”  
甘道夫从身上取出一个小包裹，在打开了包着它的层层亚麻布后，阿肯宝石散发出耀眼的光芒。  
瑟兰迪尔惊愕的睁大了眼睛，随后他闭上了眼睛，皱着眉头：“哦不……”  
这时，外面吹起了矮人的号角声。  
莱格勒斯惊愕的和甘道夫对视着，只有瑟兰迪尔看起来满嘴苦涩：“那是铁丘陵的矮人精锐，索林向戴恩求援了。否则那只渡鸦早应该为我带来索林无碍的消息了。”  
“矮人！”莱格勒斯不愉的说道。而甘道夫只是摇着头叹了口气。

当索林被通知戴恩已经到了的时候他看起来有些高兴，于是他又一次在城墙上接见了精灵和人类。这样一来他接下来要做的一切都会变得高尚而不是像一个被逼迫毫无办法的国王。  
直到他看到阿肯宝石前的那一刻。  
在看到甘道夫手中的阿肯宝石的时候索林一时间脑中一片空白，他不敢置信的看向瑟兰迪尔，但是瑟兰迪尔回望他的目光更加忧伤。巴德在喊什么他根本就听不见，耳朵一片嗡嗡作响，他只是紧紧的盯着瑟兰迪尔。  
索林难看的笑了一声，声音低沉：“所以，这就是你来的目的？也是你离开的原因？”  
瑟兰迪尔难过的咬住了嘴唇，他不能透露出更多的秘密，他不能出卖那个小小的霍比特人。如果阿肯宝石能够交换到一部分宝藏，那么他们就能避免这场战争了。而其他的，瑟兰迪尔伤心的想，误会总会有解除的一天不是吗？虽然有一个声音在绝望的告诉他不可能了。

比尔博在看到精灵王的身影出现在精灵队伍中的时候就有了不好的预感，接着他的预感就成了真。  
“哦不！”大病初愈的奇力在看到阿肯宝石的时候在他身边低叹。“这下糟了，舅舅本来都打算……天呐！”  
比尔博突然有些不安，他转向奇力：“索林原本打算怎样？瑟兰迪尔王怎么会……我是说……他不是在埃雷博吗？”  
“索林昨晚就放了精灵王了。”菲力的面色也很沉重。  
“他早上问过我的意见，我猜他最后做出了一些退让的决定。”奇力难过的看着脸色苍白的精灵王。“瑟兰迪尔王不该那么做。”  
比尔博惊愕的瞪大眼，接着他听到了索林把一切都怪罪在瑟兰迪尔王的身上，而瑟兰迪尔王一点也没出声反驳。比尔博马上明白了对方的用意，他是想保护自己。一股酸涩的暖流涌进了霍比特人小小的胸膛。他看着索林越来越阴郁的面庞，看着他对瑟兰迪尔王吼出“我放了你，你却辜负了我”的时候，看着他大声的诅咒着巫师精灵和人类的时候，他知道有些事情他不能隐瞒了。  
“索林，是我偷了那块宝石。”几乎是用尽了这辈子最大的勇气，比尔博小声的说道。  
一阵静默。  
索林不敢置信的回过头。所有的矮人都把惊愕的目光转到了比尔博的身上。  
霍比特人不安的动了动，尤其迎着索林几乎要杀人的目光时尤为恐怖，但是他还是坚定的说道：“是我把它交给甘道夫的……”话还没说完，一股巨大的力量把他推到了城墙上。比尔博惊恐的睁大了眼睛，看着索林卡着自己的脖子把自己按到了城墙上，只要再稍稍用力他就会从城墙上跌下去。  
“索林！”城墙内和城墙外响起了同样的叫喊声。当然也夹杂着一些矮人和巫师的“比尔博！”  
“你怎么敢……”索林愤怒的额角的青筋都在抽搐，他恶狠狠的盯着霍比特人。“我是那么的信任你，你怎么敢……怎么敢这样的背叛我？！！！”  
“对不起！读不起！我以为……你病了。”比尔博艰难的说道，只是用眼角瞥了一眼身后的悬空的高度都让他惊恐不已。“我不想看到你们打仗，我想你曾对我许诺分我不超过十四分之一的宝藏，如果把他们分给长湖镇的人类和精灵就足够了。”  
“你怀疑我的忠诚吗？以为我是个言而无信的小人吗？！”索林愤怒的吼着，伴着猎猎作响的矮人斗篷。“你居然偷走了阿肯宝石！你明知道它对我有多重要！”他手下用劲，比尔博几乎真的要栽过去了。  
“索林！”巴林惊恐的想要上前，却被索林凶狠的气势震慑住了。  
“我没想偷走你的宝物。我只是想，如果有什么对你来说能和瑟兰迪尔王一样重要的，大概就只有它了。我想让他们换回瑟兰迪尔王。我不想你做出什么将来后悔的事。索林。”比尔博紧紧的抓住卡主他脖子的大手，生怕一个不小心真的掉下去。他的眼中蓄满了泪水。“但是我没想到你已经放了瑟兰迪尔王。”

 

48、

“索林，放开比尔博！只要你不伤害他！我们可以把阿肯宝石还给你！”甘道夫又急又气，声音失望洪亮。  
索林紧紧的盯着霍比特人，他喘着粗气，神色狰狞。  
“索林，放开他，他不是有意的。”巴林在他身边小声道。  
索林慢慢的松开了比尔博，波佛和诺瑞眼疾手快的把比尔博拉了回来。  
索林转过身，声音低沉：“你可以走了。”  
“索林？！”比尔博看起来既惊讶又伤心，但是似乎这一切又在意料之中。霍比特人垂下了小小的肩膀，看起来十分可怜。  
“离开我的国度，我会给你你应得的那该死的宝藏！从此以后离开我的领土！你不再是我的朋友！”索林转过身，眼神中依旧带着狂怒。  
霍比特人垂着肩膀，可怜兮兮的看着索林，他的眼睛里蓄满了泪水。  
“舅舅……”奇力想要说什么但是被索林挥手打断了。奇力求助似的看向巴林，但是白胡子的矮人只是冲他摇了摇头。菲力拉住了他的弟弟，轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀。  
比尔博用袖子擦了擦泪水，然后他轻声的对他的同伴们说了声再见，转身离开了这里。面对着他的背影，所有矮人都低下了头颅。  
“我送你！”没等别人说什么，奇力对比尔博喊道，然后费力追上了他，菲力都来不及拦得住他。  
比尔博摇了摇头，推开了奇力捉住自己肩膀的手，小声说：“你应该留在这里。”  
奇力看着霍比特人坚定却伤心的眼神，他愧疚的低下了头，然后凑到他耳边说道：“索林只是在生气，等他好了我会劝他的。你不要伤心。”  
比尔博苦笑着摇了摇头：“既然你们已经夺回了孤山，我此行的目的已经达到，我想或许我可以回到夏尔了。”他抬眼看着奇力还有些苍白的面庞。“不过还是谢谢你，奇力。”然后他越过奇力看向他身后皱着眉望着他们的索林。他依旧那么英俊，面部线条刚毅一如他的固执。比尔博心酸的看着他，又看了在下面等着他的瑟兰迪尔王一眼，然后转过身，离开了埃雷博。  
依照刚才的约定，甘道夫怒气冲冲的把阿肯宝石交给了陪着比尔博的奇力，然后他低头忧心的看向霍比特人。  
比尔博垂头丧气的站在那里，感受到巫师担忧的目光，他抬起了头，嘴角动了动扯起一丝苦笑：“我又搞糟了，是不是，甘道夫？”  
“不，我亲爱的朋友。”甘道夫柔和的看着小霍比特人，然后拍了拍他的肩膀。“你的勇气让我们叹服，这不是你的错。”接着他带着霍比特人回到了瑟兰迪尔和巴德的身边。  
瑟兰迪尔骑着他的大角鹿，看起来更高大威严了，但是他低着头看向比尔博，目光中涌动着一股说不清的光芒：“你刚才那么做很危险，巴金斯先生。索林看重那颗宝石胜过一切，他可能会一气之下杀了你。”  
“Well。那确实是我做的蠢事。”比尔博难过的耸了耸肩，他有些不敢直视精灵王的目光。“况且我不能让他继续误会您，不是吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔微笑了一下，他低下头，看着绞着自己手指的霍比特人：“索林有的时候确实顽固，但是我相信当他想明白的时候，他就会为今天的所作所为后悔了。”说着他看向比尔博，注意到了霍比特人在他们这群人中尴尬的地位，然后歪着头轻笑道。“那么，现在您愿意和我共乘一骑吗？”  
莱格勒斯和加里安都惊愕的看着瑟兰迪尔，而哈迪尔和巴德则露出一副沉思的样子。  
比尔博猛地抬起头，他惊讶的看着瑟兰迪尔，然后红了脸：“什么？我……我不知道……”  
瑟兰迪尔微笑着俯下了身，而甘道夫则笑着把霍比特人举了上去。瑟兰迪尔抓住了比尔博的胳膊，然后把他安置到了自己身前。  
甘道夫也快速的翻身上马。

索林在城墙上目光阴沉的看着这一切。他看着霍比特人手足无措的坐在瑟兰迪尔的坐骑上，压根不敢和自己对视。倒是瑟兰迪尔看向自己的时候眼中带着指责。索林愤怒的抱起了胳膊，摆出了拒不合作的态度。  
空气中弥漫着一种紧张焦灼的气氛。四处都似乎漂泊着不详阴郁的气息。  
戴恩的军队已经整齐有序的排列在东面的山脉上，他们穿着闪光的锁子甲，矮壮结实，而且武器精良。打头的矮人骑着一头野猪，他手中的武器在东方升起的阳光下闪闪发亮。  
矮人开始冲下山谷，然后停在了精灵和人类军队的附近，停留在精灵弓箭的射程之外。  
“是谁在我同胞的领地上打劫？”戴恩声音洪亮，他有着一把长长的胡须，此刻正别在自己的腰带里。然后他的目光转到了精灵王的身上。  
一瞬间，戴恩露出了惊愕的目光，但是很快，他咧开嘴笑了：“原来是伟大的精灵王陛下，那这就不奇怪了。”  
瑟兰迪尔没有理会戴恩的嘲讽，他扭头看向索林，皱着眉头：“你真的要为了金子开战吗索林？”  
索林没有说话，他皱着眉看着山谷中的军队，显然也在思索。  
瑟兰迪尔上前，离得更近了一些：“我已经走到了你的射程范围之内，想清楚些再说，索林。”  
索林紧紧的攥住了自己的拳头。  
“索林！”巴林焦急的看着索林。“即使戴恩带了他的精锐前来，但是精灵和人类的数量都太多了，再说你已经答应将比尔博的部分分给他们了，没有必要再开战了。”  
索林深吸了一口气：“我会履行我的诺言，我会履行对那个该死的霍比特人的诺言，把十四分之一的宝藏分给你们，到时候你们怎么分就是你们自己的事了。在条件允许的情况下我会派人送给你们，现在，滚出我的国度！”  
瑟兰迪尔松了口气。  
“只有你交出宝藏我们才会退出去！”巴德不同意的喊道。“否则我们哪儿也不去。”

就在他们僵持不下几欲开战的时候，突然，一阵惊雷炸响在众人耳边。所有人惊愕的抬头，发现乌云罕见的遮住了太阳，一股邪恶黑暗的力量悄然布满了这片土地。  
甘道夫低声咒骂了一句，然后高声喊道，并确保这声音洪亮震耳，每个人都能听到：“停下来，你们这些愚蠢的傻瓜！半兽人的军队就要到了！你们却还在这为了金子而争执！戴恩！如果你不想让邪恶永久的统治这片土地就加入到我们的阵营中来！”  
在混乱中瑟兰迪尔慌忙回视了一眼，而索林的眼神正紧紧的跟着他。莱格勒斯用精灵语急切的呼唤着瑟兰迪尔，然后把他赶到了营地的方向去。

半兽人的骑兵很快就出现在山脉的一角，数量惊人且速度奇快。他们骑着座狼，手中握着丑陋巨大的武器，首先与他们交锋的便是精灵的部队。一部分的精灵手持弓箭，占据了制高点，他们都是出色的弓箭手，带着破空声音的锐箭每次都能射中一个半兽人。  
戴恩虽然有些不情不愿，但是对于半兽人的憎恶超过了种族之间的隔阂，他率领着铁丘陵的精锐与长湖镇的人类配合着冲进了敌营。

瑟兰迪尔不安的在帐篷中走来走去，他焦灼的望着帐篷的外面。  
哈迪尔想要安慰他，却不知道说什么好。  
“我等不下去了，我要加入战斗！”瑟兰迪尔说着取下了架子上的另一把佩剑。  
“不行，陛下，你忘了莱格勒斯殿下说过什么吗？您的身体还没恢复好，您不能参战。”加里安首先拦住了瑟兰迪尔。  
“让开！”瑟兰迪尔坚定的看着自己忠心的卫队长。“我不能就这么待在这里。”  
“我想您还是待在这里比较好。”哈迪尔看向瑟兰迪尔，实事求是的说道。“如果您上了战场有什么事，反而让莱格勒斯王子分心。”  
“我不是易碎的娃娃！哈迪尔！”瑟兰迪尔怒气冲冲的看着哈迪尔。“如果你忘了我可以提醒你，我和你一样经历过恐怖的战争！”  
“是啊！但是那时的你可没被阴影笼罩着，又被囚禁了好几天。”哈迪尔毫不退让。  
瑟兰迪尔怒视着哈迪尔，但是银发的辛达精灵毫不退让。  
突然，战场上传来了更不祥的声音，他们听到了半兽人的军队高亢的号角声，随后，大地发出一阵震动。帐篷里的人都皱起了眉头。  
“阿佐格！”瑟兰迪尔低声喃喃道。说着他坚决的抓起了佩剑，哈迪尔依旧坚定的堵在了他的面前。  
“那是阿佐格的禁卫军到来的声音，我不能坐在这里等着。”瑟兰迪尔深深的看进哈迪尔银灰色的眼睛里。“士兵们在外面拼死拼活，而国王却安坐在王帐里？！你听到刚才戴恩是怎么嘲笑我的了，难道你想让矮人一辈子都记得这个故事？”  
哈迪尔皱起了眉头，他语气虚弱的说道：“瑟兰迪尔，你有没有想过，如果你万一发生什么事，莱格勒斯就是第二个你？”

 

49、

瑟兰迪尔显然一愣，半晌他才回过神，苦笑着：“那么至少他知道，他父亲不是个懦夫。”说着他系好了剑鞘。“而且我从未怪过我Ada。即使是我最懦弱的时候。而莱格勒斯以后也会明白这一点。”说着，他毫不犹豫的走出了帐篷。  
这时，一个小小的身影来到了他的面前。  
“巴金斯先生？”精灵王惊讶的挑眉，然后温和的笑了。“我想你应该留在这里，这里有柔软的面包和美味的酒浆，我想等我们凯旋归来你不会感到无聊的。”  
比尔博则毅然的抽出了他的宝剑，那宝剑周身散发出蓝光，照亮了霍比特人坚决的脸庞。  
“不，瑟兰迪尔王。我知道我一直是个没用的家伙，乱动那个宝石把情况搞得一团糟。但是如果要选择个死法，我希望能死在您身边。我愿意尽我所能的保护您。”然后他犹豫了一下。“我相信索林也希望您平安无事。”  
瑟兰迪尔看起来十分惊愕，然后他的心被霍比特人的话语所温暖着，他感动的轻轻吻了吻霍比特人的额头，而霍比特人为此则红了脸：“那不是你的错，巴金斯先生。但是我依旧十分感激您。”说着他直起身子，转身看向哈迪尔，挑起了一边的眉毛：“看起来保护我的人足够多了，那么凭什么我会死在战场上呢？是不是，哈迪尔？”  
哈迪尔翻了个白眼，但是他依旧带着钦佩的目光看着小霍比特人。他无奈的和加里安对视了一眼，随后也握住了自己的长弓。

索林看着眼前的战场，满天的巨大蝙蝠在飞舞，肆无忌惮的吸食着伤患的鲜血。他的同胞们还有精灵和人类的大军正在和半兽人的军队厮杀拼搏。武器的寒光和炙热的鲜血形成了鲜明的对比。尸体和火焰遍布了他门前的山谷，一些半兽人军队已经爬上了孤山的另一面。不安和恐惧的气息弥漫在所有生灵之间。  
突然，一阵低沉不祥的号角声响起，白色的半兽人的身影出现在了东面的山脉上。跟着他的还有大批的半兽人精锐。随着他们的参战，本来占据优势的精灵有些措手不及。突然，精灵卫队中出现了一个巨大的野兽，精灵王高高的坐在上面，他的身前还有举着刺钉一脸紧张的霍比特人。精灵王高举着宝剑，他的坐骑就像一个巨大的移动的战争机器，无数的半兽人被碾压穿刺在它的鹿角之上。而他的身后则跟着哈迪尔和加里安，他们同样骁勇善战。瑟兰迪尔的出现给了精灵们巨大的鼓舞和勇气，精灵们凝聚在他身边，长枪和宝剑如冷焰一般带着愤怒攻向了半兽人，顽强的抵抗着半兽人的入侵。  
“索林。”德瓦林站在了索林的身边，他的眼睛闪耀着仇恨的火光，而他手上的双斧亦闪现出冰冷的寒光。  
索林攥紧了拳头，他的目光一直追随着瑟兰迪尔的身影，他有些愤怒，这个愚蠢的精灵王干嘛不在他的营帐里好好待着！接着犹豫的看了一眼他的身后，奇力略显苍白的面庞让他有些不安。  
“我宁愿出去和那些邪恶的东西一决死战。”奇力平静的对索林说。“我永远不会待在这，看着那些人为了我们和本应由我们消灭的邪恶作战。索林，你想都别想。”  
索林笑了，他拉过了他的小外甥，按过他的脑袋顶着他的额头，轻声说道：“量力而行，奇力，别让我跟你妈妈没法交代。”  
奇力紧紧的握住了他舅舅的胳膊。  
索林松开了他的外甥，然后看向菲力，菲力对他凝重的点了点头。索林再看了他的同伴们一眼，在他们的脸上看到了和自己同样的决心。索林从背后抽出了兽咬剑。  
“这或许是我们最后一天看到太阳。但是奇力说的对，我们不能看着其他人为了我们和本应由我们消灭的邪恶作战而置之不理。这不是矮人的风度！”索林举起剑，兽咬剑闪耀出耀眼的蓝光。“打开城门！为了我们的家园！我们的族人！还有所有我们所珍惜的事物！我们将与这邪恶战斗！誓死方休！”

随着战争的僵持，瑟兰迪尔越来越感觉到吃力，也越来越力不从心。而半兽人的数量则有增无减。加里安和哈迪尔都被半兽人的军队冲散了，而在不远处莱格勒斯则挥舞着他的短剑和一些半兽人缠斗着。  
瑟兰迪尔看了看周围，他的族人的尸体上有的还有蝙蝠在盘旋。比起寿命有限的人类和矮人，战争对于精灵来说更是一个慎重的选择。瑟兰迪尔看着他们中有的还年轻的面庞，悲伤抑制不住的从胸口漫出。  
突然，一把粗大的黑箭射了过来，瑟兰迪尔还在愣神的时候，他的坐骑突然扬起了前蹄。那支黑箭嗖的一声射入了大角鹿的胸口，它嘶鸣了一声，然后倒了下来。瑟兰迪尔抱紧了胸前的霍比特人，敏捷的翻了下来，直翻滚了两圈才停下来。在确定霍比特人没有受伤之后，他抬起了眼睛。  
丑陋高大的白色半兽人手握着黑色的大弓站在废墟的一端正冷笑着看着自己。  
“逃吧。到安全的地方去。”瑟兰迪尔冷静了下来，轻轻的对比尔博说道。他目不转睛的盯着白色强壮的半兽人，一手握紧自己的长剑，另一手缓缓的抽出了另一把宝剑。  
比尔博看了眼那高大的半兽人和他那头邪恶的白色座狼，然后咽了口唾沫，握紧了宝剑：“我说过要保护您的。”  
瑟兰迪尔低下头微笑的看着他，坚定的把他推到了一边：“你已经做得很好了，我亲爱的霍比特人。但是现在，如果你在我面前我会分心。”说着他看了眼那正在从废墟石头的顶端走下来的半兽人，调皮的对霍比特人眨了眨眼：“所以能不能请你再次施展你那神奇的技艺，帮我去通知一下其他人？”  
比尔博犹豫了一下，他知道精灵王是想让他逃跑，但是他也清楚精灵王说的十分有道理。他在这里帮不上一点忙，反而会让瑟兰迪尔分神。最后他咬了咬牙，说道：“好的，您一定要坚持住。”然后他向后蹭了几步，带上了那枚神奇的戒指，转身跑了出去。  
瑟兰迪尔满意的笑了，再回过头的时候，脸上的笑意已经全然消失，他冰冷的注视着慢慢来到他面前的半兽人，握紧了双剑。源自于血管里的憎恨让他对眼前这个生物分外痛恨，更别说他想起了自己的父亲。  
阿佐格满意的收起了黑色粗壮的长弓，他拿着巨大的黑色铁锤。每一瓣的刃尖上都带着黑暗的气息。瑟兰迪尔站直了身体。  
“看看这是谁？伟大的精灵王！为什么没有卫兵围绕在你身边？”阿佐格嘲笑的看着瑟兰迪尔。“还是说他们已经抛弃了他们的国王，任他死在敌人的刀下？山下之王索林已经变得畏缩贪婪，那么你呢？精灵王？你又为了什么为了他和我们开战？我可听到了一些有趣的传闻。”  
瑟兰迪尔冷冷的看着他，冰蓝色的眼中布满了冰霜：“谁胜谁负还不知道呢，半兽人。”他高高的抬起了下巴，露出一丝轻蔑的笑容。“而且，杀掉像你们这样肮脏的东西，还需要什么理由吗？”说着他举起了手中的长剑。“我以为你应该了解一下，这是天性。”  
阿佐格骑着座狼，猛地扑了上来。瑟兰迪尔转身轻盈的向旁边一躲，手腕翻转一挑，另一只手上的剑也随之而来架了起来。“当！”的一声，半兽人的铁锤刮蹭着精灵的宝剑闪现出火星。  
瑟兰迪尔咬牙左腿微曲，白色半兽人的力量极大，加上座狼的冲力，他用尽全身力气才能保证他的剑不会被压下来割断自己的喉咙。  
突然，一声沉重却嘹亮的号角响彻了孤山周围。  
瑟兰迪尔惊愕的扭头。  
埃雷博的城墙上的机关轰轰隆隆的被打开，一座巨大的石门缓缓的倒下在护城河上变成了一座宽阔的石桥。在索林的带领下，那群矮人像是一团炙热的火焰杀入了战场之中。  
索林高举着发着淡淡蓝光的兽咬剑，穿着青色与金色交相辉映的矮人王铠甲，目光坚毅姿态勇猛。他高声叫喊着杀伐的口号，许多矮人包括一些人类都不由自主的呼应着他。  
瑟兰迪尔几乎想要微笑了。  
白色的强壮半兽人不敢置信的看向索林进攻的方向，他的脸色越来越沉，他发出一声愤怒的咆哮。他扭头看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，精灵王的眼神中露出了骄傲的笑意。他冷笑了一声，向周围用邪恶的语言吼叫了一声，许多半兽人向瑟兰迪尔这边围了过来。  
阿佐格带着邪恶的笑意看向正望着他们这边的索林，他看了瑟兰迪尔一眼：“如果我在他的面前杀死了所有他在乎的人，你猜这个都灵矮人会怎么样？”  
瑟兰迪尔没有说话，他愤怒的看着半兽人首领，嘴角掠起一丝轻蔑的笑容，但是他的眼神却隐藏不住自己的恐惧。  
阿佐格得意的笑了起来，接着用邪恶的语言命令他的手下杀掉精灵王，然后他翻身下了座狼，徒步向索林的方向走去。

 

50、

很长一段时间内，索林都不愿意再回忆那场战争。回忆他是怎样和阿佐格缠斗着，又是如何看着一群半兽人围攻着精灵王的。  
瑟兰迪尔吃力的面庞在他的眼中越来越清晰，他几乎能听到精灵王粗重的呼吸声和甩落的汗水砸到石砾的声音。  
战场上的残酷他是早早就经历过的，但是当菲力焦急悲痛的呼喊着他弟弟的声音传来的时候索林感到了彻底的恐惧。他扭过头，目光穿过战场看到了被阿佐格那头白色座狼叼着的奇力并把他甩了出去。菲力惊恐的抱着肩膀上血肉模糊的弟弟。  
阿佐格猛烈的攻击让索林来不及呼喊，他只能回过头专心的抵抗着半兽人的攻击。再又一次兵器相接的时候，半兽人对着索林露出了邪恶的笑容：“当所有你爱的人都死在你面前的感觉怎么样啊，矮人？”  
索林带着愤怒和仇恨的火焰的目光紧紧的盯着半兽人，他绷紧了下巴，手上的力气丝毫不肯放松。  
“我会让你体会到的。”阿佐格得意的笑了。  
菲力的痛呼和咒骂声再次传来，索林几乎是惊恐的回头，他的腰上被半兽人狠狠的踹了一脚，但是索林强忍着没有摔倒。  
“快看！那是你的外甥吧？”阿佐格又挥舞着铁锤狠狠的压在了索林头上几寸的地方，索林双臂支撑着盾牌紧紧的架住了它。他扭过头，看到菲力被一把匕首从后面刺中，而偷袭他的半兽人正要把匕首再往里面捅几公分的时候，突然一支利箭唰的一声射倒了那只半兽人。  
索林不敢置信的看着红头发的女精灵站在不远处，手中还拿着从死去的精灵手上借来的弓，她焦急的跑到了菲力和奇力的身边。  
阿佐格发出了愤怒的咆哮。

瑟兰迪尔咬紧了牙关，他的手臂已经没什么力气了，汗水浸湿了他的睫毛，有的时候他不得不闭起眼睛。不用看他也知道索林就在他的不远处和阿佐格缠斗着，他深深的为他担心。  
当瑟兰迪尔把剑再次送进一个半兽人的胸膛的时候，他几乎没有力气把它抽出来。突然，后背被人猛地一砍，瑟兰迪尔一个踉跄向前跌倒。不过他用剑支撑住自己的身体，使他没有丢脸的跌在地上。而另一只手本能的向后用力回拨，一个半兽人的脑袋就滚落到他的身旁。瑟兰迪尔单膝跪在地上。他喘着气，疼得闭上了一只眼睛，虽然有铠甲帮他挡住了半兽人的那一斧头，但是他的后背还是一阵钻心的疼痛。透过紧睁的一只眼睛，他看着索林一边焦急的望向他的外甥们一边和阿佐格战斗着。  
“Ada！”瑟兰迪尔突然听到了莱格勒斯凄厉的叫声，他猛地站了起来，因为起的过急有一阵晕眩，但是并没有妨碍他听到身后那带着浓重杀意的喘息声和从天而降的动静。

莱格勒斯全身的血液仿佛都要冻住了。  
他早已与哈迪尔在战场上汇合了，但是随之也听说了他父亲亲自出征的消息。气恼和担忧一时间让莱格勒斯有些手足无措，但是他很快的镇定了下来。直到他带着一队人向他父亲靠拢的途中遇到了加里安，他父亲的精灵卫队长。  
加里安和一些他父亲的精灵近卫被一些半兽人有计划的阻隔了，这时候莱格勒斯才真正感觉到恐惧。  
最终他看到了他父亲的身影，但是他和加里安却站在高一点的废墟上，被一群半兽人包围着，根本分身乏术。而他父亲的身后，那头白色邪恶的座狼正悄无声息的来到了它扑击的距离。随后，它扑向了精灵王，张大的嘴中那长长的犬牙闪现出了寒光。

同样听到了精灵王子凄厉叫声的索林也扭过了头，他惊恐的看向那扑向瑟兰迪尔的凶猛野兽，而瑟兰迪尔却脸色苍白摇摇欲坠。  
选择似乎如此的简单。  
索林没有片刻的犹豫，他举起了自己的宝剑，用尽全力的掷了出去，瞄准了那个野兽的心脏。

瑟兰迪尔几乎带着认命的心情举起了双剑打算和这个畜生同归于尽，即使在他被咬死前也要把宝剑插入对方的身体里。但是一个淡蓝色的狭长光芒从他眼前嗖的一下过去，带着破空的声音，准确的扎进了座狼的胸膛。  
那座狼轰然倒地，连带着瑟兰迪尔都被压在地上。抽出了那把深深插入了座狼胸膛的剑，瑟兰迪尔惊讶的看着那把冈多林的名剑，然后扭头看向了索林的方向。  
那双蔚蓝的眼睛，带着他熟悉的关怀，即便有小小的漩涡在里面挣扎，但是瑟兰迪尔依旧听到了仿佛是大海的召唤。  
瑟兰迪尔的泪水瞬间浸湿了眼眶，他大吼了一声：“不！”  
索林对着他露出了一个微笑，仿佛他还是许多年前埃雷博的王子那样的，温柔甜蜜又宽容的微笑。  
随后，半兽人漆黑的铁锤砸向了索林的背心。  
瑟兰迪尔双目赤红。  
他悲愤的大吼了一声，用力的推开了压在身上的座狼，朗朗跄跄的向索林的方向跑去。刚跑了两步就眼前一黑，身子跌在了地上，在彻底的陷入黑暗前，他仿佛看到了索林向他伸出了手。  
阿佐格得意的大笑着，他举起了黑色的铁锤，发出胜利的吼声。接着他捡起一边死去半兽人手中的长刀，想要砍下矮人王的头颅。  
就在他举起长刀的时候，突然背心一疼。他不敢置信的低下头，看着半截散发着蓝光的短剑穿透了自己的胸膛。  
他嚎叫了一声，手挥舞着武器向后砸去，感觉背后力量一松却什么都没有。他大声的诅咒咆哮着，黑色的血液源源不断的从他的伤口中冒了出来。  
“是谁！”阿佐格终于无力跪在了索林旁边，他努力的睁大了眼睛，想看清到底是谁伤了自己。  
“是我。”霍比特人小小的身影出现在了他的面前，他举着手中的戒指，然后红着眼睛看着半兽人。“下地狱去吧！”说着他用尽了最大的力气踹了白色半兽人一脚。  
白色半兽人高大的身躯轰然倒地，眼中还带着不敢置信的光芒。  
比尔博也跌坐了在了地上，半晌他才拔出了自己的宝剑。然后看到了头顶上被渡鸦带来的巨鹰，以及因为阿佐格死亡而开始溃散的半兽人军队。  
莱格勒斯挣脱了半兽人的纠缠，然后飞一样的跳了下来赶到了他父亲的身边，而比尔博则默默的来到了索林的身边，看着对方吃力的举起手，他犹豫了一下，然后握住了索林的手。  
“他怎么样？”索林攒足了所有的力气问道。  
“瑟兰迪尔王没有受伤。”比尔博哽咽道，他不清楚精灵王具体的情况，但是他猜也不会太好，所以他只能这么说。  
索林似乎从他悲伤的表情看出来什么，他努力的要抬起头，却牵动了背上的伤。“呃！”索林忍不住发出了一声痛呼。  
比尔博不敢碰他，但是他压住了索林的肩膀。  
“我很抱歉，我的朋友。我希望我还有这个资格这么称呼你。”索林气若游丝的道。看着霍比特人拼命的点头才露出欣慰的微笑：“原谅我，我被贪婪和愚昧蒙住了眼睛。”  
“是我不好，我应该听瑟兰迪尔王的话相信你，我不应该乱动那颗宝石的。”比尔博伤心的用袖口擦着眼睛。“我之前就潜进你的房间想那么做过，但是瑟兰迪尔王阻止了我，他说他相信你。”  
在听到瑟兰迪尔的名字的时候，索林的眼睛猛然一亮，他微笑着，用最大的力气扭过头看向瑟兰迪尔的方向。眼神是比尔博从未见过的温柔：“我亲爱的霍比特人，这不怪你。我还是十分的感激你为了我所做的这一切。如果我要是像你一样看轻黄金和白银，重视欢乐和美食，现在就不会这样了……”说着，他的声音越来越轻，最后，他慢慢地闭上了眼睛。  
“不！索林！”比尔博悲伤的握着山下之王无力垂下的手，泪水不住的流了下来。呆坐在了原地。

元旦逗比小剧场：

莱格勒斯蹲下戳戳大舅：喂！别演了！  
大舅继续装死ing：瑟兰不亲我我是不会醒的！  
莱格勒斯= =^摸下巴，然后扭头：埃尔隆德领主！索林已经死了！你赶紧把我Ada打包带走吧！  
大舅一下子做起来怒：妈蛋混小子！你胳膊肘向外拐！亏我救你还救了你Ada！你个不孝子！  
莱格勒斯挑眉：混小子骂谁？  
大王走过来，挑眉冷眼望。  
索林一把抱住：诶嘿嘿！没骂谁！^333333333333333^  
德瓦林和忠矮人= =^：这特么的谁？我们不认识他！这特么的才不是山下之王！  
索林怒视众人：不许看我家精！再看我犯龙症了啊！  
大王无奈抚着额头：我当时是怎么看上这货的？  
莱格勒斯抚着额头：Ada你当时是怎么看上他的？这是谁继父？这特么的才不是我继父！  
埃尔隆德小心脏被戳了一刀又一刀：我想静静……  
远在千里之外的盖奶一脸凝重的问银树爷爷：亲爱的，你知道静静是谁吗？  
【完】

好啦楼主就是无聊，没想到新的一年结果停到这里，所以有了这个逗比的小剧场，博大家一笑。好啦好啦！笑一笑嘛！谢谢大家一直以来的支持和鼓励，没有你们估计楼主也坚持不下来写了这么多，新的一年也请多多关照啦！大家新年快乐！

 

51、

瑟兰迪尔刚睁开眼睛的时候，看到的是银色和绿色交织的床幔，在某一个瞬间他以为他回到了密林的王宫，但是身下织物的触感告诉他并不是。  
柔软的毛皮，床角坚硬的棱柱，傍晚天空一样颜色的枕头。孤山，招待精灵王的房间。瑟兰迪尔微微安心的放松了身体，有多少时候他曾和索林在这个房间里消磨来着？据说这里离矮人王子——现在是矮人王的房间很近。  
但是很快又一番景象浮现在瑟兰迪尔的脑海中。  
战场，火光，鲜血，还有索林最后的微笑。  
瑟兰迪尔猛地起身，胸口一阵闷痛让他的脸色瞬间苍白，他忍不住轻声呻吟了一声。  
“您醒了？！”一个怯生生但是激动无比的声音引起了瑟兰迪尔的注意。一个年轻的金发矮人正手足无措的端着水盆站在门口，看到他醒了之后突然大叫了一声然后跑了出去。  
回来两个字还噎在瑟兰迪尔的喉咙里，他猛咳了起来，想抬起手，这才发现四肢酸疼的厉害。  
房间的大门又被推开，首先冲进来的就是莱格勒斯。他大步的来到了瑟兰迪尔身边，然后跪在了床头。  
瑟兰迪尔也深深的看着他的儿子，他的身上完好无损，看起来除了有些疲倦外没有任何不妥。瑟兰迪尔放下了心。他伸出手，不管胳膊酸疼的几乎抬不起来。  
莱格勒斯抓住了他父亲的手，放在脸旁：“吓死我了，Ada！您已经昏迷了三天了。您现在感觉怎么样？”  
瑟兰迪尔喉咙里发出一声闷笑：“像是被你小时候睡觉压麻了整个胳膊一样。这回你压麻了我全身。”  
莱格勒斯闻言挑起了眉，但是马上也跟着他父亲一起笑了出来。  
瑟兰迪尔止住了笑容，看向了他的儿子，他的眼中带着某种急切让莱格勒斯不敢与他对视。瑟兰迪尔变得有些慌张，他追寻着莱格勒斯的目光，然后轻声问：“他怎么样？”看着莱格勒斯沉默不语，瑟兰迪尔的心慢慢的沉了下去，他强忍着喉咙里的酸涩平静的问道：“他死了吗？”  
“还没有。”莱格勒斯轻声说道，他终于抬起眼看向自己的父亲。“埃尔隆德领主在医治他。”说着他又垂下了眼睛。“但是情况不是很乐观。”  
瑟兰迪尔垂下了手臂，他的手指嵌进了毛皮里，心脏疼得越发厉害了。他掀开了被子：“我要去看他。”  
莱格勒斯慌忙的阻止他，但是还没等他说什么，门口传来了一个威严的声音：“你哪儿都不许去！”  
瑟兰迪尔抬头，黑发的诺多精灵还穿着酒红色的铠甲，神色有些疲倦的走了进来，他的脸上带着瑟兰迪尔熟悉的属于医者的威严。瑟兰迪尔目不转睛的盯着他：“埃尔隆德。”  
埃尔隆德被瑟兰迪尔盯着，他坦然的回视着对方，然后走到了床边。他的身后还跟着哈迪尔，看到瑟兰迪尔的目光，哈迪尔促狭的对瑟兰迪尔眨了眨眼。  
“索林怎么样？”瑟兰迪尔犹豫了一下，还是问出了最想知道答案的问题。  
埃尔隆德的动作不为人查知的滞了一下，然后自然的附身查看着瑟兰迪尔的脸色，手按在他的胸口停了一会儿。  
瑟兰迪尔打断了他的工作，坚持的问：“索林怎么样了？”  
埃尔隆德长叹一声，然后看向瑟兰迪尔。莱格勒斯有些担心，但是哈迪尔按住了他的肩膀。  
“他的情况不太好。阿佐格的铁锤砸碎了他背心的铠甲，有一些嵌入他的身体。当然这比起阿佐格的铁锤砸到他背心上那一下来说都不是最致命的。”埃尔隆德说完，手疾眼快的按住了瑟兰迪尔。“而你，你疲劳过度，没有好好养病，还不顾劝阻的上了战场，如果你要是不好好休养，你跟索林也差不了太多了。”  
瑟兰迪尔被埃尔隆德按着，想站起来却浑身没有力气。他怒目看着埃尔隆德。  
“Ada，这两天埃尔隆德领主一直在给索林治疗。您应该听他的话好好躺着。”莱格勒斯小心翼翼的说道。  
瑟兰迪尔复杂的看向埃尔隆德，看的埃尔隆德挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“治好他，求求你。”瑟兰迪尔低声恳求道。  
“我会的。”埃尔隆德无声的叹息了一声，然后松开了手。

矮人王子菲力的到来显然让屋里所有精灵都有一些不自在，但是当他提出希望瑟兰迪尔王能搬到他舅舅的房间里去的时候，包括瑟兰迪尔在内的精灵就更不自在了。但是一丝得意的笑容溜到了瑟兰迪尔的唇角，被莱格勒斯狠狠的瞪了回去。  
瑟兰迪尔有些伤心，为什么自从儿子出走之后时时都能爬到自己头上去了？所以他捂着心口小声的呻吟了一声。这作用显然立竿见影。虽然有的精灵眼角抽搐，但是终究没有人反对什么。  
于是瑟兰迪尔决定忽略抱着他过去的时候哈迪尔那嘴角的抽搐。也不计较埃尔隆德和莱格勒斯拒绝帮助他的不近人情。与见到索林的急迫相比这些都微不足道。而且他可以秋后算账的。  
但是瑟兰迪尔的小小得意在进到索林的房间里的时候戛然而止。  
先是戴恩咧着嘴角大嗓门的笑道：“啊哟山下之王的新娘子醒了！”这赢得了德瓦林和莱格勒斯的大声咳嗽作为警告。  
接着是一个和长得和埃尔隆德十分相像的黑头发女精灵带着不可思议的眼神谨慎好奇的打量着在哈迪尔怀里的自己。  
瑟兰迪尔怒目埃尔隆德，而后者则不着痕迹的耸了耸肩。难得的露出一丝淘气的笑容。  
即便如此，当哈迪尔把瑟兰迪尔好好的安置在索林的身边的时候，所有人还是知趣的退了出去。

瑟兰迪尔静静的打量着索林。  
索林虽然脸色苍白，但是神色十分宁谧。瑟兰迪尔伸出手指，颤抖的用冰凉的指尖轻轻的划过矮人夹杂着灰丝的黑发。它们已经被打理梳洗好了，不再像上次瑟兰迪尔见到它时那样风尘仆仆带着汗意。瑟兰迪尔的手指来到了索林的下巴上，浓密的胡须掩盖不住索林坚毅英俊的面部线条。瑟兰迪尔的手指轻轻点了点索林的嘴唇，他吃力的俯身，轻轻吻着了矮人王干涸的嘴唇并真心的向维拉祷告愿将赐予自己的福祉转赠给他的爱人，让死神远离他。

战后还有许多工作需要善后处理，当瑟兰迪尔和索林不在的时候，莱格勒斯和菲力很好显然担起了重任。好在他们身边还有许多人扶持着他们。除了同样在战争中身受重伤的加里安，所有的精灵都尽心的帮助莱格勒斯处理战后的事情，以及帮助人类和矮人重建家园。  
瑟兰迪尔对于莱格勒斯没有时间陪他这件事上并不抱有微词，事实上他的儿子安然无恙对他来说就是最好的欣慰。而他现在剩下的，就是等索林醒来，以及安心养病。  
尽管如此，他还是为矮人们对他表现出来的善意而吃惊。当欧力带着一些为他精心挑选的书籍来的时候他感激的对那个年轻的金发矮人微笑，而对方则表现的出乎意料的害羞。当他十分惊奇的看着欧力拿出了一本看起来十分带有精灵风格——确切的说是诺多精灵风格的本子的时候，他瞪大了眼睛。而陪着欧力而来的奇力则捂着腰上的伤口气馁的大声抱怨自己的弓丢在了迷雾山脉中的哥布林地穴里。  
跟在他们身后不好意思的黑发精灵少女露出了善意的微笑。  
瑟兰迪尔静静的打量着那个精灵少女。他并不是没有见过她，在她出生的时候他还曾前去为她祝福。她长得和埃尔隆德十分相像，并不是那媲美露西安的容貌，而是那双宁静清澈的眼眸，让瑟兰迪尔不可避免的想起了埃尔隆德年轻时的样子，生机勃勃而意气风发。  
“我不知道埃尔隆德领主舍得让您长途跋涉来到这里，亚纹公主。感谢您对我的照顾。”瑟兰迪尔盖着毛毯，温和的看着有些拘谨的精灵少女。“距离我上次看到你的时候，显然您已经长成一位真正的淑女了。”  
亚纹的脸微微的红了，她难以控制的打量着瑟兰迪尔，然后害羞的笑了：“请叫我亚纹就好。”然后她轻笑了起来：“您跟我想象的不太一样。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑起了一边的眉毛：“傲慢，狂妄，自大，我不知道是哪样让您没有满意？”  
亚纹轻声笑了起来，显然放松了很多：“柔软，美丽，坚强。但是我想象的瑟兰迪尔王显然是另一种样子。”说着她看向了一边依旧昏迷着的矮人王。“至少我没想到瑟兰迪尔王会爱上一个矮人。”  
瑟兰迪尔面色严肃的看了她一会儿，年轻的矮人们都露出了紧张的神色，但是一会儿，瑟兰迪尔便笑了起来。矮人们显然松了口气，也跟着笑了起来。  
“你也不像你父亲一样无趣，亚纹。”瑟兰迪尔微笑着总结道。

 

52、

“我还没有谢谢您，瑟兰迪尔王。”奇力尴尬的挠着后脑，看着微笑的两个精灵。当瑟兰迪尔的视线转到他身上的时候他更加无措。  
“谢谢您救了我的命。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑起了一边的眉毛，他看着脸色通红的矮人王子，假装高傲的说道：“不用谢我，奇力王子，我想如果不是当时情况特殊我也不会去救你的。毕竟矮人的生死对于我来说没那么重要。”说着他看向身边依旧昏迷着的索林，嘴上说着反话，但是面容却一点点沉静下来。  
“谢谢你自己吧。如果没有强烈的求生意志，没有人能挽救一颗求死的心。”瑟兰迪尔转头，长长的睫羽垂下来，让人看不清眼睛说道。“如果你死了，大概有很多人要为你伤心。”  
奇力犹豫的和欧力对视了一眼，不确定这话是不是对自己说的。他挠了挠脑袋，裂开嘴笑了：“那好吧。那大概就是矮人的贪婪吧。”  
瑟兰迪尔扭过头惊奇的看着年轻的矮人王子。  
“在没有达成心愿之前，没有得到他们毕生渴望的东西之前，矮人是不会死的。”奇力认真的看着精灵王，捂着腰，一字一句的说道。“但是一旦他们得到了，他们就不会再放手了。”  
瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇颤抖了一下，但是什么都没说出来，半晌他才微笑着看向矮人王子：“好的。”

在他们离开后，瑟兰迪尔看着昏迷的索林，轻声问：“你听到奇力说的话了吗索林？”他轻轻吻了吻矮人王的嘴唇。“你也是一样吗？”瑟兰迪尔侧躺在索林的身边，用指尖勾勒着矮人王的轮廓。“如果你不快点醒过来，我绝对会惩罚你的，索林。”假装严厉了一会儿，看着矮人王毫无反应，瑟兰迪尔觉得有些疲倦了。他靠近了索林，把头埋到了对方浓密的头发里。  
“我很累，索林。伤口很疼，胸膛一片冰冷，有点力不从心的感觉，总是想睡觉。埃尔隆德的药对我来说可没以前那么好用了。你要是再不好过来……”瑟兰迪尔呢喃着把脸往索林那里蹭了蹭。“总之你会后悔的。”

一片漆黑，只有火光和鲜血染到的地方是一片血红。他气喘吁吁的奔跑，在和不知名的怪物搏斗。脚下的路仿佛无穷无尽。  
突然，眼前闪过一片刺眼的白光，他看到了那个金头发的精灵在向他跑来，而他的背后则是一只凶猛的恶兽。  
不！他大叫着，全身绷紧用力，力量在向外喷张。  
一下，两下，索林睁开的眼睛。  
首先映入眼帘的是熟悉的穹顶，壁炉里偶尔有柴火在噼啪作响，温暖的火焰照亮了昏暗的房间。熟悉的布置让索林微微的放下了心，但是马上，他急切动了动，背部传来的锥心的疼痛让他忍不住呻吟了一声躺了回去。但是马上，右手边传来的的平缓呼吸声让他怔了一怔，他慢慢的扭过头，生怕是自己的臆想。  
他的精灵在把脑袋埋在他的枕头里，柔顺的金发顺着他脖颈的曲线流泻在了他的身上还有枕头上，还有一些挡在了他脸前。  
索林强忍住背部的疼痛向精灵那边窜了窜，他扭着头，忍着巨大的疼痛一手轻轻的向精灵的脸部抚去。当摸到精灵的嘴唇的时候他看着沉睡的精灵似乎说了句什么，然后含住了他的手指。  
索林放心的微笑了，感受着手指上传来精灵吸允包裹的感觉。但是随即，他感觉出了不对劲。  
瑟兰迪尔从来没有睡得这么沉过。  
索林有些慌了，他轻吼一声，强迫自己忽视那锥心刺骨的疼痛翻个了身，把胳膊和腿搭在了瑟兰迪尔的身上。他紧张的摸索着瑟兰迪尔的身体。却被一下子按住了。  
索林抬眼，瑟兰迪尔正不可置信的看着他。  
“你醒了？”  
“你醒了？”  
两个人同时发问，但是随即又都沉默了。  
“我可不会刚醒就动这种心思，索林。”瑟兰迪尔脸色还有些苍白，他不赞同的看着索林放在自己小腹上的手。  
索林沉默的看着自己还沾着瑟兰迪尔的唾液的手指，他实在懒得辩解，然后他想躺回去却被瑟兰迪尔捉住了手脚。  
“别。”  
索林带着促狭的微笑看着瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔把头拱向索林的脑袋，直到他们额头贴着额头。瑟兰迪尔把索林的手放到了自己的腰上。“你背上有伤，就这么睡吧。”他看着索林微笑的表情，然后轻声说道：“这不是梦吧。”  
“不是。”索林低沉温柔的声音在瑟兰迪尔的耳边响起。瑟兰迪尔瞪大了眼睛。  
“我昏迷了几天？”  
“七天了。”瑟兰迪尔忍不住酸涩的眼眶，他十分丢脸的看着眼圈也微微发红的索林。“真是太丢脸了索林，你居然躺了那么久。”  
“我很抱歉。”索林看起来是真心实意的，他的手指轻轻绕弄着瑟兰迪尔的头发。“但是你说这是因为谁来着？是谁不管不顾的带着病跑到战场里去的？还差点被座狼咬死？”  
“别得寸进尺，矮人。”瑟兰迪尔不甘的撅起了嘴巴。“你以为我是因为谁才病的那么重？”  
一时间沉默弥漫在了两个人之间。瑟兰迪尔自觉失言想说点什么补救，但是显然他找不出什么有用的东西。索林沉默的垂下了眼睑。  
“那你现在还敢待在这里？”半晌索林才哼笑了一声。  
瑟兰迪尔微微放下心来，他也哼笑了一声：“总不能那么便宜你。”  
然后两个人抵着额头笑了起来。瑟兰迪尔看着索林眼里闪闪发光，他凑了过去，轻轻的吻住了矮人王的嘴唇，而索林似乎同样渴望。他紧紧的吸吮着瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇，舌头和他的纠缠吮吸，不能按住精灵王的脑袋来不让他淘气的乱动让索林看起来有些挫败，但是很快瑟兰迪尔放弃了对矮人王的挑逗，因为他同样渴望着矮人王的爱抚。  
半晌两个人才气喘吁吁的分开。  
“我去叫埃尔隆德进来看看。”瑟兰迪尔有些气息不稳。  
索林捉住了他的手，瑟兰迪尔疑惑的扭头。  
“你还好吗？”索林笼紧了手心，让精灵王的手指与他的交握无隙。“我似乎听到了你病重的低语。”  
瑟兰迪尔冰蓝色的眼睛在火光下闪动着某种光点，像是春天被融化的冰雪一样清凉湿润：“你是为了这个而醒来的吗？”  
索林的脸红了，他恼怒的看着表情越来越得意的精灵王，恼怒的闭紧了嘴巴。  
瑟兰迪尔笑了起来，他的心瞬间被注入了一股暖流，他在索林的嘴唇上啄了啄，在索林想要加深这个吻的时候离开：“好好趴着，我要叫人来看看你的伤。”  
索林在伸出手，却扑了个空，他皱着眉看着精灵离开，努力忽视心头的不适。

精灵并不怎么需要睡眠，但是也没人愿意大半夜的被人从放松宁静的环境中叫起来。埃尔隆德已经好几天没合过眼了，除了给索林治疗之外，还有一些伤员也等待着他的处理。他把自己的军队安顿在洛丝萝林之后就急匆匆的赶了过来，令他意外的是，亚纹也要求一同前来。  
亚纹从小长在洛丝萝林，已经听说了很多关于北面森林的故事，由于一些原因，她对于瑟兰迪尔这个精灵更感兴趣了。而且亚纹和他父亲一样有着很好的医术。埃尔隆德曾无数次感激盖拉德丽尔夫人把她教导的很好。  
只是犹豫了一下，埃尔隆德答应了她的请求，当他带着亚纹和一小队人来到孤山的时候，这里的情况跟他想象的一样惨烈。更为让他心惊的是，昏迷的瑟兰迪尔和索林。  
听完哈迪尔叙述的关于瑟兰迪尔的故事，埃尔隆德有些沉默。他无法忽视心头那隐隐作痛的嫉妒和哀伤，也无法不为瑟兰迪尔对索林的行为感到愤怒。但是当他看到重伤垂死毫无生机的躺在床上的索林的时候。埃尔隆德又无力的垂下了肩膀。  
诚然他对这个矮人依旧没有好感。但是如果不救这个矮人，瑟兰迪尔即便清醒了也不会再有生机。  
而眼下，他被告知这个矮人醒了。

 

53、

索林颇不自在的看着黑发的精灵为自己上药，吟唱治疗的咒语，他唯一庆幸的就是自己是趴在床上的，可以把头和尴尬的脸色埋在枕头里。  
当治疗完毕后，他更不高兴的听到瑟兰迪尔在用精灵语和那个黑发的精灵交谈。  
索林才没有让嫉妒蒙蔽了理智呢，他可是对埃尔隆德能够远道而来帮助孤山而十分的感激。话虽如此，但是让他明目张胆的跟着自己的爱人讲悄悄话那就是另一个问题了。他不觉得他有失礼的地方。  
索林不轻不重的咳了一声。  
瑟兰迪尔看了他一眼，挑起了眉毛，他的脸色看起来并不太好。  
埃尔隆德则十分有涵养的微笑着，然后对索林微微一礼：“很高兴看您醒来了，山下之王。”  
索林对他怒目而视，但是由于种种原因他觉得自己十分欠缺威严。  
“行了，埃尔隆德。”瑟兰迪尔不耐烦的打断道。“你幼稚的像莱格勒斯。”  
埃尔隆德闻言挑了挑眉毛，然后微笑道：“那您肯定不是一个幼稚的小精灵了是吗？那就请您记牢我刚才说的话。”  
瑟兰迪尔闻言脸色更差了。  
索林好奇的看着他们的互动。在埃尔隆德离开了房间之后，他忍不住问瑟兰迪尔：“他跟你说了什么？”  
瑟兰迪尔哼了一声，然后看向了索林目不转睛的紧张表情心情好转了一些，他爬上了床躺在了索林的身边，把索林的手脚轻轻的搭在了自己身上好让他好受一点。  
“没什么。”瑟兰迪尔轻声说。“他嘱咐一些你康复的必须注意事项。”  
“那为什么用精灵语？”索林不信的盯着瑟兰迪尔。  
“睡觉吧。”瑟兰迪尔不为所动闭上了眼睛，但是过了半晌没听到索林的追问他疑惑的睁开眼，果然看着索林严肃的盯着自己。瑟兰迪尔失笑的吻了索林的嘴唇一下。“不过是埃尔隆德的小心眼儿，怎么你们会传染吗？”  
索林闻言半信半疑的看了瑟兰迪尔一会儿，确认他不会再说的更多了才哼了一声：“精灵！”然后他手脚放松的搭在了瑟兰迪尔身上，瑟兰迪尔轻轻的为两个人盖上了被子。

第二天，已经恢复良好的渡鸦把山下之王苏醒的消息传遍了整个孤山。所有人都为此欢庆不已。  
首先冲入他们房间的就是菲力和奇力。在埃尔隆德领主和亚纹公主的帮助下，两兄弟的伤都恢复的很好。索林欣慰的看着活蹦乱跳的两个外甥。在奇力闹腾的厉害的时候给了他一巴掌，虽然这也让他自己疼得呲牙咧嘴的。  
“您的伤怎么样了？”菲力担心的看着索林后面厚厚的靠垫，注意不要让自己弄疼他的舅舅。  
“正在康复中。”索林言简意赅，他扭过头，看着瑟兰迪尔坐在不远处他那个宽大的躺椅上朝自己挑了挑眉毛。他发现自从经历了瑟兰迪尔在战场上几乎战死的事情后，他没有办法让瑟兰迪尔离开他自己的视线范围，那种熟悉的偏执又回到了他的身上。这让他感到害怕，在某些瑟兰迪尔不得不离开他的瞬间他几乎又想拿起手铐把他铐起来。瑟兰迪尔肯定也从他阴晴不定的眼神中看出了什么，但是让索林感激的是他什么也没说，只是更加贴近索林，轻轻的吻着他，对他轻诉自己的爱恋。每当这个时候，索林躁动的内心就会平静很多，他会用手牢牢的抱住瑟兰迪尔的腰，然后把脸颊贴着瑟兰迪尔金色的头发。感受着瑟兰迪尔依旧有些冰凉的皮肤在自己的笼罩下慢慢的温暖起来。  
矮人们都冲进了房间，戴恩跟在了他们的身后。  
令索林惊奇的是，所有的矮人在看到瑟兰迪尔之后都安静了一下，然后行了一个礼，即便是德瓦林也不情不愿的滑稽的对瑟兰迪尔行礼。索林疑惑的看向瑟兰迪尔，而瑟兰迪尔也同样不解的对索林挑眉。  
虽然这几天来看望索林的矮人们偶尔会有这样的行径，但是瑟兰迪尔以为那是更私人的东西，通常矮人这么做的时候他们看起来也很尴尬，但是瑟兰迪尔可没想到当他们聚到一起的时候也会这么做。  
戴恩看着面面相觑的两个人大笑了起来：“你总算是醒了，索林。”  
索林看着戴恩也微笑了起来，他们互相用矮人语问候寒暄着，这回轮到瑟兰迪尔挑高了眉头。  
说着说着，戴恩从背后捉出了一个小小的身影。  
“比尔博！”索林首先惊讶的挑眉。瑟兰迪尔也惊讶的坐直了身子。难怪他总觉得有什么事情有些违和。原来是自从他醒来之后还没见过那个小霍比特人呢！  
“我看到他徘徊在你的门口好多趟了，只是每次都让他跑了。”戴恩笑着放开了霍比特人。“我猜你们之间或许有什么误会。”  
“没什么误会了。”霍比特人不满的嘀咕道，惹来奇力一阵嗤笑。  
索林瞪了他的小外甥一眼，然后温和的看向他的伙伴：“我也希望我们之间的误会解除了。我很高兴看到你没有事，我的朋友。”  
比尔博巴金斯不好意思的耸了耸肩，他支支吾吾的绞弄着手指，时不时偷偷向瑟兰迪尔方向瞥了一眼。  
“是我让您不自在吗？巴金斯先生？”瑟兰迪尔善解人意的开口了，说着他站起了身子。“或许你们需要一个私人的空间？”  
比尔博慌忙的阻止了他，在看到精灵王温柔的眼神的时候他又慌忙的低下了脑袋。  
“这个小家伙在自责。”瑟兰迪尔惊讶的抬起头，莱格勒斯，亚纹和哈迪尔连着他的精灵卫队长加里安走了进来。瑟兰迪尔对于他的儿子和埃尔隆德女儿走在一起的事情不置一词，只是静静的观望着事态的发展。对着众人礼貌的点头之后，哈迪尔接着笑道。“他在自责把你一个人丢给了阿佐格，他说他曾在我们面前发誓会保护你的。但是他没有履行自己的诺言。”  
说着众人都笑了起来。  
但是瑟兰迪尔没有笑，他走到了霍比特人身边，蹲下身子看着他。比尔博慌乱的抬起了脑袋，但是又很快的低了下去。他闷声闷气的说道：“我知道我很没用，临阵脱逃更是懦弱。如果我能早一点找到人，或者您和索林就不会……”  
“我倒是忘了，是谁最后杀死了阿佐格来着？”瑟兰迪尔轻笑了一声。  
比尔博惊讶的抬起了头，看着精灵王赞赏温柔的目光有些不知所措：“那只是一个意外。”  
“但是为什么我一点也不感到意外。”瑟兰迪尔起身，低着头看着霍比特人，面容威严。“如果您要是继续为我或者是索林的问题责怪自己，那就太让我们难堪了，巴金斯先生。”他抬头看了索林一眼，索林正含笑看着自己。  
“说到底，谁轻视了霍比特人的勇气，谁就应该问问自己，在同样的情况下，谁能比您做的更好呢？巴金斯先生。”瑟兰迪尔歪了歪头。  
比尔博发现所有人的目光都汇集到了自己的身上，不过这次他们都没有笑。  
“如果您愿意，我想赠予你‘精灵之友’的称号。从此以后，您在我的国度上永远没有阻拦。”瑟兰迪尔面色凝重的说道，他的右手轻轻的按着胸膛。“请接受我们的祝福。”  
在场的精灵都面色凝重，他们的目光都汇聚在了霍比特人身上。而比尔博则目瞪口呆的站在那：“这太……我是说……我不知道我何德何能可以接收这样的荣誉。”  
“如果您没有资格接收，我想就没有人有资格了。”莱格勒斯微笑着看着手足无措的霍比特人。“我永远没有办法忘记您曾为我的父亲做过些什么，我将永远感激您。”  
比尔博的脸一下子涨红了，他看向索林，而山下之王正对着他微笑。比尔博挠了挠头，只得说了声“好吧。”然后惹得矮人们一阵哄堂大笑。

那天早上的欢笑声一直持续了很久。索林十分开心的发现莱格勒斯对于自己的不满似乎都转移到了戴恩身上。在戴恩大大咧咧的谈到以后精灵和矮人的联姻问题上的时候，与嘴角都裂到耳根旁的索林相比，莱格勒斯王子显然显得有些气急败坏。  
瑟兰迪尔放松的躺在他的躺椅上，带着放松的微笑看着莱格勒斯和戴恩争执的面赤耳红。他是不太在意这实在有些不成体统。经历了那么多之后，他想暂时把体统放到一边去。但是当莱格勒斯和戴恩快要动起手来的时候，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己还是有必要说点什么了。  
“莱格勒斯，我正好有事和你谈谈。”

 

54、

瑟兰迪尔瞪了嗤笑的哈迪尔一眼，然后被加里安扶了起来。他看向自己的卫队长。“你的伤好了？”  
“已经痊愈了，陛下。我很抱歉没有一直待在您身边……”还没说完，加里安的话就被瑟兰迪尔摆手打断了。  
“那是战场，加里安。没有人能预料到发生什么。”瑟兰迪尔看着气呼呼走向自己的儿子，伸手帮他捋好了耳边的鬓发。  
“Ada。”莱格勒斯看了正含笑看着他的亚纹，低声抱怨了一句，但是瑟兰迪尔恍若未闻。  
“跟我出去散散步吧，我正好有事想要问你。”  
莱格勒斯迟疑了一下，亚纹冲他笑了笑，于是他点头答应了。瑟兰迪尔假装没有看到他们的互动。  
在瑟兰迪尔带着莱格勒斯离开房间的时候，索林的眼神有一阵动摇，他收紧了拳头，手指头深深的陷入到了被子中间去。  
德瓦林站在索林的床边，轻轻的咳了一声。  
索林回过了神。  
亚纹和哈迪尔以及加里安在看望过山下之王后也决定出去帮一帮巴德他们的忙，把一个更私密的空间留给矮人和霍比特人。

“看来你是决定了。”收起了玩世不恭的笑容，戴恩严肃的看着索林。“你应该知道这有多荒唐吧。”  
索林皱着眉看着他的堂弟：“别因为你们不敢尝试就指责我，戴恩。”  
“我可没有指责你的意思。”戴恩的眼神又飘向门外。“我已经听巴林提到过关于你和那个精灵的事儿了。我开始至以为你只是喜欢他那个漂亮的小脑袋和那副能蛊惑人心的皮囊，但是现在看起来你比我想象的要严重的多。”在索林看起来想要反驳他的时候戴恩举起手继续说道：“能够在你做了那些事后还站在你身边，我相信那个精灵是真心想要和你在一起的，他的儿子虽然混蛋了一点但是显然也很喜欢你。但是别人呢？你能确保别的精灵对你也抱有同样的善意吗？”  
索林的注意力完全被戴恩所说的莱格勒斯也喜欢他吸引过去了，他嫌弃的撇了撇嘴：“你哪只眼睛看到他儿子喜欢我了？在幽暗密林的时候要是没有他父亲的命令他恨不得一箭射死我。”  
“哦，得了，索林。”比尔博忍不住开口道。“别幼稚了。就凭你对瑟兰迪尔王干的那些事儿，我觉得莱格勒斯王子已经足够有风度了。”  
索林对霍比特人怒目而视，但是显然得到了精灵王的支持，霍比特人对他则有恃无恐。  
“我同意比尔博，舅舅。”奇力忍着笑，然后说道。“换过来想，要是瑟兰迪尔王那样对你，再对我说过那些混账话，我可绝对不会原谅他。”说着他和比尔博对视了一眼一起笑了起来。  
巴林对他们翻了个白眼儿，然后看着戴恩道：“即使他们说的是玩笑话，但是我觉得也不无道理。我们对瑟兰迪尔王的尊敬是出于他行为的高尚，我们对其他精灵就像他们对我们一样，我不觉得这回是非常严重的问题。毕竟这种态度已经延续了好几千年了。”  
“就是这样才严重。”戴恩揉着眉心。“精灵和矮人，相互敌视了这么久。而现在山下之王宣布他钟情之人是一个精灵，还是一个曾经对矮人们见死不救的精灵王。你觉得别人会怎么说？”  
“我不在乎别人怎么说。”索林缓慢而严肃的开口了，他坚定的看着戴恩。“我只知道，除了瑟兰迪尔，我不会再想要任何人的陪伴。”  
“瑟兰迪尔固然曾经背弃我们的盟约，但是那同样是出在事出有因的情况下。我无法对族人解释的更多，但是在夺回孤山的战争中精灵同我们一同作战抵挡了半兽人的侵袭，我认为这也就够了。”  
“你说的敌意或许会成为问题，但是我和瑟兰迪尔都愿意为此冒点险。因为它值得。而对于中土大陆上别的种族来说，埃雷博和幽暗密林的有力联盟意味着北方防线的稳定，我不认为哪个不长眼的会来阻止我们。”说着索林露齿一笑。“至于反对的人，谁在乎呢？让他们先敌得过孤山和幽暗密林的军队再说。”  
戴恩露出了果然如此的表情，他长叹一声：“有你这个态度就够了。我就知道该怎么做了。”他看着索林，低声道。“我会支持你的，索林。但是你也要做好心理准备，七大家族中对精灵有看法的不在少数。虽然你不在乎，但是以后的麻烦也不会少。你最好有点准备。”  
索林惊愕的看着戴恩，不敢相信他的堂弟就这么容易接受了他的精灵“胡搅”在一起的事实。  
戴恩对着索林惊愕的表情耸了耸肩，露出了一个坏笑：“说实话，那个精灵王确实长得挺漂亮的……”

瑟兰迪尔和莱格勒斯来到了外面，这还是这几天来瑟兰迪尔第一次呼吸外面的空气。冬天的严寒没有阻挡住人们忙碌的身影。莱格勒斯边走边忿忿的咒骂着恶劣的矮人。然后他把矛头指向了他的父亲：“您听到那个可恶的矮人说什么了吧？他要您‘嫁’过来！”说到那个字的时候莱格勒斯的表情恨不得咬掉了自己的舌头。“还要我们准备好嫁妆！他做梦！能让您和索林在一起已经是我们的底线了，居然还想让幽暗密林的精灵王‘从此嫁入埃雷博，当埃雷博的王后’，这群该死的矮人简直得寸进尺！”  
瑟兰迪尔闻言只是好笑的看了喋喋不休的儿子一眼，转而看到山谷中精灵井然有序的身影欣慰的回望着自己的儿子：“看起来你做的很好，似乎已经能够履行一个国王的责任了。”  
莱格勒斯心头一惊，他眨了眨：“照您还差的很远呢。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑着看了他一眼，目光掠及一簇火红的头发，迟疑了一下：“看来陶瑞尔又重新回到了精灵的队伍中？”  
莱格勒斯低着头轻声道：“奇力王子替她求情，而且当时我们需要帮手。”  
瑟兰迪尔发出一声嗤笑，但是随即他转了转眼睛，挑起了眉毛：“除了国王的命令，我想没有什么能让她重新回到幽暗密林中。”  
莱格勒斯眉心一跳，他没有再答话，而是望向了远房，双手握拳似乎在忍耐着什么。  
瑟兰迪尔叹了口气，他强行掰过了莱格勒斯的下巴，轻轻的呼唤着他的名字：“莱格勒斯？”  
“如果您认为我的错误不能饶恕，也不必用这种方式惩罚我。”莱格勒斯看着他的父亲，他的眼中泪光闪动。  
瑟兰迪尔皱起了眉头，他看着自己的儿子，轻声说道：“你明知道不是这样的。”  
“也没什么差别了。”莱格勒斯赌气的说道。“难道您不是要打算长久的留在孤山吗？”说着他的脸色更差了。“难道您真的想象戴恩那个家伙说的‘嫁’过来？我绝对不同意……”  
“你在想什么？”瑟兰迪尔哭笑不得的看着越说越气的儿子。“每当你和矮人在一起，你的心智就回到小精灵的时候了。”  
莱格勒斯撅起了嘴，十分不高兴的看着他的父亲。  
“我确实打算留在孤山一段时间。”瑟兰迪尔郑重的说道。“但是我觉得你知道原因。索林的伤势还没有痊愈，他的龙症我也不确定完全消失了。我不能在这种时候离开孤山。”  
“而且您的病也只有索林橡木盾能够治好。”莱格勒斯不情不愿的接着说道。他看向他的父亲，看起来满怀希望的样子。“埃尔隆德领主就不行吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔挑起了一边的眉毛。  
莱格勒斯垮下了肩膀。  
“说到埃尔隆德，我听说你最近和他的女儿亚纹走的很近。”瑟兰迪尔看起来不太在意的说道。  
莱格勒斯沉默了，他不安的动了动脚尖，抬眼看了他父亲一眼，然后轻声说：“这让您不高兴吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔歪头想了想：“我确实感觉不怎么好。”在看到莱格勒斯越来越紧张的神情后微笑了。“但是我不会跟一个小姑娘一般见识。”  
“她给我讲了很多关于洛丝萝林的故事，还有一些有趣的精灵秘闻。”莱格勒斯边想边笑了起来。“她看起来很和善，也……很像埃尔隆德领主。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着他儿子熠熠发光的眼神，心中某个角落依旧不安，他轻轻的抚摸着莱格勒斯的发梢，轻声说道：“如果你喜欢她，以后可以请她来幽暗密林做客。”  
“我可以吗？”莱格勒斯看起来有些惊喜。  
“我不在的时候就行。”瑟兰迪尔轻哼了一声，对他儿子表现出来的高兴有些不舒服。但是他知道莱格勒斯已经长大，在以后的岁月里他可能无法更好的陪伴他，他需要新的朋友，新的开始。  
莱格勒斯闻言又一下子沉静了下来。  
“扫你的兴了？”瑟兰迪尔看着远方忙碌的人类。  
“Ada，索林橡木盾真的值得吗？”莱格勒斯凝重的问。“我当然也看到了他的改变，但是我还是有些担心。你知道那些矮人的顽固和反复无常。我担心您。”莱格勒斯咬了咬嘴唇。“毕竟，索林橡木盾有过错误。”  
瑟兰迪尔神态变得柔和下来，他看着自己表情严肃的儿子，唇角勾起一丝难过的微笑：“他值得。”看着莱格勒斯又红了的眼眶，他轻轻抱住了他的儿子。“我很抱歉，莱格勒斯。”  
“但是我同他一样，都犯过很多愚蠢的错误。那不是他一个人的错。即使不相信别的矮人，但是我相信他。”  
莱格勒斯回抱住他的父亲，有些不情不愿的道：“好吧。”然后他扭过头认真的看向他的父亲：“但是答应我，如果他有什么不对，如果您的病情有什么意外，或是那帮矮人敢欺负戏弄您，您一定要告诉我。”  
瑟兰迪尔哭笑不得的点了点头，不过他再次抱住了他的儿子。

55、

当瑟兰迪尔回到房间的时候，矮人们似乎也刚刚谈完。瑟兰迪尔和他们互相点头示意，然后滑进了他喜欢的那把索林的躺椅上。而比尔博在退出之前体贴的为他们关上了门。  
索林眼睛眨也不眨的盯着一脸闲时正阅读着一些矮人书籍的精灵王。他看起来很美，淡金色的长发闲散的披在背后，线条流畅优美的脖颈，还有那身白色的长袍，上面绣着星辰和花朵。索林又陷入了占有欲和爱恋的角逐之中，但是索性它们现在并不冲突。而索林也要确保自己不会再次陷入更病态的境地。  
瑟兰迪尔就算再迟钝也发觉到了索林投注在他身上的目光，他的脸颊有些发热，暗自唾弃自己没用。即使被山下之王就这么盯了一会儿，自己还会像刚刚成年的小精灵一样全身发热，当然，尴尬的事情还不止这些。瑟兰迪尔抬起腿换了个姿势，让自己不合时宜的地方舒服了点。他可没忘记埃尔隆德昨晚时对他的嘱咐。想到这儿瑟兰迪尔的欲望稍微消退了一些。在索林背部脊骨完全愈合之前，他们还不能进行一些夜间运动。  
但是这不代表他能一动不动的让自己心爱的人就这么一直盯着。终于，他再也忍不住了，他抬起眼，一双冰蓝色的眸子不满的注视向索林：“什么？”  
索林一愣，显然才回过神，他疑惑的看向瑟兰迪尔：“什么什么？”  
瑟兰迪尔翻了个白眼儿，他气恼的瞪了索林一眼，也不能就这么说自己被他盯得有了反应。他岔开了话题：“我听说你同意分给长湖镇的人类十四分之一的黄金了？”  
索林挑了挑眉：“偷听的精灵！”  
“注意点您的措辞，我的陛下，我只是在回来的时候不小心听到的。”瑟兰迪尔对着索林假笑道。“还是您认为我不该回到这里？”  
索林对瑟兰迪尔对自己的称呼弄得有些心绪翻飞，他复杂的看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，目光如有实质一般舔过了他的嘴唇脖颈胸膛直到下腹。在看到瑟兰迪尔掩饰的夹紧了腿的时候，索林对于那个人类首领巴德的糟糕猜想一下子就烟消云散了，他得意的笑了。看着瑟兰迪尔愠怒的眼光说道：“请原谅，瑟兰迪尔王，我不知道精灵都这么……‘敏感’。”  
瑟兰迪尔恼怒的看着得意的山下之王，但是很快他就笑不出来了。太过嚣张导致的结果是牵扯到了背部的伤口，索林呲牙咧嘴了一会儿才缓了过来。瑟兰迪尔从椅子中起身来到了床边，他小心的为索林调整坐着的姿势和后背的靠垫好让他不要碰到伤口。  
索林眼睛一眨不眨的看着他的精灵，然后伸出手轻轻的绕着他垂下的金发，放到了嘴唇边。  
“我有东西要给你。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑起了眉毛。  
“在那个柜子里，我恐怕你不得不自己去拿出来了。”索林指着他床头的柜子。  
瑟兰迪尔照做了，当他从柜子的底层拿出那个描绘着金色和银色树叶的木质盒子的时候，里面的东西昭然若揭。他沉默的把它放到了索林的身边。  
索林抚摸着这个盒子，然后对瑟兰迪尔微笑着，只是微微颤抖的双手透露出他的小小紧张：“我没想到真的有能把它带到你脖子上的一天。”他舔了舔嘴唇，打开了盒子，唯美纯粹的星光被网罗到了那白色的宝石和碎钻上，他期待又恐惧的看着瑟兰迪尔：“我可以？”  
瑟兰迪尔微微的哽咽了，他垂下头想掩饰自己发酸的眼眶，但是同时他又不想错过索林真挚的眼神。他歪了歪头，然后高傲的挑起了一边的眉毛：“用我的东西来追求我，你真是不做亏本的买卖啊索林。”  
索林看起来更紧张了一点，他抿紧了嘴唇，勉强扯出了一丝笑容：“我猜这和我们的种族有关系。”  
瑟兰迪尔认真的看着索林，看着那双蔚蓝的眼睛里真挚的情感，他没有因为索林的话而退缩，事实上他已经做出了选择，而眼下，索林也做出了他的。瑟兰迪尔抓起了自己的头发，然后把它们甩向胸前，在索林惊喜的目光下他转了过去，把曲线优美的后颈留给了索林。  
索林怀揣着巨大的惊喜和满足慢慢的为瑟兰迪尔系上了项链，但挂扣咬合的时候，索林的一颗心似乎也终于不再躁动。  
瑟兰迪尔低头抚摸着胸前的白宝石，他松开了头发，长长淡金色的长发像金色的瀑布一般再次流泻到背后。他的眼睛有些湿润，脸上有些发烫。这就够了。他对自己说，索林是真的想要自己留在他身边，这就够了。  
他转过身，索林同样期待的看着自己。  
索林的目光慢慢的打量着瑟兰迪尔，看着如星辰光芒的宝石衬托着瑟兰迪尔白皙胜雪的肌肤。他伸出手，和瑟兰迪尔一起抚摸着那项链。  
“或许等我好了，应该再给你打一个额饰。”索林轻声说道。“你看起来美极了。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑起嘴唇笑了笑，然后在索林期待的目光中倾身。  
他们的双唇碰触，然后分开，然后再碰触。索林伸出手轻轻的托着瑟兰迪尔的下巴，然后他们的嘴唇就再也没有分开。

“你说他们会再生一个孩子吗？想一想，我们或许会有个小表妹。”奇力偷偷的扒在门口对一同偷窥的菲力说道。  
“谁知道呢，奇力。我们本来就有个小表妹。”菲力的表情看起来十分惋惜，他犹豫的看着弟弟，不知道是否应该打击他兴致勃勃的弟弟。“我不知道瑟兰迪尔王还愿不愿意再生一个。”  
奇力想了想，也赞同的点了点头。  
“我觉得这样不太好。”只有欧力怯生生的拉着两位王子，看起来想要快哭了。“如果他们知道了会生气的。”  
菲力赞同的点了点头，揪住了自己的弟弟：“既然你已经有了偷窥的力气，那么就跟我干点活去！舅舅有伤在身，连你也要偷懒，我真是要忙死了！妈妈他们过一阵就要回来了，你总得帮我点什么忙。别忘了，你还想让我在妈妈面前帮你说点好话呢，关于你和那位女精灵的事。如果你不好好工作，做出点实际来，我可不保证瑟兰迪尔王会不会原谅她。”  
奇力看起来有些气馁，他嘟嘟囔囔的扶住自己的哥哥，跟着欧力慢慢的离开了索林房间的门口。

“看看谁的脸色这么差。”而走廊的另一端，亚纹好笑的看着一脸铁青的莱格勒斯。他们藏在一副巨大的壁画旁边，看着三个矮人嘟嘟囔囔的远走才慢慢的走了出来。  
莱格勒斯赌气的不说话，他的眼睛直直的瞪着索林寝宫的大门，仿佛要把那门烧穿。  
“莱格勒斯。”亚纹轻轻的捏了捏莱格勒斯的手掌。“别这样。”  
莱格勒斯咬了咬嘴唇，然后看向女精灵：“我还是不甘心。”  
亚纹轻轻的笑了，她的手上还拿着索林换药要用的药膏。但是眼下的情形似乎她得晚一点再过来了，她轻轻的安慰着年轻的精灵王子：“看到你父亲健康快乐难道对你来说不是最重要的吗？”  
莱格勒斯不说话，只是盯着自己的脚尖：“我从来没有和父亲分开过，我感觉我的父亲正在被人抢跑。即便索林橡木盾证实了他是真正的山下之王，我也无法释怀。我为此感到愧疚，但是同样毫无办法。”  
亚纹牵起他的手掌，薄暮色的眼眸中闪耀着温柔的光芒：“你知道他还是那么爱你。没有人能夺走他对你的爱。”  
“你知道父亲选择了他意味着什么。他是矮人，他和我们不一样。”莱格勒斯咬了咬嘴唇，说出了最深的忧虑。  
“那么我看到的就是一对最真挚的恋人。”亚纹握紧了莱格勒斯的手，她的手掌温暖柔软却带着令人安心的力量。“他们彼此深爱，愿意放弃一些东西来换得彼此的陪伴与快乐。”  
莱格勒斯沉默了，他抬起头看着亚纹坚定的眼神，然后咧嘴苦笑了一下：“我希望索林值得。”他的眼神有些飘忽。“我一直认为Ada有更好的选择。”  
亚纹闻言愣了一愣，然后她笑了笑，捏了捏莱格勒斯的手心，传递着无声的力量。“莱格勒斯，瑟兰迪尔王有他自己的选择。我们得尊重他。”

有了中土最出色的医者的医治，加上爱人的陪伴，山下之王的康复速度超过了所有人的想象。当他穿着庄严华丽的矮人王服饰，手上戴着唯一幸存的矮人指环出现在众人眼前的时候，不管是矮人还是人类，亦或者是精灵，都为了他的康复而庆祝。  
甘道夫又拿出了他最漂亮壮丽的烟火，点燃了隆冬的热情。  
当精灵们注意到了瑟兰迪尔颈项上的项链的时候，都惊愕的瞪大了眼睛。哈迪尔首先问道：“这是？”然后看着瑟兰迪尔轻轻的点头。  
哈迪尔的脸色怪异，半晌才露出了一个苦笑：“看来你是下定决心了。”  
瑟兰迪尔依旧只是轻轻的点头，看着哈迪尔复杂的脸色，才哭笑不得的道：“索林就那么让你难以接受吗？”  
“只要他不是矮人，我觉得我的接受能力还可以。”哈迪尔干巴巴的道。然后他看了瑟兰迪尔坚定的双眸一眼，投降道。“好吧，我知道了，我不知道就这样告诉凯勒鹏领主他会有什么反应。”  
说到这，瑟兰迪尔才露出一个坏笑：“我倒是挺期待，请别忘了写信告诉我。”而哈迪尔为此则翻了个大大的白眼儿。

 

56、

索林不是没有注意到今晚投注到瑟兰迪尔身上的目光有点多。这让他有些气恼，但是瑟兰迪尔就在身边和他脖颈上带着那个项链的事实安抚了他不少。  
当巴德的目光又久久的聚在了瑟兰迪尔身上的时候，索林大大的冷哼了一声。  
“您怎么了？陛下？”德瓦林对索林说道，他的眼中带着打趣的目光。  
索林瞪了德瓦林一眼。  
“如果是因为瑟兰迪尔王过于吸引目光，我想您将来还有的烦呢。”德瓦林得意的凑近了索林打趣道。“据我观察，除了那个精灵领主和人类首领，就连戴恩的目光也追着您的精灵打转呢！”  
巴林大声的咳嗽了一声，然后德瓦林抬头看见了面色不善的精灵王子。  
莱格勒斯目不斜视的掠过了他们，然后坐到了他父亲的身边。瑟兰迪尔微笑的和他回到了座位上，然后面对着莱格勒斯惊讶的投注到他脖子上的目光，瑟兰迪尔感到有些局促。  
“这是您最喜欢的那些白宝石。”莱格勒斯看了一会儿，然后神色复杂的瞥了索林一眼。“这是欧瑞费尔王留下来交给您的那些。它们不是……”  
而索林虽然看起来在和德瓦林继续交谈，但是眼神却时不时飘了过来，耳朵也竖了起来。  
“真是精明狡猾的矮人。”莱格勒斯撅起了嘴巴，有些不高兴的说道。  
瑟兰迪尔哭笑不得的看着他的儿子，拍了拍他的肩膀：“别这样，莱格勒斯。”  
“为什么我觉得我有必要和他谈谈？”莱格勒斯抱起了胳膊，看着也转过身的山下之王，对方也坚定的看着自己。  
瑟兰迪尔一愣，他伸手想到阻拦自己冲动的儿子，但是莱格勒斯已经走到了山下之王身边。而索林正平静威严的看着他。  
“有什么事吗？莱格勒斯王子？”索林保持着一个国王的威严，静静的和精灵王子对视。  
“关于我的父亲，山下之王。”莱格勒斯毫不退让，他抱着胳膊看着索林。他们之间的小小对峙吸引了不少人的目光，一时间宴会上的注意力都转到了他们这边。  
瑟兰迪尔不安的动了动，但是哈迪尔按住了他。  
“你曾经对我说过，我让我的父亲失望担心。”莱格勒斯微微抬起了下巴，而索林则不安的动了动。在他龙症严重的时候他确实对精灵王子说过这些话。他瞥了瑟兰迪尔一眼，然后闭紧了嘴巴，听着精灵王子接下来的发难。  
“你或许说的没错，我确实辜负了父亲对我的期望。我在他病情加重的时候离开了他，不仅违背了他的命令，还让他担忧心碎。你曾对我说过我不值得信任，那我想知道，你呢，山下之王。你现在值得信任吗？”莱格勒斯紧紧的盯着索林，一贯平和的眼眸中露出了某种尖锐的锋芒，就像悬崖上尖锐的冰锥，又像未经打磨的钻石那锋利的棱角。  
索林坐直了身体，他环视了周围，所有人的目光都汇集到了他们身上。他身边的瑟兰迪尔不安的动了动。索林深吸了一口气，缓缓的开口：“我无法证明我是否值得信任，就像我无法改变之前的遗憾。我为我失去理智时的错误而向你道歉，精灵王子。但是我不会为了和瑟兰迪尔王的相爱而请求你的谅解。”底下发出一阵骚动，索林稍稍提高了音量。“你有权责怪我过去的错误，却无权干预我们的选择。我理解你对于父亲的爱，也理解你鉴于过去的担忧。但是我认为，瑟兰迪尔是我顽疾的唯一灵药，而我是他走出阴影的唯一希望这一点已经可以很好的回答了你的疑问。我可以向你保证，不管是现在还是将来，我将永远尊重他爱护他保护他一如他对我那样。”说着他扭过头看向旁边的精灵王。瑟兰迪尔安静的坐在那里，脖子上戴着他亲手为他带上的白宝石项链，对着他温柔的笑着。无数的鼓舞和勇气充满了索林的胸膛。“这是一个国王对另一个的承诺。”  
底下先是一片面面相觑的寂静，然后便是一阵狂乱的骚动。以戴恩为首的矮人们在大声吆喝着什么，像是对抱有迟疑态度的人们的一种威胁，又像是对索林爱的宣言的起哄。  
而精灵们则安静的许多，他们大都静静的注视着山下之王，盯着他的眼睛似乎在思考着他是否值得信任。直到第一个精灵露出了微笑轻轻的鼓起了掌，所有的精灵才开始谨慎的微笑和欢呼了起来。  
莱格勒斯安静的和索林对视着，慢慢的，他眼中的冰霜被慢慢融化，棱角分明的钻石也渐渐被索林的坚定所打磨柔和。他缓缓的对着索林行了一个礼。  
“既然如此，我希望您能履行您的誓言。”莱格勒斯声音轻柔却坚定。“如果您真的能完成您的誓言，那么我将为您送上我的祝福。”  
索林以同样的礼节回敬了精灵王子。得到精灵王子的祝福让他心中充满了满足和骄傲，他看向瑟兰迪尔，对方则抿着嘴，微微对他举起了酒杯。索林仰头喝尽了金杯中的美酒。

那天晚上，当索林和瑟兰迪尔回到房间的时候，索林眯着眼睛半躺在柔软华丽的大床上，看着瑟兰迪尔从浴室中披着浴袍赤着脚走出来，白皙秀气的脚掌在他房间的地板上留下了一个又一个水纹。然后他滑进了壁炉前的扶手椅中，手中的布巾慢慢的擦拭着头发。  
索林觉得有些呼吸困难，明明是再平常不过的动作，但是在他看来似乎精灵的每个动作都蕴含了深意，那些他想要拨开衣服好好探寻的问题。  
“所以，你真的对莱格勒斯那么说？”瑟兰迪尔转过了头，挑起眉看着索林。  
索林的目光移到了旁边摆着的瑟兰迪尔摘下的项链上，显然不在状态：“什么？”  
“别装傻。”瑟兰迪尔嗤笑了一声，显然以为山下之王的故意敷衍。他走近了索林。而索林的目光被浴袍下摆飘荡中露出的修长双腿所吸引。  
瑟兰迪尔坐在了床边，伸手掩盖住了双腿，然后锁定了索林的视线。  
索林的喉咙不经意的动了动，然后才回过神：“哦。”  
“哦？”瑟兰迪尔的眉毛越调越高。“这就是你的答案，尊敬的山下之王？离间我们父子的感情？”  
“我那时失去了理智。”索林伸手接过了柔软的布巾，虽然瑟兰迪尔语气危险，但是有一种直觉告诉索林他并没有那么生气。“而且我不认为我说错了什么，只是时机不太对。”  
“在众目睽睽之下欺骗我的儿子，让他难堪？你觉得没有问题？”瑟兰迪尔危险的眯起了眼睛。  
“我那时想把你锁在孤山。”索林动作笨拙但是轻柔。瑟兰迪尔享受着山下之王的服务，他的眼睛闪闪发光。“而且今天我道歉了。瑟兰迪尔，别得了便宜还卖乖。让我想想，你儿子在众目睽睽之下让我难堪并立下誓言。听起来挺公平的不是吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔凑近了索林，他的呼吸都喷到了索林的脸上，索林望着那双映着自己的蓝眼睛，瞬间迷失在了瑟兰迪尔双眼的深意里。“公平？然后我留在孤山，我的儿子同意我们的结合。以前的事一笔勾销，你的意思是这样吗？”  
索林发出了低沉得意的笑声，他满意的上下扫视着瑟兰迪尔没有瑕疵的脸庞，接着他伸出手，轻轻的抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的左脸。这个动作让瑟兰迪尔微微瑟缩了一下，但是他还是停在了那里，让索林炽热的呼吸还留在他的脸上。  
“是的，我亲爱的陛下。”索林摩挲着瑟兰迪尔的脸庞，满意于他的温顺和没有闪躲。他着迷的看着瑟兰迪尔闪闪发光的眼眸，轻轻触了触瑟兰迪尔饱满的嘴唇，然后分开。“但那可不是什么敷衍或是容易的事。我当着中土所有种族的面宣布了我们的结合，你再也跑不掉了。”说着索林又贴了上去，他的胡须根部摩擦着瑟兰迪尔光洁的下巴，弄得瑟兰迪尔有些发痒想笑。“所有人都知道你是我的了。”占有欲在得意的声音下作祟。  
瑟兰迪尔在索林胡须的撩拨下忍不住仰起头发笑，索林也把嘴唇埋在他的颈项间一起微笑并捕捉着瑟兰迪尔的笑意。他有多久没听过瑟兰迪尔如此欢快的声音了。  
“哦，索林！”瑟兰迪尔觉得他的心被某种温暖膨胀的东西填的满满的。在索林当着所有人的面珍重的宣布他们的爱恋开始他就被这种陌生的冲动鼓动着，他的心脏绝无仅有的跳的十分厉害，以至于他甚至回来只是冲了冲澡就想重新回到索林的身边寻求他的答案。当他再次得到了索林肯定的答复后，瑟兰迪尔觉得那股温暖膨胀的东西像是一股熔金一样流遍了他的四肢百骸，而他知道这将永久的筑进他的身体里，即便冷却过后也依然坚挺的支撑在那。  
“我想要唱歌，却不知道唱些什么好。”瑟兰迪尔仰起头，索林在他的肩胛骨上亲吻舔弄。他仰起头，透过那个水晶窗凝视着夜晚的星空。“我想感谢伊露维塔对我的眷顾……”  
“现在可不是唱歌的好时候。”索林低笑着，他的双手隔着丝质的睡衣由下向上的抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的背部。满意的感觉到了瑟兰迪尔绷紧的身体。他的扯起了下摆钻了进去，感受着手掌下那温软滑腻的触感。上一次这样感觉瑟兰迪尔的身体好像已经过去了几百年那么久。索林感到自己的欲望为此而勃发。“你的那副好嗓子还可以发出更美妙的声音。”  
瑟兰迪尔在索林的爱抚下颤抖，他望进了索林渴求的双眼中，同样期望着结合。但是有什么东西不合时宜钻进了他的脑子，理智像是一盆冷水扑到了他的心头。  
“还不行。”瑟兰迪尔按住了索林的手，他气息不稳的叹息着。而索林对他投去了疑惑的目光。

 

57、

索林疑惑的望着瑟兰迪尔，他听得到瑟兰迪尔同样粗重的喘息，于是他尝试着挣开瑟兰迪尔对他的束缚。他挽着瑟兰迪尔睡衣的下摆脱去了它。瑟兰迪尔完美无瑕的身体就这样呈现在他的面前。索林着迷的看着瑟兰迪尔的身体，在水晶窗折射下的星光下，瑟兰迪尔几乎在发光。这比任何宝藏都要让索林着迷。  
当他的手再次揉捏着瑟兰迪尔的腰部敏感点的时候，瑟兰迪尔喘息的更加厉害，他似乎十分挣扎，但是最后还是按住了索林的手。  
“不行。”  
瑟兰迪尔抵着索林的额头颤抖。  
“怎么？”索林看起来已经按捺不住，他的喉咙里发出了让瑟兰迪尔脊椎颤抖的呼噜声，就像得不到满足的野兽。  
“你的伤。”瑟兰迪尔的气息微弱，似乎在说服索林，也在说服他自己。“埃尔隆德说过，你的伤没有完全好前，我们还不能……”  
索林挫败的低吼一声：“去他的埃尔隆德，他只是嫉妒……”他狠狠的抱紧了瑟兰迪尔，坚决的想要继续，但是显然过大的动作牵扯到了他的内伤，他闷哼了一声，但是还没有放开瑟兰迪尔，双手反而更加放肆的向下面揉去。  
瑟兰迪尔无法控制的揉捏着索林的后背，但是在碰到索林的伤的时候，两个人都颤抖了一下。瑟兰迪尔最终还是用最大的意志力推开了他的胸膛：“我希望你早些痊愈。”  
也许是疼痛让索林清醒了一些，他看着瑟兰迪尔坚决的眼神，还是渐渐的放开了精灵王同时不满的用矮人语沮丧的咒骂着。  
瑟兰迪尔同样遗憾的低喘，他把自己从和索林的四肢绞缠中挣脱了出来，重新穿上了睡袍，他看着索林身边的位置，犹豫了一下：“你需要我换到别的房间吗？”  
“你敢？！”索林又惊又怒的看着瑟兰迪尔，一下子把他扯到自己的身边躺下，这又牵动了他的伤处让他呲牙咧嘴了一会儿。但是他依旧用他们这些日子惯用的方式用手脚压住了瑟兰迪尔。“想都别想。”  
瑟兰迪尔有些局促的内心突然就得到了抚慰，他放松的躺了下来，握住了索林搂在他肩膀上的手。虽然他们的姿势看起来有些滑稽，但是瑟兰迪尔从未如此的心安。慢慢的困意爬上了他的心头，他扭过看着索林闪闪发光的眼睛。  
“等我好了再好好的办你，精灵王。”索林假装恶狠狠的说道，却掩饰不住嘴角露出的笑意。“我就知道那个该死的精灵不会给你出什么好的主意。”  
“如果刨除那个‘该死的精灵’救了你的命外，我倒想不出什么讨厌他的理由。”瑟兰迪尔被索林故意表现出的嫉妒而逗笑了，他把头埋到了索林的胸前，让毛茸茸的胡子和头发笼罩住自己，仿佛这样就能无比心安。“你真应该好好感谢他。”  
“或许吧。”索林小心的调整自己的姿势，好让瑟兰迪尔能够顺畅的呼吸。尽管不能尽情的拥抱瑟兰迪尔，但是索林对这些日子以来他们的亲密还是十分享受，索林轻轻的拍着瑟兰迪尔的背，看着他渐渐进入熟睡的梦想。他还是忍不住时不时的担忧，瑟兰迪尔有的时候还会做噩梦，他能做的也就是陪在他身边，安慰着他，在他大汗淋漓醒来的时候亲吻他。但是随着瑟兰迪尔做噩梦的时候越来越少，睡眠也越来越安稳，索林还是稍稍放下了心。他们曾经错过了太多的事情，但是或许盖拉德丽尔夫人说的对，如果他正视他心中真正的渴求，那么他能收获的也不止一个珍宝。想着索林轻轻搂紧了瑟兰迪尔。  
如果这个世界上有什么让他眷恋超过他对金子的渴望的，也只有瑟兰迪尔而已。如果他是瑟兰迪尔痊愈的唯一希望，那么没有什么能再把瑟兰迪尔从他身边夺走，龙不行，疾病也不行。

孤山在一步步的步入正轨。除了不能和瑟兰迪尔进行一些“有爱的交流”，索林的日子还是过得忙碌而满足。  
比尔博经常在索林和瑟兰迪尔闲暇的时候和他们以及他们的朋友共进晚餐，并绘声绘色的向瑟兰迪尔讲述着他们旅行中的见闻和遭遇。当他讲到他们在瑞文戴尔时波佛唱的那首歌儿的时候，瑟兰迪尔忍不住发出了一声大笑。“我真是愿意花大价钱看看埃尔隆德当时的表情。”很久没看到父亲如此开心的莱格勒斯也忍不住跟着笑了出来。  
迟来的黑发诺多精灵对着满屋子欢笑的人微微挑眉，然后目光停留在了欢快的瑟兰迪尔身上。即便不愿意承认，但是他也发现在索林身边的瑟兰迪尔在一天天的好转，他看起来更生机勃勃。像是重新抽芽的树木，在春天的催发下展露出新的生机。  
“你来迟了，埃尔隆德领主。”索林不着痕迹的打断了埃尔隆德投掷在瑟兰迪尔身上过久的目光。  
“很抱歉，我刚刚收到了瑞文戴尔来的书函。”埃尔隆德彬彬有礼的坐了下来。侍女很快为他端来了丰盛的晚餐。“那么，你们在说什么。”  
大家有发出了一阵嗤笑声，比尔博像做错了事一样红了脸。  
瑟兰迪尔托着腮，眨了眨看向埃尔隆德：“他们在讲述他们的冒险，正好说到了在瑞文戴尔的部分。”说着他的脸上掩不住淘气的笑意。“我想林迪尔在矮人到来的期间一定过的很不容易。”  
有一部分的埃尔隆德感觉到被冒犯，但是另一部分的他对瑟兰迪尔现在的表情而怀念。在很久以前，战争结束之前，他太熟悉这个表情了，也熟悉这个表情下那恶劣的笑意。所以他只是温和的切着盘子里的食物，柔声说道：“除了对于酒窖里日益见空的藏酒之外，他倒是没抱怨什么。”  
说完，矮人们又发出一阵善意的哄笑。  
瑟兰迪尔也笑了起来，他的眼睛都眯到了一起，似乎十分的开心。但是随即他的手被人轻轻的握住了。瑟兰迪尔心下了然的回握了过去。他转头看向索林，对矮人王眼睛中那闪现的点点醋意莞尔。

日子一天天的过去，在戴恩的帮助下更多的矮人将从他们的暂居地返回孤山。而其他的矮人家族将会前来拜会重新收回埃雷博，持有阿肯宝石的山下之王。  
比尔博越来越思念夏尔和他舒适的小床，于是在一个风和日丽的日子里，比尔博犹豫的向索林提出辞行。  
他离开家太久了，虽然埃雷博上下都对他礼遇有加，但是他还是分外想念他在袋鼠底洞的生活。而索林希望他在等到他妹妹和族人来到后再考虑离开的事情，他想把他最珍贵的朋友介绍给他所有的族人认识。但是比尔博温柔的婉拒了他。  
“我并不想出名。”比尔博双手插在口袋里。“而且那确实不是什么大事。我敢打赌你们每个人遇到我遇到的事都会那么做的。”  
他的同伴们对视了一眼。  
“不，巴金斯老爷，没有人有着您那样简单却珍贵的信念。”巴林认真的看向比尔博。  
“更何况是您亲手杀死了阿佐格，您应该让我们的族人认识并感激一下。”德瓦林接上了他兄弟的话。  
“说的没错，巴金斯老爷，您救了我的命。”索林也对德瓦林的话点头。  
“不，我真的无意于此。”比尔博慌忙的摇着手，有些手足无措。“我并不像你们那样习惯这种盛大的场合。我只是很高兴你们夺回了家园，我们这次旅行的目的也达到了。我亲眼见证了一些奇迹的发生。”他把目光投向索林。“我会有很多故事可以写，这就足够了。而且春天快到了，我还得回去种我的番茄还有马铃薯，我还指望它们今年继续得奖呢！”  
索林沉吟了一下，他把目光投向站在霍比特人身边的灰袍巫师，甘道夫耸了耸肩：“我觉得你应该尊重我们的霍比特人的想法，索林。据我说知一个霍比特人只要离开家超过一天就会觉得不安了，而比尔博能在这待这么久简直就是奇迹了。如若不是你们的友谊，我想他早就想回去了。”  
比尔博对甘道夫的话点头，他看向索林，轻声说：“我很高兴看到您和瑟兰迪尔王都安然无恙，我想现在是我回去的时候了。”  
索林沉吟了一下，最终只能无奈的点头。  
霍比特人拒绝了索林打算赠给他的大量的黄金和白银，他坚持在夏尔用不了这些钱，所以他只拿了一小箱黄金和一小箱白银。但是他额外收下了索林赠给他的他小时候穿过的秘银锁子甲，它既轻便又坚固，在路上防御偷袭的半兽人再合适不过了。还有一串完美的珍珠宝石项链，只不过比尔博要求把它转增给瑟兰迪尔王。感谢他对比尔博从始至终表现出来的善意和宽容。  
比尔博没有选择和大家告别，他和巫师在半夜里悄悄离开。巫师看出了比尔博的失落，他心知肚明的知道经过这些时候，这个霍比特人已经不是当初离开夏尔的霍比特人了。他轻轻的拍了拍比尔博的肩膀。  
“我应该和瑟兰迪尔王告个别的。”比尔博心不在焉的说道，他仰头看了巫师一眼。而巫师对他宽容的微笑。“他不会责怪你的。他知道你为什么选择在这个时候离去。”  
比尔博吸了吸鼻子，他回过头，看着孤山的影子在视野里越来越模糊，轻轻攥紧了口袋，怅然若失。但是想到快要回家的喜悦还是让他高兴了一些，他轻轻的哼起了一些歌谣，那些曲调飘散在了他回家的路上。

 

58、

七大矮人家族很快在孤山聚首。不出戴恩的意料，至少有三大家族明确的反对索林和瑟兰迪尔之间的关系，而另外两个家族则抱着观望的态度。  
这并不出乎索林的意料，为了和瑟兰迪尔在一起，他已经做好了最坏的打算。更何况有阿肯宝石和最后一枚矮人指环，即便他们心不甘情不愿也得尊重索林的统治和他的意愿。唯一一个坚持索林如果和瑟兰迪尔在一起就是败坏矮人名声的败类的那一支已经被德瓦林赶出了孤山，并且声明永远不欢迎他来拜访，除非他收回对索林和瑟兰迪尔王不敬的言辞。  
戴恩的明确支持给了索林巨大的安慰和助力，也让其他的家族明白，虽然埃雷博还没有修缮完毕，但是也不是他们可以觊觎欺负的。在这样的攻势下索林至少赢得了其他两家的支持，而另外两个反对的家族也表示虽然接受，但是他们会明确观望着孤山的发展。  
虽然不尽人意，但是总算是告一段落。  
这对索林来说并不算什么，虽然他在这样的场合下总是控制不住自己的脾气。他固然要顾忌矮人家族之间的友谊，但是他更明确了什么对他来说是最重要的。在他决心收复孤山的时候，他们对他的帮助和善意远没有一个小小的霍比特人来的多。而唯一让索林感到挫败的是他的妹妹也对他和瑟兰迪尔的关系颇有微词。但是一向喜欢出乎意料的奇力当着她的面宣布了对密林的前卫队长陶瑞尔的爱意则让她分了大部分的心神过去。直到巴林出面对他客观的讲述了他们路上的遭遇，迪斯才没有继续为难这两对情侣。直到讲到奇力中了魔窟的毒箭的时候。迪斯的脸色微微白了白。  
“妈妈，我差点就死了。要不是陶瑞尔和瑟兰迪尔王，我现在肯定已经见不到你了。”奇力伤感的抱住他的母亲，却在把头埋在他母亲的肩膀上的时候偷偷对菲力吐了吐舌头。  
迪斯穿着华丽的矮人裙子，胡子都编成了好看的辫子点缀着星星点点的宝石，她没有说话，她只是抱着他的小儿子，然后用一种审视的目光看着站的笔直不失威严的精灵王，当然还有他身后挑着眉面色不善的精灵王子。  
最终她还是对着精灵王行了一个礼：“我还是搞不太清楚您和索林到底是怎么发生的，但是我十分感激您救了我的儿子。”  
“不止，瑟兰迪尔王还把舅舅从龙病的深渊里拉了出来。你没看到，妈妈。舅舅那时候可吓人了！”奇力再接再厉的跟他的母亲讲述着索林犯病时的恐怖，然后致力于把瑟兰迪尔王描绘成一个救世的英雄。  
最终当瑟兰迪尔都有些听不下去想要打断他的时候，索林偷笑着悄悄拉了拉他的衣角。而瑟兰迪尔身边的莱格勒斯则对他们的行为摇了摇头。  
“用陪您出去走走吗？殿下？”哈迪尔轻笑着来到了莱格勒斯身边。“您看起来脸色不太好。”  
莱格勒斯想了想，他看了眼已经青筋直冒的父亲，再看了眼女矮人点缀着宝石的胡子，觉得出去走走真是一个非常棒的主意。  
迪斯反而非常明白龙病的可怕，她也曾亲眼见到过祖父被那可怕的疾病吞噬而变得偏执贪婪，她们的父亲也因为同样的顽疾而疯狂。事实上，当迪斯听到索林夺回了孤山之后，她已经准备好面对一个让她害怕陌生的索林了，但是没想到索林还能好好的站在这里。他的目柔和坚定，每当望向那精灵的时候都有熠熠光芒和快乐闪过。说实话，迪斯已经太久没见过这样的索林了。  
她深深的看着她的兄长，然后再看向高大的精灵王。  
“我听得出来，我的儿子很喜欢您，瑟兰迪尔王。他极力的想说服我祝福您和我的哥哥。我也曾亲眼见到埃雷博的毁灭，孤山被占领，我不能说我对那段历史已经释然。”索林不安的想要说什么，却被迪斯坚决的摆手打断。她看着瑟兰迪尔垂下的眼睛，轻声道：“我可以尊重我哥哥的选择，因为我看的出来他正深深的为您着迷。但是我想知道，您是否对他也怀有同样的感情。如您所见，我的家人再也遭不起背叛了。”  
“妈妈。”奇力想要说些什么，但是被菲力按住了。  
瑟兰迪尔轻轻抬起了冰蓝色的眼眸，他扫视了一圈面前的矮人。迪斯正紧紧的盯着他，似乎不达目的不罢休，而索林则紧张的看着他，似乎有些莫名的惧怕。  
“我无法比较我和索林王到底谁爱谁更多一些。”瑟兰迪尔缓缓的开口，他讽刺的挑起了眉毛，语气却十分温和庄重。“我不否认我为能把他从龙病中拉出来而得意。但是您大可不必为索林王的感情而担心，它并不是单方面的。”说着瑟兰迪尔把目光投向了一直紧张看着自己的山下之王。“能够将我从久远的阴影中挽救出来的同样也只有他而已。”  
“不管您同意与否，我们都会陪在彼此身边。”瑟兰迪尔高傲的昂起了戴恩称之为“漂亮的金色小脑袋”。“但是能够得到您的祝福会是对我们——尤其是索林莫大的鼓励。”  
有那么一段时间，大厅里一时寂静无声。  
迪斯危险的眯起了眼睛，似乎在为精灵王的倨傲而恼火。奇力悄悄的向他哥哥那边移了移，似乎十分害怕他母亲会突然发火。而德瓦林则悄悄的站在了索林的身边，似乎打算迪斯一旦发起火来就带着索林逃跑。连戴恩都收起了笑脸，他望了望一脸骄傲的瑟兰迪尔，又看了看神色不定的迪斯，然后同情的看向了索林。但是过了一会儿，迪斯慢慢咧开了嘴笑了笑：“索林的品味向来出乎意料，但是我得承认我有点喜欢你了。瑟兰迪尔王。”说着她满含深意的看了索林一眼。“我相信您对索林将会是个巨大的挑战。”  
瑟兰迪尔偷偷的舒了口气，他挑了挑眉，对女矮人的评价不置可否。  
而索林则是露出了如释重负的表情。  
“过来，跟我好好讲讲你们的旅程，还有那个女精灵，到底是怎么回事。”迪斯不再为难那一对儿国王情侣，而是对她的儿子招了招手，然后找到了一个舒服的地方，继续听他们讲冒险的故事。

瑟兰迪尔感到有些疲倦，自从战争结束后他很久没有站过这么长的时间了。索林被他的妹妹叫去商谈一些事情，所以他独自的漫步在一个偏僻的花园中。这里离他们的寝宫不远——对，在索林的坚持下索林的寝宫已经变成了他们的。顺着山势开凿出的一片空地，上面种植了一些稀有美丽的花卉和草药。而对于瑟兰迪尔来说，这是他沐浴星光的好地方。  
轻柔的脚步声传来似乎在瑟兰迪尔的意料之内。他仰望着星空，轻声笑道：“我或许并不该意外你也会喜欢这里，埃尔隆德。”  
黑发的精灵来到了他的身边，轻轻的帮他披上了披风。“加里安在到处找你，而莱格勒斯看到你往这边来了。”  
瑟兰迪尔接过了那金色的披风，把它批到了肩上：“我猜你有话要对我说。”  
埃尔隆德犹豫了一下，他似乎内心交战的十分离开，他只是默默的伸出手帮瑟兰迪尔把头发从披风中撩出来。而瑟兰迪尔没有拒绝他这个举动。  
瑟兰迪尔转过身，蓝色的眼眸在夜色下显得十分深沉，像是无尽的夜空。他轻柔的注视着埃尔隆德，让埃尔隆德似乎无法狠心说些什么。  
“你的鹿已经没有大碍了，但是它的角折断了，我猜得过一些时日才能再长出一副好的。”  
“一副？”瑟兰迪尔狐疑的挑起了眉毛。“我记得它只折伤了一只角。”  
埃尔隆德尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，想了想才小心翼翼的说道：“为了让它保持平衡，也为了能让它不要忘记伤角去用头蹭东西，我……帮它把另一边的角也割掉了。”  
瑟兰迪尔的眉毛越调越高，而埃尔隆德在这表情下有些惴惴。  
“你是说，你胆敢割掉了我的大角鹿的好的那只角？！”看着埃尔隆德尴尬的样子，瑟兰迪尔终于忍不住笑了出来。“它没有踏死你真是个奇迹，埃尔隆德。”  
“确实。”这回轮到埃尔隆德挑眉。“它现在看到我有点暴躁。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了起来，不过很快，埃尔隆德停止了和瑟兰迪尔一起发出的笑声。  
“我明日就要告辞了。”最终，他挤出了这么一句。  
“这么快？”瑟兰迪尔显得有些意外，但是他随即明白了，伤员大部分已经安置完毕，帮助长湖镇和河谷镇的人类重建家园也已经步入正轨，埃尔隆德有他自己的责任，他不能一直耗在这里。瑟兰迪尔苦笑了一下：“所以你是来跟我告别的。”  
“我们会有一段岁月不会再见面了。”埃尔隆德轻声说道。“不过亚纹想和莱格勒斯多待一阵，听说你曾对莱格勒斯许诺欢迎她到幽暗密林做客，鉴于你将有段日子待在孤山了。”  
“我确实那么说过。”看着眼前有些颓然的埃尔隆德，瑟兰迪尔的心软了下来。“如果她愿意的话，她可以随便在幽暗密林里待多久，不论我在不在孤山。”  
埃尔隆德点了点头：“那很好，我猜哈迪尔会很高兴能再在幽暗密林多待一阵子，他可以和亚纹一起回洛丝萝林。”  
瑟兰迪尔不置可否，他看着埃尔隆德垂下的眼眸，一时间不知道该说什么好。  
“我猜这回中土大陆的北方防线会更稳固一些。那个人类的首领巴德似乎对你很是尊敬。”  
“真的？”瑟兰迪尔好笑的看着埃尔隆德僵硬的表情。  
而黑发的精灵则耸了耸肩：“如果你要我把用词换成爱慕的话也可以。”  
“天呐，我真是受宠若惊。”瑟兰迪尔装腔作势的叹了一声，然后和埃尔隆德一起心照不宣轻笑了起来。  
“长年以来幽暗密林作为抵抗多古尔都的第一防线似乎损失很大，有埃雷博和即将恢复兴盛的河谷镇作为后援，我猜你的担子会轻松不少。”埃尔隆德实事求是的说道。  
“我需要指出，即使没有他们的帮助，幽暗密林的战士也是骁勇善战的勇士。”瑟兰迪尔挑起了一边的眉毛，露出了一种熟悉的倨傲表情。“但是我不否认你所说的事情就是了。”  
埃尔隆德又微笑了起来，但是很快这微笑便消失在他的唇角边。  
沉默一时间弥漫在两个人之间。

 

59、

“谢谢你救了索林。”瑟兰迪尔先开口了，他的声音轻柔，而且听起来真心实意。“如果你不敢来孤山我想没有人会怪你什么。但是你还是来了。”  
“我会怪自己。”埃尔隆德终于抬起了头，他深深的凝视着瑟兰迪尔，而瑟兰迪尔几乎要为他眼中的哀伤而心碎，又仿佛要被他难得燃起的炙热感情火焰而灼伤。“我得确定你好不好。我救索林不止是因为他是都灵一脉的后裔，更是因为我知道，如果他一旦有什么意外，你也不会原谅自己。”  
瑟兰迪尔抿紧了嘴唇看着有些激动的埃尔隆德。  
“瑟兰迪尔，他真的值得吗？”埃尔隆德终于问出了一直想问的话。“我真的不行吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔没有说话，如果是两千多年前，甚至是五百年前，瑟兰迪尔会义无反顾的扑向埃尔隆德这难得燃起的火焰中去。他会拼命汲取这温暖，直到自己无法得到更多。但是现在……  
尴尬的沉默一时间再次降临在两个人之间。  
“哦，埃尔隆德。”瑟兰迪尔终于轻声叹道。  
埃尔隆德在瑟兰迪尔望向自己的时候就有些后悔了。他从未说的如此直白，即便是他们最亲密的时刻他也从未如此强烈的要求对方什么。  
除了瑟兰迪尔的头发。  
埃尔隆德注意到瑟兰迪尔还是没有对他的头发做过任何编织。他的眼眶有些发酸。  
“我很抱歉从前从未认真关心过你，就像你曾说过的，我从不问你任何事，也不问你是否理解我的用意。我没想过我们之间的想法差距这么大，我也没想过你会……”  
“那不是你一个人的问题。”瑟兰迪尔轻柔但是坚决的打断了他。“我也很抱歉。自尊和懦弱让我拒绝了询问你更多的想法，在阴影的遮蔽下我变得更敏感和懦弱，害怕难堪和失望。我不会说的再多了，埃尔隆德，但如果你只是一味默默的责怪自己那就太不公平了。”说着他难过的笑了。“这是我们两个的错误，流过的岁月太久了，我们的永生宠坏了我们，而责任则鞭笞着我们。让我们像两个真正独立的个体一样，让彼此的感情不牵扯在我们的任何决定中。”  
“那不是你一个人的错误。”瑟兰迪尔再次强调。  
“真的没有补救的机会了吗？”埃尔隆德闻言难过的望向瑟兰迪尔，他眼眸中的挣扎和悲伤让瑟兰迪尔的心也跟着疼了起来。  
“我很抱歉。”瑟兰迪尔轻声说道。“我无法对你说谎。但是我爱索林，我无法再离开他。”  
埃尔隆德垂下了肩膀，他的唇角掠起了一丝苦笑：“多么讽刺啊，我唯一一次鼓起勇气问你却是以这样的场景收场，或许如果早几千年，一切都会不一样。”  
瑟兰迪尔没有说话，他只是温柔的看着埃尔隆德，没有带着国王的倨傲和扛着责任的疏离。在索林的身边瑟兰迪尔似乎总是柔软一切。  
“你来这是问我这个吗？”瑟兰迪尔轻声问。  
“不。”埃尔隆德轻轻揉了揉脸，他再次看向瑟兰迪尔，带着某种瑟兰迪尔熟悉的温和的残忍的坚决。瑟兰迪尔悄悄的紧张了起来，他认识这表情，但是他永远无法习惯这样的表情，每当埃尔隆德真的做出一个不同于人的决定并且坚定的想表达出来的时候，他就会带着这样的表情。就像他的医术一样，虽然动作温柔，但是会毫不留情的剖开一切坏死的伤口。他会温和的道出一些别人难以开口的事情，却带着绝对的坦然和真诚。  
“我无法一个个解释我们之间的误会，我也知道我们已经犯下了不可挽回的错误。”瑟兰迪尔悄悄绷紧了身体，聆听着埃尔隆的疑问并做好准备反击，就像他们几千年在最后的联盟之战中做过的那样。  
“你现在这样做真的值得吗？为了索林橡木盾。你也曾目睹了他的迷失，也曾见过矮人的顽固。有什么能保证他不会再次陷入那样的境地呢？”  
“我也曾陷入阴影和恐惧之中。”瑟兰迪尔防卫的看着埃尔隆德。  
“你知道那是不一样的。”埃尔隆德语气有些严厉。“他的疾病根植于他的血脉之中。”  
“作为中土闻名的智者和医者，你的见识就只有这些吗？不过是长久的傲慢和偏见。”  
“我无意和你争吵，瑟兰迪尔。”埃尔隆德深吸了口气，他看着对面脸色涨红的精灵。“而且你清楚的知道矮人和精灵的差距有多大。”  
“你指的是多瑞亚斯的事情？”瑟兰迪尔尖锐的指了出来。  
“不止那些。”埃尔隆德深吸了口气，说出了莱格勒斯也一直担忧而不敢说出来的话。“索林橡木盾是矮人，他们或许比人类长寿一些但是毕竟是寿定的种族。”埃尔隆德轻轻的伸出手抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的金发。“你愿意与他度过短暂的一生然后在他逝去之后，独自面对着无尽空虚的岁月吗？他不止会带给你火焰般的温暖，还会带给你无尽的悲伤。”  
瑟兰迪尔闻言闭上了眼睛，他的肩膀无力的垂了下来。  
“他终究会带给你伤害。”埃尔隆德轻声总结道。  
就在一切静默的可怕的时候，瑟兰迪尔再次开口了：“你就像一泓温泉，埃尔隆德。”  
埃尔隆德诧异的看了瑟兰迪尔一眼。  
“你包容我，慰藉我。我曾以为你会是我生命的唯一救赎。”瑟兰迪尔慢慢的抬起眼，目光坚决。“但是我越来越发现自己并不满足。我不想在温泉的包容中找不到任何的着力点而慢慢溺死，然后在走出的时候变得浑身冰冷。”  
“索林却像是一团火焰，明亮而炙热。”  
“我清楚的知道和他在一起我或许或引火烧身，最终灰飞烟灭。”瑟兰迪尔转过眼，深深的看向埃尔隆德。“但是那好过我在无尽漫长的岁月中凭借着一时的欢愉苦涩而毫无目的期待着未来不找边际的人生。我愿意付出那样的代价。”  
“你说过我不喜欢别人替我做出选择，所以你从未逼迫我。”  
“但是你把我逼到了现在的境地，做出了选择。我宁愿燃烧，也不想就那样抱着渺茫的希望茫然的活下去。”  
“你我都知道正发生着什么，或许我们都活不过敌人彻底回来的那一刻。”  
“我爱索林并不是因为他去世时将会有的悲伤，而是因为他生时的美丽与可贵。”  
“所以寿定的种族永远不会成为我离开他的原因，永远。”  
瑟兰迪尔一口气说出了多年的怨恨和执念，也说出了他最终的选择，他有些气喘。看向埃尔隆德。  
埃尔隆德沉静的像是一块石头。瑟兰迪尔突然有些后悔，当他没把这些说出来的时候他有时候会觉得委屈，不吐不快。但是当他把这些赤裸裸的扔在埃尔隆德面前的时候却没有想象中的放松。他看着埃尔隆德沉静的面容和哀伤的目光，突然感到十分后悔。他不该如此唐突伤害一个爱他的人，而这个人他也曾爱他至深。  
他上前一步轻轻握住了埃尔隆德的手，却说不出什么话来。  
半晌，当埃兰迪尔星升到他们头顶的时候，埃尔隆德苦笑着，反握回了瑟兰迪尔的手，抬起眼看着瑟兰迪尔不安的眼睛。  
“我或许有一千种理由想要反驳你，或许也有一千种理由不会那么做。”埃尔隆德苦笑道。“但是我发现，那并不在于我是怎样想的，而是在于你。”  
“我再次抱歉将我们的误会加深到这种程度。”  
“我说了那不是你一个人的问题，如果你要这么想就太可怜了。”瑟兰迪尔轻声道。  
埃尔隆德难过的笑了，他轻轻触碰着瑟兰迪尔头发，知道以后不会再有这样的资格和机会了。“不管怎样，我想让你知道。”他握紧了瑟兰迪尔的手。  
“我会永远等着你，不管是在中土大陆，还是在海的那一端。”  
“听起来我像是个负心的混蛋。”瑟兰迪尔也难过的笑了起来，他无法表达对埃尔隆德更深的歉意或是别的什么。他知道关于他和埃尔隆德问题永远不是那么容易就能解释的清楚的，毕竟他们纠缠了数千年，这感觉永远不是一言两语就能说的清的。  
“而我则像是个可怜虫。”埃尔隆德也笑了起来，尽管他们都不欢快，但是有什么东西悄悄的改变了。就像沉积已久的灰尘被擦拭干净，露出了原本的摸样。  
“但是你知道我说的是真的。”

当瑟兰迪尔迈着有些沉重的步伐回到他们的寝宫的时候，不出意外的在走廊的一端看到了身体紧绷的索林。  
“你都听到了？”瑟兰迪尔了然的看着矮人紧张又兴奋的神情。  
索林没有回答，他扶住了瑟兰迪尔，却掩饰不住眉角露出的雀跃。  
“我很烦，索林。所以别说什么。”瑟兰迪尔确实有些心情烦躁，为了防止矮人王得寸进尺以至于乐极生悲，他首先警告说。  
“狠狠的拒绝了你中土最大的追求者尤其他还是莱格勒斯王子的生父，我了解这确实挺让人心烦。”可是如果能听话显然那就不是矮人了。索林得意的笑了起来，在瑟兰迪尔发怒前搂住了他的腰。  
“听起来你倒是挺开心。”瑟兰迪尔没好气的说道，但是他任由矮人王的动作。  
“我有吗？”索林故作深沉的揉了揉脸。“就那么明显吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔不由得笑了起来，刚才的阴郁和烦闷因为索林故意的打岔而消散了不少。  
索林也笑了起来，他温柔的注视着精灵王，没有说出当他寻找精灵王到花园中的时候听到埃尔隆德的言论时他有多么恐慌。最让他害怕的并不是埃尔隆德对瑟兰迪尔不灭的爱意，而是他知道埃尔隆德所说的确实是真的。精灵和矮人，永生和寿定。有那么一刻索林都有些动摇了，直到他听到了瑟兰迪尔的那番话。  
他紧紧的抓住了瑟兰迪尔身体一侧的手，十分认真的看着他：“瑟兰迪尔。”  
瑟兰迪尔偏过头，他看着索林认真的眼神还有些不自在。这太奇怪了，他这几天已经两次在众人或是他认为不应该听到的人宣扬他对索林的爱意了。当长久的爱恋被这么公之于众并且还在当事人目光灼灼的注视下，瑟兰迪尔感觉到了莫名的害羞。  
而眼下，索林显然是不想放过让精灵王更加害羞的机会，要把他推到一个让他不自在的会蜷起脚趾的境地。  
但是不知怎么的。有一部分的瑟兰迪尔却对此而雀跃。他想听听索林会说些什么。毕竟现在的空间更加私人。这个走廊上除了他们俩没有别人。  
索林用他带着矮人指环的那只手牢牢的握住了瑟兰迪尔的手，金色的矮人指环在一旁廊顶露出的星光下发出了隐隐的光泽，深沉却明亮。  
“我用我的一切发誓，我会好好的珍惜你，永远不会辜负你的爱恋。当我逝去的时候你不必为我悲伤。因为我会在我有限的生命中让中土大陆的每一缕春风，每一苞花朵，每一枝新芽，每一声鸟鸣，每一弯泉水都知道我对你的爱恋与祝福。除非太阳不再升起，春天不再来临。否则每当你看见他们就能聆听到我的心声。”  
“即使死亡也不会消弭。”

 

60、

埃尔隆德在第二天离开。  
当重新成为河谷镇国王的巴德听说后带着一些礼物来到了孤山为他践行，因为埃尔隆德和他带来的精灵们在战后帮助了他们太多，尤其在医治伤员方面。当然，他也为瑟兰迪尔带来了礼物。那条他们家族祖传的翡翠项链被他送给了瑟兰迪尔，为此索林的脸色可不太好看。  
亚纹亲吻了他父亲的面颊和他告别，莱格勒斯犹豫了一下，他偷偷看了眼他的父亲，而瑟兰迪尔对他挑起了眉毛。  
“如果有机会，我希望你能来瑞文戴尔做客，莱格勒斯王子。”埃尔隆德深深的看着莱格勒斯，看着他酷似瑟兰迪尔的面容和那双温柔干净的眼眸。“关于你上次提到的书籍，我那里正好还有一些资料可以参阅。”  
“好的。”莱格勒斯咬了咬嘴唇，他的手紧张的垂在身体的两侧，有些不敢直视埃尔隆德殷切的目光。  
“瑞文戴尔还有一些有趣的人，或许你去的时候也可以结交。”让莱格勒斯庆幸的是他父亲出声打断了这份尴尬。莱格勒斯抬起眼睛惊讶的看向他的父亲。而瑟兰迪尔则挑起眉慢吞吞的道。“据说北方的游侠曾在那里逗留，或许你可以听到一些更有趣的故事。”  
“是吗？”莱格勒斯转过头看向埃尔隆德，连亚纹也带着兴趣的目光看向她的父亲。  
埃尔隆德只是笑了笑：“瑞文戴尔愿意收留那些渴望平静并抵抗邪恶的人。我想你在那里会遇见的趣事要比你想象的多得多。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑眉，对此不置可否，而莱格勒斯则对此善意的笑着。  
“那么，再会。”埃尔隆德最后看了眼山下之王，对方对他礼貌的点头，当他把目光最后移到美丽高挑的精灵王的身上的时候，他的眼睛变得有些酸涩。他只能快点转身，防止自己再次失态。  
瑟兰迪尔望着他的背影消失在视线中，他的手被悄悄的捏了一下，他低头看向山下之王那故意露出的醋意，露出了一个了然调侃的微笑。

莱格勒斯也很快的将要离开，亚纹哈迪尔固然会陪着他回到幽暗密林，加里安虽然想陪伴他的国王，但是还是被瑟兰迪尔要求回到幽暗密林协助年轻的精灵王子处理一些政务。只有陶瑞尔陪着瑟兰迪尔留在了孤山。  
对于陶瑞尔瑟兰迪尔一直没有收回把她驱逐出幽暗密林的命令，但是当莱格勒斯王子把她安置在幽暗密林的精灵中间的时候他也没有反对。  
莱格勒斯虽然很想帮助他的朋友，但是他明白有些事情并不能着急。虽然有他和矮人王子不时的旁敲侧击，但是他的父亲依旧没有对收回命令做出表态，而是表示不会干涉她和矮人王子的事情。这既是一种默许也是一种态度。但是莱格勒斯对此还是抱有很大的希望的，虽然让矮人抢了父亲又被他们抢了朋友的感觉让莱格勒斯不舒服了好一阵。不过既然亚纹公主能在密林中陪伴他一段时间，似乎这不满也消失了一些。  
瑟兰迪尔伤感的看着只比他矮一点点的莱格勒斯，他还是那样的年轻英俊，但是瑟兰迪尔知道经过了这场战争和这几个月的时间有什么事情变得不一样了。他的绿叶真正的坚强了起来，仿佛就要成长为一棵参天大树。  
“我会想你的。”瑟兰迪尔轻轻的捋着儿子耳后那根细细的发辫。  
“别忘了您对我的承诺。”莱格勒斯抱住了他的父亲。“快点恢复过来，我时刻期盼着您回到幽暗密林的那一刻。”  
“我猜短期内不会。”奇力在他们旁边小声的嘟哝道，然后他在他舅舅的身边用不大不小的声音问道。“您不打算再和瑟兰迪尔王要个孩子吗？那样的话他大概有很长时间都回不了幽暗密林了。”  
菲力在他身边咳嗽了起来，而戴恩则对他露出了一个大大的鼓励的笑容：“这倒是不错。”说完，那些陪着索林冒险的伙伴们也开始了低声却聒噪的讨论。  
他们不大不小的声音成功的引来了莱格勒斯的怒视。亚纹公主则对此可疑的弯起了嘴角，但是看到莱格勒斯涨红的脸色后用轻轻的用咳嗽掩饰住了微笑。站在奇力边上的陶瑞尔则完全不知所措，她的嘴角抽搐了一下仿佛要笑，但是看到瑟兰迪尔愠怒的目光的时候仿佛又怕激怒了瑟兰迪尔所以只能尽力恢复了平整的面容。而哈迪尔，则难得露出了一种空白的表情。  
瑟兰迪尔恼怒的瞪向了索林，而山下之王则耸肩表示这不是自己的主意。当他看到索林的妹妹迪斯脸上那高深莫测的笑容的时候，瑟兰迪尔危险的眯起了眼睛。  
“说真的，您难道就不想要一个弟弟或是妹妹吗？莱格勒斯殿下。”奇力仿佛完全没有注意到精灵王子快要杀人的目光，兴致勃勃的扯过他的哥哥说道。“您是独生子一定没有领略到有兄弟或是姐妹的好处，不过要是以后……”  
“我已经有兄弟姐妹了，谢谢！”莱格勒斯毅然决然的打断了奇力的胡说八道，他看向亚纹公主，在她的鼓励下傲然站到了她的身边。  
瑟兰迪尔则对此挑起了眉毛，但是他没有说什么。马上他感到他的手被碰了一下，他扭头看到索林正担忧的看向自己。他知道他同他一样都想到了他们的女儿。但是他很快给了索林一个安抚的微笑。  
这场闹哄哄的场景很快被人抛之脑后，不过这个问题却不经意的钻进了瑟兰迪尔的脑袋里。在最后的告别的时候，瑟兰迪尔轻轻的趴在他儿子的耳边问道：“你真的不想要一个弟弟或妹妹？”  
莱格勒斯的脸猛地涨红了，他睁大眼睛不可置信的扭头看着他的父亲，而瑟兰迪尔则对他露出了一个神秘而淘气的笑容。最终莱格勒斯还是败下阵来，他觉得自从一切好转以后，尤其是有索林陪在身边之后，他的父亲似乎变得分外喜欢恶作剧，尤其喜欢逗他。他额角抽搐了一下，轻声喃喃道：“如果一定要选，我希望是个弟弟。”  
“为什么？”这回是瑟兰迪尔好奇的睁大了眼睛。  
“我绝不想要一个毛茸茸的长了胡子的妹妹。”想了想，莱格勒斯似乎想到了什么可怕的事情，他扭头偷偷看了迪斯夫人一眼，然后斩钉截铁的说道。“亲妹妹也不行。”  
这回轮到瑟兰迪尔涨红了脸，他显然和莱格勒斯想到了同样的场景。他不高兴的抿起了嘴唇：“她绝不会是个毛茸茸的女孩儿。”  
“只要没胡子就行。”莱格勒斯心有余悸的看着在一旁的女矮人们，然后悄声对他的父亲说道。  
然后他们两个对视一眼，忍不住一起大笑出声，悦耳动听的笑声引来了无数人的注目，让本来离别的愁绪都消失了不少。  
“再见，莱格勒斯。”瑟兰迪尔最终还是伤感的抚摸着儿子的头发，这还是他第一次放开莱格勒斯的手让他远离自己的视线。他不可避免的感到有些焦躁。他转头看向酷似埃尔隆德的精灵公主，想了一想，最终还是对她说道：“或许莱格勒斯已经向您转述了我的意思，亚纹公主。不过我觉得还是有必要再亲自向您发出邀请已示莱格勒斯对您的尊重和喜爱，如果您愿意，您随时可以来幽暗密林做客。想必……”他转眼看了兴奋的瞪大了双眼的莱格勒斯一眼，压下心中的不适。“埃尔隆德领主也不会反对。”  
“能得到您的许可是我的荣幸，陛下。”亚纹公主温柔的笑了，让瑟兰迪尔有一瞬间晃神，她笑起来时嘴角的笑纹让她和埃尔隆德更像了一些。“我还很期待莱格勒斯王子能去洛丝萝林和瑞文戴尔做客。”她看到了瑟兰迪尔有些不自然的神色，机敏的接上了一句。“当然是在您的首肯之下。我想莱格勒斯王子不会不得到您的祝福就离开家。”  
“哦。”瑟兰迪尔挑起了眉看向他的儿子，而莱格勒斯则尴尬的皱了皱鼻子，陶瑞尔则垂下了脑袋。  
索林上前了一步化解了这尴尬，他神态自若的碰了碰瑟兰迪尔，然后转身祝福精灵王子和他的朋友们一路顺风。而瑟兰迪尔则对这一幕又挑高了自己的眉毛。他看向哈迪尔，而黄金森林的巡林官则对他露出一丝耐人寻味的笑容。瑟兰迪尔轻轻翻了个白眼儿，对于哈迪尔这种几千年没变的爱看别人笑话的恶习十分无奈，当然，他也完全没顾及曾和哈迪尔一起游玩闯荡的自己也是一样的德行。  
莱格勒斯最后抱着他父亲的肩膀直视着他，他抿了抿嘴唇，然后轻声说道：“再见，父亲，我会想你的。”  
“再见，儿子。”瑟兰迪尔收起了一切不合时宜的表情，他变得柔软又伤感，望着莱格勒斯那双澄澈的蓝眼睛中，轻吻他的额头。“我们很快会再见面的。”  
莱格勒斯点头，然后看向了山下之王，他犹豫了一下，但是还是语气温和的对矮人王说道：“山下之王，希望您不要忘了您的诺言。”  
索林微微偏过头对他点头，矮人王穿着一身蓝色的衣袍，外面披着黑色的大氅，看起来庄重又温和。他飞快的看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，然后对莱格勒斯说道：“我会的。一路顺风，精灵王子。”  
瑟兰迪尔恋恋不舍的看着他的儿子和朋友远去的背影，直到他的双眼无法再看到他灰绿色的背影和淡金色的头发。  
“他不会有问题的。”索林在他身边低声说道。  
瑟兰迪尔低头看了索林一眼，然后抬起了头，眼睛依旧盯着莱格勒斯消失的方向，嘴角掠起一丝微笑：“你怎么知道？”  
“因为我知道。”索林抬起头微笑着看着瑟兰迪尔。“我能把龙赶跑。”说着他抬手按住了瑟兰迪尔的心脏，他的手带着不容忽视的力量。“从这里。”  
升起的朝阳金色的阳光慢慢洒满了整个孤山，索林的披风在冬日的寒风下猎猎作响，而矮人王英俊坚毅的脸庞在黑色的大氅中显得既庄严又可靠，于是瑟兰迪尔真正的微笑了起来。

 

61、

壁炉里的火焰在噼啪作响。  
水晶床的折射下的月光正好撒在床上，银色的光芒笼罩了两个正纠缠在一起的爱侣。  
索林仰躺在床上，看着瑟兰迪尔渴望的捧着他的脸纠缠着他的唇舌，今晚的瑟兰迪尔分外主动，从他们一进房间开始他似乎就在勾引着自己。而当他洗完澡后出来的时候看到站在月光下的瑟兰迪尔几乎窒息。  
瑟兰迪尔又穿上了那天只身来到孤山时穿的那件白斗篷，半干的金发披散着，冰蓝色的眼睛就那样静静的望进了自己的心里。  
那种带着祭献味道的样子让索林很容易就陷入了疯狂，他脚步沉重的来到了瑟兰迪尔身边，把他推倒在了洒满月光的床上。而瑟兰迪尔仿佛更急切，他扭转身子来到了索林的上方，只是一个对视，然后便吻了上去。  
于是索林放开了自己，任他解开了自己的腰带与衣服。他只是轻轻张开了嘴唇瑟兰迪尔的舌头就马上钻了进来，舔吻着他的唇舌，像得不到满足的似的，他的鼻音还带着轻轻的呜咽。  
索林安慰似的上下抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的背部，睁开眼看着瑟兰迪尔的急躁。他知道莱格勒斯的离开终究让瑟兰迪尔有些焦躁和不安，他更需要自己的抚慰。当索林想要解开瑟兰迪尔衣服的时候却被瑟兰迪尔巧妙的避开了。瑟兰迪尔抬眼看了他一眼，只一眼的风情就让索林感到下腹一阵紧绷。  
而瑟兰迪尔好像十分清楚他的处境，他伸出鲜红的舌尖，慢慢的舔弄着索林的乳首，索林的呼吸粗重了一些，接着他慢慢的向下，湿漉漉的痕迹一路来到了索林的小腹上并调皮的画着圈。索林想要拉起他，但却有对接下来的事情隐隐期待。于是当瑟兰迪尔终于来到他完全勃起的欲望中心的时候，索林加重了喘息。他看着瑟兰迪尔是如何吊着眼睛盯着他，然后一点点的吞下了自己的欲望。他看着瑟兰迪尔鲜红的嘴唇裹在自己的柱体上一点点的向下，然后感觉到那温热的口腔马上包裹住了他的欲望，那舌苔贴着他阴茎的感觉无法忽视，带给他阵阵淫靡的渴望。他无法想象当那艳红的舌头舔弄他的欲望的时候自己会有怎样的极乐。  
瑟兰迪尔目不转睛的盯着索林，他知道索林会喜欢他抬着眼睛盯着他的样子，他能从索林眼中越来越深沉的欲望中读出来他的渴望。他努力的吞下了索林的欲望，尽力抵抗着柱体顶到喉咙时的不适感。太粗了，也太大了，很快瑟兰迪尔便感觉嘴巴有些发麻，但是他还是用尽解数的讨好索林，他用力吞吐着索林的欲望的同时手指还不忘照顾着索林的囊袋。感觉索林粗大的手掌紧紧的攥住了自己的头发身体越来越紧绷。屋子里传来的吸允和吞咽的声音连瑟兰迪尔自己都有些脸红。当他深深的吞下了索林的欲望并用喉管夹紧了它的时候，他有一种索林已经把他剖开顶到了他心里的错觉。但这离他计划的还远远不够。  
吞吐的节奏加快，索林感觉到自己再一次被瑟兰迪尔的喉咙夹紧，舌头灵巧的舔弄着他的欲望，尽力的描绘着欲望上的每一根筋络再到最敏感的地方，索林感到下半身的紧绷，他距离爆发也只有一步之遥。他暴躁的揪起瑟兰迪尔的头发，迫使他不得不放开自己的欲望。索林深吸了一口气：“够了。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑起了眉毛。  
“我想在你的身体里射出来。”索林呼吸深重。他看着瑟兰迪尔在他的话语下颤抖了一下，然后他的手再次来到瑟兰迪尔穿着完整的衣服上，瑟兰迪尔温柔的抓住了他的手，然后低下头柔情蜜意的吻着他。索林狂乱的亲吻着精灵王，完全没注意他的两手交扣着自己的手来到头顶，然后索林听到了“咔哒”的声音。  
他惊愕的抬起头，发现自己的两手都被扣在了床头，用的正是那时他扣住瑟兰迪尔的那副手铐，而他的精灵，正骑在他的腰上，对他露出了得意的笑容。  
“你这是干什么？”索林惊愕的看着瑟兰迪尔，一种不好的预感油然而生。  
瑟兰迪尔带着他熟悉的假笑，然后贴近了他，轻轻啄了啄他的嘴唇：“审问，我的陛下。”他的纤长的手指轻轻的在索林的乳晕上打转，满意的看着它硬的不能再硬。“因为您对我不诚实。”  
“我没想出来我有什么欺骗了你。”索林深深地吸了口气，能在这种情况下还保持理智真是一件非常困难的事情，尤其瑟兰迪尔那白皙的手掌带着明显意味顺着他刚才亲吻的路线下移。  
“你只需要回答我的问题就可以。”瑟兰迪尔俯下身再次亲吻索林，这一次他的舌头滑的像一条蛇，索林费尽力气也抓不住它，它只纠缠了一下就轻轻的逃到了另一个地方，在索林追过来之后又换到了嘴唇边。索林发出了挫败的吼声，他用力的挣扎着手臂，但是却丝毫无法逃出那手铐的禁锢。  
“该死的，你不需要这样我也会回答你的问题！放开我！否则你一会儿会后悔的！”索林危险的看向瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔因为索林的目光更加兴奋了起来。他毫不怀疑如果现在放开了索林他一定会把自己操翻，但是现在，一切还远远没那么简单。  
他轻轻的挪动自己的臀部，摩擦着索林硬的发疼的欲望。  
摩擦着那洁白的衣料，索林疯狂的追逐着那些许快感，但是这离解放还远远不够。索林挫败的低吼着，嘴里用矮人语咒骂着，而瑟兰迪尔则带着得意的微笑慢慢的解开了自己的斗篷。  
索林屏住了呼吸，在瑟兰迪尔扔掉了他的斗篷之后他扭动的更厉害。这个该死的诱人的精灵！他里面只穿了一件银色的薄纱袍子和亵裤！隔着这根本无法遮挡的衣物，瑟兰迪尔洁白光滑的皮肤在月光下闪闪发光，更不用说已经湿了一片的内裤！  
“嘘！”瑟兰迪尔的手指轻轻的抵在了唇边。“安静点，我的陛下，你只需要回答几个问题。”  
索林目不转睛的盯着他，眼神中透露出的狂热让瑟兰迪尔忍不住下腹一阵紧绷。  
“你和莱格勒斯达成了什么协议？”瑟兰迪尔好像毫不在意的把手搭到了他衣服的下摆，他粉色的乳晕在薄纱下若隐若现。  
索林艰难的咽了咽口水：“我不知道你在说些什么。”  
瑟兰迪尔发出一声冷哼，他从床头拿起一杯酒，在索林渴望的注视下把酒慢慢的浇到了索林热的快要着火了的身体上。然后他俯下身，依旧目不转睛的抬眼盯着索林，慢慢的伸出艳红的舌尖一点一点的舔舐着酒浆，然后他再次挪动身体，舌头围着索林的欲望周围打转，却再也不肯碰触索林的欲望。  
索林用力的挣动着手铐，发出了低声咆哮。  
瑟兰迪尔起身贴近了索林，用脸颊磨蹭着对方的嘴唇，而索林马上扭动脑袋追逐着瑟兰迪尔的尖耳朵。瑟兰迪尔颤抖了一下，坐直了身体。  
“想要解放吗，索林？”他看着索林咬着嘴唇盯着自己，扬起了得意的笑容。“你不说我就让你这么整晚都硬着。别忘了，你可对我做过更过分的事情。”  
看着矮人王依旧顽固的咬着嘴唇，瑟兰迪尔低头轻轻舔着对方出血的地方，果不其然的被狠狠的咬了一下，然后是温柔的舔弄。“就算你不告诉我，只要我轻轻逼问一下莱格勒斯，他也会告诉我的。别太低估我的能力，索林。到那时，我可不会再让你碰我一下。”  
山下之王挫败的含着精灵王的嘴唇，他的全身都渴望着精灵王的碰触，更别提他得不到满足的欲望，如果有可能，他真想把这个淘气的精灵按在身子下狠狠的惩罚他，直到他那漂亮的嘴唇除了呻吟再也说不出什么让他心烦的话。  
“我答应他在你面前帮陶瑞尔说好话。然后他将不会再阻挠我们之间的任何事。”索林粗重的喘息着。  
“哦？”瑟兰迪尔挑起了一边的眉毛，他起身，索林发出不舍的呻吟。瑟兰迪尔又坐回了索林的身上，他的臀部依旧轻轻的蹭着索林的欲望。“莱格勒斯就这么把我卖给你了？让我猜猜，你的外甥也请求了你同样的事情，而你的要求则是要求他说服你的妹妹同意我们的事情并在离开的时候给我捣乱，是吗。用一样筹码换两个目的，是不是？”  
索林紧紧的盯着瑟兰迪尔，他得意的咧开了嘴：“是的，我的陛下，但你早就是我的人了。”说着，他的眼光从上到下巡视着瑟兰迪尔的身体，在盯到瑟兰迪尔欲望的时候他明显能看到白色的亵裤下轻轻跳动了一下的分身。  
“或许吧。”瑟兰迪尔无法掩饰他的欲望，但是他依旧用手轻轻撩住了他衣服的下摆。“你希望我为你脱掉它吗，索林？”  
光是这样的语气就足以让山下之王为之疯狂，理智再也无法对索林产生一丝一毫的影响，他双目赤红的看着瑟兰迪尔，狂乱的点头。  
瑟兰迪尔微笑着脱去了那层薄薄的纱袍，光裸的肩头在月光的照耀下发出柔和的光芒，索林盯着那肩膀咽了口口水。接着瑟兰迪尔的手来到了他的裤子上。  
“就像你外甥说的，你还想让我为你生孩子吗？”  
索林几乎不能呼吸，他看着瑟兰迪尔泛着水光湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，低声咆哮：“当然！”  
“你是说。”瑟兰迪尔压低了声音，他拽住了亵裤的一角，轻轻挪动臀部和双腿，把它彻底从身上脱下。他的声音中带着蛊惑的低喘：“就像你曾经那样，把我干到神志不清，灌满我直到让我为你怀孕吗？”  
光是想象那样的情景都让索林发狂，索林发出意味不明的咆哮，猛地扭动着身体，恶狠狠的威胁道：“我发誓，瑟兰迪尔！敢这样的招惹我，明天你别想起床！”  
“看着我。”瑟兰迪尔命令道，然后他的手从自己优美的脖颈开始，慢慢的向下抚摸滑去。他轻柔的逗弄着自己的乳头直到它们红肿坚硬。“啊！”瑟兰迪尔发出一声低沉的呻吟。然后它带着流畅的线条来到了小腹，在肚脐周围抚摸了一会儿便来到了他欲望前。瑟兰迪尔把他的手指轻轻的送到了索林的嘴边，索林迫不及待的含住了它们，足够润湿之后瑟兰迪尔抽出了手指，一丝银色晶莹的丝线拉长在索林的唇边和瑟兰迪尔的手指上。瑟兰迪尔一手握住了自己的欲望，它已经完全勃起并湿润，晶莹的液体从柱头上渗出，瑟兰迪尔轻柔的撸动着它，并不时轻轻挤压着囊袋，而另一只手则来到了自己的后面，找到了那个令索林心醉神迷的入口。索林彻底屏住了呼吸，看着瑟兰迪尔纤细的手指粘着自己的唾液轻轻的刺入了穴口，他眼见着那褶皱如何的绽放，看那手指如何的慢慢顶入内里。如果这要是自己的……索林发出了充满欲望的咆哮。  
瑟兰迪尔仰起头，发出了情色的呻吟声，他的手指轻柔的扩张着自己，手指上的湿意是来自索林的唾液，光是这样的想象就让他浑身发热。当第二个手指也能顺利进入的时候，瑟兰迪尔的额头上沁出了汗珠。  
索林的全部焦点都放在了疼痛的欲望上和瑟兰迪尔的动作上，几乎忘记了呼吸，他紧盯着瑟兰迪尔是如何用两根手指抽插着自己，仿佛在寻找着让自己快乐的那点变换着位置。随着某一下戳刺，瑟兰迪尔前往的欲望一阵阵的抽搐。瑟兰迪尔发出了一声难耐的呻吟。  
然后令索林更加紧绷的是瑟兰迪尔抽出了手指，他颤抖着挪到了索林欲望的上方寻找着合适的位置。  
“你想要我吗，索林？”瑟兰迪尔对着索林温柔的微笑。  
“是的。”索林发出了呻吟，他紧紧的盯着瑟兰迪尔握住自己欲望的手，看着他挪动着身体，离自己刺穿他的穴口只有一点点距离。  
瑟兰迪尔看着索林微笑，然后深吸了口气，慢慢的坐了下去。索林的欲望要比他的手指大的多，紧紧吞进了一半之后瑟兰迪尔就感觉仿佛被塞满了一般。他一只手撑着索林的胸膛，另一只手扶着索林的阴茎，他仰起头哼出声，双腿颤抖却无法更加深入。  
索林的龟头顶入了瑟兰迪尔的内里，被紧致湿热的内壁所包裹的感觉胜过了一切，他抬眼看着瑟兰迪尔，对方扬起的头颅上冒着细密的汗珠，月光的折射下发出五彩的光线。索林听到瑟兰迪尔欲求不满的轻哼，于是他轻轻挪动着臀部，技巧的画着圆圈，和瑟兰迪尔一起配合着，慢慢的顶入了瑟兰迪尔的身体。当敏感的整个欲望都被瑟兰迪尔温热湿滑的内壁紧紧的包裹住的时候，索林的胸膛发出了低低的震动吼声。  
这样的体位让他们前所未有的贴近，当瑟兰迪尔终于又坐到了索林的大腿上的时候，他已经大汗淋漓，浑身都轻轻颤抖着。  
“瑟兰迪尔。”索林呢喃出爱人的名字。似乎被这声音鼓励，瑟兰迪尔手掌撑住了索林的胸膛，然后缓缓的抬起了身子开始了有节奏的律动。先是浅浅的抽插，然后频率渐渐的失控。索林发出一阵阵的低吼，他被铐住的手腕虽然无法用力，但是全身却都绷紧了，他疯狂的抬高臀部好更深的顶入瑟兰迪尔身体里，让他的精灵用他的阴茎狠狠的插着自己。  
快感猛烈而炙热，索林抬起头看着瑟兰迪尔，他仰着头，头顶水晶窗投下的一片月光下，他的精灵眯着眼，脸上带着欲望的潮红，金发在他头边飘荡，他的嘴唇轻启发出一阵阵呜咽声，而他白皙的身体正在自己的阴茎上上下起伏。索林突然感觉自己就像一匹骏马，在被他俊美的主人征服。  
他突然明白了瑟兰迪尔这个举动的意义，拒绝埃尔隆德的爱，莱格勒斯的离去，远离家园都带给了瑟兰迪尔太多的不安。他配合的向上顶胯，狠狠的戳刺着瑟兰迪尔的敏感点，瑟兰迪尔发出了一声哭喊，但是很快的咬紧了嘴唇。  
瑟兰迪尔敏感点被索林技巧的狠狠戳刺让他的腰很快酥软了下去，他双腿颤抖的骑在索林的身上，终于没有了力气。  
索林亲吻着瑟兰迪尔红肿的嘴唇。“放开我，瑟兰迪尔。”  
瑟兰迪尔轻哼了一声，他抬了抬臀部。  
“放开我，让我好好爱你。”索林轻啄着瑟兰迪尔的耳边，而瑟兰迪尔连躲避的力气都没有。“我会一直在你身边，现在，放开我！”最后索林用上了命令的语气，他马上感觉到自己被瑟兰迪尔夹得更紧了。  
瑟兰迪尔呜咽了一声，然后他伸长了胳膊摸向索林的手腕，只是“咔哒”的一声轻响，索林转动着手腕知道自己又恢复了自由。  
“就像我说的，瑟兰迪尔，敢这么招惹我，你最好做好了准备。”索林轻声狠狠的说着同时，他有力的臂膀紧紧的抱住了瑟兰迪尔并一个用力。瑟兰迪尔惊呼了一声，在一片天旋地转间被索林压在了身下。  
索林发出了胜利的咆哮，他一手紧紧的抓住了瑟兰迪尔的腰部把他扯向自己，另一只手则撸动着瑟兰迪尔的分身。被凶猛的欲望所吞噬，他狂风暴雨般的激烈进出着瑟兰迪尔的身体，抽出后马上更深的刺入，凶狠的就像他的誓言，每一次都像要把瑟兰迪尔刺穿才罢休，而每一次都狠狠的磨过瑟兰迪尔的敏感点，让瑟兰迪尔高高曲起的双腿猛地绷紧又猛地松开并乐此不疲。瑟兰迪尔摇着头发出高亢的尖叫声，索林的撞击又狠又准，几乎要把他劈开两半，但每次又都顶过让他酸软极乐的一点，他尝试着在索林进入时夹紧那凶狠的入侵者，却在索林每一次配合着撸动他湿润的欲望时尖叫和松软。他紧紧的抱住索林的肩膀，狠狠的揉捏着对方的后背，然后在每一次被插入的时候失去力气。室内回荡着两个人激情的呻吟声肉体拍打出的水声。  
瑟兰迪尔的眼前一阵白光炸裂，高潮来得如此迅猛，伴随着几次长长的抽搐他射在了索林的手心里。而索林也没能坚持太久，当瑟兰迪尔高潮时火热的内壁猛地夹紧他的时候，他用力的把自己狠狠的捅入了瑟兰迪尔身体的最深处，然后精液如同火烫的熔金一样射满了瑟兰迪尔的身体。  
索林瘫倒在瑟兰迪尔的身上，两个人都没有从这个极致的快感中缓过来。当瑟兰迪尔慢慢的放平自己的腿的时候，索林的阴茎还塞在他的身体里。  
瑟兰迪尔满足的闭上了眼睛，他感到索林的温暖的嘴唇落在了自己的胸膛上。他微笑了起来。  
“满足了吗，我的陛下？”索林的声音带着情事过后的喑哑。  
“你还没有出来，索林。”瑟兰迪尔轻声呢喃。  
“我说过，我不会就这么放过你的。”  
瑟兰迪尔感到索林的火热的手指顺着他的股沟向下，来到了他俩连接的地方轻轻挤压着，重新被撑起的感觉让瑟兰迪尔睁大了眼睛。  
索林对着他得意的微笑着，他的眼中闪耀着温柔的爱意。  
“这是什么惩罚吗，我的陛下？”瑟兰迪尔放松了身体，让索林的嘴唇在他的身上为所欲为。  
“不，这是治疗。”索林假装一本正经的抬起头，紧紧的盯着瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔一愣。  
“我会把它赶跑的。”索林看着他，瑟兰迪尔心中暖了起来，他忍不住凑过去和矮人王交换了一个温柔的亲吻，不过这动作让索林的分身从瑟兰迪尔的身体中滑了出来。“那头龙，它不会待的更久了。”  
精液顺着甬道流出的感觉让两个人都吃吃笑了起来，瑟兰迪尔的脸上还带着满足的潮红。“再为我生个孩子吧，瑟兰迪尔。”索林咬着瑟兰迪尔敏感的尖耳朵呢喃，让瑟兰迪尔忍不住战栗。“我们的孩子能把我从龙病中唤回来，那她也一定能帮我让你走出阴影。”  
瑟兰迪尔为了索林的渴望和他的小聪明微笑了起来，他放开了矮人王，仰躺在床上，摆出一副任他为所欲为的姿态。  
“那么，履行您的诺言吧，索林王。”他冰蓝色的眼眸紧紧的锁住了索林蔚蓝色的眼睛。“灌满我，直到我为你怀上孩子。”  
“恭敬不如从命。”索林压低了声音，带着掩饰不住的欣喜和欲望。  
银色的月光依旧温柔的洒在了索林的大床上，瑟兰迪尔看着索林海一般蔚蓝的眼眸，他抬起手臂轻轻的抚摸着对方刚毅英俊的面庞，放松的躺在了床上。他知道龙对他们俩来说不再会是问题，他终将走出这龙的诅咒，就在索林的身旁。

【完】

 

作者语：

《龙的诅咒》正文到这里就结束了，十分感谢大家对于楼主的支持。尤其感谢那些一直给楼主留言支持的小伙伴们，写文确实是一件很有趣却也很枯燥的事情，不管回复与否，楼主确实认真看了每一条回复，你们的支持是楼主更新的最大动力。  
其实掉入索瑟的坑里纯属偶然，入了坑却发现文尤其是长篇文太少于是只好割大腿喂自己T T。楼主第一次在SY发文所以有什么不足之处大家多多包涵。  
关于此文的设定，楼主也有要解释哒。  
首先是之前说过的关于精灵父母子女的关系。楼主觉得精灵作为一种永生的生命，所以对待生命也有别于人类。他们和他们的父母孩子可以一同分享所有余下的时光，他们的生命太漫长，因此延续的问题也不像人类和矮人那样的迫切，所以在楼主看来他们彼此之前虽然有非常亲近的感情，但是更为独立，也更能尊重他人不同的选择。所以银树和盖奶才没有阻拦埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔（盖奶：我再次声明我站的是索瑟这一边的！），而且不开头楼主设定有写，叶子岁数在500左右，比亚纹兄妹（2000以上）小很多。而文中也提及了，领主和大王虽然一直对彼此念念不忘，但是真正再在一起是在500多年前也是凯勒布里安西渡之后的事情了，如果接受不了银树的态度也可以看做是政治上的问题。大王和领主在一起后可以解除大王本身的阴影危机而且精灵之间的联系更加紧密。而盖奶则希望矮人和精灵化解矛盾东北防线更加坚固。  
其次大王选择了索林而没选择了领主这个问题，第一楼主也在文里或多或少的说了，领主和大王之间错过的东西太多，要顾及的东西也太多，他们性格的契合点也是他们的矛盾点。两个人之间除了有一个主动迈出进攻的一步外很难有更多的发展了，两只过于理智的精都做不到这一点，而曾经年少冲动的瑟兰还被阴影所笼罩更加患得患失。而矮人则更加直来直往。因为没精灵那么长岁月的寿命所以没那么明智/智慧（大舅：你谁说呢？！），加上矮人虽然有顽固鲁莽的缺点但是同时兼顾勇敢忠诚的属性。（代入HP就是勇敢不要脸的狮院属性），所以此文领主成了中土好情敌输给了勇猛直前的大舅。第二，感情这玩意其实很难说清楚的，楼主个人很萌的索瑟就是那种炙热的劲头，相爱相杀冲突对撞可以温馨甜蜜也可以黄暴不要脸，两个人大概就是中土“有钱、任性”的代名词。第三嘛，因为这篇是索瑟文啊你抬头看标题啊索瑟妥妥的在ET前面呀所以当然是大舅完胜啦啦啦【你打我呀！】不过我确实把领主代入炮灰过多了这点对领主大人表示忏悔，因为对ET的偏爱我有的时候刹不住闸。= =！  
至于小公主的问题，抱歉正文中已经写不到那里了。楼主的设想中是大舅和大王先后又生了两个孩子。一个女孩儿和一个男孩儿，因为有一半的精灵血统他们都非常的长寿，而且那个女孩儿没有胡子。莱格勒斯和他的妹妹弟弟关系非常亲近。  
以上，就是楼主想要解释的问题。  
再次感谢大家的支持，尽管文中有不尽人意的地方但是楼主确实尽力了，希望大家食用愉快！

PS：如果想看HE的话可以就此打住，但是如果哪位童鞋接受能力比较强又好奇的话可以看一下下一楼的楼主放出的预想设定，但是还对领主大人念念不忘的千万不要看！（看不看真的不要紧，就是个短概但是楼主不发不舒服强迫症而已。）

 

文外记账：

亚纹公主和阿拉贡在洛丝萝林再次相遇，期间在洛丝萝林做客的小叶子真正认识了人皇并与他和双子一起游历了一段时间。  
小叶子在咕噜跑后在他父亲的默许下终于来到了瑞文戴尔并参加了护戒队。  
在洛丝萝林的时候盖拉德丽尔夫人送给了他一把弓，是由埃尔隆德领主亲自打造，弓弦中带有他的头发。  
魔戒最后战争爆发的时候，索林和瑟兰迪尔联合了河谷镇的军队组成了联盟守护住了中土世界的东方防线。瑟兰迪尔还带着幽暗密林的军队和凯勒鹏一起夹击了索伦的军队。取得了最后的胜利。  
埃尔隆德在战争结束后西渡，直到走时他到底也没和瑟兰迪尔再见上一面。  
小叶子带领一部分族人离开了幽暗密林，瑟兰迪尔允许了他寻找自己更广阔的天空，他们的领地经常有来往。  
虽然索林因为是都灵后裔加上有矮人指环的原因比一般的矮人长寿，但是因为经历几次大的战役加上寿限已至，他终究在第四纪元99年去世，他被安葬在一个同时能看到埃雷博和幽暗密林的高地上，他的坟前插着他的兽咬剑，一旦有半兽人靠近就会发出光芒。小叶子回来参加了索林的葬礼并看到了自己平静而悲伤的父亲。他陪伴了父亲一阵看到他并没有沮丧灰心后才回到了自己的国度。  
阿拉贡和亚纹相继去世，在一次意外中大海唤醒了叶子心中对维林诺的向往。他回到幽暗密林想向父亲告别，却被加里安告知瑟兰迪尔已然不在这里，他的父亲会在海的另一面等着他。小叶子希望父亲想开，听到后想到能和父亲团聚十分开心。他去往孤山看望了自己的妹妹和弟弟后，和金雳一起离开了中土世界。  
而在海的另一端，迎接他的只有埃尔隆德。  
一时间，莱格勒斯仿佛明白了什么。

瑟兰迪尔早在索林去世后第二年便因悲伤过度而逝去，去世前他嘱咐了加里安和他和索林的儿女不要告诉莱格勒斯这件事，他希望他的儿子能够快乐平安，如果他听到了大海的召唤，那么希望他能在维林诺忘却一切忧愁悲伤。所以加里安按照他的吩咐告诉了小叶子“您的父亲在海的另一面等您。”，而他前往孤山的时候他的妹妹和弟弟都没有告诉他父亲去世的事情。  
瑟兰迪尔直至死后也一直带着索林亲手为他打造的那个白宝石项链。  
他被葬在了索林的身边。


End file.
